


Scarhead

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, M/M, Ministry, Secretly Dating, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 122,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: After five years of working in the Auror's Department at the Ministry of Magic, Draco and Harry get partnered up. A lot of inconsistencies are revealed to Harry, regarding the Ministry and the Minister himself, and he makes it his job to correct them. Meanwhile, it is now Harry and Draco's task to take down a massive Pure-Blood supremacist cult, with the help of a somewhat problematic ally on the inside.





	1. Problematic Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Shady's back! After two years of being MIA from the writing world, I'm back with a new fic. Updates will be weekly on Sundays at Midnight (EST). Thank you for reading!
> 
> (P.s. I'm widely known for posting surprise updates, so you might want to subscribe so that you can know when I update :D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are assigned to be partner's, and all Draco wants to know is why Harry doesn't have a problem with it.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter never seemed to cross paths in the auror department of the Ministry of Magic. They did a few times in Diagon Alley, at Madam Malkins before a Ministry event, and once at a pub that Draco never went to again, but other than that they were always apart. Draco would often catch Potter slipping in and out of his office silently, his face bowed over a folder, or a cup of coffee, or even just his wand.

They had no reason to talk to each other, and so, they didn’t.

Draco’s ‘office’ was a cubicle in the center of the auror department. It was a cramped space, with about twenty different desks in groups of four. Draco sat with the interns, even though he was an auror, but he supposed that he didn’t mind so much because it was better than being shoved into a tiny office with another auror who most likely would want nothing more than to see Draco killed. Or worse; fired.

He would always grab a cup of coffee from the break room before coming to his desk, and his desk-mates would graciously avoid his eye as he sat down and got situated at exactly nine o’ five in the morning. The morning rush of people entering the ministry was something that Draco actively avoided. He would much rather be a little late than have his shoes be stepped on by every passing wizard. It’s not like anyone would notice, anyways.

“Malfoy.” Draco’s ears rang at the sound of his own name.

He knew the owner of the voice before he even lifted his eyes from the file on the desk. It was Nora, the Minister's secretary, who always came bearing bad news. 

"The Minister is asking for you." She said, and Draco stood to follow her towards the lifts.

The Minister rarely called for Draco, but when he did, it was never good. It was never to thank Draco for all the progress he had made on indexing the file room, or doing grammar checks in case files so that the Ministry didn’t appear uneducated when certain files were released to the public. Of course it wasn’t very important work, but it was a lot of work. The work of an intern, not of an Auror.

He grit his teeth as the secretary opened the Minister’s door. He started to walk in, but froze almost immediately, his heart shuddering to a stop. Harry Potter was standing near the door, heading to make an exit as Minister Carter continued to talk to him. Potter was nodding, but turned his head when the door opened, and his eyes caught on Draco. Draco held his breath, and wasn’t exactly sure what his face was doing, but Potter looked away a moment later and nodded toward the Minister.

“Alright, I got it.” Potter said, and then all eyes were on Draco. “I’ll get started on it now.” Potter muttered, and slid out the door past Draco without another word.

The secretary shut the door as Draco walked in and took a seat. Carter was still standing from when he had been talking to Potter.

“This won’t take long.” He said, pulling a file from the tall book shelf behind his desk. It wasn’t until he picked up an empty file box that Draco realized what was happening. He was being fired.

Draco sighed and pressed his lips together as he stared down at the box, not all that surprised. He knew that he would be fired one day, and figured that he had been working here for quite a while anyways. He did, however, wonder what it was that caused his termination. Maybe those 5 minutes in the morning really did matter.

“You’re being moved.” Carter said, finally.

“Moved? To what department?” He asked, though he was happy that he was not being fired altogether, there wasn’t another section of the Ministry of Magic that he would have liked to work.

“Same department, different office.” Carter said, scratching a signature on the bottom of a piece of parchment.

“Office?” Draco asked.

“Auror Potter is without a partner. I’m assigning you to fill that roll.” He said, turning to fit the file back on his bookshelf.

“Harry Potter?” Draco questioned.

“Of course bloody Harry Potter, who else?” Carter snapped, picking up the empty file box as he rounded his desk toward Draco.

Draco stood, taking the box as Carter shoved it against his chest.

“Assignment starts today. Dismissed.” He said, and sat behind his desk again.

Draco let his feet carry him all the way to the lifts, and he stood there staring at the grated door as it took him back to the auror department. When the grate slid open, he walked to his desk slowly. His desk mates’ eyes lingered on the box in his hands, and then went up to his face.

“Fired?” One of them questioned quietly as Draco began packing up his desk.

“Reassigned.” Draco responded with the shake of his head.

None of them answered, but simply watched as he packed up the simple decorations that littered his desk. Then, once everything was in the box, he picked it up and turned, facing Harry Potter’s office.

He took a deep breath and approached the black, wooden door, tucking his box under one arm as he knocked. It seemed to echo throughout the room, and his neck prickled with all of the eyes that he felt watching him. He didn’t think that he could breathe if he wanted too.

After knocking a third time, he resolved to the fact that Potter was not in his office. He didn’t think that he would be able to again face the room of stilled interns that were all watching him, so he instead pushed through the door, and shut it behind him.

Slowly, he walked into the room, and out of the small alcove in which the entrance door sat. There was a narrow aisle between the backs of two desks, one desk small and pale brown, the other large, oaky and dark. He assumed, of course, that his would be the small pale one, but had nowhere to set his box, for the surface of the desk was covered with parchment, quills, and a half drank cup of coffee.

He considered resting the box on Potter’s desk, and went to stand by it, but his arms refused to put the box down. Instead, he stood there, alone in Potter’s office, fingers tingling with anticipation.

He supposed that there really wouldn’t be much point in setting this box down or unpacking because Potter was sure to kick him out the moment he heard the news. And so, Draco continued to stand, his box in his arms, next to Potter’s desk.

He flinched as the door opened, and Potter came in, biting into an apple. The ache in his arms and legs disappeared as Potter’s eyes found him, hanging his robes on the hook next to the door. Potter cleared his throat, and then rounded the small wooden desk that was adjacent to Draco, sitting down before pulling a folder towards himself and flipping it open.

“They assigned me as your partner.” Draco announced, the crunch of Potter’s next bite nearly overpowering his voice. He cleared his throat.

Potter looked up at him, chewing slowly as he observed Draco.

Draco didn’t know what he was expecting; maybe that Potter would grab him by the back of his robes, haul him into the hallway and slam the door. Maybe that Potter would just light him on fire and spare them both the trouble of this terrible situation.

“I know.” Potter said, finally.

“You know?” Draco asked, confused.

“Yes. That’s why there’s a desk there. For you.” Potter muttered, tossing his apple core into the bin.

“This is mine?” Draco asked, looking down at the shiny black surface, having been so certain that this was Potter’s desk.

“Yes.” Potter replied, looking back down at his file.

Draco continued to stand there, completely still. He found it impossible to believe that Potter was not causing an uproar. That he was not marching them both to Carter’s office right that very moment. Potter did not look at him as Draco set his box on the shiny black surface of his desk. He did not look at him as he unloaded the picture of his mother, his coffee mug, or his quill set.

“Why is this my desk?” Draco asked, before he realized he was even asking the question.

Potter looked at him, and then down at the desk.

“Do you not like it?”

“It’s just that mine is bigger than yours.”

“So?”

“So, doesn’t that bother you?”

“No. It’s just a desk, Malfoy.”

“But it’s your office.”

“Our office.” Potter corrected.

Draco hesitated, not as sure of that as Potter sounded.

“It just makes more sense that I should get the smaller desk.” He muttered, shrugging.

Potter looked at him then, hard. An expression that was almost a frown. Then, suddenly, he stood.

“Fine.” He said, raising both of his hands.

Abruptly, everything on Potter’s desk flew upwards, hovering in the air around and above Potter’s head. Draco, for a wild moment, thought that all of those belongings would fly at him, and was relieved when they simply continued hovering in the air where Potter left them and walked around his desk, and over to where Draco was standing.

“Move.” Potter instructed. Not forcefully, but with the tone that made Draco get out of his way as quickly as he could.

Potter waved his hand and made Draco’s things fly to the desk that Potter had just vacated, landing gently before Potter flipped his hand over and curled his fingers in a beckoning motion. Slowly, all of Potter’s belongings moved forward, pieces of paper and the feathered edge of a quill ghosting the sides of Draco’s face as he watched the belongings move across the room and settle in an organized fashion across the desk surface.

Then, he sat, and pulled the file back in front of him without another word.

Draco emptied the rest of his box, straightened everything on his new desk and then sat down. He looked across at Potter, who was still reading, and instantly regretted his decision to make a fuss over the desks. Potter looked intimidating. He felt like he was back at Hogwarts as a first year, and had been called into Dumbledore’s office. Potter seemed to notice that Draco had stopped moving, and looked up at him blankly.

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, and then seemed to both decide at the same time to look away.

 


	2. Disillusionment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco seems to be the only one bringing difficulty to his new move into Harry's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Celebratory chapter update. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/176573208738/an-illustration-from-the-second-chapter-of-my-new)

Draco hovered outside Potter’s office for so long that his coffee got cold. He was sure that he would walk in, and Potter would be there in his singular desk and ask him why he was there. Draco turned and glanced back at his abandoned cubicle, making sure that his stuff really was gone, and that he had not had some potion induced hallucination about moving.

Uncertainly, Draco knocked. He heard the sound of papers ruffling, and then Potter’s footsteps approaching the door, bracing himself as the doorknob turned.

Potter looked at him, down at his coffee, over to the case file tucked underneath his arm, and then back up at his face expectantly.

“What?” He asked.

Draco’s stomach dropped to his shoes. He really _had_ hallucinated. It was all some sort of sick, twisted nightmare.

“Uh- Carter told me to bring this to you.” Draco stuttered out, pulling the case file from underneath his arm.

Potter took it, and then turned around, walking into the room. Draco’s stomach finally returned from the floor when he spotted the picture of his mother sitting exactly where he had left it yesterday. Slowly, he walked into the office and set his now frigid coffee onto his desk. _His_ desk. It wasn’t a nightmare. It was his life, which relatively speaking, could be the same thing.

“Why do you look like that?” Potter asked suddenly, and Draco realized that he had been standing and staring at his desk blankly.

“Uh- I’m just surprised that you hadn’t moved all my stuff out yet. I thought you would go to Carter and ask for me to be removed as your partner.” Draco admitted, figuring that Potter would tell him that he would be transferred in a few more days, or that he was altogether fired but the paperwork hadn’t gone through yet.

“Nope.” Was all he said, and then slid the file that Draco had previously handed him into a drawer.

“Well.. well, aren’t you going too?” Draco pried.

“Nope.” Potter responded, standing up to pull a book from the bookshelf.

“Why not?”

“Why would I?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Again, Potter stared at him. The same look from yesterday, a hard look that made Draco want to shut his mouth. He fought against it.

“You haven’t been assigned a partner the whole time you’ve worked here. Now you have one. And it’s me, of all people. I am just surprised that you aren’t doing everything you can to change that.” Draco said, folding his arms as he waited for Potter to come to his senses and agree with him.

Potter’s expression cleared, no longer hard, but curious. Then, the ghost of a smirk passed across his face.

“I have never been assigned a partner, because I have never requested one before.” Potter stated plainly.

“Then why have you been assigned one now? And why is it me?” Draco asked, frustrated now.

“You weren’t assigned to me, Malfoy. I requested you.” Potter continued looking at him with a half smirk.

“You _requested_ me?” Draco replied, even more confused than he had been when he had initially found out his assignment as Potter’s partner. “That’s fucking absurd.”

Potter huffed through his nose, smirk still on his face before he looked down at the paper in front of him.

“Why would you do that?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Would you just answer the damn question.”

Potter sighed. “I wanted a partner. You don’t have a partner. You don’t have an office. I have an office. It makes sense.”

“Great, so I was your last choice, and chosen out of pity.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“Don’t be an arsehole.”

Potter looked up again, smirk gone. “Regardless of how we are talking now, I think we can work well together. I need someone that is smart, quick, and resourceful. Someone I don’t have to keep track of, or nag all the time to be a good worker. You fit that criteria, so here you are.” Potter finished, his eyebrows raised as if he expected an answer.

“Why now? We have both worked here for five years already, and I know for certain that you can do the work of ten men, alone. You don’t need me to be a good Auror. You don’t need anybody.” Draco crossed his arms.

“Why are you fighting this?”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are. Do you want out? If you don’t want to be my partner then you can leave. Go back to your cubicle.”

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line, his brain telling him to pack up his things and leave without another word. His pride told him otherwise.

“Fine. I’ll stay. That’s the last that you’ll hear about it.” Draco said, finally.

“Fine. Stay then.”

“Fine.” 

* * *

The rest of that day was quiet, and they took turns glancing at each other from across the room. Draco skipped lunch, still unable to force himself back into the room of interns. He even waited an hour after work ended, hoping that both Potter, and the room of interns would clear out.

Eventually, when Draco left that day, everyone but Potter had gone home.

* * *

The next day, Draco knocked on the door to Potter’s office, this time with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. The door immediately swung open, with nobody behind it.

“New case.” Potter said as Draco walked in, still seated at his desk, “A Fidelus charm was broken on an old Pure Blood Supremacy group hideout.” He said, handing a folder across his desk towards Draco. “Read through the case file, and when you’re ready we will go and sweep the place for the DMCTF.”

Draco nodded, and rounded his desk to sit down, opening the case file as he went. He wasn’t exactly sure how to tell Potter that he had never done this before, or that he had no idea what the DMCTF was, but hopefully this file would explain everything so that Potter wouldn’t have too.

* * *

Nothing. The folder explained _nothing_. Draco had finished reading it ten minutes ago, and was now trying to think of a plan to sneak out to the file room and hunt down whatever the DMCTF was, and how to do a proper sweep of a hideout.

“Are you done yet?” Potter asked, for the second time.

The first time, it wasn’t a lie when he said no. This time, it would be.

“Yes, I’ve finished reading.” Draco said, shutting the case file before drinking the last of his coffee.

“Any questions before we get started?” Potter asked, standing up to round his desk in pursuit of his robes that were hanging on a hook near the door.

Potter pulled his robes on, and then pulled out his wand, tapping the wall with it. Another hook appeared right next to the one on which Potter’s robes sit.

“Well?” Potter asked, tucking his wand back into his sleeve.

“No- No questions.” Draco replied, immediately standing up.

“Fantastic. Let’s go.” Potter said, halfway out the door.

* * *

Potter’s disillusionment charm fluttered across Draco’s skin like warm sunlight. Draco felt like, if he could see his body, it would have been sparkling yellow. They were now at the front door of a rickety house that was a hideous bright turquoise shade. Draco jumped when someone grabbed his arm, finding that Potter had broken his own disillusionment charm.

“I’m going to check for curses and hexes. Stay here, under the charm until I call for you, incase someone’s watching. You know what to do if something happens to me.” And with that, Potter walked toward the house.

Just before he reached the door, Potter reached his hand forward, as if grabbing at a sheet and then yanking it away. Then he moved his hand across the surface of the door slowly. Suddenly, Potter took several steps backwards, until he was less than a foot in front of Draco, and then took off at a run.

Draco watched with interest as Potter disappeared through the door, similar to going through the bricks at platform 9 3/4.

Draco could still feel the warm tingling of Potter’s disillusionment charm around him, and figured that if Potter got hurt, the charm would go away. That’s how he would know. Certainly. Surely. Right?

Draco looked at the door, up at the windows, all over the sides of the house and then back down again. Watching. Waiting. Listening.

The door opened, Potter emerged, beckoning Draco forwards. With much hesitation, he obliged, walking up to where Potter was.

“Wards are cleared. Do you want to take lead on this one?” Potter asked, looking Draco right in the face.

“Can you see me?” Draco asked, looking down to check that he was still invisible.

“Yes.”

“How?”  
  
“Now is not the time, Malfoy. Do you want the lead or not?”

“No.”

“Fine.”

“Potter-” Draco started, reaching out to grab Potter by the shoulder before he could get too far away.

“What?” Potter asked, and the magic fluttering around Draco’s skin scalded hot for a split second.

“I-” Draco started, figuring now is the time to confess. Well, probably twenty minutes ago, but now is better than never. And better than a dead Potter who relied on the wrong man. “I’ve never done this before.”

“What? Not taken the lead?”  
  
“No- I mean- I’ve never done a sweep before.”

The disillusionment charm went frigid cold. So cold that it made Draco shiver.

“You shithead.” Potter whispered, under his breath.

Suddenly the charm heated back up again, but it was ten times hotter. Potter grabbed him by the front of his robes and shoved him back into a corner, waving his hand so that something that looked like a frozen bubble formed around him.

“Don’t you fucking move.” Potter spat, and then drew his wand, facing his back toward Draco before starting into the house.

The charm was cold again, and Draco wanted to remove it. He wanted to get it off and take a warm bath because it was seeping into his skin and down into his soul. It made him feel terrible, and guilty, and stupid. But Draco didn’t move. He didn’t move a muscle.

* * *

“What in the fuck was that?” Potter asked, slamming the door to his office, facing Draco for the first time since they had gotten back.

Other aurors had arrived on the scene as soon as Potter had cleared the place and sent out his patronus. A group of wizards in bright green uniforms also arrived, and Draco assumed that they were the DCMCF- DFAMCA-whatever. They had gone to Carter’s office, and Potter had recited everything that had happened without so much as a breath toward Draco. He assumed that Potter would have told Carter about Draco’s failure, but he left that out. Draco hadn’t yet decided if he was thankful or not.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Potter questioned, stripping off his robes before hanging them on the hook.

“I- I didn’t know how.” Draco said, and Potter crossed his arms.

“Well that was bloody stupid.” Potter answered, passing Draco to get to his desk.

Draco agreed, and turned around, walking around his desk to pick up the box that he had used to move in just yesterday.

“You could have accidentally set something off, had us both killed. You could have _died_. Or hurt someone!” Potter continued, pulling out a drawer in search of something.

Draco placed the picture of his mother, his dirty coffee mug from this morning, and his quill set into the box, and began to collect the files that he had never fully put away.

“And when exactly were you planning on telling me?” Potter continued, still searching through his desk. “When and _if_ we got back? Once I lost a leg or turned inside out from a jinx you didn’t catch? Or were you just banking on the hope that someone would attack and kill you and you wouldn’t have to face it-! What the hell are you doing?”

Draco paused in his task of moving out, looking across the room at Potter who had now successfully found the file he had been searching for.

“I’m leaving.” Draco answered.

“To go where?”

“Home, I guess.”

“Why?”

“Where else am I supposed to go? I’m fired aren’t I? I fucked up. That’s what happens to people like me when we fuck up. We get fired.”

“People like you?”  
  
Draco stayed silent.

“You’re not fired, you idiot.” Potter answered to the silence, waving his hand so that the box disappeared, and all of Draco’s stuff went back to it’s place on his desk. “You need to be honest with me.” Potter said, standing from his desk to walk towards Draco. “If you don’t know how to do something- you tell me. I’m not going to laugh at you, or tell Carter, or do anything childish like that.” He slapped a file onto the surface of Draco’s desk.

“Now,” he said with a sigh, steadying his tone. “read this, hang your bloody robes on your designated fucking hook, and stop knocking on that damn door in the morning. You’re my partner, this is your office, make yourself at home already.” Potter turned around and sat down at his desk, yanking a file towards himself. “For fucks sake.” He muttered, holding his forehead in his hand.

Draco looked down at the file and opened it, reading the cover page.

_'Auror Training- Part 9: How to sweep a hideout.'_

“Potter?” Draco said, looking over at him.

“What?” Potter asked exasperatedly.

“What is- uhh... DCMAD? DMCAT?”

“DMCTF?”

Draco nodded.

“Dark Magic Collective Task Force.” Potter answered, going back to his paper.

Draco looked down at his paper, too.

“Or something like that.” Draco heard Potter mutter. He looked up, and they met eyes.

Potter’s mouth quirked up at the corner, and Draco felt like he had been put under Potter’s warm disillusionment charm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/176573208738/an-illustration-from-the-second-chapter-of-my-new)


	3. Revelio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry tell each other exactly how they feel about this partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/176643296359/an-illustration-from-the-third-chapter-of-my-new)

Draco opened the door, and was unsurprised when he found Potter already there, sitting at his desk, reading a book.

“Do you ever go home?” Draco asked, hanging his robes on his hook.

Potter looked up from his book, observed Draco for a moment, and then looked back down again.

“Not really, no.”

“Why?”

Potter sighed. “Do you have to interrogate me every time we see each other. Can’t we ever just sit in peaceful silence?”

Draco rolled his eyes, but shut his mouth, walking around his desk while sipping on his coffee. He opened his auror training file to where he had left off yesterday, beginning to read.

“What did you mean yesterday when you said ‘people like me’?” Potter asked suddenly.

“What ever happened to peaceful silence?”

“Malfoy-”

“Potter.” Draco looked over at him, hoping to deliver the same effect as Potter’s stare.

“Fine. Answer for an answer.” He said, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t like my house. It’s big, and creepy, and I don’t much like being there. It’s easy to just do everything here, and only go there to sleep.”

“Fine.” Draco responded, tossing his file aside. “By ‘people like me’ I mean people who turned their back on everyone. Who made the absolute wrong choices and still thought they were better than everyone else. Who betrayed people that loved them, who tortured people, who did unspeakable things only to turn back around and ask for forgiveness of the unforgivable.” Draco didn’t give Potter time to respond. He didn’t want him to respond. He knew it was the truth, and didn’t think he could bear it if the one man who was supposed to be the icon of all things good agreed with him. “How are you able to see me with a disillusionment charm on?”

Potter pressed his lips into a firm line.

“I can see and feel the presence of most spells. Especially ones that last a long time, because they use more magical energy and are easier to feel and see. It’s kind of like a tingling in my fingers, a feeling deep in my gut, like an instinct. I’ve been working on it for the past few years.”

“So you can’t see me, you saw the magic that was around me?” Draco asked.

“Something like that. It’s different with spells that are cast on people. I can see, or feel the magic, but sometimes I can even see the real person underneath. I can do it with Polyjuiced people, too. Not really sure about any other potions. That was two questions.”

 _Damn_.

“Why do you think that people can’t forgive you for what you did?” Potter asked.

Draco winced.

“Because it’s impossible. I gave housing to the king of evil, and let him treat me like a house elf. If you knew the things I did, you wouldn’t forgive me either.”

“I do know the things you did. I read your case file.” Potter answered.

Draco’s stomach clenched.

“Those are private.”  
  
“Not between partners.”

“Did you ask for me to be your partner just so that you could read my case file?”

“It’s still my turn to ask a question.” Potter responded.

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Why haven’t you gone to Carter and requested to be removed as my partner? Why keep waiting for me to do it?” Potter asked.

“That’s a stupid question.”  
  
“Answer it.”

Draco glared.

“Because.” Draco took a deep breath. “The only thing I’ve ever done in this bloody department is help them locate all the old death eater hideouts. There were hundreds of them, and we had to get them all. They would ask where they were, what was in them, who would go to them most regularly, what kind of curses might be waiting for them once they got there. I had to give them all of that and I got nothing in return except a fancy title that has no training to go with it. I was a desk mouse. I never stepped foot into the field, and as you can see-” Draco held up the auror training file. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. Nobody trained me for this shit because they knew that I would never be trusted by anyone enough to go out into the field and actually help with the important things. I haven’t asked to be moved because I don’t _want_ to be moved. Because of all the fucking people in the whole world, the one person who is actually stupid enough to have me as their partner just happens to be the only person that might be able to change these people’s mind about me.”

Draco was slightly out of breath, and slapped the case file back onto his desk, waiting for a reply from Potter this time.

Potter continued to look at him, eyebrows pulled into a slight frown. He was now leaning forward on his elbows as he listened to Draco, but leaned back in his chair again after a few seconds.

“It’s your turn to ask the question.” He said.

Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Why don’t you ever accept the position of Minister of Magic when people vote for you in the race? You’ve won 4 times in a row, and have refused it every time.”

“I never run for the Minister of Magic. People need to stop voting for me.”

“Carter sucks arse. We need a better Minister.”  
  
“And you think that’s me?”

Draco gave an exasperated grunt and threw his hands in the air.

“Of fucking _course_ it’s you! There’s nobody in the Wizarding World that people trust more, and nobody more capable than you. That position has your name written all over it. You’re practically the Minister already, you just don’t get the authority or the pay raise. You’re fucking _built_ to be in control, just look at you!”

And Draco looked at him, behind that massive desk, with his piercing, serious eyes and dark skin and thought that nobody would question the ministry if he was the face of it.

“I don’t want authority or a pay raise. This position is fine.”

Draco exclaimed frustratedly again.

“Do you think that I have forgiven you for what you did before and during the war?” Potter asked.

Draco’s anger was quenched so quickly it was as if someone threw a glass of ice water on him.

“Why would you ask me that?” He asked, his voice small.

“Because, I want to know. Do you think I have?”

“Of course not. Who in their right mind could forgive something like that?” Draco asked, feeling his face twisting up. He felt embarrassed. Angry. Ashamed. Like Potter had taken Draco’s case file and spread it all out in front of him to see. To remember.

“You’re assuming that I’m in my right mind.” Potter answered quietly.

Draco looked at him, and his emotions went away. His heart skipped, hopeful that Potter would say what he realized he so needed to hear.

“No.” Potter said. “I didn’t ask for you to be my partner just so that I could read your case file.” With a deep breath, he leaned forward, dragging his cup of coffee across his desk’s surface. “I actually already read your file a long time ago, around the two year mark of both of us working here. I was working out in the gym and had just taken a shower, saw the file room door open. It was about five a.m. so nobody was in yet and I snatched it. Called in sick, took it home and read the whole damn thing. Next day I slipped it back and nobody said a word.” He took a sip of his coffee, eyeing Draco over the rim of his mug before he set it down, licking his lips with a sigh before he reached over and pulled out a drawer, hauling out a file as thick as the Ministry’s rule book. “Now it is here. With me. Because you’re my partner, and I’m allowed to have it.”

Draco swallowed, wondering if his previous fear of Potter spreading out all the things in his case file would actually come true. Instead, Potter pulled out another file that was just as big, only it looked a lot neater, and there weren’t any folds or colored papers sticking out at different angles like there were in Draco’s. Potter stood up, walking around his desk, and then around Draco’s until he was standing right there. Right next to him, looking down at him with the same hard expression that he gives Draco when he’s done fucking around.

Draco expected him to say something. To explain, or request, or direct. Instead, Potter handed him the file that he had just retrieved, and he turned back around and walked away.

Draco watched Potter until he was back sitting at his desk, returning Draco’s file to his drawer. Draco let his eyes drop from the side of Potter’s face and flipped over the file in his hands.

‘ _Harry Potter_ ’ was scratched out in messy handwriting along the top, and on the side tab of the folder.

Draco felt like his stomach was knotting and planning on launching itself from his mouth. His fingers itched to open it. To know everything about this perfect man who could not possibly be as perfect as he seemed. He wanted to know the secrets and truths that had to be told in order to have this job, and understand what exactly Potter went through before and during the war.

Instead of flipping it open and reading it as fast as his eyes could take him, he opened his drawer and set the folder inside. Slowly, he slid the drawer shut and stood, grabbing his empty coffee mug.

“Need a refill.” Draco said, and then walked around his desk and left.

* * *

Draco tried to wait until Potter left before he went home. He tried, and filled out so much paper work his vision was starting to blurr. It was 7 pm before he finally called it quits and decided that Potter would simply have to see what Draco didn’t want him to see. He tried to be discreet, but failed to conceal Potter’s case file as he walked around his desk and grabbed his robes from the hook.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Draco said, avoiding Potter’s gaze as he slipped out the door and headed towards the lifts.

Draco’s hands were shaking. He felt as though he were holding the key to the meaning of life. That as soon as he got home, made a cup of tea, and began reading, everything would be clear to him. Everything would have meaning, and purpose.

Draco was almost to the floos- so close that he could smell the floo powder, but then someone grabbed him. They dragged him aside before Draco could so much as glimpse their face. Soon he was in an alcove under a wall light, a few feet away from the bustle of people and floos trying to get home after a long day. Draco looked into the face of his abductor and held his breath.

It was Potter. He was breathing heavily, as if he had run here. His hand was still on Draco’s bicep, and he was close- so close that Draco could see the strands of stubble growing from his chin.

“Draco-,” he started, eyeing the file in Draco’s hand. “before you start reading- I just wanted to tell you- um-”

Draco had never seen him look so unsure. So uneasy. He thought that maybe Potter would just snatch his file away and not even give Draco the chance to read the index.

“I- I’m sorry.” He stuttered out. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, reaching over to grab Draco’s other bicep, and hold him there.

Potter looked up into his face, back and forth between Draco’s eyes, as if trying to read him. Draco frowned confusedly, looking down at the worried look on Potter’s face. Before he could even form a question, Potter had let him go, and gone in a half jog towards the lifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/176643296359/an-illustration-from-the-third-chapter-of-my-new)


	4. The First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They confront the issues that were in Harry's personnel file. Meanwhile, they are assigned their first ever Mission as a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/176900004899/an-illustration-from-the-fourth-chapter-of-my-new)

It’s three a.m.. It’s three a.m. and Draco has had way too much coffee. He’s strung out, exhausted, but is still sprinting down the hallway as fast as his legs can take him. Draco spotted the door to Potter’s office, a fresh wave of fury built up inside him. It’s three a.m., but somehow Draco knew that Potter would be inside. He knew it deep in his bones, and threw the door open with all his strength.

Potter was on the floor in the short path between the back’s of their desks, in a position as if he had been doing press-ups. He quickly leaned back on his knees, startled by the door opening.

“Malfoy-” He said, holding both of his hands up to show that he wasn’t armed.

Draco reached forward, hauling Potter to his feet by the front of his shirt, and slammed him back against the wall so hard that the window shook. He drew his wand and aimed it at Potter’s neck, sucking in breaths through his clamped teeth.

“How _could you_?” Draco spat out.

Potter was looking up at him, eyes wide and breathing as quick as Draco’s.

“It was an accident. Draco, I didn’t mean-” Potter started.

“Don’t give me any more fucking excuses! I know what the case file says! I want to hear it from you- from your mouth. What fucking happened?” Draco asked, gripping the front of Potter’s shirt more tightly.

Potter swallowed, wincing a little when Draco shoved the tip of his wand harder against his throat impatiently.

“It was a regular bust. When I first became an auror. We were only meant to be doing a sweep- making sure there weren’t anymore curses or traps on the place. We had just lost a pair of aurors due to some sloppy work at another Death Eater hideout, so were doing a third sweep. Trevors and I were on our way out the door when I felt a protego totalus charm cast behind a wall on the left. I got Trevors' attention, and we cast a simple Osmosiate charm to try and get through the wall. We got through, but something went wrong and everything started collapsing-” Potter’s eyebrows went up in the middle, and he grabbed the fabric near Draco’s bicep as if to get his attention. “I saw Lucius. I saw your father, I tried-” Potter’s voice shook as he looked up at Draco, pulling on him. “I tried to get him- t-to apparate or- or use a shield charm or something, but he fucking w- _wouldn’t_ take my hand.” Potter said angrily, as if Draco's father were here right now. “He fucking wouldn’t do anything except stand under his stupid fucking protego totalus charm and glare- I- I had to get Trevors out of there- I tried to be as fast as I could, but before I could even apparate and come back again the building was already down... And your father..” Potter looked up at Draco’s face again, still gripping Draco’s sleeve.

“I tried- Draco-” Potter started, cutting off when Draco suddenly released him, taking three steps back and dragging his hand down his face.

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Draco spat, facing Potter again, his wand still drawn. “How could you see me, day after day and never say a fucking word? I’ve lived this whole time thinking that one of my father’s scummy friends offed him, and had accepted that, but now I find out that it was _you_?!”

“I’m sorry- Draco, I didn’t have a choice-” Potter started.

“You had a fucking choice, Potter! And you chose, every day, to lie! To lie right to my fucking face!” Draco had advanced on him again, wand dangerously close to the tip of his nose.

Draco knew in his gut that if he actually tried to cast any sort of spell, Potter could have him in Azkaban before he could say lumos. However, holding his wand this close to Potter’s face did make him feel better.

“You’re right.” Potter said. “You’re right. I did have a choice. I chose wrong. I should have told you earlier. I’m sorry for keeping it from you, and for what I did.” He said, looking at Draco, his face so full of sincerity that it almost hurt Draco.

It hurt him because he had never seen someone look so deeply apologetic, and asking for forgiveness for something that Draco deep down knew was not completely his fault. He knew how stubborn and prideful his father was, and that he would literally rather die than accept help from Harry Potter.

He lowered his wand, and stared at Potter for a very long moment. Potter stared back, his breathing still somewhat labored.

Draco couldn’t stand to look at him any longer, or to feel this guilt that seemed to be seeping out of Potter from every pour. He shoved his wand back into his pocket, turned on his heel and marched out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

Draco didn’t go into work that day. All he did was read, and read, and read. He read about horcruxes, how they worked and the sickening way that they are made. He read about the tasks Potter completed with Weasley and Granger, how each horcrux was destroyed, and now understood why those faces appeared in the fire on the day that Harry Potter saved his life.

He read about how Potter was a horcrux and marched himself straight to Voldemort to be killed, and how and why he came back to life right there in front of Draco. Draco could still remember seeing Potter leap from the Giant’s arms, and that feeling of his heart sailing up up into the sky. It was the happiest he had ever been, because he knew that if Potter was alive, there was still a chance of all of this ending.

It was already too late, for him. He had already quite literally turned his back on everyone he knew to walk across to his mother. To be embraced and welcomed like a friend to the man who had tortured him, and threatened his family.

He read Potter’s statement on why he testified at Draco’s trial. About why he testified at anyone’s trial. Sometimes it was to ensure that they were put away, and other times- in Draco’s case thankfully- it was to ensure that they were _not_ put in Azkaban. Draco had listened to his statement in that courtroom so many years ago, and he has read his statement now, but he still did not believe it.

Draco read about Potter’s missions since becoming an auror, about all the people he has brought in singlehandedly, and missions followed through only by him. He was jealous. And impressed. How is it possible for one person to do all of this? Draco read until the sun was high up in the sky, his eyes were sore, and his stomach was grumbling.

He conjured a sandwich and a glass of water, picked them up and ate and drank all the way to bed.

* * *

On Monday when Draco walked into work, Potter stood up from his chair so quickly that it fell backwards. He braced his fingertips on the edge of his desk, and watched Draco until he was around his desk and sitting in his seat, returning Potter’s case file to the drawer that he had put it in on the day that he had received it.

He was eating a croissant, and continued to eat it as he watched Potter, deciding what to say- or if he wanted to say anything at all. By the time the croissant was finished, he had decided and sipped at his coffee.

“Any new cases?” He asked, setting his coffee down.

Potter continued to stare at Draco silently for a few more seconds, and then looked down at his desk, and over at his toppled chair. He cleared his throat.

“No.” Potter answered, straightening his chair before he turned toward Draco again.

“So you finished reading it?” Potter asked, eyeing the drawer in which his file was located.

“Yes, I finished it.”

“And you’re still here.” 

“Obviously.” Draco asked, sipping his coffee again.

“I’m just surprised you’re not throwing jinxes, that’s all.” Potter said, finally returning to his seat.

“Not today, Potter.” 

Then Draco looked up at him, and he again felt the same bone aching hurt that he had felt Friday morning. He wanted Potter to be angry, or serious, or have any other expression except this one.

“Where are the other Auror training files? I want to read them.” Draco asked.

Potter pressed his lips together, clearly unhappy that Draco was not elaborating about his file. He reached over to a drawer next to him, and pulled out file after file until the drawer seemed nearly empty. Then, Potter raised his hand and sent the files across the room to Draco, letting them land gently on his desk.

“There are more in the file room, but this is really all you need to know.” Potter said.

“Thanks.” Draco said, beginning to transfer the files over into his own drawer. 

A silence stretched between them, and Draco could still feel Potter's eyes on him. He knew what he was going to ask before the words were even out of his mouth.

“So are we just not going to talk about it then?” Potter asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing to talk about, Potter. You’re the savior of the world, went on a fucking year long expedition to eliminate darkness, tried to sacrifice yourself like a lamb and ended up saving us all. My father was just another casualty. His death was his own fault, and that has nothing to do with you.”

“Fine. Then you’re a selfish prat who chose his own arse over the safety of every fucking student at Hogwarts. You tortured, captured, and killed people for no fucking reason and treated Voldemort like he was your best friend-” Potter started.

“Watch your mouth, Potter.” Draco growled, standing now.

Potter stood, too. “Sorry, I thought we were describing each other based on what our files say. Cause that’s the truth, right?”

“Why are you so angry? At least your file is full of compliments!”

“They are not compliments! They show the decay of my childhood! They reveal every sore spot- every time I chose the betterness of the world in favor of something that could have actually made me happy! And now I’m fucking stuck here-” he gestured to the general vicinity, “doing it all over again, because that’s all I fucking know how to do!” He shouted.

He was breathing heavily now, his fists curled at his sides. There was a tingling in the air, almost like a humming, and Draco’s neck prickled.

There was a knock at the door.

“What?!” Potter yelled, the same level at which he had previously been speaking.

Carter came in, a scroll in hand.

“Potter we need you- now.” Carter said, handing Potter a scroll.

Potter unrolled it as he grabbed his robes off the hook.

“Come on, Malfoy.” Potter said, throwing Draco’s robes at his head.

“Not Malfoy- you, Potter.” Carter said, holding his hand out to Draco as if to tell him to be seated.

“Malfoy is my partner. He’s coming.” 

“Malfoy stays. This isn’t a request.” 

Potter glared at him so intensely, Draco thought Carter would set on fire.

“Malfoy, put on your damn robes and get the fuck over here.” Potter said, continuing to glare at Carter.

“Potter-” Carter said, but cut off when Potter stormed away.

“Stay seated or lose your job.” Carter shouted at Draco, hurriedly following after Potter.

Draco hesitated for a moment, deciding on if he wanted to face the anger of Carter or Potter. It only took a split second before his robes were clasped and he was out the door, chasing after both of them.

Draco was barely able to fling himself into the lift just as the grate was shutting, much to the fury of Carter.  
  
“Malfoy what did I say-!” Carter started.

Draco wasn’t intimidated in the slightest, but Potter had apparently had enough. He brought his arm in front of Draco, and pulled Draco behind him, out of Carter’s eye line.

“Stop yelling at Malfoy and brief me. We don’t have time for this.” Potter said, shoving the scroll back into Carter’s hands.

“Fine. There’s a new break on the Vaterdale case, word of a hideout in Gringotts-”  
  
“What?” Draco blurted out, earning a glare from both Carter and Potter.

“Some goblins noticed a inconsistency with the number of people entering and leaving the bank, seems to have been going on for a while now. They thought it was just miscalculations and hired different guards, but they kept being off by a few numbers. We sent some aurors in late last night to check things out, and just got word from them about a high security vault belonging to Vaterdale’s late wife that appears to be in use for more than storing gold-” He cut off once the lift reached ground level, and the three of them jogged out, heading to the apparation portal room.

“Potter, we need you to go in under disillusionment and give us headcount, wand count, curses to look for, anything you can to help our aurors take them down. No casualties-” He paused once we reached the portal room, eyeing Draco.

“It wouldn’t be a good idea for Malfoy to go-”  
  
“He’s my partner-”

“By _my_ orders! I can have him removed in an instant-”  
  
“Malfoy comes.”

“I’m going.” Draco said, stepping forward to stand near Potter.

Potter glared at Carter again, a clear challenge.

“Fine. Malfoy goes. If there are _any_ casualties-” Carter said, pointing to Draco’s chest.

“Then we will file them as usual when there are casualties in raids. Come on, Malfoy.” Potter said, grabbing Draco’s arm before walking onto the apparation mat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/176900004899/an-illustration-from-the-fourth-chapter-of-my-new)


	5. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go into the vaults of Gringotts, breaking down walls in their partnership in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/177151250319/an-illustration-from-the-fifth-chapter-of-my-new)

Draco soon realized that if he was around Potter, he didn’t have to say a word. As soon as people saw Potter, they would move into action, somehow knowing exactly why he was there, where to go, and what to tell him. Potter wouldn’t even need to say hello, or explain to anyone what he needed- they just knew. And that’s how they had successfully made it down into the deepest layer of gringotts vaults within five minutes of their arrival.

They had found the other aurors in an alcove not far from the target vault. Nobody noticed Draco as they arrived, too busy handing Potter maps and documents and rattling out details of the case that he apparently needed to know. Before Draco could so much as get a question in, Potter had pulled his wand and was now directing Draco towards the vault in question.

“Wait wait- _what the fuck_ \- I can’t go in there!” Draco whispered, prying his arm out of Potter’s grasp.

“Yes you can, you’re my partner, that’s what partners do.” Potter whispered in reply, grabbing his arm again.

“This case seems very important, I can’t go around fucking shit up- they’ll kill me- and _stop_ grabbing me like a toddler!” Draco said as threateningly as one could in a hushed tone.

“Relax, we will both be under disillusionment charms, all you have to do is be silent and they’ll never know we were there. I’ve done it a hundred times, you’ll be fine.” Potter said, looking very much like he were about to grab Draco’s arm again.

“Fine.” Draco answered frustratedly. “Fine. But I want you to cast the charm on me.”  
  
“Fine.” Potter said, tapping his wand on the top of Draco’s head.

Draco took in a deep breath as the sunshine warmth of Potter’s magic flooded down his body. He couldn’t remember a disillusionment charm ever feeling this way before. Draco was smart enough to rest his hand on Potter’s shoulder before the disillusionment charm he had cast on himself had completely activated. He followed Potter along the wall, looking back over his shoulder to see the other aurors all peeking around the corner, their eyes on the door to the vault.

Potter removed Draco's hand from his shoulder and squeezed it tight, and Draco gripped his wand.

“The Goblins have deactivated the protective enchantments for this vault. On the count of three I’m going cast an Osmosiate and we’ll go through together.” He heard Potter say.

Draco nodded, and held his breath.

“One.. two.. three.” Potter whispered, and he felt the poke of Potter’s wand followed by a fuzzy feeling like all of the cells in his body started vibrating all at once. He was being pulled forward by Potter at an alarming rate, and had to close his eyes when the surface of the wall drew nearer to him. He only opened his eyes when he ran into Potter’s shoulder, and nearly choked on his first breath. It smelled like smoke and firewood. He could still feel Potter’s hand in his and had to admit that it was a nice reminder that he was not alone.

Draco only started forward when Potter did, praying that Potter was checking for curses as they went. So far he couldn’t see anyone, or anything except the dark interior of the vault. They stopped when they reached a sharp curve in the tunnel, and then he was dragged forward a moment later, through a wooden door, and into a vast opening which held an open fire and about fifteen different people. Right off the bat, Draco recognized at least half of them, and had leaned forward to tell Potter before a hand was clasped over his mouth. His heart leapt before he realized that the hand did in fact belong to Potter.

Draco nodded to show that he wouldn’t talk, and then almost fell over when he felt Potter’s cheek against his. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as potter’s lips brushed the shell of his ear.

“Mind the perimeter on the left side of the room. I’ll go around on the right and we will meet in the middle on the other side.” Potter said, his voice quieter than a breath. “Remember, don’t make a sound. With these people, it’s kill first, ask questions later.”

Draco nodded, and then Potter was gone. He felt the absence of Potter’s cheek and hand, and rubbed the side of his face to try and get rid of the feeling. He gripped his wand tightly and began his check of the left side of the room, keeping his hand on the wall as he eyed the people closest to him. Thankfully most of them were in the center of the room, focusing on the fire and the cauldron that sat on top of it. There was only one man who was against the wall, who Draco recognized as Prianji. He was one of the men that guarded the prisoners at Malfoy Manor during the war.

As Draco approached, he held his breath, slowly beginning to walk around the man. Just when Draco was almost clear of him, Prianji pushed himself away from the wall and started forward, tripping Draco and falling with him to the floor. Before Draco could so much as cast a Protego, his disillusionment charm had been stripped and he was up against the wall with three wands at his neck.

Fuck.

“Malfoy?” Four of them asked, including Prianji.

Draco realized that he did look a bit different, his hair down to his shoulders and a fine layer of stubble on his chin, and wondered if it was really such a drastic difference that he was almost unrecognizable. For this, and for only this, he hoped that was not the case.

“Yes. It’s Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” He said, shaking down the sleeve of his robes to expose his dark mark.

One of the people holding a wand toward him immediately lowered their guard at the exposure of the mark.

“Careful. He’s an Auror now. Nobody from our community has heard from him in years.” A man with long dark hair barked, yielding his wand from farther away.

“It’s true. I work in the auror’s department. I’m not a real auror though, they’d never trust me enough for that. I’m tired of being treated like a servant, and doing a mudblood’s job. I want back in.” Draco said, words coming out of his mouth before he could even think them.

“I don’t trust him.” Said a woman, still sitting by the fire, seemingly undisturbed from the commotion. “I’d check the room for other lingering aurors if I were you.”

Draco’s heart dropped.

“It’s just me, nobody else knows I’m here. I came here to warn you. I read the case file and saw the tail they had on you.” Draco said quickly, trying his best to stall, or prevent them from checking the room at all.

He failed, watching as two men raised their wands and cast various charms and spells in an attempt to locate another hidden person. Draco tried to appear calm, and didn’t even look around as they searched, hoping that Potter was smart enough to have already gotten himself out of here the second Draco fucked up.

“He’s telling the truth.” One of them said, once noone revealed themselves.

Draco would have sighed a breath of relief if he weren’t so fucking terrified.

“I told you.” Draco said, trying to appear angry. “Let me go-!” He started, trying to pry himself from the hands of the people holding him against the wall. “Do you know who I am? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Lord of Malfoy Manor? Headquarters of the Dark Lord during his reign? Get your hands off me-!” Draco exclaimed, this time actually freeing himself, much to his surprise.

He dusted off his robes dramatically, stalling as he thought of what else to say. His heart lurched as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and didn’t even have to look or hear his voice to know that it was Potter. He had stayed. Draco’s heart sailed.

“I put in a false lead on your case file that should have the auror department on a wild gnome hunt for weeks. We should be safe for a while, but in the mean time we need to find another hideout.” Draco lied, folding his arms as he observed the several armed wizards glaring at him. Draco sighed dramatically, throwing a huge gamble. “Look. Either trust me or kill me, but make it quick. I don’t have time for this.” He muttered, looking at his fingernails disinterestedly. He hoped that Potter would be ready if they chose the latter.

Prianji stepped forward, glaring at Draco. “I heard from Rowle not long ago that Malfoy had helped him get out of a pretty tight situation with the aurors. It was a close call apparently, but Malfoy had gotten there right in time.”

Draco didn’t know what the hell he was talking about, but nodded along confidently.

“I heard that Malfoy was trying to take down Harry Potter from inside the ministry, and that him becoming an auror was all just show in order to get Potter in the right situation to eliminate him. To carry out the wishes of the Dark Lord.” Chimed in another witch that Draco recognized, but could not place the name of.

“Well? Kill or trust? I’m waiting.” Draco said, seemingly impatient.

Prianji was the first to make a move, snatching Draco’s wand from the witch that had disarmed him, and reaching out to hand the wand back to Draco. Draco let out a small breath of relief, glad that if they turned on him, he could at least _try_ and defend himself. He could still feel Potter’s hand on his shoulder, and was comforted by that.

“You are all a bunch of idiots.” The witch that had remained near the fire spoke, finally looking up at the group. Her face was illuminated by the firelight, deep shadows forming on her face as she drew her wand from her sleeve.

With a flick, the disillusionment charm that had been hiding Potter was stripped and he became visible. The whole room seemed to hold it’s breath as the situation was digested, and Potter used the hand that he still held on Draco’s shoulder to shove him down to the floor. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched Potter from his location on the floor, watching as spells erupted lightning fast from the end of his wand, his other hand moving around to seemingly cast more spells in other directions. Draco hopped up from the floor, casting an incarcerous at the witch that had revealed Potter. She deflected it easily, and reciprocated as Draco ducked, aiming a well timed expelliarmus. He snatched the witches wand from the air and stupefy knocked her out, binding her with incarcerous for extra measure as he went to Potter’s aid.

He was only able to take down two more of the wizards, as Potter had already taken care of most of them, but even those two alone was enough to exhaust him. With a great flourish of Potter’s wand, all of the wizards formed a clump in the middle of the room, back to back to back to back, and Potter tied a great thick rope around all of them.

Finally, Potter looked over at Draco, his chest heaving as sweat dripped down his face. They both jumped when they heard a bang followed by the sound of several pairs of running feet. Potter and Draco instinctively met in the middle of the room, shoulder to shoulder as they awaited their next attackers.

Potter let out a sigh of relief upon spotting the deep maroon coloured robes of the auror team they had just left, wrapping his arm around Draco’s shoulders as if for support. It was then that Draco saw the blood seeping from Potter’s torso, and immediately began leading him out of the room.

* * *

They made it back to the ministry, under Potter’s request, regardless of how many times Draco protested to bring him to St. Mungo’s. Once in their own office, Potter immediately stripped off his robes and began unbuttoning his shirt, barely wincing when he pulled his undershirt off over his head. Draco stood nearby, wanting to help but seemingly helpless.

Potter sat down on the floor, and Draco squatted, resting his hand on Potter’s shoulder as if that would help him. Potter panted heavily, groaning as he rested his hand across the seeping wound. He took a deep breath, his eyes on the ceiling as he breathed in and out deeply. Soon enough Potter’s breathing was back to normal, and he removed his hand from the wound to examine it. As far as Draco could see, it was completely healed. There was still blood coating his entire abdomen, and Potter reached over to grab his discarded undershirt to wipe away at it.

Upon approving of his healing abilities, he leaned his head against the back of his desk, closing his eyes.

“What happened?” Draco asked, wondering what kind of spell could have done this.

“My stupid fucking partner tripped and gave us away.” Potter said, his voice hoarse.

Draco deadpanned, glaring at him. Potter cracked an eye open, glancing at Draco’s face. For the first time that Draco had ever seen, he smiled. His white teeth were all exposed and Potter laughed. Draco was shocked, feeling like he shouldn’t even be allowed to see Potter with his face like this- so disarmed and.. happy. It made Draco want to laugh too. It made him want to feel what Potter was feeling, and was jealous because he thought he would never be able to laugh the way that Potter laughs.

“Arsehole.” Draco muttered, shoving against Potter’s shoulder as he leaned and rested against the leg of his own desk, adjacent from Potter.

Potter continued to laugh, now bringing one of his large hands up to his mouth in an apparent attempt to stifle it. Draco couldn’t help but let himself smirk, crossing his arms and forcing his eyes away from Potter’s face.

They both jumped when there was a knock on the door, and Potter was done smiling. His normal, serious expression was back, and he waved his hand to open the door, not bothering to stand up. Three aurors emerged, and then spotted them both on the floor, Potter still shirtless and covered in a thin layer of blood.

“Potter- Finally.” One of them panted, and Draco could see that the hems of his robes were burnt. “The suspects are now in holding, they’ll be interrogated soon- you’ll need to give a statement. No casualties.”

“Fine. We’ll give our statements tomorrow morning.” Potter said.

The three aurors looked at Draco, and then back at Potter.

“We don’t need a statement from Malfoy.” One of them said.  
  
“Why not? He was there. He helped take them down.” Potter said, lifting his head from the back of his desk.

“The Minister said he didn’t need a statement from him.” The auror repeated.

“Tell the Minister to pull that stick out of his arse and meet us _both_ in the conference room at nine tomorrow morning.” Potter said, leaning his head back against the desk and closing his eyes.

The three aurors looked over at Draco again, and then around at each other coming to an agreement that they, too would rather deal with the wrath of the Minister than of Harry Potter.

“Fine. We’ll tell him.” The same auror said.

“We’re going to tell the Minister to take a stick out of-” A shorter auror began to whisper.

“No you bumbling idiot-” The main auror muttered. “Thank you, Mr. Potter.” He said, and then swept the other two aurors from the room, shutting the door behind them.

Potter lifted his head to look at the door, and then looked over at Draco, small smile lighting his face once again.  
  
“Why do you keep protecting me? And defending me? I’m not your problem.” Draco said quietly, and Potter’s smile faltered.

“You’re my partner. It’s my job to defend you.” Potter responded, continuing to look at Draco.

“Do you believe what those people said about me in the vault? That I’m planning on taking down the Ministry- ...or you?” Draco asked.

Potter’s mouth quirked up at the corner.

“No. They’re all mental.” Potter said, leaning his head back again.

“I don’t understand how you can have this faith in me. I haven’t done anything to earn your trust.” Draco admitted.

“Exactly. You haven’t tried to impress me, or make me see you in a different light. You haven’t stumbled over yourself trying to look good, or cover your arse. You just came here and have done what you’re told to do and let people think whatever they want to think about you.” Potter said with a shrug. “That’s why I trust you.”

Draco failed to see how this made him worthy of trust, but accepted it anyways, looking down at Potter’s bloodied abdomen.

“I’m sorry I fucked up. I should have just waited for him to get out of the way-” Draco began.

“Stop your apologizing. It’s exhausting.” Potter said with a groan, rubbing at his face again. “Tomorrow we can just tell Carter that it was our plan to have you reveal yourself and stall while I tried to go and get the others, but then things went south and we had to handle it ourselves.”

“I don’t want you to get into trouble protecting me. It’s my mistake, I should pay for it.” Draco started.

“Oh fuck _off_ , you’ll lose your job over this and we both know it. Just do me a favor and stick with the story, Malfoy.” Potter muttered, sighing heavily.

Draco nodded and looked down at his hands. His mind wandered back to the conversation that they had before all of this happened.

“What happened to my father wasn’t your fault.” Draco said, looking up at Potter again, who was now looking back at Draco, his eyebrows pulled together into a frown. “He was too prideful to accept your help, and it cost him his life. Don’t let yourself think that his choice was your decision.”

Potter only sighed and looked at the door, absently rubbing his abdomen where his wound had been only five minutes ago.

“I should get home.” He said, standing up, and extending his hand toward Draco.

Draco took it and hauled himself up, pausing when Potter didn’t let go of his hand. They stood there together, hands clasped between them, eyes locked. Draco’s heart was thrumming in his chest, and he idly wondered if Potter could feel his pulse through his fingertips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Potter said, squeezing Draco’s hand before completely releasing it, stooping down to grab his robes and bloodied clothes, and then exited through the door.

Draco stood for a moment longer, again feeling the absence of Potter’s hand in his. He rubbed his hands together to get rid of the feeling, reached over to pick up one of the auror training files that Potter had given him earlier that morning, and exited the same way that Potter had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/177151250319/an-illustration-from-the-fifth-chapter-of-my-new)


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry suggests that he finally give Draco the training he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/177396461034/an-illustration-from-the-sixth-chapter-of-my-new)

Draco came to an abrupt hault when he realized that Potter was not in the office upon his arrival. Draco checked his watch, and then looked around again, tapping his watch face to make sure that it was working. With a frown, Draco hung his robes and walked around to sit down behind his desk, his arse not even reaching his chair cushion before the door had swung open and banged against the wall.

“Potter-” Draco said, cutting off when Potter slammed the door behind him.

“That fucking shithead!” Potter exclaimed, slapping a stack of files onto his desk before he hung his robes up. “Carter came in here with two aurors and _formally escorted_ me to the interrogation chambers and made me give my statement without you!”

“Um..” Draco started, not entirely unsurprised.

“How could they do that? How could they just ignore the fact that you were there- that you _helped_ me- _Uhg_!” Potter exclaimed again, grabbing a file to throw against the wall.

“Potter, It’s fine-” Draco started with a dismissive shrug.

“It’s _not_ fine!” Potter shouted, his piercing eyes now landing on Draco.

Draco immediately regretted his decision to get Potter’s attention.

“How can these ignorant arseholes think they’re any better than you?! How can they completely ignore all the good you’ve done?! All those cases- all the ones where you helped them bust those countless Death Eater safe houses- none of them are mentioned in your file! I even went and looked at the individual case files and your name is nowhere fucking in there! Not in _one_!” Potter was shaking now, his face red from shouting. “It’s like you don’t even work here!”

“Potter.. why is this such a big deal to you?” 

“You’re my partner-” 

“Yeah, for a fucking week. You act like we’ve been best friends our whole lives.” 

Potter looked away then, shutting his mouth as he breathed through his nose.

“I don’t know, Malfoy..” Potter said, trailing off. “It’s just not right. I can’t just let it go.”

“Let it go, Potter.” Draco said sadly, sitting down behind his desk.

Draco pretended not to watch as Potter turned and faced his desk, hesitating before walking over to pick up the file that he had thrown against the wall. He stood, bringing it over to his desk before sitting down, laying the abused file on top of all the other ones.

Potter sighed, tapping his wand to the file to straighten out all the crumpled pages, smoothing his hand across the front of it.

“Listen.. I was thinking.” Potter started, and Draco lifted his head. “Maybe we should train together.” 

“Train?”  
  
“You know. Spell casting. Hand to hand combat. That sort of thing. You’ve never had training, have you?”  
  
“Hand to hand combat?”

“Are you going to repeat me or tell me what you think?”

“I think it’s preposterous. I can’t train against you, Potter.”

“Afraid I’ll beat you too quickly?”

“Afraid I’ll kill you and actually be sent to Azkaban.”  
  
Potter smirked.

“Come on, Malfoy. You need training. I can train you.”

“Not a chance, Potter.”

* * *

 They went together to the training facilities, stripping of their robes, down to their undershirts and trousers.

“Wands or no wands?” Potter asked, pulling his wand from his pocket.

“You’re the one that forced me into this, you decide.” Draco responded folding his arms, his own wand hanging loosely in his fingers.

Potter immediately tossed his wand aside, and approached Draco. Draco followed in suit, tossing his wand away, too.

“This doesn’t mean anything. I know that you can do wandless magic.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” Potter said, halting his approach when they were both in the middle of the practice mat.

“I believe you.” Draco said, and he found that he really meant it.

“Okay. This is the proper combat stance.” Potter said, standing with one leg behind the other, knees slightly bent, hands out in front of him.

Draco tried to mirror his stance, and hold the same seriously determined look that Potter did.

“Close.” Potter said, dropping his stance to walk closer to Draco.

Potter tapped and pulled and adjusted Draco into what was apparently the perfect stance, and Draco sent a signal to each one of his nerves to tell them to remember this exact pose. Potter returned to where he had been before, forming his stance again.  
  
“Ready?” He asked.

Draco nodded, not quite sure exactly what he was supposed to be ready for. Potter’s lip quirked up at the corner.

“Begin.” Potter said, and swung up a foot in Draco’s direction.

Draco ducked immediately, but fell as Potter grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him sideways. Draco twisted at the waist, kicking Potter’s arm to make him let go, and was back on his feet in an instant, ducking a punch from Potter. They made eye contact, and Draco found that Potter was grinning. Draco dove forward towards Potter’s legs, grabbing his arm on the way down. To Draco’s fury, Potter did a backflip, grabbed Draco’s arm with both hands and flattened him out on his back. All the air in Draco’s lungs left him, but he rolled backwards and got back on his feet as he struggled to take another breath.

They went back and forth like this until Draco was so sweaty that his hair was sticking to his neck. He could feel sweat dripping down his chest, and knew he wouldn’t be able to fight for much longer. He bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet, waiting for Potter to strike. As soon as he did, Draco ducked out of the way, reaching forward to draw the hem of Potter’s shirt up and around his face and biceps. Potter exclaimed frustratedly, stuck in his sweaty shirt as Draco knocked him off balance and sent him to the floor. Draco worked quickly, bringing Potter’s shirt all the way down to his hands, and tied them behind his back.

Satisfied, Draco stood, panting as he smiled down at Potter struggling against his own shirt. With a deep sigh, Potter rested his cheek against the mat, breathing just as heavily as Draco was. Draco had nearly let down his guard completely, but Potter gave a mighty groan and hopped up on his feet again. He was ten feet away, and then he was running. Draco expected Potter to plow him down with his shoulders, but was surprised when Potter jumped, attacking with his legs instead.

They landed with a thud, and Draco struggled under Potter’s crushing weight, his arms pinned down to his sides by Potter’s crotch and legs of all things.

“What- the- _fuck_!” Draco exclaimed, groaning as he jerked his body around, trying to free himself from Potter, who now simply sat down on Draco’s stomach, not moving an inch. He was straddling him, grinning down at Draco as he waited for him to give up. With a long frustrated shout, Draco stilled, glaring up at Potter as best as he could while breathing so hard it hurt. Potter’s weight made it hard to keep breathing, but he refused to say a word. Potter, apparently satisfied with Draco’s response, began tugging at the shirt that bound his hands. Finally freeing them, he stretched out his arms and then rested both his hands and his shirt on Draco’s torso.

“That was fun.” Potter said with a contented sigh, smiling down at Draco.

“It was fun before the crushing weight of your arse killed my mood.” Draco gritted out.

Potter laughed, and it made Draco feel like he were flying. He couldn’t help but laugh along, thinking that there had do be some sort of contagion that Potter gave out when he laughed. Draco’s heart thrummed loudly in his chest as he looked up at Potter, smile remaining on both of their faces as they looked at each other.

Draco used the last bit of his energy to push up off the ground and roll Potter off of him. He pushed himself to his feet, and looked down at Potter, who was still smiling as he lay on the mat.

“Come on, you tosser.” Draco said, extending his hand to Potter.

Potter took it and stood, reaching down to grab his discarded shirt a second later. He swung it over his shoulder and started toward a door that Draco assumed lead to the showers. Potter waved his hand and ushered their previously discarded clothes through the door as he opened it, flinging them onto a nearby bench as he shucked his trousers and pants down his legs.

Draco almost choked at his sudden nudity, feeling the urge to cover his eyes with both hands, but instead pulled his own shirt over his head and carefully redirected his eyes to a far away locker as he undid his own trousers. Potter walked over to a locker, three lockers down from the one that Draco had chosen to stare at, and suddenly he found himself unable to look away. He swallowed as he observed Potter’s back, an odd scar here and there, and the inverted line where muscle met his spine. He let his eyes travel all the way down, to an arse that he could only describe as glorious.

He swallowed and tore his eyes away again, now pulling off his own trousers. He scolded himself for giving in, and looking at Potter like this. For letting his mind and eyes wander to places that they should _not_ go when Potter is the subject. He jumped when a fluffy white towel hit him in the chest.

“You don’t have any, right?” Potter asked, turning as he shut his locker.

Draco shook his head, and Potter immediately turned and headed towards the showers. Draco forced his eyes down toward the floor with every ounce of self respect he could muster. He stared at the fluffy towel that Potter had given him until he heard a shower running, hopeful that this would be the last time he would ever see Potter’s naked arse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/177396461034/an-illustration-from-the-sixth-chapter-of-my-new)


	7. The Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco grows tired of Harry sleeping at the office, and makes an offer that Harry can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/177658620129/an-illustration-from-the-seventh-chapter-of-my)

Draco hesitated in the doorway of their office, confused as to how a couch got in there, and why Potter was sleeping on it. He shut the door silently, and then hung up his robes, continuing to stare at the couch that now rested against the wall adjacent from the door.

Deciding that waking Potter might result in injury, he walked around the edge of his desk, and sat down in his chair, taking a long sip of his coffee as he observed Potter’s back. He very carefully opened the auror training file that he was studying, and rested it on his knee, barely making it through a sentence before Potter suddenly jolted out of his slumber and landed on the floor with a fhump.

Draco snorted into his coffee, and spilled it all over his lap and the file that was on his knee, standing up quickly as the scorching liquid seeped into the seat of his trousers.

“Whatimeisit-?” Potter mumbled, reaching over to drag his discarded watch from the corner of his desk. “Fuck.” He groaned, but continued to lay on the ground with his head in his arms as Draco cleaned off himself and his coffee stained file.

“Late night, Potter?” Draco asked, and Potter was on his feet with his wand drawn in less than a second.

Draco bemusedly held up his hands innocently, raising his eyebrows a little bit.

“Uhg- Malfoy.” He said, shoving his wand into his pocket before rubbing his face tiredly.

“Good to see you, too.” Draco muttered, returning to his seat as Potter flopped down on the couch.

“Sorry.” Potter mumbled, haphazardly shoving his glasses onto his face. “I couldn’t fall asleep at my house so I thought I would just come here.” Potter said, now looking over at Draco.

“Is you’re house _really_ so creepy that it makes sleeping difficult?” Draco wondered aloud.

“Yeah, actually,” Potter said with a smirk, “though this time it was because one of the enchanted clocks wouldn’t stop singing.” He muttered, resting his head back against the couch.

“Potter... Don’t tell me you still live at Grimmauld place.”

Potter shrugged.

“I didn’t have the heart to let it go.”

“Potter, you barely even live there! Do yourself a bloody favor and find somewhere better than that shit hole.”

Potter raised his head to frown at Draco. “Don’t call it that. It’s a fine house. Just has a few issues.” 

“’A few issues’ like a half scorched family tree in the wallpaper, a screaming racist woman, doxies under each bed and boggarts in every cupboard?” Draco inquired.

“How could you possibly know all of that?”

“My mother is _on_ that family tree, Potter. My family is literally a part of that house.”

“Well do you want it, then?”  
  
“Of bloody course I don’t want it. If I wanted it, I would have it.”

“Great, then I’m staying.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You’re so stubborn. At least hire a personal decorator or something. It has potential, you could really do something with it.”

“I don’t want some stranger coming in an mucking everything up. Unless your mother or Andromeda want to help out, it will probably stay the way it is.”

“Why would they need to be the ones to help out?”

“Well they’re the only living people who know anything about it, aren’t they?”

“I gave proof not five minutes ago that I know about that house, too. Have you already forgotten?”

“Well it’s not bloody likely that _you’re_ going to come sort out my house, is it?”  
  
“I might.” Draco said, and Potter looked at him with a sarcastic smirk.

His smirk slowly faded when he realized Draco wasn’t kidding.

“This weekend, then. Maybe we can even get a pint.” 

“Fine.” Draco said with a shrug, looking down at this auror training file again.

“You’re fucking serious, aren’t you?” Potter asked after a few seconds of silence.

“If I weren’t serious, why would I suggest it?” Draco asked, not looking up from the file on his desk.

Potter remained silent for another minute before sighing again.

“Fine.” He said simply.

* * *

Draco was now the one sitting on the couch when Potter walked in from his lunch break.

“Do you mind?” Draco asked, lifting his eyes from the file in his lap.

“No. I was going to transfigure it back into a Dictionary, but I’ll leave it a couch if you want.”

“Fine.” Draco said with a shrug.

Potter sighed, walked over to Draco, and then flopped down on the couch right next to him. He pressed his lips together and tried to ignore the heat on his body where his and Potter’s hips were touching.

“Do you know anything about personal space, Potter?” Draco asked, glaring down at the parchment in front of him.

Draco heard Potter chuckle, just before he reached his arm across Draco’s shoulders, his whole upper body leaning against Draco’s arm now. He lifted his glare from his parchment to try and burn a hole through Potter’s stupid head, but he felt the glare go stale on his face when he caught sight of Potter. He was smiling. Grinning, even. He felt like he was looking directly into the sun, and it took his breath away. Potter was so close, so warm and he looked like he had been smiling this way at Draco for his whole life. Like this smile belonged to him.

Draco looked back down at the file in his lap, letting out a breath in a way that he hoped sounded annoyed.

“So where do you want to go? For our pre-decoration pint?” Potter inquired, his arm still infuriatingly hung across Draco’s shoulders.

“You weren’t serious about that, were you?”

“You don’t really expect me to take on the task of home renovation with a sober head, do you?” 

“Great,” Draco sighed, “I suppose we can go to The Leaky.”

“Nah, not The Leaky. It’s always packed with reporters. Somewhere people won’t bother us.”  
  
“What’s wrong with being bothered?”

“You can answer that when someone drops their camera in your drink.”  
  
Draco sighed again.

“Fine. I know a place. We can side-along after work on Friday.” Draco said, flipping to the next page in his file, even though he was pretty sure he hadn’t comprehended a single word.

“Sounds good.” Potter said, and then he stood up and walked behind his desk.

Draco could feel the absence of Potter’s body the same way he had the other times, except this wasn’t just on his hand or his cheek, it was all over. This was in his fingertips, behind his eyelids, dragging through his bloodstream.

“So do you want to train again this afternoon?” Potter asked.

“No, I’m still sore, Potter. Monday.” Draco answered, not eager to be beaten by Potter again so soon.

“You don’t get to be a good fighter by skipping practice cause you’re sore.” 

“I won’t need to be a good fighter, Potter, you’re my partner, remember?” Draco asked, looking over at him.

He was back to smiling again, though it wasn’t with the extreme blindingness as usual. It was dimmer, more soft and easier to look at.

“So? What if I get taken out? Then what will you do? Fight them with your superior interior decorating skills?” Potter asked, his soft smile growing into something more star worthy.

“Careful, Potter, you’d be surprised at how desperately some of these people need home renovation.” Draco muttered, and Potter’s smile was full on piercing again. “Fine. We can train again after work. Wands this time.”

Draco said, forcing his eyes down to the file in his lap once more.

* * *

He couldn’t believe it. Draco simply could _not_ believe that Potter was beating him with one hand _literally_ tied behind his back. His lungs were screaming at him to give up, his body aching with their training from yesterday, but he refused to allow Potter to beat him this way. Draco knew that his physical fighting was nothing near to the best, but he was fairly confident in his wand casting skills- or at least he _had_ been. Until now. Until Potter.

With a frustrated shout he sent out five spells at Potter’s smiling face. He simply ducked, cast Protego, and dance around Draco’s magic like it was a game.

A well aimed Obscura left Potter blindfolded, and he lost his defense for a split second which allowed Draco to Incarcerous Potter’s other hand behind his back and take his wand. Potter stood still in the middle of the mat, his chest rising and falling at a heavy rate.

“Wow, Malfoy-” he gasped. “I’m impressed.” He said, and Draco could still see the corners of his mouth quirk up.

Draco couldn’t believe that Potter could still be so cocky, blindfolded with his hands tied behind is back. Though, he supposed, if anyone would be like this it would be either him or Potter. Draco expected him to make a move. He expected him to use wandless magic to release his hands, or even just his blindfold, but he continued to stand there silently as if waiting for Draco to do something.

Draco figured that a solid Stupefy would suffice, and flicked his wand in Potter’s direction, only to have Potter duck narrowly out of the way. Rage replaced the fatigue in every corner of his body, and he flung out every jinx, curse, and spell he could think of, watching frustratedly as Potter danced around almost rhythmically until one of Draco’s spells came so close to Potter that it sliced his blindfold in half. Potter was grinning again, and looked at Draco’s hands to where his wand was. Draco yelped as Potter’s wand grew scorching hot, and he released it, only to watch it zip over behind Potter’s back. Draco realized the horror of his mistake and cast the strongest Protego he had ever done, but even that couldn’t stand up to Potter’s line of spells cast out more quickly than he thought humanly possible.

“I fucking hate you.” Draco muttered, on his back with every appendage tied down by thick rope, a blindfold, and a halfhearted Protificus Totalus now keeping him on the floor.

He heard Potter laugh, and was thankful for the blindfold, because he knew that this was at least better than bearing witness to that.

Draco rubbed at his wrists when Potter banished all of the spells he had been put under, and glared at Potter as he was helped to his feet.

“Round two?” Potter asked with a small smile.

“In your dreams, Potter.” Draco responded, turning towards the locker rooms.

Potter chuckled again, and followed Draco without protest.

“I’m impressed, Malfoy. Really. You’re good.” 

Draco’s stomach flipped, but he pushed through the door without comment.

“Who trained you?” Potter asked.

“My father.” Draco said, pulling his shirt off.

“Oh yeah. I think I remember reading that in your file.” Potter said, his tone more quiet now.

“Who trained you?” 

“Uh.. I dunno. Ron, Hermione, a bunch of people in that rebellion group I was in back in fifth year.” Potter said, rummaging through his locker.

“Not who trained _with_ you, Potter. Who trained you? You know, taught you?” Draco clarified, hesitating around taking off his trousers and hoping that Potter would have a towel for him again today.

“Uh.. well, Hogwarts Professors. I guess. And Kingsley when I came here to be an Auror.” He said, turning to hand Draco a towel as if answering his silent request.

“You’re insufferable.” Draco said, stripping off his pants and trousers quickly before wrapping his towel around his waist.

“Why?” Potter asked, repeating Draco’s actions.

Draco sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked into the shower room. He chose a stall, swished the curtain closed, and hung his towel on the side. He had barely even turned his shower on before he heard his curtain opening again, and whipped around to find Potter standing there, arse naked with a towel on his shoulder.

“Why am I insufferable?” Potter asked, his hand on his hip.

Draco blushed furiously, and turned his face into the stream of the shower to hide it from Potter.

“Because. It seems like everything comes easy to you, like you don’t even have to _try_ to be better than everyone else.” Draco said, running his fingers through his now damp hair.

“I’m not better than everyone else-”

“Don’t do that, Potter.” Draco said, turning around again, now too angry to care about either of their nudity. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know. You advance in everything- potions, spell work, hand to hand combat. You’re smart, quick on your feet, powerful, and seemingly in perfect control over everything. You’re better than everyone else and you know it.”

Potter stood there and blinked at him, looking dumbfounded. He looked around at the shower walls, and then back at Draco’s face slowly. His eyes dropped down to Draco’s naked chest and then he seemed to realize what he had done.

“Sorry.” Was all he said, and then he shut the shower curtain almost silently.

Draco continued to stand there, confused, until he heard another shower turn on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/177658620129/an-illustration-from-the-seventh-chapter-of-my)


	8. Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry make their way to Grimmauld place, and Draco is surprised at some of the changes that have already been made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/177893445129/an-illustration-from-the-eighth-chapter-of-my-fic)

“Thank God it’s Friday.” Draco said, hanging his robes up on his hook as he observed Potter who was, again, laying on the couch.

“Long week?” Potter asked, folding his arms underneath his head.

“No, but I’ll be bloody glad to know that you’ll be sleeping on an actual bed from here on out.” Draco said, sitting behind his desk.

“You say that with confidence, Malfoy.”

“I am confident. If I can make The Manor feel homely, I can certainly do the same with crusty old Grimmauld place.”  
  
“Hey- don’t be mean. I have a lot of good memories there.” 

“If that’s true, why can’t you get through one bloody day without evacuating the place?”

Potter sighed.

“Fine. Work your magic, Malfoy, but I’m still insisting on the pint.”

“Already agreed to it.”

There was a knock at the door. Draco stood to answer it before Potter lifted his hand, causing the door to fly open.

“Parcel for you, Mr. Potter.” A woman said as she entered the office timidly.

Potter stood walking over to take the parcel from her.

“Thank you, Rebecca.” He said, reading the names on the front of the package.

“Who’s it from?” Draco asked, more for lack of conversation topic than for curiosity.

“Hermione.” Potter replied, setting the package on his desk without opening it.

“Granger?” Draco asked.

Potter nodded, sitting behind his desk before looking across the room at Draco.

“I didn’t know you were still friends.” Draco said.

“She’s been in Australia for the past few years, so I haven’t seen her in a while. We’re still close though.” Potter said, folding his hands across his lap.

“What about Weasley? You still talk to him?”

Potter nodded.

“They’re married now.”

Draco’s eyebrows raised.  
  
“But Ron works here at the ministry? If Hermione lives in Australia then-”  
  
“They make it work.” Potter said with a shrug.

“Hm.” Malfoy said, fiddling with a piece of parchment in front of him. “What about you, Potter?”

“Hm?” Potter gave him a questioning look.

“Any Australian wives that I should know about?” Draco asked with a crooked smile.

Potter chuckled.

“No- no wives for me.” He said, sighing as he dragged a file across his desk.

“Hm.” Draco answered.

* * *

By the time lunch was over, Draco was ready to leave. He had now moved to the couch, and was trying his very best to focus on the last auror training file that he needed to read, but he just couldn’t concentrate. His mind kept wandering to having a pint with Potter and wondering what Grimmauld place looked like now that he had been living there. He wondered if it would feel different once he finally got back there.

“When can we leave?” Draco asked, looking over at Potter impatiently.

“It’s one-thirty.” Potter answered with an amused smirk.

“I’m bored.” Draco shrugged, tossing his file onto his desk.  
  
“I think a lot of people are. That doesn’t mean you can just leave.”

“Well, you disobey Carter all the time, this wouldn’t be a big deal.”

“That’s because Carter is an idiot most of the time. I try to follow the orders that actually make sense- like staying at work when you’re scheduled to be at work instead of ditching to go and grab a pint.” Potter said, eyeing Draco over his glasses.

Draco sighed and rested his head back against the couch.

“You’re right.” Draco stated, staring up at the high ceiling. “Carter _is_ an idiot.”  
  
Potter laughed loudly, and Draco closed his eyes.

* * *

Draco decided that hearing Potter’s laugh and being drunk was almost the same thing. He found that Potter laughed a whole lot more when he was outside of work- or maybe it was because he was a bit drunk as well. Every time he would laugh, he would rest his hand on Draco’s shoulder, or his arm, or his knee. Draco thought he might be getting drunk off of Potter’s touch alone, but no- no it was definitely the Firewhiskey.

Draco had picked a bar that was relatively close to Grimmauld place, under the suspicion that either he or Potter would drink a little too much to apparate safely. Then again, he heard rumors that Potter had successfully apparated onto a moving Knight Bus once, and felt that even if Potter was sloshed he could probably still make it home safely.

Potter was now leaning back, his whole body facing Draco with one arm hanging over the back of the chair, his other hand resting on his glass. 

“Another?” Potter asked, finishing off his drink.

Draco picked up his glass and looked into it.

“We should probably get to your house before I get any more drunk or I might turn your bed into a dragon or something.” Draco muttered.

His throat burned with the firewhiskey, but his cheeks heated only because of Potter’s hand on his shoulder.

“You’re right, let’s get out of here.” He chuckled, standing up before grabbing his coat off the back of his chair.

They walked out of the bar and began down the street, shivering in the cold Autumn air. It was quiet, and all Draco could hear was Potter breathing. They were walking so closely that their elbows kept brushing together. He wanted to say something- something clever, or funny that would make Potter laugh. He wanted to feel that warmth again, which the cold October night had stolen away.

Too soon they had arrived at Grimmauld Place. Draco looked up at it and let out a long breath that appeared in front of him in the form of white steam. He observed the bricks that had tumbled down from the steps, and the paint covering the front door that was peeling off. There was a window up near the top was completely boarded up, and even the boards seemed to be rotting away.

“Wow. It looks even worse than it did twenty years ago.” Draco said, looking over at Potter with a sarcastic smirk.

Draco was taken off guard to see that Potter was already looking at him with a very serious expression. They looked at each other for only a moment longer before Potter’s mouth quirked up at the corner and he nodded his head toward the door.

“Come on, you tosser.” He muttered, waving his hand at the door to unlock it as they approached.

Draco slid his hand across the peeled paint that coated the front door, and hung his jacket up once they were inside. He took a deep breath and smelled his childhood. He hated it. Potter had already retreated down the hall without a word, and Draco appreciated the moment alone. He rubbed the toe of his shoe against the worn carpeting, lifting his hand to smooth back a bit of peeling wallpaper. He inched forward, toward the portrait of Walburga Black, his fingertips tingling.

He hadn’t seen his Great Aunt since 1985 when she died, and barely remembered her face. The last time he remembered hearing her was just after the portrait was hung, and his mother had come with Andromeda to collect anything that was theirs. Walburga had given her a very stern talking too about how disappointed she was that she was wasting her time marrying a muggle born. Andromeda, of course had heard this several times, and summoned a pair of curtains to be drawn across the front of the portrait in order to shut her up. 

Draco was surprised that one of the only changes he could see made to the house was the disappearance of the curtains. Not only were they simply drawn back, but they had been removed from the wall altogether. Draco peered into the portrait and spotted Walburga reading in a chair. She looked up, even smiling when she saw him.

“Draco, dear, is that you?” She asked.

Draco felt lightheaded. She had never spoken so kindly to him, even when he was a child.

“Yes- erm.. Hi Aunt Walburga.” Draco said awkwardly, feeling twenty years younger.

“What a lovely surprise. Harry didn’t tell me you would be coming.” She said, shutting her book to gently lay it in her lap.

“Er- well-” Draco tucked his hands in his pockets.

“Come upstairs, will you? To the drawing room.” She said, standing from her chair.

“Of course.” Draco said, watching as she smiled uncharacteristically, and walked out of her portrait.

Draco eyed the doorway through which Potter had disappeared, and started up the stairs toward the drawing room. The door was already open, and Draco stepped through, starting slightly when all the candles in the chandelier lit upon his approach. All the furniture was exactly the same. A grand piano in the corner closest to the door, two long sofas and a large fireplace on the opposite end of the room. There were two huge street-facing windows with a painting that hung between them, and Draco spotted Walburga waiting patiently for him. He idly wondered if this was some sort of elaborate scheme set up by Potter, but brushed the feeling away and approached her portrait.

“Isn’t it lovely?” She asked.

Draco was confused, but then realized that she was not looking at him, but was in fact looking at the wall across from both of them. Draco turned, and was breath-taken when he saw the family tree. Instead of the old Italian renaissance style portraits that had been there the last time Draco was here, there were now real, framed picture portraits of everyone. Even Bellatrix had her own picture.

“Harry did this for me a year or so after he moved in.” Walburga said gently, as if not to disturb Draco as he stepped forward and observed everyone’s portraits, curious as to why they were all oddly still.

He spotted his mother’s, and then his own. He was confused, trying to remember ever seeing his own portrait on the tree before.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home.” Potter spoke from the doorway, startling Draco. “I made tea.” He said, before Draco could give any excuse or explanation as to why he had just explored Potter’s house without so much as a word.

Draco accepted the tea that Potter handed him, and was immediately calmed by the warmth of the mug in his hands. He turned his back to the family tree and went to sit down on one of the sofas near the fireplace. Potter followed and sat down on the couch adjacent to him, waving his hand at the fireplace to ignite it.c

“I can see that there have been a few more changes than I had anticipated.” Draco said, sipping his tea.

“Really? I didn’t think that I had changed much of anything- I mean I tried not too, anyways.” Potter said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“The changes you made were good ones.” Draco said, looking over his shoulder at the portrait where Walburga had been, now empty. “She’s changed dramatically.”

“She still has problems with Hermione, but she is civil at least. For my sake, anyways. I can’t say that she would stay all peace, love, and equality if a pure blood supremacist were to move in, but for now this is alright.” Potter muttered quietly, eyeing the empty painting to make sure that she wasn’t coming back.

“How’d you get her to talk to you? She wouldn’t even _look_ at people who associated with anything less than pure blood, let alone people that were halfblood or muggle born.” Draco wondered aloud.

“I talked to her about Sirius.” Potter said, looking over at the fire. A small smile lit his face and he glanced over at Draco again. “And I cried.” He laughed loudly, leaning his head back against the couch. “I sat in front of her portrait and sobbed, all night. She eventually got tired of yelling, and we had a conversation after I pulled myself together. It’s quite funny now that I think about it.”

“Alright, so sometime during this oddly wet heart to heart she stopped being a racist arsehole?” Draco asked, sipping at his tea again.

“Mm, no. That took a little more work. But that’s how the family tree got repaired. It started with Sirius’ portrait, and then I just added and added until I had filled it all out again, and then some. That’s how you, Tonks, and Teddy got on there.” Potter said, looking over his shoulder at the family tree.

“That was nice of you to do.” Draco said, his eyes falling on Bellatrix’s portrait. “Potter... Wasn’t Bellatrix the one who killed Sirius?” Draco asked timidly, looking over at Potter again.

“Yeah, she was.” He said, a frown hardening on his face as he looked away from the tree and down to the mug in his hands.

“Then why put her up there? Why not just blast her face off the tree and forget about it?”  
  
“I’m not Walburga.” He said, and then looked up at Draco again.

Draco swallowed, thrown by the suddenly stern expression that Potter was giving him. The fire was casting a dark shadow on half of his face, and his eyes danced in the reflected light.

Potter seemed to realize how intensely he was looking at Draco and his gaze softened, looking up at the clock above the mantle.

“It’s already pretty late.” Potter announced.  
  
“A perfect time for home renovation.” Draco answered, meeting Potter’s smile.

“You have any wine?” Draco asked, setting his cup of tea down on the side table.

Potter lifted his hand, and an uncorked bottle of wine sailed into it. He took a long swig and stood, handing the bottle over to Draco.

“Let us begin.” Draco said, bringing the bottle to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/177893445129/an-illustration-from-the-eighth-chapter-of-my-fic)


	9. The Room of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco drunkenly renovate Grimmuald Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/178125877539/an-illustration-from-the-ninth-chapter-of-my-fic)

It had been hours. They had completely fixed up and remodeled everything on the first and second floors, and were now on floor three making a very poor choice to have everything in this bedroom be reflective.

“Potter- Potter, wait.” Draco said, lowering his wand from the wardrobe that he had just charmed to have mirrors instead of doors. “Maybe we are too drunk for this.” Draco said, resting his hand on Potter’s shoulder in order to keep the room from spinning.

“No- this is perfect.” Potter responded, finishing off the last of the wine before vanishing the bottle.

He waved his hand and Draco had to squint because every surface in the whole room turned into a mirror, the light from the chandelier brightening four fold. Potter laughed and wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist to keep him from falling over, and Draco rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes. He had to admit that it didn’t look as bad as he was expecting, though he couldn’t tell where the door was anymore.

He looked at a surface adjacent to them, which Draco thought was the wardrobe, and his breath caught when he got sight of their reflection. He was standing with his arm around Potter’s shoulders, Potter’s arm around his waist as Draco leaned on him heavily. Potter was looking at the side of his face, smiling brightly and drunkly, and Draco thought that if he turned his head the tips of their noses would brush together. So, he did, and found that he was right.

Potter leaned his head back a little, but his smile remained, and the arm around Draco’s waist held firm. Draco thought that if he really wanted too, he could lean forward just that short distance and kiss Potter. He thought that maybe Potter would kiss him back, and wrap his other arm around him, and they would stand here in this magical reflective room and kiss until the sun rose. He thought all of this, but he didn’t.

Instead, he withdrew his arm from Potter’s shoulders, patted the side of his face, and stumbled to where he thought the door might be.

* * *

When Draco woke up that morning, he had no idea where he was. It reminded him of Crabbe’s old bedroom, and smelled like it, too. He had a blinding headache, and was more interested in a hangover potion than discovering his location. Thankfully he didn’t have to search for too long because he spotted a purple vial on the nightstand, uncorked it and finished it off in one swallow.

Once his head had stopped pounding, and his stomach had stopped churning, he sat up and took in the green and black decor. The Black Family crest was above the bed, and Draco could see Voldemort’s name on a few newspaper clippings hanging on the wall. 

He grabbed his sweater from the floor and pulled it over his head, walking to the door to begin descending the stairs. On his way down, he poked his head into each room in search of Potter. He had almost finished inspecting one particular room when he spotted a foot hanging off the end of the bed. He knocked lightly on the already open door, but Potter did not stirr. He sighed, but continued into the room, his pace slowing as he approached Potter, who’s naked back was rising and falling slowly. He looked so peaceful, and soft.

Draco wanted to reach out and slide his hand out across his back. To feel the ridges of his shoulder blades, and the dip of his spine. He wanted to know how Potter’s skin felt against his hand- so badly that his palms itched.

Draco swallowed, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He was suddenly very tired again, and opened his eyes against the darkness. Then he did something that was probably very stupid. He walked around to the other side of the bed, and climbed in.

He was right. It was just as warm and cozy as he had expected. He could smell Potter on the sheets and held them close to his nose, closing his eyes as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

“Malfoy?”

Was the first thing that Draco heard when he woke up. It was still dark, and he was still in Potter’s bed. He slowly turned his head, locating Potter’s face on the pillow next to him. Draco took it as a good sign that Potter hadn’t hexed him yet. _Yet_.

“What in the fuck happened last night?” Potter groaned, rubbing his face before turning and blindly scraping his hand across the nightstand.

He shoved his glasses on his face and gulped down what Draco assumed was a hangover potion, laying back down on his pillow with one arm folded over his bespectacled eyes. Without warning his arm shot up in the air and Draco was blinded by sunlight, groaning and slapping Potter’s still-raised arm.

“Sorry.” Potter grumbled, rubbing at his face harshly. He then sighed and looked at Draco again with a frown. “I thought I brought you upstairs?” He questioned.

“Yeah- uh.. I got cold.” Draco excused badly.

“Ever heard of a heating charm?”

“They wear off.”

Potter chuckled, rolling over to face Draco now. Draco remained still, on his back, his face turned toward Potter.

“Will you refresh me of the happenings of last night?” Potter asked.

“Well, as far as I remember, we went to the bar and drank a little, came back here and drank a little, and then redecorated the better part of your house.” Draco answered.

“And that’s it?”

“Of course that’s it. What were you expecting, a coronation?” Draco retorted.

“No.” Potter said with a shrug. “But that doesn’t explain why I’m naked.”

Draco flushed furiously and turned his face away to look up at the ceiling.

“No- No, it most certainly doesn’t explain that.” Draco answered calmly.  
  
Potter sighed, and it almost sounded disappointed.

“Do you remember anything that we changed? I feel like it's going to look dreadful.” Potter questioned.

“All I remember is the mirror room and we turned your coffee table into a giant pumpkin at one point.”

Potter laughed, and the bed shook beneath Draco’s back.

“Oh, hell.” He muttered, attempting to stifle his laugh with the back of his hand. “If my house looks even worse, or if Walburga hates me again, I’m blaming you.”

Draco reached across and gave Potter a hard shove, only causing him to laugh and face Draco again.

“So what are we doing today?” He asked, as if he had rolled over in bed and asked Draco that question a hundred times on a hundred different days.

“Finding your pants, hopefully.”  
  
Potter smiled, but made no move to get them.

“Probably finishing the rest of this floor, and upstairs. The room I was in was basically a stereotype for a Slytherin teenage boy.”

Potter’s smile formed into a grin.

“That was Regulus’ old room. I thought you would feel at home.”

“I’m going to shove you out of this bed, Potter.”

Potter laughed again, dropping his forehead down to his bicep.

“Come on, lets get breakfast.” He said, sitting up before reaching down to pick up his jeans off the floor.

Draco did his best to avert his eyes, but still did not completely miss the fact that Potter had not bothered to put on any underwear beneath his jeans. Draco reached up and put his hands over his face, wondering if he could ever get that thought out of his mind.

“If you’re waiting for me to bring you breakfast in bed, you’ll be here all day.” Draco heard Potter say, and raised his hands from his face just in time to see him exit through the door.

Draco sighed and rolled over, pulling the covers all the way up over his head. He took in a deep breath, and it smelled like Potter. It smelled more like Potter than _Potter_ smells like Potter. He held his breath and wished that he could hold this smell in his lungs for safe keeping.

Potter smells like leather that had cinnamon spilled on it twenty years ago. He smells fresh and sweet, and he thought that if a smell could be warm, Potter’s would be. Draco lay there until he heard a soft pop and tugged down the corner of the covers to find a decrepit looking house elf in a blue t-shirt.

“Kreacher?” Draco asked, sitting up from the bed.

Instead of responding, Kreacher placed his hand on top of Draco’s and then they were apparating. With a violent clattering, he was seated in front of a very long table on a hard booth with a plate of steaming food in front of him.

“Ah, there you are.” Potter said with a grin, setting a cup of coffee in front of Draco.

“I hate you.” Draco muttered, idly rubbing his sore hip as he wished he were back in Potter’s bed.

“Tuck in.” Potter replied, picking up his fork to begin eating his eggs.

Draco sighed but picked up his toast, taking a bite.  
  
“Where are we anyways? This isn’t the dining room.” Draco muttered, sipping his coffee.

“The kitchen. It’s underground.”

“Why not eat in the dining room?”  
  
“Because I can’t cook in the dining room.”

“You cook?”

Potter blinked at him.

“You’re literally eating the food right now, you realize?”

Draco rolled his eyes and took another bite of his toast.

“I thought Kreacher made it.”  
  
“Kreacher only makes dinner, on days that I am home in time to eat it.”

“Yes, Master.” Kreacher said, bowing low near Potter’s bare feet.

Bare feet. Bare arse. Draco shook his head.

“What’s the point in having a house elf if they don’t cook?” Draco asked confusedly.

“Draco.” Potter said with a stern frown.

Draco looked between him and Kreacher, who was also looking at Draco with a mild frown.

“What?” Draco asked.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Potter said, as if reprimanding a child. He placed a hand on Kreacher’s shoulder. “Kreacher is my friend. And he keeps Walburga company, too. He’s not my slave.”

“But- but he just called you ‘master’.” Draco pointed out, toast still in hand.

Potter continued to frown at him a little, but patted Kreacher’s shoulder.

“Don’t listen to him, Kreacher, you call me whatever you want.” Potter said, taking another bite of his eggs.

“Yes, master.” Kreacher said, bowing again before shooting a glare in Draco’s direction.

“Sorry, Kreacher.” Draco said halfheartedly, earning a short bow of his own.

Draco sipped at his coffee, and sighed at Potter’s shirtlessness.

“So did you get to glimpse at any of the other rooms on your way down here?” Draco asked.

“Just the room full of mirrors, the now carpet-less drawing room and the dining room, who’s table is somehow miraculously not pumpkin shaped.” Potter said with a smile. “We’ve done a pretty good job with most of it.”

Draco did not believe it until he saw it- and was happily surprised to find that Potter was right. For the most part, all they had done is tidy things up a bit, and replace some of the older furniture and wallpaper with things that were more modern. All the carpet had been fixed, sometimes even replaced with hard wood, and the creepy house elf heads had been removed and given to Kreacher for safe keeping. The place seemed brighter, and more cozy than Draco had ever seen it, and definitely better than it had been when he arrived last night.

They unfortunately did end up removing all of the mirrors from the room of reflection, and instead turned it into a comfortable study so that Potter would finally be able to take some of his work home instead of staying at the office until the ungodly hours of the morning. They had just finished transforming Regulus’ old bedroom into a more sheik version of a Slytherin boy’s bedroom, and Draco was heading to the room across the stairs when Potter stopped him.

“That room stays.” Potter said, his hand on Draco’s forearm.

Draco frowned and looked up at the door, spotting the initials of Sirius Black.

“Okay.” Draco said, looking back down at Potter before reaching forward to turn the doorknob.

Potter seemed hesitant to let him open it, but ultimately let his arm go and allowed him to step into the room.

Draco was overwhelmed by red and gold. Hanging on the wall were what appeared to be faded pictures of half naked women, and some sort of decked out muggle bicycle. There were banners, a fireplace, and a large four poster bed, but not much else. Draco walked over to some of the hanging pictures, sliding his fingers across the paper gently, as to not disturb it from it’s hanging place.

He dropped his hand away and looked back at Potter, who had his arms crossed and was observing Draco carefully. Draco walked back over to the door, took one last look into the room, and then shut it gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/178125877539/an-illustration-from-the-ninth-chapter-of-my-fic)


	10. Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are assigned to a new case to try and bust open the largest Pure Blood Supremacist cult yet. 
> 
> (Posting this chapter along with chapter 9 due to my upload mishap a few weeks ago!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/178127112664/an-illustration-from-the-tenth-chapter-of-my-fic)

_Swish._

_Swish._

_Swish._

_Swish._

“You’re no fun!” Potter exclaimed, laughing at the chocolate frog card in front of him.

_Swish._

“Potter!” Draco shouted, blindly swishing his wand at the pink dildo that the frog card had been transfigured into.

The dildo transfigured into a bottle of lotion and Potter snorted.

“You really need the dildo if you’re gonna have any fun with lotion.” Potter said, flicking his wand at the lotion to transfigure it as Draco threw a pillow at his head.

The lotion changed into a quill, and Draco changed it back into the coffee mug that it originally had been.

Potter chuckled and tucked his wand into his sleeve, leaning back against the couch again.

“I guess we’re done then, hm?” Potter asked, smiling across at Draco who was sitting on the couch adjacent from him.

“Guess so.” Draco shrugged, sighing. “You’re welcome.”

Potter grinned, raising his foot just high enough to push at one of Draco’s knees.

“You ever remember why you got naked last night?” Draco asked.

“I think I just got hot.” Potter answered, scratching the back of his neck. “You ever remember why you almost kissed me?”

Draco choked, but managed to maintain his outward composure. “What?” He questioned, forcing his lips into a sarcastic smirk.

“In the room of mirrors. I remember you turning to look at me and it seemed like you were going to kiss me. And then I woke up and you were in my bed-” Potter shrugged. “just curious.”

“If I wanted to kiss you, Potter, I would kiss you.” Draco answered, folding his arms as he raised his eyebrow.

Potter shrugged dismissively. “Fine. Just thought I’d ask.”

“Fine.” Draco said with a shrug, crossing his legs now, too.

Potter continued to smile at him, and even sighed contently, his eyes flicking over to somewhere behind Draco’s shoulder before Walburga's voice sounded through the room.

“The place looks lovely, boys.”

Draco looked over his shoulder to see her standing in her portrait, smiling widely at them.

“Thank you Walburga, I’m glad that you like it.” Potter answered, sounding, in fact, rather genuine.

She simply beamed at Potter from her portrait on the wall, looked around the room for a few more seconds, and then disappeared once again.

“So she’s the reason you didn’t want to redecorate?” Draco asked, turning to look back over at Potter.

He shrugged. “I knew that she was unhappy with how things were looking, but I didn’t have the heart to change anything. It always felt to me as though I would be trodding on something she worked so hard to build. Since you’re a member of the family- I don’t know- it just makes it less... invasive I guess.”

“I didn’t realize you cared so much.” Draco said, and realized that it must of been offensive from the way Potter’s expression hardened. “I mean, being that a lot of people in my family have tried to kill you at least once.” Draco added with a shrug and lighthearted smirk.

Potter took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know. I just have this weird feeling about everything, you know? I mean, Sirius was never my official guardian, being that he was on the run, but he almost was.. We were _almost_ a family- or at least as close to a family as I had ever gotten at that point. It’s not like I have all these fantastic memories with him, or anything even close to that, but... it’s almost like the things that _could_ have happened.. it’s like they somehow manifested in this house. Everything reminds me of him.” He looked around the room slowly. “Sirius would have hated that I said that.” Potter’s gaze finally landed on Draco again. “I guess that I’m somehow still trying to force those feelings and hopes into fruition somehow.”

Draco looked back at Potter, taken off guard by the incredibly raw statements that were coming from him. He figured that if Potter was being this honest with him, he might be able to let down some of the guard that he had tried so hard to put up.

“That’s how my mother feels about the Manor, I think. After my father died-” Draco cut off, remembering Potter’s file and the secrets that lay within it. They looked at each other, and Potter seemed to be holding his breath. “After my father died,” Draco began again, “I think my mother lost all reason to keep the Manor. I think she had been keeping it for later use once Voldemort was finally defeated. We used to have fantastic galas; the whole house would be filled with people for days and days at a time. Mother loved it- she _lived_ for it. I think a part of her was always hoping that we could go back to that.”

“Why can’t she?” Potter asked.

“Because, without my father... my mother has no one to do that for. She loved him more than anything. Now that he’s gone.. she has no reason for all of that.” Draco admitted, watching as Potter’s face fell.

He looked down at his hands which were now folded in his lap.

“I’m so sorry, Draco.” He said, his voice as low as a whisper.

Draco looked at him for a long moment, feeling that same bone aching pain that he had all those days ago in their office. It made a knot form in the back of his throat.

“I know.” Draco answered. “There was nothing you could have done. It was his choice to stay where he was. He knew what was going to happen, and it wasn’t your fault.”

Potter let out a short huff, and still did not look up at Draco. “I’ve told myself those exact words about a million times.” He said softly. “But it still doesn’t make me feel any less guilty.”

“Maybe one day it will.” Draco said.

Potter continued to look at his hands.

“I’m sorry I almost killed you in the bathroom that one time in sixth year.” Potter said suddenly.

“I’m sorry I slammed the heel of my boot into your face and brought up your dead mother.” Draco responded, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch before resting his head in his hand.

“Sorry I got you turned into a ferret once and threw mud at you that one day near the shrieking shack.”  
  
“I _knew_ that was you, Potter.” Draco muttered, too humored to be annoyed.

Potter chuckled, looking at Draco again.

“Thanks for not ratting me out to old Voldy at the Manor.” Potter said, his words light, but tone full of meaning.

“Thanks for not letting me drop to my fiery death that day in the room of requirement, and coming back to save all of our arses after Voldy tried to off you.”

“No problem.” Potter muttered with a shrug, smirking at Draco.

They smiled at each other, the fire crackling warmly nearby.

“We’re a little fucked up, huh?” Draco asked.

Potter burst out into laughter, and so did Draco, their stomaches aching as they laughed together.

“Hell.” Potter laughed out, dragging a hand down his face before letting it drop on his stomach.

Potter raised his foot and pushed at Draco’s leg again, grinning across at him. Draco smiled back, his cheeks aching.

“I should probably go home.” Draco said with a sigh, looking over at the fireplace in search of floo powder.

“Yeah, probably.” Potter said, rubbing his hands on his jeans as he stood.

Draco stood too, stretching his arms. 

“Thanks for coming over and helping me out.” Potter said, nudging Draco’s arm with his elbow.

“Any time.” Draco answered, and he found that he really meant it.

He did have fun with Potter, as much as he might hate to admit it. He made him laugh, and feel warm from head to toe.

Potter then did something that Draco had not expected at all. He hugged him.

Draco hugged him back timidly, and Potter readjusted his grip, one arm around his waist, the other wrapped tightly across his shoulders. Draco rested his mouth and nose on Potter’s firm shoulder and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the hug.

He didn’t realize how long they had been hugging before Potter’s grip on him loosened. Neither of them took a step back when they separated, and Potter’s hands simply slid down to Draco’s bicep and hip.

“Goodnight, Draco.”

“Goodnight, Harry.” Draco answered, and they stood there for a long moment together, silently. Draco looked away to reach for the floo powder and he kept his eyes on the floor as he stepped into the floo, swishing away to his house without another word.

* * *

On Monday when Draco went into work, things felt different. He made sure that his tie matched his shirt, and that his hair was smoothed down and not sticking out at any weird angles around his collar. When getting his morning coffee from the break room, he grabbed an extra croissant for Harry, and headed toward their office with a file under his arm.

He pushed the door open with his foot, walked over to his desk and set down his coffee, croissant, and case file. Then he turned around and placed Harry’s croissant on his desk, immediately turning to hang his robes up on his designated hook.

“You got me a croissant?” Harry asked, with almost an amused tone to his voice.

“Well your cooking is dreadful so I would assume you’re hungry.” Draco responded immediately, sitting down behind his desk.

He had no more than reached for his coffee cup before something soft and buttery smacked him in the forehead.

“You _threw_ the croissant at me?” Draco asked, bewildered as he looked across the room at Harry, who was prematurely shielding his face with an open file.  
  
“You started it.” Harry muttered, peeking out from above the case file at precisely the time Draco had thrown the croissant back at Harry.

“I was being _friendly_.” Draco retorted, right as the croissant hit Harry in the forehead.

Harry laughed, placing the croissant back onto the plate.

“Thank you.” He said, picking up the croissant and dipping it into his coffee before taking a bite.

“That is vile.” Draco muttered, dragging a file across his desk to begin reading.

“Vile? Maybe. Delicious? Definitely.” Harry replied, mouth full.

Draco made a disgusted noise, and sipped at his coffee, beginning to read the case file that was now rested on his knee.

“Carter wants us to go and check out this place once we are done reviewing the file. We can probably get over there before lunch.” Harry said, referring to the file that they were now both reading.

“Is he going to come in here and try to make me stay in the office again?” Draco questioned.

“I think he knows better than that by now.” Harry answered, and Draco couldn’t help but smirk a little.

Harry was right. They were able to finish reading the case file before lunch. They had now apparated, and were seated on a bench near the entry point of the hideout.

“Are you sure this is the right tree?” Draco asked, turning his head again to observe the large oak tree to their right.

“Yes, Malfoy, stop looking at it. You look suspicious.” Harry muttered, smoothing out his newspaper on his knee.

Draco rolled his eyes, but looked away from the tree, observing Harry’s glamor charm.

“You look hideous.” Draco sighed, missing Harry’s ridiculous dark hair already.

“No more than usual, I’m sure.” Harry answered, sliding his fingers through the smooth light brown hair sitting on top of his head.

“You look like Alfred from the Department of Magical Transportation.” Draco scrunched up his nose.

Harry beamed at him. “He was my inspiration.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Sh.” Harry said suddenly.

Harry got up from the bench and knelt down, taking both of Draco’s hands in his.

“What in the hell-”  
  
“ _Sh_.”  
  
Draco pressed his lips together. Harry was looking somewhere over Draco’s left ear, his eyebrows pulling together in concentration.

“I felt a spell getting cast just a few seconds ago, I’m not familiar with it. I thought someone was coming out.” Harry said confusedly. “Start talking, we look suspicious.”

“You are ridiculous. How in the world is this meant to not be suspicious, you look like you’re about to propose to me or tell me that you’re pregnant-”

“Malfoy-”

“You look like an idiot with brown hair, and you’re still way to tan to be anything close to Albert’s alabaster shade-”  
  
“How rude! I worked hard on-”  
  
“I can’t believe you made my hair fucking ginger, I look like Weasley’s long lost cousin from Sweden-”

“Someone’s going inside.” Harry whispered, his eyes glued to the same spot somewhere above Draco’s left ear. “I can feel the spell, if they hurry up, then... Perfect, come on.”

Harry tugged at Draco’s hands and they stood together, walking as quickly as they could over to the tree in question.  
  
“Wait.” Harry directed, holding out both of his hands in front of him as he closed his eyes.

Draco looked around, checking for any passing muggles. He spotted a couple across the street, but they weren’t paying them any attention.

“If I could just get a grip on...” Harry said quietly, sliding one of his hands through the air slowly. “Got it.”

He opened his eyes again, and rubbed his hands together. He made a gesture as if he were sprinkling confetti, and then reached over and grabbed Draco’s hand again, pulling him forward. Draco refrained from gasping when they stepped from a cool, breezy day, straight into what looked like someone’s sitting room.

There was a large fire roaring on the wall across from them, several people scattered around the room. There had to be at least three times the amount of people here than there were in the cave at Gringotts. Harry let go of his hand and they both tried to appear as if they had been here a hundred times.

They were approaching a nearby chess table when a man grabbed Draco’s shoulder, turning him around. Draco swallowed, waiting for the man to make the first move. He flinched when Harry grabbed his arm, yanking up his sleeve to expose his dark mark. The man looked down at it, and grinned with approval, then looking to Harry expectantly.

“He’s with me. We’re cousins.” Draco said quickly, folding his arms across his chest.

“No visitors.” The man said, gripping the back of Harry’s shirt to begin hauling him towards where Harry and Draco had arrived.

Fear puddled in Draco’s stomach.

“He’s a friend of the Malfoy’s.” Draco blurted out, not knowing how else to stop this man from dragging Harry away from him.

The man stopped. “So? The Malfoy’s aren’t on our side anymore. Everyone knows that.” He said, but still waited for Draco’s response.

Harry was looking at him, too, his eyes slightly widened.

“I mean before those cowards gave up on the war. When the Dark Lord was staying at Malfoy Manor, er... Albert, here tended to him.”

Harry glared at him, mouthing ‘Albert?’

The man looked from Draco to Harry, who had now composed his face into something that Draco could only describe as threatening impatience.

“Fine. He can stay. For now.” The man said, letting Harry go.

Harry continued to stand with his arms folded, glaring firmly at the man until he left the room. Then, his gaze softened and he smiled at Draco.

“Nice one.” Harry said, walking back over to Draco. “But, Albert?”

Draco shrugged.

“I thought he was your muse?” Draco questioned, and Harry whacked his arm.

“Come on, doofus.” Harry muttered, turning his back to Draco as he started toward the door from which the other man had just exited.

They emerged into a hallway, and Harry turned left toward where a lot of the chatter was coming from.

“Oh my God...” Draco heard Harry whisper, and then Draco saw why.

They had just emerged into a large ballroom that had a huge photograph of Voldemort. Underneath was a banner that read ‘May He Rise Again!’. They were frozen at the door, taking in the scene.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Said a nearby woman.

She smiled and held out two glasses of champagne. Draco and Harry took them, glancing at each other briefly.

“Such a beautiful thing to see so many gathered for the same great cause.” The woman said with a happy sigh, looking around the room fondly. “Sorry, where are my manners. I’m Clarice Wellsinger, daughter of Greyson and Elise. You must have heard of me.” She said, lifting a hand in a way that meant she wanted one of them to kiss it.

Draco would have rather curse off his left bollock, but grit his teeth and brought her hand to his lips.

“Lovely to meet you, madam.” He said, in the same practiced tone that he would use when greeting his mother’s guests. “I’m Daniel Lestrouse, and this is Alfred Wankard, my cousin.” Draco said smoothly, gesturing to Harry.

“Fantastic. It is so good to see new faces around here.” She said with a grin, raising her champagne glass. “To new beginnings.” She said cheerfully.

Harry and Draco clinked their glasses against hers, and then carefully took a sip, eyeing each other over their glasses.

“Will you be staying for the ceremony?” She asked kindly.

“Ceremony?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes. The resurrection ceremony, of course?” She questioned confusedly.

“Of course! Of course.” Draco interrupted quickly, laughing as he rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Must forgive him, he is a bit slow. Didn’t you see the banner?” Draco questioned, raising his champagne glass in the direction of Voldemort’s enlarged photograph.

Harry looked from the poster to Draco’s eyes, an expression of masked fear flooding his features.

“Of course.” Harry said quietly, and then looked at Clarice. “When is the ceremony again?”  
  
“About 6pm, when the new moon is highest in the sky looking south.” She answered smoothly, and then leaned in toward Draco. “I mean honestly, didn’t he read the information guide?” She added with a laugh.  
  
Draco laughed, too, and then chugged his champagne.

“I think I need another celebratory glass.” He said, ducking his head apologetically. “Excuse us.”

He lead Harry away from her and toward a waiter who was carrying about a dozen flutes of champagne on his tray, retrieving two more glasses.

“Okay, so we have 5 hours and counting until the Lord of Evil makes a comeback.” He said, chugging another glass of champagne before starting on the other one.  
  
Harry took the champagne from his hand with a glare.

“Tom Riddle is not returning from the dead. Calm down.” Harry said, setting both his glass, and the other glass of champagne on a nearby table.

Draco looked up at the enlarged photograph of Voldemort again, repressing a shiver.

“If anybody can do it.. He can.” Draco said quietly, dropping his eyes back down to Harry’s face.

Harry was looking at the photo, too, and looked back at Draco with a sober expression.

“What do we do?” He asked.

“You’re the one with answers, golden boy, I’m just here for backup.” Draco answered, tempted to reach for the champagne again.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, taking in a deep breath as he looked around the place.

“Okay.. well, first of all we need to finish scoping the place out. Now that we know what we are looking for... sort of.. we might be able to find it.” He said, rubbing at his beard.

“And what are we looking for?” Draco asked.

“Well.. They’re planning on bringing him back from the dead, right? So.. he must be here somewhere.”

Draco thought he would be sick.

“You think that Voldemort’s decaying body is somewhere in this building?”

Harry nodded, swallowing as if he were also on the verge of being sick. Draco was suddenly very thankful that they had not had lunch before they arrived.

“Well.. let’s get started then.” Draco said, and they both turned to face the rest of the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/178127112664/an-illustration-from-the-tenth-chapter-of-my-fic)


	11. The Dark Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco's identities are discovered while trying to save a young boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/178363854934/an-illustration-from-the-eleventh-chapter-of-my)

“Fuck’s sake.” Harry muttered, beginning to turn around.

This was the fifth time that they had accidentally walked back into the ballroom when on the search for more rooms. As far as Draco could tell, they had searched the entire place at least twice, but Harry was not giving up.

“There has to be somewhere else- we’re missing something.” Harry insisted, turning into a room that they had already been in.

“Well we are starting to look suspicious.” Draco said, reaching out to grab Harry’s arm. “People are starting to gather in the ballroom, we need to go.”

Harry gave Draco a worried look, but nodded, following Draco from the small study that they were in, across the hall, and into the ballroom.

Draco was right. A large number of people had now gathered, forming a ring of at least four people thick around the entire ballroom. The center was empty, and Draco dragged Harry to the front crowd in expectation of some sort of speech.

Draco was terrified. Every movement caught his eye, and his heart was thudding uncomfortably in his chest. He felt on the verge of hyperventilating, and Voldemort’s big ugly face staring down at him was _not_ helping.

He was centimeters away from a panic attack when Harry reached out and intertwined their fingers. He looked down at their hands, and then up at Harry’s disguised face, and was overwhelmed with regret. Regret for not kissing Harry that day in the room of mirrors. Regret for treating Harry like shit for so many years, when they could have spent their whole lives like this. It hit him so hard that it took his breath away, and he was no longer scared; he was livid. He squeezed Harry’s hand, set his jaw, and faced the center of the room when a middle aged man in far too extravagant dress robes started forward.

“Thank you all for coming!” He said, drawing the room’s attention.

“Cousins, huh?” Draco heard a woman’s voice, and turned to find that Clarice had made her way to the front as well, and was now observing their intertwined hands.  
  
“We’re close.” Draco griped out, heat rising on his cheeks.

She shrugged. “No judgement here.” She said passively, sipping at her champagne in a way that reminded him of Pansy.

Draco looked back to the man in the middle of the room as he started talking again.

“I look around the room and I am overjoyed with how many people there are who still want what’s best for this world. After the Dark Lord was defeated by he-who-must-not-be-named, I know a lot of us felt hopeless. Afraid, even.”

Draco and Harry looked at each other.

“Today we gather to get our power back!”

The room cheered, and they broke eye contact as a young man started to the center of the room, joining the man in the middle.

“As I’m sure most of you have read in your informational guides, this is my son Luca Westlain. He is the brave man who will be accepting The Dark Lord’s soul tonight.”

Everyone cheered again, except for Harry, Draco, and Luca. They looked nothing like each other, but Draco still saw himself when that young boy looked at him. Luca gave him a small frown, and then looked back at the older man as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I am so proud of my son for accepting this challenge, and allowing The Dark Lord to work through him and honor our family in the most noble of ways.” The older man beamed down at Luca.  
  
Draco’s heart lurched, seeing the same fearful smile that he use to give to his own father, spread across Luca's face. Draco had to do something. He had to help. He squeezed Harry’s hand even tighter, looking at him worriedly. Harry took a deep breath and rubbed his thumb against the back of Draco’s hand, his eyes turning toward the center of the room again.

“When the new moon reaches it’s highest point, the ceremony will begin, and The Dark Lord-,” Mr. Westlain cut off, raising his wand to the poster of Voldemort’s face. Suddenly the poster rippled, Voldemort’s face transforming into the young face of Luca Westlain. “, will rise again!”

The room gave the loudest cheer yet, and Draco looked at Luca, who was looking up at his own photographed face with a look of terror. People began moving around the room again, some walking toward Luca and his father now.

“We have to help him.” Draco whispered to Harry, and Harry nodded, his eyes still on Luca.

“We will.” Harry answered, looking at Draco. “We need to find a way to contact the auror office. We can’t take down all these people alone.”

“How are we supposed to do that? We can’t floo, can’t apparate, and can’t send out our patronuses. We can’t risk leaving and coming back either, incase the entrance has already moved. How are we supposed to find it again?” Draco questioned.

Harry pressed his lips together and looked back and forth between Draco’s eyes.

“One of us can stay while the other goes to get help.” Harry suggested.

“Not a fucking chance, Potter. I’m not leaving you here, and you’re sure as fuck not going anywhere without me, either.” Draco answered, holding Harry’s hand tightly.

“Fine. Then what are we supposed to do? Collapse the place? Kill everyone here? _What_?” Harry asked heatedly.

“I don’t know- I don’t know!” Draco said, pausing to make his voice quiet again. “Maybe if we can just get Luca to come with us, they’ll have to cancel the ceremony.”

“It doesn’t matter, they will just collect and try again next new moon-” Harry started.

“By then we will be able to tell someone and track them down again. The new moon won’t come for a whole month, we will have plenty of time to take them down.” Draco finished, holding Harry’s hand in both of his, now. “Please, Harry. We have to help- we can’t let this boy-” He cut off when his voice quivered. “Please.” He said again, desperately.

“Okay.” Harry said softly, checking their surroundings again to make sure that no one was paying them any attention.

He gently removed his hand from Draco’s, and took a deep breath as if preparing himself for something. Then he turned on his heel and started toward Luca, where a few other people had gathered around to congratulate him. Draco followed, stomach flipping uneasily.

They both lingered in line for a moment, before Harry became impatient and shoved himself to the front, smiling widely as he stuck his hand out to Luca.

“Congratulations, Luca, we are all so proud of you.” Harry said loudly, even drawing the attention of Luca's father, who smiled appreciatively before turning back to conversation.

“Thank you, sir.” Luca responded, his face pale.

Draco shook his hand, too, wanting more than anything to apparate all three of them out of there. A passing witch bumped into Luca, and Draco seized the opportunity.

“Why don’t we step to the side and continue this conversation, it seems to be a little crowded.” Draco suggested, gesturing to a place over near the wall that was unoccupied.

Luca seemed relieved to get away from the mob of people, and relaxed as they moved away from the crowd.

“So how do you feel? Are you excited?” Draco asked, trying his best to repeat the words that people had asked him around the time he was due to get his dark mark.

“Yes, sir. I am very honored to have been chosen for this wonderful opportunity.” Luca replied, almost robotically. 

“Chosen? You mean you didn’t volunteer?” Harry asked.

Luca's eyes got very wide.

“That- that’s not what I meant, I am very honored-” He started quickly, stumbling over his words.

Harry and Draco shared a sympathetic look.

“Sir, please- don’t tell my father, I didn’t mean it the way it came out-” Luca continued.

“Relax, Luca, we won’t say anything. You must be very nervous.” Draco said quickly, giving him a smile that he hoped was warm.

“Yes- yes, I am. That’s all. I’m very happy to be doing this.” He emphasized, analyzing Draco.

“I think I know how you feel.” Draco started, pulling up his left sleeve. “I was about your age when I got this.” He said, observing the dark mark carefully.

“You’re one of the original death eaters?” Luca asked, looking up into Draco’s face.

Draco nodded, pulling his sleeve down again. He hated being able to gain respect from it, but knew that in this moment, it was incredibly necessary.

“Wow. You must be excited for The Dark Lord’s return.” The boy said, a challenge somewhere hidden in his eyes.

“You could say that.” Draco replied carefully.

“What will you say to Him? When He returns?” Luca asked.

Draco glanced at Harry, trying to give him a warning of the gamble he was about to take.

“I’ll probably tell him to go straight back to hell.” Draco said in a lowered voice.

Luca's eyes widened, and he looked around quickly to check that no one had heard.

“You should be careful saying things like that.” Luca said, his tone hushed.

“Perhaps. But something tells me that you would want to say the same.” Draco responded.

“Of course not- I- I am honored-” Luca started again.

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Draco said, a little more harshly than intended. “I can see the fear in your eyes. I had that same fear when I was sixteen and forced into something that I didn’t want. I wished more than anything that someone would have helped me.”

Draco looked at Harry again, realizing that he was admitting more than he intended.

“Let us help you.” Draco finished, his tone soft.

“And who are you to think that you can help me?” Luca asked, his face twisting up. “Nobody can help me.”

“Come with us and we will tell you.” Draco said, taking a step toward the door closest to them.

“I can’t- father will notice.” Luca said, eyeing his father carefully.

“Don’t worry about him. We will keep you safe.” Draco said confidently, taking another step toward the door.

Luca looked hesitant, but eventually followed them through the door and away from the bustling crowd, into a nearby sitting room. Harry shut the door and put a locking charm on it, running his fingers through his hair to get rid of the glamour. His skin darkened, his eyes shone bright green, and his scar came into view.

“No fucking way.” Luca breathed, looking over at Draco who’s bright red hair paled, nose and cheekbones regaining their sharp angles. “No- Fucking- Way. I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it. Now tell us how to get out of here.” Draco said drawing his wand in preparation to escape.

“You can’t. The whole place is on lockdown until after the ceremony. We are stuck here.”

“Impossible. They have to have some way out.” Draco said frustratedly.

Luca shook his head. “There’s nothing, believe me. My father and I went all around this place with security just before the event started. It’s airtight, and almost completely unplottable. The entrance portal became inoperable after the ceremony started, there are anti apparation and anti patronus wards, and all the floos are inactive. We don’t have a chance until the ceremony is over and the entrance portal opens again.”

Draco looked at Harry for help, and was surprised to find Harry giving Luca a scrutinizing look.

“Why are you lying to us?” Harry asked.

“Lying?” Luca asked, eyes widening.

“Harry-” Draco started, affronted.

“You’re lying, I can see it in your eyes.” Harry said, his voice raising.

“Sir, I’m not lying-” Luca started, cutting off when Harry drew his wand.

“Draco- we need to find a way out of here.” He said quickly. “Now!” He shouted, grabbing Draco by the arm.

“HARRY POTTER!” Luca exclaimed.

Draco and Harry both looked at him confusedly, and suddenly more than a dozen people in black robes appeared in a circle around them. Harry had acted before Draco could even take in the situation, stupefying Luca and producing a bubble shield charm around them.

“Kreacher!” Harry shouted, deflecting a curse that penetrated the shield charm.

Draco was now shooting curses, too, blocking a few as they came flying. They had successfully taken down about half the group, but the rest were still advancing with skillful intent.

“KREACHER!” Harry yelled again, groaning in pain as two spells hit him in the chest.

He fell to his knees, crying out in agony. Draco yelled, too, throwing out spells faster than he ever had before. Anything and everything that came to his mind, he cast without a second thought, even the unforgivables. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry collapse, clutching at his chest.

Draco heard a distant pop, and Harry lunched for what looked like a potato sack. He dragged the sack over to him, and then reached for Luca's arm and disappeared. Draco’s heart dropped, nearly failing to deflect a curse that was aimed at him. He felt betrayed, and hurt, and his spell casting intensified ten fold.

Soon enough, he heard another pop, followed by the feeling of apparation. He swayed on his feet, but was caught in someone’s arms before he could completely fall to the floor. He knew that it was Harry and he wanted to hug him and shove him away at the same time, so he settled for gripping the front of his shirt roughly. It was a good thing he did, too, because it seemed like Harry’s legs were giving out on him.

“I’m sorry-” He started, then he groaned again, and Draco tried to keep Harry from hitting the floor.

“Don’t let him go anywhere.” Draco directed Kreacher, pointing to the still unconscious Luca on the ground. “I’ll be back soon.”

Draco hauled Harry up as best as he could, and apparated to St. Mungo’s.

* * *

 “Explain, Malfoy.” Carter demanded.

Draco stared at his knees, feeling the glare of the three aurors that were standing behind him. He was now seated in front of Carter’s desk. It had been approximately three hours since Draco had brought Harry to St. Mungo’s and two hours since he found Kreacher petrified back at Grimmuald place, with no Luca in sight.

“I already told you everything that happened.” Draco said defeatedly, his throat sore from retelling the events that had unfolded within the past 24 hours.

“You’ve told me _what_ happened, but I am failing to see _how_ this happened.” Carter stated angrily. “You’ve lost me my best auror, and have completely blown up this case. We don’t have a single lead.”

Draco lifted his head, angry now. “That’s all you care about? A stupid fucking case? Harry is in _intensive care_ -”  
  
“I know! Mr. Potter is there because of _you_! This is your fault, Malfoy-” Carter cut off when the door burst open, and Draco turned in his seat to see Harry, arms bandaged to his chest with white gauze like some sort of glorified mummy.

“What in Merlin-” Carter started, now standing behind his desk.

“Don’t fire him.” Harry panted out, breathing hard.

“Harry what are you doing here?” Draco asked, standing from his chair.

Harry ignored Draco.

“It was my idea to try and save the kid- Draco didn’t do anything wrong.” Harry said, approaching Carter’s desk.  
  
“That’s not what Malfoy tells me.” Carter said, folding his arms.

“I don’t care what he told you, this is what I’m telling you. Don’t fire him. The events that played out tonight weren’t preventable.” Harry said desperately, looking rather ridiculous with his arms plastered against his chest like this.

“Whether they were preventable or not is not what is important here. What happened, happened, and someone has to accept the consequences.” Carter said with a casual shrug.

“Fire me then. Not Malfoy- He’s good at his job. He’s a good man.” Harry said quickly.

“You and I both know that won’t happen, Potter.” Carter said, a smirk halfway on his face. “Mr. Malfoy knew the risk that he was taking. I have already warned him before that if he took one step out of line, that would be the end of all of this nonsense. We all knew that he wouldn’t last.” Carter said dismissively, beginning to take his seat again.

“I’ll quit.” Harry said, making even the air in the room go still. “If you fire him, I’ll quit right here and now.”

“Harry, don’t be ridiculous-” Draco started, getting cut off by Carter.

“Yes, Potter. Do get some rest. You must be delirious.” Carter said, continuing to take his seat.

As if on queue, a whole herd of healers barreled into the room, panting and gasping like Harry had been upon his arrival.

“Harry, did you-” Draco hesitated, “did you _escape_ St. Mungo’s?” Draco asked, bewildered.

“I’m not delirious, and I meant what I said. If you fire him, I will quit and not come back for as long as you are the Minister.” Harry said, eyeing the healers who were now approaching him cautiously.

“Mr. Potter, you will need to come with us immediately. You aren’t done with your healing session.” One of the healers stated, as if Harry didn’t know.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just had to take care of this. I’ll go with you.” He said, looking between Draco and Carter one more time. “I mean it.” He said to both of them, and then turned away, letting the healers lead him from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/178363854934/an-illustration-from-the-eleventh-chapter-of-my)


	12. Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minister Carter has made the decision to fire Draco, and Harry goes to drastic lengths to make sure that doesn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/178588853379/an-illustration-from-the-twelfth-chapter-of-my)

Regardless of Harry’s heroic example, Draco was still fired. Draco knew he would be fired the second Harry got hurt, and had accepted it rather quickly. Over the past five years, he had always told himself to not get attached to this job, but he had to admit that he would miss it. He had not really ever experienced what it was like to be a real auror, but these past few weeks with Harry were more than he ever could have asked for.

Carter was courteous enough to give Draco two week’s notice, probably only as an attempt to deflate Harry’s forthcoming outrage at the news, but Draco was still thankful.

On Tuesday morning he was surprised to find that Harry was not at his desk. He had been bracing himself to tell Harry the bad news, but was relieved that he didn’t have too. It wasn’t until Wednesday around lunch time that Harry showed up at work, and it was a good thing, too because Draco was planning on breaking into Grimmuald Place as soon as he got off work that evening.

Draco stood from his chair when Harry barged in, leaving the door open as he hauled a box onto his desk, and began rifling through case files, even tossing some over his shoulder to get them out of his way.

“Welcome back.” Draco said, waving his wand to shut the door.

“I won’t be here long.” He said, tossing another folder over his shoulder and onto the couch.

“Why? Where are you going?” Draco asked, considering rounding his desk, but thinking better of it when Harry threw another file over his shoulder.

“The Daily Prophet.” Harry answered, finally halting his search when he found a very thin folder and removed it’s contents to read over it.

“Why?” Draco asked confusedly.

Harry sighed contently, finally turning to face Draco, piece of paper in hand.  
  
“To tell them that I’m running for the position of Minister for Magic.” He said, and then abruptly turned on his heel and left.

Draco considered chasing him down. Asking him what in the hell he was doing, or if he had thought this through at all. He wanted to ask him why, and how, and if he knew that the polls for voting closed in two days. Instead, he raised his wand and shut the door again, returning to his seat before drinking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

 The next time that Draco saw Harry, he was on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_'The Boy Who Lived, running for Minister for Magic?'_

Draco didn’t read the rest of the article, because Harry came into the office right on queue.

“Good to see you, Minister.” Draco said with a smirk, setting down his copy of _The Prophet_ so that Harry could see.

“Careful, don’t jinx it.” Harry said, rounding his desk to sit behind it.

“Relax, you’ll win by a landslide. Has Carter seen this yet?”

“Judging by the fact that our office is still intact, and I don’t hear any screaming, I’d say no. Not yet.”

“How long do you think it will be?”

Harry looked up at the clock above the door. “Twenty minutes? He hasn’t gotten out of lunch yet.”

“I’ll give it ten. Loser buys celebratory pints when you win.”

“You’re on.” Harry said with a grin.

They were both wrong. It had only been five minutes when Harry and Draco became aware of several people loudly shouting in the corridor outside their office. One more minute passed before they both stood and went outside to check it out. Thirty seconds after that, Carter was approaching with his wand drawn, and his face as red as a tomato.

“How dare you?!” He exclaimed, throwing a curse at Harry.

Harry deflected it easily with a wave of his hand, an amused expression forming on his face.

“Can’t take a little competition?” Harry asked gently.

Carter let out a loud shout, expelling about ten spells from the end of his wand as he continued to advance toward Harry. Everyone in the cubicles had stood to watch the encounter, all seeming ready to jump to Harry’s aid if he were to need it.

Harry had been wandlessley deflecting all of the spells that Carter threw his way, and once Carter was close enough, Harry snatched the wand right out of his hand. Then, wandless, Carter tried to punch him in the face. Harry leaned to the side and Carter missed, punching the wall instead.

“You- mother _fucker_!” Carter exclaimed, holding his hand tenderly.

It was only a few seconds before he aimed another punch, this time with his other hand. Harry dodged it again, and Carter stumbled.

“You will regret this in two days when you lose this race. No one has _ever_ won with such a short campaign period.”

“That’s because I’ve never campaigned before.” Harry said simply, roughly returning Carter’s wand to his injured hand. “Go back to your office. While you still have one.”

Draco had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. There were a few people in various cubicles that let out snorts, or gasps at Harry’s response, but Carter only continued to get redder.

“You will regret this, Harry Potter!” He shouted, pointing his finger up at Harry’s face.

Harry continued to smile at him peacefully, hands folded behind his back. Carter lowered his hand and turned around quickly, shoving people out of his way as he started down the corridor again.

“Back to work everyone.” Harry said to the office full of gaping faces.

As everyone slowly returned to their cubicles, Draco and Harry re-entered their office. Harry smiled guiltily at Draco who was grinning proudly at Harry.

“You surprise me, Harry Potter.” Draco said.

“Do I?” Harry answered, dropping his hand away from the doorknob.

“I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“I wasn’t too mean, was I?” Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You were perfect.” Draco stated, feeling the sudden urge to reach out and pull Harry into a hug.

Harry must have felt that way, too, because he was the one who initiated it. They laughed as they hugged, standing in the alcove in front of their office door. Draco hadn’t realized his eyes had been shut until they were pulling away from each other, their hands somehow automatically meeting between them.

“You’ll be a great Minister.” Draco said softly, continuing to smile at Harry.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Draco said, letting out a sigh. “Scarhead.”

Harry laughed, dropping Draco’s hands to push against his shoulder.

“I know who I’m firing first.” He muttered, turning away from Draco to walk to the couch.

“Alfred?” Draco suggested.

Harry snorted. “He’s my muse, remember?”

Draco laughed, walking around his desk to sit down. “You lost, by the way. My bet was closer.”

“Great, so I have to buy my own drinks at my own celebratory outing?”

“We’ll see how generous I’m feeling.” Draco said with a shrug.

Harry chuckled. “It’s alright, I won’t be minister for long anyways.” Harry said with a shrug.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked confusedly.

“Well Carter is obviously a dimwitted arsehole-”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“and a lot of the people here are unhappy with him. So, if I step in for a little bit, sort some things out and then appoint someone new as Minister, I think that things will get better.” Harry said with a shrug.

“And what _things_ were you planning on sorting out?” Draco questioned suspiciously.

“Well.. I can start by assigning task forces, so that people will work together more. And then I can give raises to our senior aurors, who haven’t gotten a raise in years thanks to Carter. I’m sure that there are people in other departments who are having trouble, too. I know that the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes has a staff shortage so maybe I can hire a few people for them. That kind of stuff.” Harry said with a dismissive shrug, reaching over to straighten up a few of the files that were still splayed across the couch from yesterday.

“Oh really? And that’s all? No other reason?” Draco asked, curious if his suspicions were right.

Harry sighed defeatedly. Draco smiled.

“Alright, fine. I also want to get your case file sorted, and give you credit for all the cases that you helped out on when you first got here. And I don’t want you to be fired.” Harry folded his arms. “That’s it. Those are all my reasons.”

Draco always liked to be right, but this time it was different. He felt almost giddy. Not because he would finally be getting recognition for these things that took up literal years of his life, but because _Harry_ wanted to help _him_. Because Harry was doing all of this, in big part, because of Draco.

Harry was looking at Draco as if he expected a response, but Draco simply looked down at the open file in front of him.

“We should probably try and hunt down Luca before you become Minister, huh?” Draco asked, looking up at Harry.

“Yeah Probably. I don’t expect it will be that hard, though.” Harry said with a shrug.

Draco squinted at him. “Why?”

“Because,” Harry started, pulling a piece of parchment from his sleeve, “he’s at my house.”

Draco stood quickly from his chair.

“What?!” He shouted. “And when were you planning on telling me?!” Draco asked, outraged as he rounded his desk, yanking his robes from the hook near the door.

“I was waiting for the right time. He owled me just this morning.” Harry said with a shrug, standing from the couch.  
  
“You are absolutely the _worst_ person I’ve ever met!” Draco announced, and then flung the door open, storming from the room and toward the lifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/178588853379/an-illustration-from-the-twelfth-chapter-of-my)


	13. Verateserum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a conversation with Luca about the happenings of the Resurrection ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/178803207909/an-illustration-from-the-thirteenth-chapter-of-my)

When Harry and Draco arrived at Grimmauld place, Luca was drinking tea by the fire in the drawing room. Kreacher was sitting across from him, on the couch, which Draco had never seen a house elf do before. He stood from the couch and bowed out of the room once Harry and Draco had arrived, bringing tea for the latter party a few minutes into their conversation.

“I apologize again for what I did Monday night.” Luca said, resting his tea on the armrest.

“I still haven’t heard an explaination for that.” Draco said, folding his arms.

“Right- Of course not. Well,” Luca started, “Mr. Potter was right. I was lying about being able to get out of Whitfield Manor. There’s a floo in my father’s office, but honestly it is much better to die than even try to get in there. I was afraid that when Mr. Potter caught my lie, he wouldn’t believe anything else I had to say. So, remembering the jinx that my father had put on Mr. Potter’s name, I said it.”

“And why should we believe anything else you have to say?” Draco asked harshly.

Luca looked hesitant, looking to Harry as if asking for help.

“I believe him.” Harry said, looking at Draco.

Luca then looked at Draco hopefully. Draco sighed and leaned back against the couch, folding his arms.

“Fine. That’s good enough for me.” Draco said, reluctant but truthfully.

“Thank you, sir.” Luca said, actually sounding like he meant it. “Well- obviously- we didn’t continue with the ceremony after the whole situation on Monday. My father hasn’t settled on a new ceremony date, but I will let you know when he does.”

“Thank you for deciding to come here and for cooperating with us.” Harry said, and Draco was still confused how he could possibly have such confidence that this boy was telling them the truth. “If possible, do you think that you could either compose, or search out a guest list?”

“Well, that’s a little tricky. We don’t send out invitations, really. It spreads by word of mouth, and anyone that can show validation for being on our side is welcome. Whether that's one of the New Age Dark Marks, the original Dark Mark, or sometimes it’s just someone’s face.” Luca said, reaching a hand up to rub at his temples. “I could try and come up with a list of people that I remember being at this last ceremony, but I can’t promise anything as far as who will be there next time.”

“Anything that you can give us would be helpful. It is just for processing when we come in to arrest people at the next ceremony.” Harry responded.

“ _Harry_.” Draco whispered, thinking that it was rather stupid to be telling this boy their plan, whether he was telling them the truth right now or not.

“What? Luca is being honest with us, so I am being honest with him.” Harry said with a glance toward Draco, and then looked back over at Luca. “Once we get the date for the next ceremony, we will send out our aurors to the event and arrest everyone that we can. I’ll direct them against any casualties. I don’t want anyone to get hurt here.”

“Thank you, sir.” Luca said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Will.. Will I be arrested, too?”

Harry hesitated, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think so.”  
  
Draco couldn’t help but whack him on the arm. “ _Harry_!” He exclaimed, wondering why this boy would possibly continue helping them if he ran the risk of being sent to Azkaban after all he would be doing for them.

“I just mean that, If I don’t get the place of Minister of Magic, I can’t guarantee you immunity.” Harry said.

“I understand.” Luca said, looking down at his tea.

“Does that change your mind about helping us?” Harry asked.

Draco was caught between laughing and grabbing Harry with both hands and shaking him.

“No, sir. I wan’t to help. What my father is trying to do- what he wants... it's not right. I could never live with myself if I let this happen.” He said quietly, and Draco actually believed him. “That’s why I was going along with his plan, I think. Because at least when it finally happened, I wouldn’t be around to see it.”

His words stung Draco with familiarity, taking him back to sixth year when he finally realized the horrors of what his father was involved in.

“Luca, I promise you that if I become Minister, and you help us the way you are saying you will help us, you will have immunity and will not be arrested because of this.” Harry said, leaning forward to look at Luca very intently. “Do you believe me when I say that?”

Luca looked into his face for a long moment, and then nodded. “Yes, sir. I do.” And even he looked surprised with himself.

“Good.” Harry said, leaning back again. “And, Luca, I mean no offense when I ask you this.” Luca nodded. “Do you plan on telling your father anything about this, at any time?”

Draco held his face in his hands now, physically refraining from grabbing Harry by the shoulders.  
  
“No, sir, I don’t.” Luca said.

Draco felt exhausted by Potter’s interrogation style.

“Good.” Harry said, exhaling a deep breath. “Do you have any more questions for either of us?” Harry asked.

“I have one. For Mr. Malfoy.” Luca said.

Draco raised his head from his hands, still leaning forward on his knees.

“Sir.. If you were in my position- which it seems like you were at some point- would you be doing what I am doing now?”

Draco felt himself wanting to answer him- and not only answer, but answer honestly. He rubbed his face.  
  
“When I was in this sort of position, I was too narrow minded to believe that anyone could help me. I believed that I was stuck, with no hope for me or my family.” He hesitated, unsure of why he was admitting all of these things to this boy, or in front of Harry. “But even back then, I had faith in Harry.” He said, heat rising to his cheeks as he felt Harry’s eyes on him. “I didn’t think that he would help me directly, but I did believe that he would save all of us, and therefore, save me. If anyone can help you out of this situation, it’s Harry. Trust him.”

Luca considered Draco’s words carefully, and then set his tea on the table. “Well, I think I’ve taken up enough of your time.” He said, standing from the couch.

“Thank you for owling, and offering to help us. Please let me know when you learn anything else. I probably will not reach out to you, because I don’t want to risk you getting in trouble, but if I do I will use the name ‘Orion’, okay?” Harry said, standing from the couch with Draco.

“Yes, sir.” Luca said.

“Let's go downstairs and get your coat, you can floo out through the fireplace downstairs.” Harry directed.

“Yes, sir.” Luca responded, following Harry as he lead Luca from the room.

Draco stayed behind, walking closer to the fire as he rubbed his face. He felt confused by this whole interrogation. It was one of the most civil ones that he had ever attended, but it felt somehow more draining than any of the others. He rubbed his mouth as he looked down at the fire, contemplating the previous conversation.

“There was verateserum in the tea.” Harry spoke, now standing next to him. “That’s why I knew he was telling the truth.”

Draco stared at him, his hand still on his mouth from where he had previously been rubbing at it.

“That's why I was being so upfront with him.” Harry said, shrugging. “It felt unfair to hide anything from him while he was in such a vulnerable position.”

“Was there verateserum in my tea?” Draco questioned, wondering if this is where the inclination came from to tell Luca the whole truth about his past.

“No, not in yours.” Harry said, shaking his head a little. “I would have told you if I put any in yours.”

Draco nodded, looking down at the fire again. He sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Is it in any way possible to lie under verateserum?" Draco pondered, and Harry pursed his lips contemplatively.

"With proper training. But even then, you can usually tell. The side effects of lying are physical." Harry reached over and picked up Luca's abandoned cup, drinking some before Draco could stop him. Harry laughed at Draco's expression and set the tea down again.

"Ask me anything." 

“And you’ll have to tell me the truth?” Draco asked, looking over at Harry again.

“I always tell you the truth.” Harry answered.

“Not the whole truth.”

“Possibly not.” Harry said hesitantly.

“Lie to me.” Draco said, turning his body to completely face Harry now.

“Draco-” Harry started, a crooked smile forming on his face.

“Do it, Potter.” Draco demanded.

Harry’s smile faded.

“I hate you.” Harry said, and it took Draco off guard.

He was stung by Harry’s words, more than he ever thought he would be, and he wondered why Harry would choose this time for such a horrible proclamation. Suddenly Harry made a pained face, and swallowed, squinting at Draco as if looking into a harsh wind.

“Oh.” Draco said softly. “That was a lie.”

Potter’s mild grimace shifted into a grin, sharp laugh falling from his lips. He took in a shaky breath.

“Yeah- that was harder than I thought it would be.” He took a deep breath.

“So you _can_ lie under Verateserum?” Draco asked.

Harry tilted his head. “Yeah, but most people can't unless they've been trained for years. It's not pleasant. It kind of feels like someone’s squeezing your lungs.” He said, reaching his hand up to rub at his sweater clad chest.

Draco reached over and picked up Harry’s previously discarded tea, drinking the rest of the now cold liquid before setting the mug down again. He looked at Harry and tried to think of something to lie about.

“I-” He cut off, feeling like someone had just punched him in the chest. “Okay-” He grimaced, holding his chest as Harry reached over and grabbed his arm, holding him up. “Wow this is harder than I thought.”

He took a deep breath, bracing himself by gripping Harry’s forearm tightly.

“I want you to-,” His voice caught, and he almost couldn’t take another breath. “, let go- of me.” Draco finished, gripping Harry more tightly than before. “Fuck-”

“Tell the truth, it will go away.” Harry instructed.

“What do I even say- ung-” Draco wheezed, trying to think of what could be the opposite of what he just said. “I- I want you to hold me.” He choked out.

And Harry did. He pulled him into his arms and Draco could breathe again, drawing in deep breaths as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry’s laugh was soft and low in his ear, and Draco blushed at the realization of what he just said.

“You want me to hold you?” Harry said, his nose brushing against Draco’s ear.

“Well you didn’t have to actually do it, knobhead.” Draco muttered in reply, but didn’t let go.

“You just need more practice.” Harry said encouragingly.

"I think I'll give that a miss, thanks. I like breathing.” Draco said, feeling the heat in his cheeks go down enough to where he felt comfortable letting Harry see his face again.

Draco pulled away from the hug, and his hands came to rest on Harry’s biceps, Harry’s hands on Draco’s waist.

“Any more questions?” Harry asked, looking up at Draco, his expression as soft as his voice.

“Do you like having me as your partner?” Draco asked with a small smile.

Harry smiled, too. “Yes.”

"Do you like it when I bring you a croissant in the morning?" Draco asked, his smile turning to a grin. 

Harry laughed. "Yes." 

As Draco tried to think of another question, his mind trailed to darker places and his smile faded.

“Do you believe me when I tell you that I don’t blame you for my father’s death?” Draco questioned.

Harry hesitated. “Yes.” He said, a sharp breath coming from his mouth, as if he were surprised that he really thought that.

“Do you trust me?” 

“Yes.” Harry said confidently.

Draco felt featherlight, like the warm air coming from the fire would gust him away. They were still holding each other, less than a foot apart, and far closer than any two regular friends should stand. Draco’s fingers curled into the fabric of Harry’s sweater as he braced himself for the next answer that Harry would give him.

“If I had kissed you in the room of mirrors that night... would you have kissed me back?” Draco asked slowly, his face heating up once again.

Harry swallowed, looking between Draco’s eyes.

“Yes.” He said, and then smiled almost guiltily.

Draco smiled, too, and they held each other’s gazes.

“And now?” Draco asked, nearly holding his breath. “If I were to kiss you right now, would you kiss me back?”

Harry’s hands shifted on Draco’s hips and he pulled him forward, into an embrace that was almost a hug. The sides of their foreheads were resting against each other, and Harry’s nose was on Draco’s cheek, lips mere centimeters apart. Draco’s hands slid up to rest on either side of Harry’s warm neck, and he felt like he was flying.

“I want too,” Harry said, and he took a deep breath, one of his hands sliding up Draco’s back. “, but we can’t.”

Draco came crashing back down to earth.

“Not yet.” Harry said softly.

“Why?” Draco asked, one of his hands sliding down to the front of Harry’s chest.

“Ministers aren’t allowed to have relationships with employees.” Harry said, but pulled Draco closer still.

“This already feels like a relationship.” Draco admitted, turning his face more toward Harry’s, the front of their forehead’s touching, noses side by side.

Harry let out a noise that was somewhere between a grunt and whine.

“Draco..” Harry said, reaching a hand up to wrap around the back of Draco’s neck. “We can’t-” He said, rocking his forehead back and forth against Draco’s. “We can’t.”

Draco could hear the restraint in Harry’s voice, and that same empathetic hurt threatened to seep into Draco’s bones.

“Okay.” Draco said, and Harry immediately let out a deep breath, his hand sliding up into Draco’s hair. “It’s okay.”

“I want too, Draco- please-” Harry started, drawing Draco into a hug again.

Even though Draco hadn’t been doubting what Harry was saying, the hug did still make him sigh a breath of relief. He turned his face into Harry’s hair and hugged him back.

“I don’t want you to go.” Harry said, holding Draco tighter.

“I won’t.” Draco answered, but Harry began to release their hug anyways.

He pulled back, and looked all across Draco’s face. Draco didn’t think he could avert his gaze even if he tried. Harry was the one to look away first, and down to their hands which had automatically met in the middle of their bodies. He interlaced their fingers, looked up at Draco’s face, and then lead Draco towards the door.

Draco became confused when they went upstairs instead of down, and his heart stopped somewhere in front of Harry’s bedroom doorway. Harry didn’t let go of Draco’s hand until he was climbing into bed. At first Draco was uncertain of what to do, but Harry opened his arms to him, and he climbed in.

Harry pulled the covers over both of them, and wrapped his arms around Draco tightly. Draco was warm from head to toe, Harry’s warm chest against his back. Draco loved this, but he wanted more. He wanted to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, roll him over and kiss him. He wanted to press Harry down into the bed and feel their mouths opening and sighing against each other.

Draco pushed that thought out of his mind as he rolled over, pressing his face into Harry’s chest. Harry rested one hand on the back of Draco’s neck, the other wrapped around his back tightly. Draco’s hands curled into the fabric of Harry’s sweater, and he shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath of Harry’s warm, cinnamon sweet scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/178803207909/an-illustration-from-the-thirteenth-chapter-of-my)


	14. Election Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The votes have been cast. It's time to find out who will be the new Minister of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/179033788399/an-illustration-from-the-fourteenth-chapter-of-my)

The next morning Draco and Harry floo’d to work fifteen minutes apart. Even though nothing had happened, Draco still felt tingly from head to toe, and couldn’t get the smile off of his face even when he discovered that they were out of coffee in the break room. He had just settled into his chair behind his desk when Harry walked in, and they shared a glance and shy smile as if someone were watching them. Harry hung his robes up and walked around his desk, pulling a file over in front of him.

“Would you clean up your mess from your tantrum on Tuesday?” Draco asked, eyeing the several discarded files that littered the couch and floor around Harry’s desk.

Harry rolled his eyes, but stood, picking up and smoothing down the pages of various abused files. Draco watched him the entire time, thinking only of last night and how carefully Harry had held him. Every time Draco woke up in the night, Harry was still holding him tight. It was in the morning that the roles had reversed, and Draco was the one holding Harry.

Draco watched his hands and how they smoothed down the wrinkled pages of each file he picked up, as if in soft apology for throwing them around. He wanted to hold Harry’s hands again, and maybe even feel those hands on the sides of his face, mouths and chests together-

Draco’s daydreams were abruptly cut short when a man without a ministry uniform came bursting into the room. Harry turned to face them, and gave a shout of surprise that was then muffled by the intruders own lips. Draco stood in objection, infuriated that this person had stolen the daydream straight from Draco’s brain.

“What in the fuck-” Draco started, and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

He was angry, and hurt, and more than confused. Harry dropped all of the files that he had just collected and shoved the person away, breathing heavily as he wiped at his mouth.

For a couple of seconds they all stood there, Harry and this mysterious man glaring at each other, and Draco looking to Harry for answers.

“What do you want, Ethan?” Harry asked suddenly, as if he had already been waiting for an answer.

 _Ethan_? Draco thought, making a disgusted face as he looked to this man.

“You, Harry-” Ethan said, approaching him again, and grabbing Harry by the sides of his face. “I- I changed my mind.”

Draco gave an incoherent grunt of disapproval, at a loss for words.

“No- what-?” Harry tried to shove him away again, but Ethan was holding on strong.

“I’m sorry about what happened between us, I- I was being stupid. I want what we had- I want you.” He said, pressing his forehead against Harry’s.

Harry let out what sounded like a growl, and then shoved Ethan away with a push so hard that it made both of them stumble.

“You fucking _shithead_!” Harry shouted, and then picked up a file from the floor and threw it at Ethan’s chest.

Draco crossed his arms and smirked.

“You come into my department- into my office- you fucking _assault_ me, and then expect me to take you back?!” Harry exclaimed, taking deep breaths now.

Ethan was holding onto the file that Harry had thrown at him, looking bewildered, as if he had not possibly expected this reaction. Harry smoothed down his shirt and tie, which had become disheveled in the struggle, and took a deep breath.

“I didn’t mean to shout.” Harry said, running his fingers through his hair. “You surprised me.”

Ethan chuckled and reached a hand to Harry, which Harry deflected almost like a spell; with a quick swat of his hand.

“Don’t touch me.” Harry said, warningly, and Ethan obeyed, bringing his hand back over to hold the file in front of his chest.

Harry snatched the file out of his hands and slapped it on his desk, glaring at him over the top of his glasses.

“Outside. Now.” Harry demanded, grabbing his robes from the hook near the door. “I’ll be back soon.” Harry said to Draco, but did not look over at him, or even at Ethan as he walked through the door.

Ethan followed, shutting the door as they left, leaving Draco to stand there in their empty office. He realized that his mouth was open, and shut it immediately, looking around him as he took a seat. He played through the encounter in his head over and over again, decoding it as best he could. He wondered if Harry took him outside to apologize and say that they _could_ get back together, and that he just couldn’t say that in front of Draco. He wondered if Ethan was the reason that Harry wouldn’t kiss him. Maybe that’s why Harry looked guilty when he admitted that he would have kissed Draco back that day in the room of mirrors.

Before Draco’s mind could get any farther along this road, Harry came back in. He hung up his robes silently, reached down to pick up the files that had been thrown to the floor, and took his time placing them in a neat stack on his desk. Then, he put his hands on his hips and turned around to finally face Draco.

“So..” Harry started with a sigh. “That was Ethan.”

He tried giving Draco a sort of half smile, but it faded as soon as he was met with the hard expression on Draco’s face.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me, and then broke up with me when I found out, so- er-” Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah. He’s a shithead.”

Draco had nothing to say about Harry’s ex-boyfriend, or the fact that he was, in fact, a shithead. What Draco wanted to know was something that Harry had not yet answered; something that Draco did not feel he was in the position to ask.

“I- I’m not getting back together with him. If that’s what you’re thinking, I mean.” Harry stumbled out.

Draco’s heart fluttered, and he could feel the expression on his face soften.

“You’re not?” Draco asked, and looked down at the file in his lap as he waited for Harry’s response.

“No, of course not. He’s an arsehole.” Harry said easily.

“And that’s the only reason, is it?” Draco asked, pressing his lips together.

“No- Draco, I thought-” Harry started and stopped his sentence several times, and Draco glared a hole into the file in his lap. He only looked up when Harry rounded Draco’s desk and stood next to him. “I thought I made it clear, last night- I mean, I thought that’s what-” Harry looked lost, and Draco saw worry in his eyes. “I thought that we- well.. we would be together.” Harry appeared hesitant, and Draco remained silent. “Was I wrong?” Harry asked, deflated as he sat on the corner of Draco’s desk.

Draco looked down again, fiddling with the corner of his file.

“It’s like you said. We can’t be together if you’re the Minister.” Draco said quietly, hating the words as they came out of his mouth.

“If I had known that- this,” Harry gestured between them, “was even a possibility, I would have never done it. I’d go and retract my statement right now if it meant that this could happen. In fact, I think I will.” Harry stood from the edge of Draco’s desk and Draco caught him by the arm, looking up at his face which already held a look of fiery determination.

“Don’t be stupid, Potter.” Draco said, but his voice was soft. “People here are counting on you to follow through and be a great Minister. They’ve already got their hopes up, don’t let them down.” The look that Harry gave him seemed almost painful. “And besides, if you don’t take up this position, I’ll be fired. I like my job, Potter.”

Draco let him go, but continued to look up at him. Very suddenly, Harry reached forward and hauled Draco to his feet by the front of his shirt. They were nose to nose, and Draco was off balance. He couldn’t tell if Harry were about to punch or kiss him, and became confused when he did neither.

“I want this so badly that it hurts.” Harry said, and Draco could hear the pain in his voice. “You’re always on my mind. I want you to be with me everywhere that I go, and make you breakfast every morning.” Harry slowly released his grip on the front of Draco’s shirt, one of his hands sliding down to the small of his back. “I want to feel your skin underneath my palms, and kiss you until I can’t breathe.”

Draco let out a heated sighed, resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I would do anything.” Harry said, his nose pressing into Draco’s cheek.

Draco wrapped his hand around the back of Harry’s neck and thought about quitting his job. He thought about letting Harry walk out of the Minister’s position so that they could lay in bed all day and maybe fill the guest bedroom with mirrors again. He wanted it, but then remembered the feeling of the Auror’s who were all so determined and willing to back Harry against Carter. He felt their loyalty, strength, and how they all bound together because of Harry.

“They need you, Harry.” Was all Draco said, and Harry let out a pained sigh, pulling Draco into a hug.

Draco hugged him back, pressing his nose and lips into Harry’s shoulder.

“Can’t I just be selfish for once in my fucking life?” Harry asked aloud, but Draco knew that he did not need to answer.

Harry knew who he was, and what he meant to other people. He has had to make tougher decisions in his life where he chose the betterness of the public, and Draco knew that Harry would have to make that same decision again. He knew this, and Harry knew this, and they both remained silent as they held each other in mutual understanding.

“I hate this.” Harry said as he let go of Draco, leaning back just far enough to get full view of Draco’s face.

“Think we can still have platonic sleep overs every night?” Draco asked, trying at a smirk.

Harry gave him a sad smile.

“I want to say yes, but I don’t trust myself that much.” Harry answered, and Draco sighed.

“Well this is okay, right?” Draco asked, pushing his fingers through the hair at the base of Harry’s neck.

Harry nodded. “I don’t think this counts.”

Draco frowned a little. “Nah, it doesn’t count.” He muttered dismissively, wondering what scale they could possibly be gauging this on.

Draco had fully intended on standing there with Harry until the sun went down, but they were violently ripped apart from each other by a knocking at the door. Harry moved quickly and was seated on the couch by the time the door opened, but Draco was still standing there dumbly with his hands outstretched slightly in front of him.

“Sir, the votes have been cast. They’re about to announce the new Minister.” Harry stood from the couch, and looked to Draco with a nervous smile.

They hurried down to the atrium, looking up at a large white sheet that was hanging near the far wall. Everyone was gathered in the middle, around the fountain, staring up at the sheet as a man appeared in a projection, gathering papers in front of him.

“Wizards and Witches, the votes have been cast.” His voice boomed through the atrium, and everyone was silent, the man on the screen seemingly giddy with happiness. “We’ve had more votes cast these past two days than at any other election in wizarding history.” Draco looked at Harry then, surprised to see an expression of worry lining his face. The man spoke again, but Draco decided that Harry’s face was much better to look at. “I’m sure this is no surprise, but your new Minister for Magic- I can’t believe I’m finally saying this- is _Harry James Potter_!”

The entire atrium erupted into cheers and applause, all simultaneously reaching for Harry to congratulate or speak to him, and all Harry did was look at Draco. He had a slightly bewildered expression on his face, as if he were surprised by the outcome of the votes. Draco had never felt two more conflicting emotions in his life. He felt joyful and proud that Harry had achieved this position, and excited for the change that he would bring to the ministry, but the crushing weight of disappointment threatened upon him. He knew that there would no longer be the glimmer of hope that surrounded the possibility of them forming a relationship. Things were now set in stone. Harry is the Minister, and Draco was his employee. It is final.

Draco had been thinking all of this while still looking at Harry, and Harry seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. They drew together in the stifling crowd, leaning all of their weight into each other, and clutching at the clothes on the other’s back. They pulled away, and Draco began his escape before he could look any further at the sadness in Harry’s eyes. He slid his way through the crowd and to the lifts, and walked the long hallway down to his office. He opened the door, eyed the two hooks that held both of their auror robes, and his eyes prickled with tears. He shut the door forcefully and walked around his desk, rubbing at his face to force the tears back where they came from.

Draco was _not_ going to cry over Harry Potter. He simply would not allow himself to do it. He shook his head and leaned back against his chair, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. He could still hear the cheers of congratulations from the people in the atrium, and shut his eyes against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/179033788399/an-illustration-from-the-fourteenth-chapter-of-my)


	15. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron brings a visitor back from his trip to Australia and celebrate Harry's new role as Minister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/179265646079/an-illustration-from-the-fifteenth-chapter-of-my)

Their office was sickeningly silent the next day. There were some points where Draco knew that Harry was looking at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze. Draco didn’t want to speak to Harry, or look at him, or smell his sweet scent. He didn’t want to remember what it felt like to be in his bed, or held in his arms. He reached his hands up and rubbed his eyes roughly, sighing deeply.

The silence in their office was disturbed when the door flew open, and Draco was on his feet with his wand out before they could even make it through the door. He had been expecting Ethan, he realized, and was completely confused when a tall man with bright red hair stormed into the room.

“I leave the country for one week, and you become _M_ _inister_?!” The man exclaimed, and Harry looked up, a wide grin spreading across his face as he stood from his chair.

“Ron!” Harry said, and hurried around his desk to envelope him into a hug, laughing as they released each other.

“I’m not the only one.” Ron said, and they both looked at the door then.

Harry’s hand flew to his mouth, and a woman came in, beaming at Harry with tears in her eyes.

“Hermione-” Harry choked out, their bodies collided with such force that they both stumbled, laughing and holding each other tightly. “Oh my god.” Harry said, his voice thick with tears.  
  
Draco suddenly felt very much like an intruder, and averted his eyes as he heard Harry sniff wetly. He shuffled with the papers on his desk as something to do, and looked up a minute later to see them parting from their hug.

“It’s so good to see you.” Harry said, wiping at his face.

“You, too, _Minister_.” Hermione answered, and they both laughed, wiping at their eyes equally.

“We tried the Minister’s office first but it was empty. When are you moving in?” 

“Oh- er.. well I don’t think I will be.” Harry answered with a shrug.

“Why? It’s much better than this tiny place.” Ron looked around, and suddenly all three of them were looking at Draco.

“I like it better here.” Harry said, and Draco looked him in the eye for the first time since the celebration in the atrium.

“Hi.” Draco muttered, looking at Ron and then Hermione in turn.

Ron was surprisingly the first to move, and outstretched his hand to Draco.

“Good to see you, Malfoy. I heard that you were Harry’s partner. Meant to say hello earlier.” He said, letting go of Draco’s hand.

“Nice to see you, Draco.” Hermione said cooly, but shook Draco’s hand, too.

“You, too, Hermione.” Draco answered, and she raised her eyebrows in surprised.

“So do you think you will still be working in this department now that you’re minister?” Ron asked Harry.

“Um..” Harry started, eyeing Draco briefly. “I’m not sure yet. There are.. a couple of people that I need to talk too.”  
  
“Yeah, sure, of course. I mean Kingsley was still an auror when he was Minister, so nothing to worry about there.” Ron said, shrugging. “So what do you say we go out for a celebratory pint tonight, huh?”

“Sounds good, Ron.” Harry said, smiling up at him.  
  
“Great! I’ll invite a few more people from the office. Meet at O' Henry's around ten?” Ron suggested.

“Sure.” Harry said, nodding.

“Awesome. You, too Malfoy.” Ron said, jabbing his finger in Draco’s direction.

Harry and Draco looked at each other again, and then Draco looked at Ron.  
  
“Erm.. Do you really want me there? I don’t think it’s the best-” Draco protested.

“C’mon Malfoy, don’t let us down.” Ron pushed.

Draco fiddled with a paper on his desk.

“Fine- sure. I’ll come.” He said quietly, his eyes flicking to Harry and then back again.  
  
“Great! We’ll see you there.” Ron said, and started for the door.

Harry kissed Hermione’s cheek before they left, and waved his hand at the door to close it. They were left in silence again, and Draco didn’t know what to say in order to break it.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want too.” Harry said, and looked at Draco.

Draco hadn’t decided if he even wanted to go, so he just nodded and looked at his desk.

“I want you to come. If that matters.”

Draco nodded.

“I want to keep working in this department because I like it, and I think I’m good at it, but if it would make things easier for you I can move to the Minister’s office.” Harry said.

Draco sat down behind his desk, observed the paper on it's surface, and then slowly met Harry’s gaze.

“I don’t want you to go.” Draco said quietly, and Harry took a deep breath. “But I also don’t know if I can handle being around you all the time.”

“I understand.” Harry said, and Draco knew that he meant it. “Do you still want to be my partner?”

“Yes.” Draco answered truthfully.

“Okay..” Harry said, rubbing at his beard. “Well, what if I stay mainly in the Minister’s office, but work in here when we’re dealing with a case?”

“Fine.” Draco said with a nod and a shrug.

“Fine?”

“Fine.” Draco repeated.

Harry sighed heavily and rounded his desk again, taking a seat behind it.

“Fine.” 

* * *

Draco was outside O' Henry's for almost an hour before the chill of the night forced him inside. It was Ron who greeted him first, seeming already a little tipsy as he dragged Draco across the room to the table at which everyone was sitting. The place was packed to the brim, half the people still wearing their ministry robes, the other half in simple business attire. Draco sat down in one of the booths with a few aurors and Hermione, sipping on his drink as he kept a watchful eye out for Harry.

He didn’t have to search for too much longer because soon enough Harry had planted himself right next to Draco, with his arm slung over the booth around Draco’s shoulders.

“You made it!” He exclaimed happily, and Draco couldn’t tell if he were actually this happy, or maybe a little drunk.

“Couldn’t miss it. We made a bet, remember?” Draco asked, and Harry gave him a little confused frown.

For some reason him forgetting their small bet greatly disappointed Draco. It felt like the bottom of his stomach fell out, and the small smile that was trying to form on his face faded as he looked down into his drink again. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to make me buy you drinks at _my_ party.” Harry said, and Draco’s heart was in his throat. Harry _had_ remembered. “Fifteen more minutes and I would have won.” He sighed. “Let me know when you’re done with your drink and I’ll buy the next-” Harry started.

Before he could finish his sentence, Draco had brought his firewhisky to his lips and finished it off, pushing the empty glass into Harry’s hand.

“Make it a double.” He instructed, smirking at Harry’s shocked expression.  
  
“Tosser.” Harry said, but stood from the booth to make his way to the bar.

Draco shut his mouth and swallowed, rubbing his palms on his thighs as he took a deep breath. He looked around the table at the people who were not paying attention to him, and then at Hermione who seemed to be pointedly staring down into her drink. Draco scooted a bit closer to her, so that his voice could be heard over the loud chatter filling the room.

“How is Australia?” Draco asked.  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise, her eyes analyzing Draco carefully.

“It’s good.” Was her only answer, and Draco nodded, clearing his throat.

“Is it, er, hot?” Draco asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look. “Yeah.”

“Mm.” Draco hummed, and reverted to picking at one of his cuticles instead of reeling around the booth to look for Harry.

“I think I’ll be moving back here soon, actually.” Hermione started, and Draco looked over at her again. “Work is getting pretty slow down there. My parents say that they will stay for a while longer, but I think they’ll come back eventually, too.”

“Oh. I’m sure Harry will be happy to hear that.” Draco said.

She smiled at him, but it was nothing like the smile that Draco had seen her give to Harry, or even just the aurors sitting around them. It seemed guarded. Forced. Draco knew why, and that’s ultimately what made him look away.

"What are you drinking?" He asked, grasping for a conversation topic.

She shook her head. "It's Ron's. I'm watching it for him. I think it might be a lager." She shrugged, and the both of them stared at the pint of beer like they were waiting for it to do something.

Thankfully, Harry arrived then with both of their drinks, returning his arm to hang across the booth behind Draco’s shoulders.

“Your majesty.” Harry said, brandishing Draco’s drink with a small bow of his head.

“Thanks.” Draco said, taking a long drink from his glass.

He set his glass down and stared at it, leaning back against the booth and Harry’s arm.

“Where’s Ron?” Hermione asked, unable to see into the room from where she was sitting in the round booth.

“At the bar dancing.” Harry answered with a snort, looking over his shoulder somewhere behind him.

Draco observed the curly hair at the base of his neck, and remembered running his fingers through it. He remembered pressing his face into Harry’s soft hair, and wanted to do it again. Harry turned back to face them, and Draco quickly took another drink before Harry could catch him gazing.

Harry, Hermione, and the other aurors at the table talked about how they thought Carter was spending his night, laughing loudly and budging each other. Ron joined at some point, his hair plastered to his forehead as he wedged himself on the booth, causing Hermione to slide around and sit closer to Draco. 

Draco held his breath when Harry’s hand rested on his shoulder, his arm warm and so heavy it made Draco want to lean against Harry’s side and fall asleep. Instead, Draco downed his drink and handed the empty glass to Harry without another word. Harry slid from the booth easily and started toward the bar, giving Draco a chance to breathe.

All the fun and relaxation that had previously been surrounding the table like a bubble seemed to disappear when Harry did, and Draco wasn’t the only one to notice. He and Hermione shared an awkward glance, and Draco crossed his legs under the table.

“Toilet.” One of the aurors said, nudging his friend to make him and Ron move so that he could slide out of the booth.

“I’m going back to dance floor.” Ron said, taking a long drink from his beer before handing it back to Hermione.

The final auror lingered near the end of the booth, seemingly having an internal debate. Eventually, awkwardly, he muttered ‘toilet’ and left Draco and Hermione alone in the booth.

She cleared her throat and scooted back to where she had been before Ron joined, giving Draco that same closeted smile that she had before. Pleasant, but fake.

Draco didn't know why he did this, maybe it was all the firewhiskey, or maybe it was from how long Harry’s arm had been around him, giving him courage he didn’t think he had, but he suddenly blurted out;

“I’m sorry I was such an arsehole.”

His voice was louder than he had anticipated, and Hermione looked at him with a somewhat startled expression. He cleared his throat.

“In school, I mean. I was a- a-”, he stuttered, “a shithead.” Harry’s choice word. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, concerned when her startled expression didn’t fade.

“Uh..” Was all she was able to say before Harry returned, setting Draco’s firewhisky down on the table as he sat down.

“Where’d everybody go?” He asked, looking to both Draco and Hermione.

“Dancing. And the toilet.” Hermione answered.

“Oh. Alright.” Harry said, leaning back against the booth before putting his arm around Draco again.

Harry sighed contently and picked up his beer, sipping at it before setting it back down on the table.

“I think I’m going to go find Ron.” Hermione said, sliding out of the booth on the other end.

Draco knew that this was the point at which he should have scooted away from Harry, to the other side of the booth and out of his reach. He knew that he should at least lean forward away from Harry’s arm, and wait for someone to come slide into their booth and break this overwhelming feeling that was forming between them. Instead, he did the opposite.

He turned his face into Harry’s neck and tucked himself against Harry’s warm body, his hand clutching the fabric of the sweater Harry wore. Harry’s hand easily came over to rest on the back of Draco’s head.

“Come over tonight.” Harry said softly, the stubble of his beard scratching Draco’s forehead.

Draco exhaled into Harry’s neck and nodded, his whole body giving a sigh of relief.

They managed to unravel themselves from each other before anyone saw, and Draco finished two more glasses of firewhiskey by the time the bar started to clear out. After Harry said his goodbyes, and Draco gave a few awkward waves, they had apparated to the park that was across from Grimmauld Place. Harry took Draco’s hand and lead him up the walkway, opening and shutting the door with a wave of his hand, and started up the stairs toward his bedroom with Draco in toe.

At the foot of Harry’s bed, Harry turned and faced Draco, both of his hands reaching out to hold Draco’s hips. Draco gripped the fabric of Harry’s sweater and pulled upwards, and Harry raised his arms as Draco pulled it over his head. Draco slid his hands across Harry’s chest and shoulders, and down his warm arms.

“This doesn’t count, right?” Draco asked, looking up at Harry’s face.

Harry exhaled deeply and shook his head. “No- no, I don’t think it counts.” Harry muttered.

Draco wrapped his hands around Harry’s back, feeling the dip of his spine and the muscles on top of his shoulder blades. Draco wanted to drag his mouth all over Harry’s chest, and see if he tasted like cinnamon, too.

Harry reached for the buttons on Draco’s shirt, and worked his way down Draco’s chest before parting the fabric and sliding it off Draco’s shoulders. His large, warm hands trailed down Draco’s arms after his shirt, and Harry intertwined their fingers on both hands, climbing onto the bed. Draco followed, and lay with Harry, halfway on top of him. Harry’s hand was rubbing up and down Draco’s back, coming up into Draco’s hair briefly before dipping down again.

“This doesn’t count, right?” Harry whispered against Draco’s forehead.

“Nah... this doesn’t count.” Draco muttered against Harry’s chest, trailing his fingers lightly across Harry’s stomach as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/179265646079/an-illustration-from-the-fifteenth-chapter-of-my)


	16. Loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco may not work in the same office anymore, but the gym is still equal ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/179502372904/chapter-16-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-you)

When Draco woke up in the morning, he didn’t feel an ounce of regret. He lifted his head from Harry’s chest, looked down at his sleeping face, and felt happiness in the deepest center of his bones. Harry woke up not long after him, and they lay in bed together and listened to the birds chirping outside. Harry had a circular scar in the middle of his chest, and Draco trailed his finger around it over and over again, his head still resting on Harry’s shoulder.

They only stirred from the bed when Draco’s stomach started growling, and Harry brought Draco down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Once they had eaten, and were down to the last bit of coffee, Harry sighed and looked at Draco over the rim of his mug.

“What are we going to do?” He asked.

Draco shook his head and took another sip of coffee. Harry sighed again and set his cup on the table, placing both hands over the top of his cup, before resting his forehead down on them. Draco reached over and trailed his fingers across Harry’s shoulders comfortingly.

“Fuck.” Harry sighed, rocking his head back and forth on the back of his hands.

“I know.” Draco answered, drawing a knee up to his chest as he retracted his hand from Harry’s shoulder.

“Well.. Now that I’m Minister.. Can’t I change the rule or something?” Harry asked, lifting his head to look at Draco.

“I don’t think it works like that.” Draco said, giving Harry a sad smile.

Harry groaned and leaned his head back, rubbing at his face.

“There has to be something we can do. Anything.” Harry prompted, searching Draco’s face.

Draco shrugged.

“I could quit.” Draco suggested, and Harry immediately shook his head.

“No way. The whole reason I even did this is to make sure you didn’t get fired.” He said exasperatedly.

“Well the reasons have changed. Now you’re staying because people need you- you know that they need you. They need you more than I want this job.” Draco argued.

“Draco.” Harry said in an offkey tone, almost like a child complaining to their parent. “I don’t want you to quit and then later on resent me for making you lose your job.”

“You’re not making me do anything.” Draco insisted.

“I refuse your resignation.” Harry said, and he gave Draco a hard look.

They looked at each other for a long moment, and Draco pressed his lips together firmly. “Potter, you are absolutely insufferable.” Draco muttered, and then sipped at his coffee.

Harry sighed.

“Well.. this wont be forever. I’ll change as much as I can and make sure that whoever replaces me isn’t completely mental.” Harry said.

“How long do you think it will take?” Draco asked.

Harry hesitated, taking in a long breath.

“A year?” Harry said quietly.

Draco nodded, and tried not to show the impact that Harry’s answer had on him. Harry slid down to the floor on his knees, pulling Draco into a tight hug. He rested his face on Draco’s chest, and took in a deep breath. Draco hugged him back tightly and shut his eyes feeling Harry’s fingers dig into his back. Draco turned his face into Harry’s hair before closing his eyes. 

“It will be okay.” Draco said softly, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry didn’t answer, but held Draco tighter still.

* * *

On Monday when they went into work, Harry didn’t hang his robes up when he came in. He was carrying a box, and he set it quietly on his desk before opening the drawer and pulling out it’s contents.

“I guess this means you can have the big desk now.” Harry said, looking across the small room at Draco.

“Finally.” Draco muttered, and knew that this was the moment that two normal friends would smile.

Instead Harry went back to packing his box, and Draco went back to the file on his desk. When Harry left, his desk now empty, Draco’s eyes prickled. He did as Potter said, and began moving his belonging across the room, into and on top of Harry’s desk. He spread his hands across the dark wood and took a deep breath, reaching over to adjust the picture of his mother, and his quill set. He looked across at his own desk and sighed.

Suddenly, but not quite that surprisingly, the door burst open. Harry came in, breathless, as if he had run here.

“Malfoy-” He said, putting his hands on his hips as if to act more casually. “I was thinking- and remembered your training. We haven’t had a session in a while.”

Draco sat up straight in his chair. “Right. We haven’t. Surely, I need more than two sessions to improve.”  
  
“Surely.” Harry repeated with a nod. “I was going to suggest a regular training session, three times a week. After work.”

“Yes, sure. If there’s not any field work that day.” Draco added quickly.

“Right- of course. Yes. Alright.” Harry said with several nods, both to himself and to Draco. “Should we begin Wednesday?”

“Today. Five o’ clock.” Draco said, which seemed to be the answer Harry was hoping for.

“Five o’ clock.” Harry said with a smile, and then reached for the door. “See you then, auror Malfoy.”

Draco smiled back. “See you, Minister.”

And with that Harry shut the door, and Draco slouched back into his seat with a wide grin.

* * *

The last twenty minutes of Draco’s shift were spent with him tapping his wand on his desk, his foot on the floor, and staring at the clock. At precisely four fifty-eight, Draco stood from his chair, grabbed his robes from the hook on the wall, and started toward the gym. Harry was already there when Draco arrived, sitting criss cross on the mat with only his trousers on. Draco took off his shoes and shirt before walking over to stand in front of Harry.

“With or without wands?” Harry asked, picking up his wand from his lap.

“Without.” Draco answered, having already discarded his wand with his clothes.

Harry tossed his wand over near Draco’s clothes and stood, forming the same stance that he had showed Draco on their first day of training. Draco did his best to remember the stance, and Harry walked around him, patting and adjusting Draco’s body. Harry’s hands lingered with every adjustment, and Draco kept his eyes straight ahead until Harry returned to his original position.

“Begin.” Harry said.

They were both still for about three seconds, until Harry shot a hand out in the direction of Draco’s face. Draco ducked easily, and grabbed Harry’s arm in attempt to bring him down, but Harry twisted around and unrooted Draco’s foot. With a quick roll, Draco was on his feet again, and they were circling each other. Harry was quick as he swiped at Draco’s feet, dodging the kick that Draco aimed at his shoulder. Harry nearly landed a well aimed punch, but missed by a hair and Draco grabbed Harry’s arm with both hands, kicking off and jumping at Harry, legs first.

Much to Draco’s satisfaction, he had successfully pinned Harry to the floor, in the same position that Draco had been in during their first session. They were both breathing hard, and Harry smiled up at Draco proudly.

“Sorry about this.” Harry said, and before Draco could reply, Harry had somehow managed to bring both of his legs around, knees hooking the front of Draco’s shoulders, and was shoving Draco to the ground.

They went on like this for almost an hour, but eventually Draco ended up on the ground with his face pressed into the mat, Harry’s hands gripping both of his wrists behind his back, with a knee near his shoulder blades. Draco struggled against Harry’s grip for as long as he could bear, but gave in to his exhausted muscles soon enough. After he had given up, Harry released him, and Draco let his arms flop down on the mat.

“You are a dreadful teacher.” Draco muttered, managing to push himself up to look over at Harry.

He was smiling, breathing as heavily as Draco was. Harry moved forward, grabbing Draco’s wrists before pinning him down on his back, taking a seat on Draco’s lower stomach. Draco let him do this, and knew that it had nothing to do with their session.

“You’re a dreadful student.” Harry answered, leaning over Draco’s face closely.

“Can’t be a good student with a teacher as horrible as you.” Draco retorted, and Harry smiled further.

Draco wanted to kiss Harry then, so he did the only thing that any reasonable person would do. He hauled himself up and flipped them over, pinning Harry down this time.

“You win again.” Harry said with a convincing sigh.

Draco smiled contently and stood, hauling Harry to his feet. They picked up their clothes on their way to the locker rooms, and Draco was not surprised this time when Harry handed him a towel. Draco allowed his eyes to linger on the back of Harry’s body as he walked into the shower room, and only stripped from his own trousers when he heard Harry’s shower running. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the shower room, too, draping his towel over the edge of the stall as he shut the curtain.

* * *

Draco woke up on Tuesday wishing that it was Wednesday, and he wondered if Harry felt the same way. He lingered in the lobby of the Auror department, both hesitant to go into his empty office, and also searching for an excuse to go to Harry’s new office. Upon hearing a distant mutter of “Minister Potter” Draco choked on his coffee and whipped around to search for who was talking.

A woman with short blonde hair was nodding while accepting a file from one of the workers in a cubicle.

“I’ll have it to him right away.” She said, and tucked the file under her arm.

Draco hurried over as quickly as he could.

“Are you- er- going to Minister Potter’s office?” Draco asked, folding his hands behind his back.

“Yes.” She answered, eyeing Draco before pressing the call button for the lifts.

“Me, too.” He said, stepping in once the lift arrived.

“For what?” She asked.

“Erm.. To check up on a case we are working on.” Draco said hurriedly.

“Oh- oh, right! You’re partners, aren’t you?” She asked, now turning her body to face Draco.

“Yes. Yes we are.” Draco said proudly, walking from the lift when the doors opened.

“Wow- so you know him pretty well then?” She asked, hurrying to catch up with Draco.

“Er- I guess you could say that.” He muttered, turning right, down the hallway to Harry’s office.

“Wow.” Was all she said, and Draco smoothed down his hair as she knocked on the door.

The secretary answered, looking at them expectantly.

“Oh- er- this file needs to be delivered to the Minister.” The blonde woman said, handing the file to the secretary.

She then took the file, and turned her speculative gaze onto Draco.

“I need to speak with Mr. Potter.” Draco said quickly.

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked, raising her eyebrows as if she already knew the answer was no.

“Er- well, I’m his partner, and it’s about one of our cases, so-”  
  
“No appointment, no meeting.” She answered, and then shut the door in Draco’s face.

“She’s lovely.” The blonde woman said sarcastically, and turned with Draco towards the lifts again.

Draco sulked, his arms crossed and head down the whole ride in the lift, only unfolding his arms to open his office door. He had barely hung up his robes when he realized that there was someone in the room with him.

He turned and saw Harry standing in the middle of the room, a defeated expression on his face. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, unsettled by his demeanor.

Harry sighed, and took a step forward, his hands finding Draco's hips naturally as he rested his head down on Draco's shoulder. Draco frowned, running his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly. 

"I can't think of  _anything_ to help us. I was up all sodding night- not a single loop hole, or amendment, or exception in our favor. What are we supposed to do?" Harry asked with a groan.  

"We'll keep looking." Draco said, though he didn't feel very optimistic on the subject. "Maybe there's just something we haven't seen yet. An idea we haven't had. I know you'll think of something." 

Harry answered with another groan, wrapping his arms tighter around Draco's waist. 

“You will be the death of me, Draco Malfoy.” Harry said, his voice muffled by Draco’s collarbone.

“Sounds like a good way to go if you ask me.”

Harry lifted his head, a smirk now resting on his lips. 

“Say that again on the mat tomorrow.” Harry said.

He might have been kidding, but Draco thought that it was a great idea. So, the next day, when Draco had finally pinned Harry down for long enough to get a word out, he did.

“Death by Draco Malfoy doesn’t seem so bad now does it, Potter?” Draco asked, his face low to Harry’s ear.

Harry stilled beneath Draco, breathing heavily, but no longer resisting. After a few breaths, and with something that sounded like a growl he had flattened Draco on his back and was now standing above him. Draco reached forward and yanked at Harry’s ankles with all of his strength, bringing Harry down to the floor with him.

“I am going to get you back for that.” Harry said breathlessly, and Draco climbed over to him, resting his elbows on the floor on either side of Harry’s head

“I’ll be waiting.” Draco answered, looking down into Harry’s face.

They went through their usual post-practice shower routine, and Draco's arms were so tired he could barely rinse the shampoo from his hair. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped from the shower, hoping to change into his clothes before Harry was finished. 

“See you Friday.” Draco said as he walked past Harry’s curtain.

Harry poked his head out, dripping water all over the floor.

“Or tonight?” Draco asked, searching Harry’s face.

“Tonight.” Harry said, letting his eyes travel down Draco’s chest. “Floo in whenever you want.”

Draco nodded, and could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he walked away. Before he turned the corner he looked back and Harry was leaning out of his shower stall with a massive grin.  
  
“Sod off.” Draco muttered, but couldn’t help but smile at Harry’s laugh which followed him out of the locker rooms.

The smile held on his face all the way to the floos downstairs, the whole time he was changing from his work clothes into his normal attire, and even until he was flooing over to Harry’s. His smile was refreshed when he found that Harry was already waiting for him on one of the two couches, and reached over to pick up a cup of tea from the side table to hand to Draco.

“Hello.” Harry said, as Draco accepted the tea and sat down on the couch opposite from Harry.

“Hello.” Draco answered, a bit delayed, as he crossed his legs and sipped his tea.

They sat there in silence for a few long minutes, and Draco’s eyes trailed over to Black Family tree, and to his picture which hung on the wall. He looked solemn in that photograph, and felt much happier now, looking back at Harry who sat across from him.

“Do you think that they would really fire me if we started dating?” Harry asked.

Draco pursed his lips and shrugged. “I don’t know. They probably love you enough to keep you, but there will always be people who are unhappy about it. And they would probably be more unhappy about _who_ you were dating than the fact that you were dating an employee.”

“What? You mean unhappy that I’m dating a man?” Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

“No- nobody cares about that. I mean me. I still hit a sore spot with most people.” Draco said.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“I know _you_ don’t, but I do.” Draco said, sipping his tea again. “And besides, wouldn’t it look a bit suspicious if you go through all this work to fix my files and then later come out that we are dating? It’s not very ethical.”

Harry scratched at his chin. “You’re right.” He said, rubbing at his mouth contemplatively, “I was actually thinking about that the other day. I will be having some of the interns go through the case files and correct any mistakes that were previously made. I don’t think that you were the only one who was screwed over by Carter.”

“That’s actually very smart, Potter. I suppose that I wouldn’t be the only one.” Draco considered aloud.

“I will also be making an announcement in the aurors department tomorrow to let everyone know that new task forces will be made, and I’m bringing back the ‘head auror’ position that Carter abandoned.”

“Why?”

“Because the newer, or less experienced aurors need someone to turn to. I expect to be busy over the next few weeks, and am not sure that I will be in the office as much as they need me to be. I will of course try and make each of the auror task forces as balanced as possible between experienced and unexperienced aurors, but they still need someone they can look to as a leader.”

“Who do you think you will choose as head auror?” 

“I’m not sure. I will have to look through a few files and perhaps do some evaluations before I decide. I know most of them pretty well, but I don’t want to leave anyone out.” Harry said contemplatively, rubbing his forehead.

“What about the other departments? Do you have changes for them, too?” Draco asked, for some reason surprised with the amount of thought that Harry had already put into this.  
  
“You sound like my secretary.” Harry said, a smile forming on his face as he rested his head on his hand.

“She’s a mean old thing, isn’t she?” Draco said, scrunching up his nose.

Harry shrugged, smile still playing on his lips.

“Sometimes. She’s also very smart.” Harry said, drinking a bit of his tea. “Did you try to come to my office?”

Draco flushed. “Er- well, I was just helping one of the interns deliver a file.”

“Is that so?” Harry asked, amused.

“Yep.” Draco said, looking back over to the Black family tree.

Draco’s line of vision was interrupted when Harry crossed in front of him, sitting down on the couch right next to Draco before laying his arm on the back of the couch. Draco sighed, and turned his face in Harry’s direction, unsurprised to find that he was still smiling.

“So, now what?” Harry asked, and Draco tilted his head in confusion.

“Now what, what?” He questioned.

“We can't come up with a solution that is lawful, so what's stopping us?” Harry clarified.

Draco sighed again, his eyes falling on Harry’s lips. He felt the pull of gravity that often occurred when he looked at Harry’s lips, and wanted to let it draw him all the way in. He wanted to sit up on his knees and kiss Harry deeper, until the fireplace was dark and the sun was rising.

He remembered the way Harry spoke about what he wanted to change, and how he seemed to have plans of action to every question Draco asked. He thought of the buzz in the auror department on the day that Carter had threatened Harry, and how much more unified everyone seemed to be under Harry's command. 

“I don’t want our relationship to be the reason you lose this job. I think you’re about to make some great changes to the Ministry, and I don’t want to sabotage that because we can't keep our hands to ourselves.” Draco said, shaking his head.

Harry sighed. “Since when did you become such a Gryffindor?”

Draco rolled his eyes and looked away, sipping at his tea. “You are a child.”

Harry chuckled, wrapping his arm around Draco. Draco rested his tea on his knee and leaned into the side of Harry’s body, head resting on his strong shoulder.

“I don’t think that it was a good idea for us to try and stay away from each other.” Draco admitted.

“Me neither.” Harry answered, squeezing Draco’s shoulders tightly.

“This is good enough for me. For now.” Draco said, resting his forehead against the side of Harry’s warm neck.

“Me, too.” Harry answered, giving a content sigh. “What do you say we go upstairs, hm?” Harry asked, his lips brushing against Draco’s forehead.

“Mm.” Draco answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/179502372904/chapter-16-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-you)


	17. Bearded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco stumbles across Harry and Ethan together at Grimmauld Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's my birthday, so that means a bonus chapter for all of you lovely people! Enjoy <3 
> 
> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/179573304329/chapter-17-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

As the new Minister for Magic, Harry was obligated to give a speech. Draco had already questioned him about his intentions as minister, but the buzz in the atrium of the Ministry still made him excited to hear what Harry had to say. Draco overheard several conversations and wonderings from those standing near him, but the room fell dead silent as soon as Harry stepped on the stage.

He cleared his throat and settled a piece of parchment on the podium, reaching his wand up to point to his neck. He held a stern expression that Draco hadn’t seen in several weeks.

“Good morning, everyone. Thank you for coming. I’ll try not to keep you here for too long.” He said, his eyes searching the crowd. “As you all know, I’ll be your new Minister-”

He was interrupted by a several loud cheers, and Draco could see the corner of his mouth lift a little bit. It was promptly put back in line as he continued his speech.

“I’ll be making several changes as the new minister, and encourage those of you who have had problems with the way that things have been handled previously to write me a letter. I will read all of them and settle disputes as they come. I know that there is a shortage of staff in several of the departments, and will be looking for new hires. I will be accepting recommendations from the heads of each department, so send their applications my way. After the new hires are in place, I will review the financial report and see about giving raises to witches and wizards who the previous administration has overlooked.” Another cheer echoed throughout the room. “Along with that I will be making specific changes to each department. Expect to see me in your offices sometime this week to implement those changes.”

He took a deep breath and took a second to look across the atrium. “The main thing that I want you all to get from this is that I am listening. I want you to know that your voice will be heard. _You_ are this ministry, not me.” Another pause. “Thank you.”

The room erupted with applause, and Harry looked surprised. He seemed to let out a small laugh before collecting the parchment from the podium and stepping off the stage, which is where Draco lost him amongst the swarming crowd. Draco smiled to himself as he walked to the lifts, and made his way to his office.

He felt confident in what he had told Harry last night about how much these people needed him. After all, it was true. Draco wasn’t the only one who was wronged by Carter. The people in the ministry needed someone who could fix everything. Someone like Harry.

Draco expected Harry to come to their office, but when five thirty rolled around and Harry hadn’t show up, Draco made his way down to the Minister’s office. Upon knocking on the door, he was greeted by Harry’s secretary to inform him that Harry had gone home an hour ago.

Confused, Draco floo’d directly to Grimmauld Place, and was pleasantly greeted by a glass of wine sitting on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Draco smiled and picked up the glass, walking out the door and up the stairs in search of Harry.

“Harry?” Draco called, taking a sip of the wine.

He heard a voice coming from Harry’s bedroom and ascended the stairs, his hand reaching the door handle just when he realized the voice he was hearing was unfamiliar.

“So.. you think you’re okay with this?” Harry’s voice was clear, while the other one was softer, more muffled.

“I mean.. maybe. What’s he say about it?” The other voice asked.

“Well, I don’t know.. I haven’t asked him yet.” Harry answered.

“Then why are we even talking about this- that’s not why I came here.”

There was a shuffling of fabric and what sounded like Harry’s bed creaking. Draco took another sip of wine.

“Ethan- stop.” Draco’s wine went sour in his mouth. _Ethan_? "I already told you-"

“C’mon, just once.” Ethan insisted, and Harry sighed heavily. Draco felt nauseous.

“No- stop.” Harry’s voice was soft, but demanding. The bed creaked again. “Let’s go back downstairs. Take the box.”

Draco heard the shuffling of feet and suddenly became very aware of his position. He spit the wine that was in his mouth back into the glass, and ran down the stairs as quietly as he could. He had barely set the glass back on the table and thrown himself into the floo as he heard footsteps clamoring on the stairs.

As soon as his feet landed in his own apartment, he doubted if what he had just heard was even real. It was only the sour taste of wine in his mouth that told him that it was. He sat down on his couch and stared at his own fireplace, confusion mixed with anger and jealousy.

What on earth could have possessed Potter to invite that arsehole into his home? And into his _bedroom_? Who were they talking about? Were they talking about him? Did they want some sort of polyamorous thing to happen between them? Did Potter just decide to move on without telling him?

Any solution that Draco could come up with was not something he wanted.

* * *

Draco’s anger hadn’t subsided at all over the next two days. He had only gotten glimpses of Potter, passing in the atrium or walking past an elevator. He didn’t know what happened that night, and didn’t _want_ to know. He had already been disappointed by so many things in his life, this shouldn’t be any different. Except it was.

He kicked himself for being so effected by it, and that’s why when Potter walked in his office, he couldn’t bear look up at him. He wouldn’t let himself feel what the anger was hiding. He wouldn’t let himself be hurt by Potter, because he didn’t know if he could handle it.

“Hey.” Potter said, his tone light. “Are you ready for training?”  
  
“I’m through with training.” Draco answered, flipping a page in the file he was reading.

“What do you mean?” Potter asked, his voice holding a laugh. “You’ve barely beaten me.”

Draco let his anger overtake him. He stood, threw his folder on the desk, and looked Potter straight in the face. If there was one thing Draco was good at, it’s being angry.

“Get out.” Draco snapped.

Draco was not expecting the smile that was on Harry’s face, or to watch it be snatched away. Harry looked as if Draco had slapped him.

“Draco..” Harry started softly, his eyebrows pulling together. “I don’t understand.” There was question in his voice, filled with the hurt that Draco was trying so desperately to avoid.

“ _Out_.” Draco repeated, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands, trying to keep up this wave of anger that threatened to be quenched.

Harry didn’t respond, but instead continued to look at Draco in this way that made his throat to go tight. Draco drew his wand and shot a stinging jinx at him. Potter jumped and clutched his arm where it had hit him, still looking at Draco in this confused way. Draco scraped up the last bit of anger that was inside of him and threw stinging jinxes at Potter until he had forced him from the room.

Once the door had slammed shut, he rounded his desk and threw every jinx he could think of at that wooden door, his breathing labored first from anger and then from sadness. He knelt to the floor, resting an elbow on his desk for support as he dropped his wand and reached up to hold his face instead.

His door opened only a second later, and Draco knew that it was Harry. He allowed himself to be drawn into Harry’s arms, his face still in his hand as Harry stroked his hair.

“Draco, what on earth is going on?” Harry asked softly, adjusting as Draco wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I heard you and Ethan the other night- talking about me.” Draco said, his chest shuddering.

“You did?” Harry questioned, his hand stilling on the back of his head.

“So it’s true?” Draco asked, his throat tightening again. “You’re getting back together with him?”

Harry tried to pull away then, but Draco held him tight.

“I’m not ready to lose you. I just got you.” Draco said, his voice a whisper. 

He looked down at his hands when Harry pulled away, bracing himself for the inevitable.

“I’m not getting back together with Ethan.” Harry said softly, and Draco’s eyes shot up to his face. “Well, not really.”

Draco squinted suspiciously, and Harry continued quickly.  
  
“I was going to try and talk to you about it yesterday, but I couldn’t find you. It was just an idea that I had.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I was thinking that Ethan could be- well- that he could be my public boyfriend. We would show up in _The Prophet_ together, holding hands and whatnot, and then people wouldn’t suspect anything between you and me because I already have a boyfriend.”

“That’s _mental_.” Draco muttered, but a glimmer of hope was beginning to form in his chest.

Harry sighed. “That’s what Ethan said. He said he'd go along with it because he wants the publicity, but I told him that I needed to talk to you first.”  
  
“Why did you talk to him about it before me?” Draco asked.

“I hadn’t even thought about it until Ethan showed up at my house that night to get a few of his things. It was all in a box in my closet upstairs. He- well, he came onto me and I explained that I wasn’t interested. I suppose his feelings got hurt because he said something along the lines of ‘only wanting to be with me for the publicity’. That’s when I came up with the idea in the first place. I should have talked about it with you first, I’m sorry, Draco.”

Draco was at a loss for words. He stood up slowly and rounded his desk, sitting heavily in his chair before rubbing at his eyes.

“So.. let me get this straight. You want Ethan to be- well, to be... your _beard_? So that we can date in secret?”

Harry had stood up now, and was fiddling with a piece of paper on the edge of Draco’s desk.

“Well.. Yeah.” Harry said with a crooked smile. “Mental or brilliant?”

“Both.” Draco answered.

They looked at each other, hopeful smiles growing on their faces. “Harry... If we get caught...” Draco started worriedly, his smile fading.

“Then I’ll face those consequences.” Harry said, walking around Draco’s desk. “So, is that a yes?” Harry asked with a grin.

Draco sighed, but couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his face. “I’ll think about it.”

Harry immediately drew him into a tight hug, laughing happily.

“Tosser.” Draco muttered, tucking his smiling face into Harry’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/179573304329/chapter-17-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	18. Temporary Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco, and Ethan discuss the details of their arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/179706810649/chapter-18-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamedharry)

The next few days were relatively dull. Draco and Harry agreed that they should not be seen together outside of the office until Harry’s relationship with Ethan was revealed to the public. How they were going to do that, neither of them knew. Reporters were less invested in Harry’s personal life, and were now writing more about the things he was doing as the new Minister. Though this would prove well for them once they were able to be together, for right now, they could use a snooping reporter to get a picture of Harry and Ethan together.

Draco had been staring blankly at a file on his desk when he heard a knock at the door. His stomach flipped, hoping that it would be Harry.

“Enter.” He called, standing up when Nora, Harry’s secretary, poked her head around the door.

“Mr. Malfoy. The Minister would like to see you.” She said.

Draco didn’t ask what he was needed for. Instead, he followed immediately, his heart thumping in his chest. When they had finally made it to Harry’s office, Draco held his breath. Harry was sitting behind his desk reading a file as Nora led Draco into his office. He looked up nonchalantly, his eyes skimming over Draco and then to Nora.

“Thank you." Harry said, and Draco sat down in front of his desk, squirming at his serious expression.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Harry’s stern expression split into a grin, and he sighed, watching Draco with smiling eyes.

“How are you? I miss you.” Harry said, looking all over Draco’s face.

“I’m fine.” Draco answered glancing down at Harry’s inkpot to try and diffuse the blush that had spread across his cheeks. “Have you come up with anything?”

“I haven’t, but Nora has.” Harry said with a cheeky grin.

“You _told_ her?” Draco whispered harshly, leaning forward in his chair.

“No! No-” Harry laughed, “I didn’t tell Nora. She only suggested that I have a Ministry Ball, as most Ministers do when they are elected. I thought that I would bring Ethan, have a few photos with him and then we would be in the clear.” He raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

“That sounds... too easy.” Draco admitted. “Do you really think they will believe it?”

Harry shrugged. “I guess we won’t know until we try.”

* * *

The day after their meeting, Draco received a formal invitation for the Minister’s ball. It was to be held that Saturday, in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. The last few days of that work-week were excruciating for Draco. He could hardly focus on his work, as every thought of his was consumed by the ball and all the scenarios in which things could go wrong. Even if things went well, what then? Were he and Harry actually going to start dating? The thought made Draco equally as nervous.

Draco had fought himself against going to Harry’s office, but gave in just before 5’o clock on Friday afternoon. He was lingering outside of Harry’s office door when it abruptly swung open and Nora walked out.

“Mr. Malfoy. May I help you?” She asked, adjusting the purse on her arm, clearly about to begin her journey home.

“I- I’m here to see the Minister.” Draco answered, sure that she would turn him the other way, as she usually does for those who do not have appointments.

“Not a problem, come in. As I understand it, Mr. Potter was about to come to your office.” She said, holding the door open for him. “I trust that you can see yourself in?” She asked, something mysterious glinting behind her spectacles.

“Yes- thank you.” Draco said, and she ducked her head politely as she shut the door behind herself.

Draco approached Harry’s door and knocked lightly before pushing it open, finding a massive mound of books on Harry’s desk. It was so tall that it reached up to his shoulders, and the only part of Harry that Draco could see was his head.

“Draco! Perfect, I was just going to try and catch you before you left for the day.” Harry rounded his desk and pulled Draco into a hug that he was very unprepared for.

He wasn’t sure if this was a friendship hug or a relationship hug, so he settled for awkwardly patting Harry on the back. Harry hugged Draco tighter, taking a deep breath, and Draco relaxed a little, leaning the side of his head against Harry’s. He had forgotten how warm Harry was, and how sweet his hair smelled. He shut his eyes, smiling as Harry slid a hand up his back. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door, and they both sprung apart as though they had been hit by a stinging jinx.

“Excuse me, Minister-” Nora had opened the door, her head peeking around the corner. “I was only wondering if you would be needing an escort to the ball tomorrow? I would be happy to assist you.”

“Oh- no, thank you, Nora. I’ll be bringing a date.” Harry answered, fiddling with a book on the corner of his desk.

“I see.” Nora answered, her eyes shifting from Harry’s face to Draco’s and then back again. “Well, have a good night, sir. I will see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Right- sure. See you then.” Harry answered.

They both exhaled when the door shut, and then looked at each other with somewhat guilty smiles.

“So. What were you coming to my office for?” Draco asked, picking up a book from Harry’s desk.

“Well, I was thinking that we should meet up with Ethan. Just to cover some ground rules and to figure out what we are all comfortable- and _not_ comfortable with.” Harry said.

“I’m alright with that. When should we do it?” Draco asked.

“I would say either tonight or tomorrow before the ball. Just so that we can be sure of everything before we go public.”

“I could do tonight.” Draco said eagerly, wondering if Harry would let him stay if he were to come over.

“I’ll ask Ethan.” Harry said, pulling his wand out.

He swished it and a stag patronus galloped from the tip of his wand, around the room, and through the window.

Draco watched after it in awe, and seemingly seeing his expression, Harry asked “What?” disappearing behind his stack of books.

“Nothing-” Draco said hurriedly, clearing his throat. “I just.. forgot your patronus was a stag.”

He could hear Harry laugh from behind his books. “Yeah. Just like my dad’s. What’s yours?”

Draco flushed with embarrassment, turning his attention to a bookcase to his left. He wasn't sure how to tell Harry that he had never been able to produce a patronus.

“Um- a fox.” He answered quickly, and then pressed his palm against his forehead, wishing he could take back the words as soon as he had said them.

“That’s cool, I can see that. Like an arctic fox?” Harry said, walking out from behind his pile of books.

Draco nodded, pressing his lips together. Harry waved his hand and all of the books floated upwards, and then filed themselves onto the bookshelf that sat behind his desk.

“There.” Harry said with a satisfied sigh, resting his hands on his hips. “All moved in, now.” He looked over at Draco. “What do you say we go back to my house for a cup of tea while we wait for Ethan to reply?”

“That’s alright with me. Just let me go home and change first.” Draco answered.

“Of course. You can use this floo, if you like. I just got it turned on.” Harry said, gesturing to the fireplace that was against the righthand wall.

“Thank you.” Draco said, reaching up for the floo powder. “I wont be long.” He said, looking over his shoulder at Harry.

“I’ll be waiting.” He answered, his voice almost getting lost in the Floo’s flames.

* * *

Draco arrived at Grimmauld Place right as Harry was pouring tea. The smile that was on Draco’s face was quickly quenched when he noticed Ethan sitting on Harry’s couch.

“Draco.” Harry said warmly, setting down the teapot before walking over to him.

Ethan stood, and Harry placed his hand on the small of Draco’s back to guide him over.

“Draco, this is Ethan. You- er- met, briefly.”

Ethan stuck out his hand, and Draco reluctantly took it. 

“Nice to officially meet you.” Draco said, trying his best to sound sincere, and Ethan ducked his head in reply.

“Well, erm, shall we sit?” Harry asked, gesturing to the couch across from Ethan.

They all sat in unison, and Draco felt smug when Harry kept his arm wrapped around Draco’s back.

“So- I suppose we should start by talking about things that are off limits. Right?” Harry asked, looking between Draco and Ethan.

Neither of them spoke.

“Okay. Well, I’ll go first. Obviously, Ethan, you can't tell anyone what’s really going on between myself and Draco.”

“Mums the word.” Was all Ethan said.

“No kissing.” Draco said, folding his arms.

Ethan snorted. “You can’t expect us not to kiss. Then they _really_ won’t believe all of this nonsense.”

“He’s sort of right, Draco.” Harry said sympathetically.

Draco folded his arms. “Fine. No kissing unless it’s for a picture. And you have to clear it with me first.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. “Fine.” 

“Alright, good. What else?” 

“No other relationships?” Draco suggested.

“Well you can’t expect me to be celibate?” Ethan protested.

“You can’t very well be seen with another guy other than Harry. Once it’s out that you two are together, you’ll have reporters following you everywhere. Do you think you can’t handle that?” Draco challenged.

Ethan glared at Draco. “Well can’t I use polyjuice potion or something? Just for the one-night stands.”

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. “I can’t tell you how wrong that is. You can’t go impersonating someone and then have sex-” He groaned again. “I suppose if you can’t control yourself, use a glamor. Keep it to a minimum, would you?”

“Fine.” Ethan accepted, probably figuring it was the best he was going to get.

“And no contacting old flings.” Draco added.

“ _Fine_.” He answered, as if he had already planned to do so.

“Okay.. What about the reporters? They will be asking us questions. Are you ready for that?” Harry asked.

“Just let me handle the interviews. I already know enough about you from when we used to date.” He said, looking over at Draco with a sly grin that made Draco's blood boil.

Harry’s arm tightened around Draco’s waist. “That’s fine with me. I don’t bloody want to talk to them anyways.” Harry muttered, sighing deeply. “Well, is that it?”

“No, we have to talk about dates. You’ll obviously be going on a few together to keep up appearances.” Draco said, folding his arms.

“Alright, well that’s easy. We’ll have dinner somewhere with lots of exposure. You’ll obviously attend all ministry functions with me, as my date, but other than that I would like to keep contact at a bare minimum. No offense.” Harry added.

Ethan shrugged, but Draco saw something flash behind his eyes.

“Well you two can’t be seen in public, either. How’s that going to work?” Ethan said, pointing at both of them.

Harry looked at Draco. “That’s something we’ll talk about later.” He answered, looking back at Ethan. “Alone.”

Ethan shrugged again. “Whatever. I just don't want to be part of some big scandal. So long as you don't get caught, I couldn't care less." He sighed. "That all? I have places to be.”

“That’s all for now. I’ll let you know if we come up with anything else.” Harry started, but Ethan was already standing, drinking down the rest of his tea.

“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow for the Ministry thing.” Ethan said as he set down his mug and started toward the floo.

“Okay.” Harry said, standing up. “But please wear something nice. Those blue robes your mum got you? Do you still have them?”  
  
“You’re ordering me to _wear_ certain things now?” Ethan protested, fist-full of floo powder already in hand.

“Fine- whatever. Wear what you want.” Harry said, and Ethan disappeared in the floo without another word.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his face with both hands.

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Draco asked as Harry sat down again.

“Well, it’s a better bet than trying to hire someone.” Harry stated, sipping his tea.

Draco thought that was debatable.

“We’ll see how it goes. If it’s unbearable we’ll call off the whole thing.” Harry said.

“Okay.” Draco said, picking up his tea. “This doesn’t have verateserum, does it?”

Harry laughed and pushed against his arm. “No, you tosser.” He said with a grin.

Draco smiled and sipped his tea as Harry settled his arm back around his waist.

“Are you staying here tonight?” Harry asked, reaching up to smooth out a piece of Draco’s hair.

“I’d like too.” Draco said, looking up from his teacup and into Harry’s handsome face.

“Okay.” Harry said softly, brushing the back of his knuckles against Draco’s cheek.

Harry reached down and removed the mug from Draco’s hands, leaning to set it on the table. He then returned his hand to Draco’s face, running his thumb along his cheekbone gently. Draco looked from Harry’s eyes to his lips, and let himself be drawn in by a seemingly magnetic force. They were so close that Harry’s eyelashes brushed against Draco’s cheek.

“Wait.” Draco said, and Harry's lips barely brushed against his before he leaned back, his brow furrowed. “If this doesn’t work out..” Draco brought his hand up to rest on Harry’s firm chest. “If something happens and Ethan bails out on us tomorrow before it’s even reached headlines.. I don’t want to- I can’t _take_ knowing how it feels to be with you, and not being able to have it.”

Harry was observing his face seriously, his hand still resting gently on the side of Draco’s face and neck. He seemed to make up his mind and sighed, resting his forehead on Draco’s.

“Just a few more days.” He said.

“Just a few more days.” Draco repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/179706810649/chapter-18-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamedharry)


	19. Ministry Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attends his first event as the official Minister for magic, but things don't go as smoothly as they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a day late everyone! I'm drowning with classwork and forgot to post. I hope you all are doing well <3
> 
> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/180012622569/chapter-19-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

Draco debated over what to wear to the Ministry Ball for so long that he was fifteen minutes late. He showed up in the middle of Harry’s speech, and nearly almost left when he saw Ethan on Harry’s arm with a shit-eating grin. The only reason he stayed was because Harry made eye contact with him, and interrupted his sentence to give what sounded like a sigh of relief. He recovered quickly to finish his speech, and then began trying to escort Ethan from the stage as flashes of light erupted from the surrounding cameras.

“Picture for _The Prophet_ , picture for _The Prophet_!” One cameraman shouted loudly, and Ethan muttered something in Harry’s ear whilst trying to force him back to the middle of the stage.

They separated, both bearing different smiles. Harry’s was tight-lipped, while Ethan’s was a full on grin. They posed for a few pictures, and then Harry successfully lead Ethan from the stage, and through the bustling crowd. Most people were too busy with appetizers and champagne to notice Harry making a line straight for Draco.

“Thank goodness. I thought you weren’t going to come.” Harry said, pulling Draco into a hug.

Draco hugged him back, but released him very quickly due to a passing reporter.

“Of course I came.” Draco said, squeezing Harry’s hand once comfortingly.

“Thank you.” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s hand back.

“Cut that out, someone could see.” Ethan said, arriving with two glasses of champagne.

He handed one to Harry, and then wrapped Harry’s arm around his waist.

“Is this really necessary?” Harry complained, trying to retract his arm.

“We’re in love, remember?” He asked, shoving a tiny quiche into Harry’s mouth rather forcefully. “You’re the one who invited your _real_ boyfriend.”  
  
“I work here.” Draco said, folding his arms.

“Yeah, and you also attract just about as much attention as Harry does. Except it’s negative, because you’re a sodding death eater.”  
  
“You little-” Draco had reached for his wand, but Harry had acted quicker, grasping the back of Ethan’s neck in an apparently painful grip.

“If you say another word about Draco, the deal is off. You won’t get a single _second_ in the spotlight. Do you understand?”

To anyone on the outside it would look like Harry was whispering sweet nothings into Ethan’s ear, while playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Ethan grunted a little, but nodded as best he could with the restraint of Harry’s hand.

“Good.” Harry said through gritted teeth, and then loosened his grip and smoothed out Ethan's hair before returning his arm around his waist.

Ethan immediately reached his hand up to rub at his neck and smiled at a passer-by.

“You better watch out or someone will write a story about how you’re abusing me.” Ethan muttered.

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Sorry- sorry. I’m done. I swear.” Ethan raised his hands in surrender, one hand still holding his champagne. “Sorry.” He said, addressing Draco.

Draco was still debating on whether or not to pull out his wand.

“Here.” Ethan said, handing Draco his champagne. “Let’s just have some fun, okay?”

Draco reluctantly accepted the champagne, and abandoned his wand. This was a decision that he would very quickly regret.

Ethan’s idea of ‘fun’ was getting absolutely sloshed, and hanging on Harry like he was a coat rack. Draco had somehow wedged himself in a group of interns, all of whom were ignoring him per usual, which allowed him to glare a hole through Ethan’s head over the top of his champagne.

He had been watching Harry try and have a discussion with a pair of witches while Ethan continued to lean on him and run his fingers through his hair obnoxiously, when Nora walked over and graciously interrupted the situation. Harry seemed more than happy to remove himself from Ethan’s clutches, attempting to smooth out his hair and robes as his eyes searched the room. Draco was surprised when Harry’s green eyes landed on him, and forced away the sour expression that had been creasing his brow for the past hour.

When Harry walked over to the group of interns that Draco had been standing near, there was a rush of whispers, and then dead silence. Harry’s eyes were on Draco, but a tall gentleman stepped forward, interrupting Harry’s eyeline.

“Sir- Minister Potter.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Cornelius.”  
  
“Cornelius McElroy. Yes, I remember you.” Harry said, shaking his hand. There were more whispers from the other interns.

“I- well, we-” He gestured to the other interns surrounding him, “just wanted to say how excited we are to see the changes you make in the Ministry. We know how hard the media can be on new Ministers, and want you to know that you have the whole industry supporting you. From the Auror Department all the way to the Transportation offices. We’ve got your back, sir.”

The other interns perked up at Harry’s gaze, nodding in agreement with Cornelius’ statement.

“Thank you. It really means a lot to know-” Harry started, and then flinched as a camera went off less than a foot away.  
  
“Excellent! Excellent.” The reporter said, before hurrying away, scribbling something on a notepad.

“Sorry.” Harry said. “I didn’t come over here because of the cameras-” He began to explain.

“We know, sir.” Cornelius said quickly, and the rest of the group nodded.

“Thank you.” Harry said, and then scanned the small group before his gaze found Draco, who was standing at the back of the group near the wall.

“We’ll... leave you to it.” Cornelius said, and the rest of the group followed in his wake.

“How are you?” Harry asked, stepping closer.

Draco looked down into his champagne glass. “Tipsy.” He answered, tilting his head.

Harry sighed, and placed his hand on Draco’s arm gently. “He’s not the one I want to be spending this evening with.” He said softly.

“I know.” Draco answered, looking up from his champagne when he saw the spotlight on the stage turn on again.

“Could the Minister please come up to the stage?” A red-haired witch called, her wand at her neck to cast a sonorous charm.

Harry sighed, and gave Draco a pained look before dropping his hand away and walking begrudgingly to the stage. Ethan was quick to follow, and had his arm linked in Harry’s before the witch could get out her next sentence.

“As soon as we heard that you were running for Minister, we decided to have a commission done in your honor.”

“Oh, that’s not-” Harry started, his voice quiet in comparison to hers.

The witch turned her wand away from her throat, and pointed it toward a veiled object that Draco had not previously noticed. The veil flew away, revealing a rather handsome portrait of Harry. Both Harry and the portrait seemed to look at each other with the same expression of embarrassed confusion.

The whole room burst into applause, and Ethan said something in Harry’s ear. Harry turned to the crowd, squinting against the spotlight, and then gave a somewhat forced smile to the witch next to him.

“Thank you, for your support.” Was all that he said, and the whole crowd cheered as Harry continued to stand there uncomfortably. He tried to escape off the edge of the stage, but Ethan brought him back for more pictures.

“Kiss!” Draco heard a few reporters shout, and Harry’s expression shifted from embarrassment, but never got to form another expression because Ethan had grabbed him by both sides of the face and kissed him.

Draco wanted to feel anger. He wanted to be furious, and storm the stage, throwing hexes and jinxes and anything else that came to his mind. Instead, he set down his champagne, walked to the floos, and went home.

* * *

Draco knew that Harry would talk to him about what happened at the Ministry event. He thought perhaps it would be on Monday at work, or maybe he would send an owl inviting him for tea. What he did not expect, however, was that his floo would go off before he had even changed out of his dress-robes.

“Draco!” He heard Harry’s voice, and started buttoning up his shirt, walking from his bedroom and into the living room where the floo was.

“What?” Draco asked, taking his time rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

“Draco- I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect any of that to happen- please, can I floo in?” Harry asked.

Draco, who still busy with his sleeve didn’t reply.

“Draco, please believe that I didn’t say he could do that. He’s drunk. Not- not that that’s any excuse- Draco, please let me floo in. Let me talk to you.” Draco could hear the desperation in his voice, and it made his stomach turn.

“Fine. Floo in.” He answered, and then began walking back toward his bedroom.

Draco heard a rush of flame, and then Harry’s heavy footsteps approach him, but did not turn around. Instead he picked up the shoes that he had previously taken off his feet, placed them in the bottom of his wardrobe and began unbuttoning his shirt again as Harry started talking.

“Draco.” His voice came from the doorway. “I already told Ethan off for what he did and told him that the deal between us is over. It was a horrible idea from the start- please would you just talk to me? Are you angry? What can I do?”

Draco had now put on his houserobe over his trousers, and turned to look at Harry who still remained in the doorway.

“I’m not angry.” Draco answered, tucking his hands in his pockets. “I just didn’t want to stand in the crowd and watch while some drunk idiot snogged my- my-” He hesitated around the word ‘boyfriend’, “-you. While he snogged you. So I left. That’s it.” Draco shrugged.

Harry was rubbing at the back of his hand nervously as he looked at Draco.

“So- you’re not angry?” Harry questioned.  
  
“No. I’m not angry. I’d like to have a word with Ethan, but this was the first time we were all trying this out, so something was bound to go wrong.” Draco sighed, and looked at the white duvet on his bed. “We will talk to him once he’s sober and tell him to not do that again, and if he does, _then_ we can call it off.”

“Well-” Harry looked like he was deciding whether or not to take a step into the room. “I don’t really know what to say. I was expecting... I dunno- at least a few jinxes.” Harry stepped into the room. “I have to say, I’m a little disappointed.”

Harry chanced a smile, which Draco mildly reciprocated. He sighed and looked down at the floor.

“Well, since you’re here. Tea?” He asked, starting toward the door.

Harry caught him by the hand gently as Draco passed him, and Draco paused, letting Harry hold him there. There was still something hanging in the air between them that hadn’t been cleared up. Something Draco couldn’t quite place, but knew Harry would be able too. Draco looked down at his hands as Harry held them, unable to look him in the eye.

“I’m sorry that this happened.” Harry said softly, holding both of Draco’s hands in one of his while he reached his other hand up to push Draco’s hair behind his ear. “I should have seen it coming, and prevented it. I won’t let it happen again. I promise.”

“I know.” Draco said, but still felt relief as he raised his eyes to meet Harry’s.

Harry held the side of his face and studied him, a worry line creasing his brow.

“I don’t want to hurt you again.” Harry said, his voice almost a whisper.

Draco dropped his eyes to Harry’s chin, his cheeks heating. He felt vulnerable letting Harry look at him like this, and felt like he could see every thought he’d ever had.

“I’m fine.” Draco said, shaking his head a little.

Harry gave him a look that said he didn’t believe that, but spared Draco by not actually saying it.

“I would love some tea.” Harry said, dropping his hand away from Draco’s face. “But I really should get back to the event and clear up all the commotion. It shouldn’t take long, and I'll come right back.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Draco asked, following Harry as he walked back into Draco’s sitting room.

“Well- It’s just that when I finally pried myself away from Ethan, I saw that you had left and immediately went to my office to floo you.” Harry said, reaching for the floo powder. "Ethan followed me up there and that's when I told him off."

“Harry! You just _left_?” Draco asked, horrified.

“So what?” Harry asked, turning to face Draco. “You’re more important than a stupid Ministry event.”

Draco couldn’t find the words to argue with that, but Harry kissed his cheek and stepped into the floo before he could even get the chance. Draco stood there nonplussed, his hand on his cheek where Harry had kissed him. His lips tingled as if they wished Harry had kissed him there instead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/180012622569/chapter-19-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	20. Pansy's Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends time at Draco's house after the ministry event, and Pansy makes an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/180255926009/chapter-20-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

Harry ended up coming back to Draco’s shortly after he left, and Draco made them both some tea. They had settled down on the couch, each leaning on an arm at either end, their legs intertwined under a blanket between them.

“This isn’t how I anticipated this night to go.” Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh?” Draco asked, sipping at his tea.

“Yeah. I thought the event would be short and simple. An interview here, a posed shot or two with Ethan, and that would be that.” Harry shrugged. “Instead, Ethan got pissed and nearly mugged up everything.”

“Where did he go after it was over?” Draco asked.

“I brought him home. He was out before his head even hit his pillow. I’ll be surprised if he remembers anything at all.” Harry rubbed his face.

Draco shook his head and took a long sip of his tea.

“Why did you date Ethan in the first place?” Draco questioned.

Harry sighed, and looked at the mug in his hands.

“He didn’t used to be like this.. All rude and power-hungry. When I met him he was kind. He always did nice things for me like make sure my plants didn’t die or fold the socks that I would just throw in the drawer. Just small thoughtful things. We went to The Leaky one night for a drink, and some journalist took a photograph and wrote an article on us. From that day on, he was the Ethan you see now. Something about being in the public eye just seemed to change him.” Harry shrugged. “I guess now it’s a good thing. For us, anyways.”

“That’s sad.” Draco said, and Harry nodded. “Did you ever try talking to him about it?”

“Yeah. When I caught him cheating on me..” Harry paused, fiddling with the corner of the blanket in his lap. “the first time.”

“What? You mean- he cheated on you twice?” Draco asked angrily, lifting his head up off his hand.

“Well..” Harry looked over at the fire, and Draco’s rage grew.

“ _More_ than twice?” Draco was sitting up now, setting his mug on the table in front of him as he looked at Harry in bewilderment.

“A few times, I think.” Harry rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’m not really sure of the exact number.”

Draco was at a loss for words. How someone could take any sort of relationship with Harry for granted was beyond him. Even as a child, all he wanted was to be Harry’s friend. How could someone get everything that Draco wanted, and then throw it all away?

“Why didn’t you leave sooner?” Was all that Draco said, even though he wanted to say much, much more.

“I just thought things would get better. That maybe he was just going through a phase and would get out of it eventually. Once I went to surprise him with dinner for our anniversary, and I found him in bed with two other guys.” Harry gave a bitter laugh. “I put the food down at the end of the bed and told them to have a good night. He broke it off not long after that.”

Draco laughed in disbelief. “That is absolutely mental.”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed, looking down at his hands. “I never really talked to him about it. In fact, I hadn’t even seen him until that day he burst into our office.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know.. It just seemed that it was never really about me, you know? He cheated on me because he didn’t care enough to _not_ cheat on me. He did it just because he could, and that’s that.” Harry shrugged.

“Harry..” Draco started. He paused because he didn’t know where this sentence was taking him. “Harry.” Was all that he said, defeated by the many things that he wanted to say, but couldn't.

Harry reached out his hand and Draco accepted it, letting his fingers be played with. He looked at Harry’s kind face, and wondered how a man hurt by so many could still have such tenderness.

“I can’t imagine how anyone who has known you would ever want to let you go.” Draco said, and Harry let out a small laugh, tracing his fingers on Draco’s palm.

“What, like I’m so great?” He looked up at Draco with a smile that could only be described as dazzling, and Draco wondered why Harry did not see what he saw.

A swell of emotion built in Draco’s chest. It stung that maybe he would _never_ be able to show Harry what he sees-- to show Harry what the _world_ sees. This helplessness that Draco felt was quickly stamped down by anger- and then desperation.

Something that probably was a word at some point came from Draco’s mouth as he reached for Harry, grabbing him by his shoulder and the front of his cardigan. Before Draco could stop himself, they were kissing, and Draco's heart was in his throat. Draco didn’t know what he was expecting Harry to do, but Harry did exactly the right things without missing a beat.

Harry’s arms found their way around Draco naturally, his hands heavy and strong on Draco’s back. Their mouths separated only so Harry could pull Draco closer, and when they met again they both sighed into each other. In that sigh, Draco let go of his anger towards all of those people in Harry’s past. He was then left with only the thoughts of how warm Harry’s neck was underneath his hand, and the sweet smell of his skin where Draco’s nose touched his cheek.

He tilted his head and Harry chased after his lips, kissing him gently when Draco returned to him again. Harry’s hands traveled up Draco’s back tenderly, feeling his skin underneath his shirt. His hands weren’t possessive or questioning, only curious as they trailed the dip of Draco’s spine.

Draco wasn’t sure how long they kissed like this, but when his eyes fell heavy with sleep, it was easy for him to find a comfortable place to lay his head on Harry’s chest.

* * *

“Ahem.”

Draco awoke to the clear voice of a woman. He squinted his eyes open and blinked against the bright sunlight that was filling the room, looking up to see Pansy glaring down at him with her arms crossed. Draco sat up and rubbed his face.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, squinting up at her again.

Instead of answering him, she raised her eyebrows and looked to Draco’s right. Draco followed her eye line and saw Harry, still asleep, with his arm folded behind his head.

“Care to explain?” She asked quietly, placing a hand on her narrow hip.

Draco groaned and held his face in his hands. He knew that Pansy would know if he lied, and wondered what Harry would do if he told her the truth.

“Must I?” He asked, and looked up at her again.

She pressed her lips together and looked back and forth between the two of them slowly. She must have sensed Draco’s desperation and took pity, giving a long and burdened sigh.

“I supposed not.” She looked at her nails. “But I expect an explanation eventually. I waited for you at breakfast for fifteen minutes.”

“Oh pity. What time wasted.” Draco stood, walking into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. “I’m surprised you even waited that long.”

She took a seat at the kitchen bar and set her purse on the table.

“I was reading _The Prophe_ t. Have you had a look yet?”

“No. I get mine delivered to work, so I’ll see it Monday.”

“You really should read it, Draco.” She said, pulling _The Prophet_ from her purse and handing it to him as he handed her a cup of coffee.

He spotted the moving image of Ethan grabbing Harry by the face and kissing him, and put the paper down instantly.

“I’m not interested.” Draco muttered, turning his back on Pansy as he poured himself some coffee.

“I can see why.”

Draco turned back around and saw Pansy eyeing Harry, who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch.

“They mentioned you in the article.” She was still looking at Harry as she spoke. “Said something about a ‘glowering gaze toward your ex-partner’. I’ll go out on a limb and say that glare was meant for the fake boyfriend that was on his arm all night, hm?” She sipped her coffee, but still did not look at Draco.

Draco pressed his lips together and did not answer, looking down into his coffee mug. A silence stretched between them, broken by Pansy's sigh.

“Are you happy, Draco?” She asked, after a long pause.

She turned her eyes on him, and her gaze was soft, like the Pansy he knew back at Hogwarts. Before everything.

“Yes.” Draco answered reflexively, and then hesitated, looking over at Harry again. He took a deep breath. “Yes.” He answered again, this time with confidence.

“Then that’s all I need to know for now.” She picked up her purse, walking over to kiss Draco on the cheek before apparating.

He knew that Pansy would eventually come back with more questions, but the thought did not linger in his mind for long. He was too busy observing Harry’s peaceful face, and how the sunlight clung to his skin so beautifully. He walked over to Harry silently, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

Asleep, Harry looked different. He looked calm and unbothered, and all the tiny wrinkles around his eyes lay flat and undisturbed. The worries of the world were nothing to him right now, and that was all that Draco could hope for. If Draco did not know him, he would have never guessed that at more times than one, the state of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders alone. It was only when he was awake, and the worry settled in his green eyes, that Draco would know the weight he carried.

He reached up and carefully pushed Harry’s hair off his forehead, sighing at the lightning shaped scar on his forehead that marked his name. He leaned over and kissed it, taking in a deep breath that was soon matched with the noise of Harry stirring awake. Harry groaned and clamped his hand over his eyes, rubbing into them with such intensity that Draco feared he would cause some sort of damage.

“Why is it so bloody bright?” He muttered out, laying his arm over his eyes.

“Good morning.” Draco said softly, setting his coffee on the table in front of him.

“Morning.” Harry said, and then sighed as if he were about to fall asleep again.

Suddenly he lifted his arm off of his eyes and looked up at Draco, a sort of confused frown on his face. He looked around, and then gasped, sitting up quickly.

“Oh my god.” He said, and then looked to Draco again. “Oh my god.” He repeated, and then brought his hand up to his mouth.

Draco wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he started with the first thing on his mind;

“Pansy was here. She saw you.” He said, and Harry leaned back against the arm of the couch again. “She won’t tell anyone, but she’ll want an explanation eventually. I assume that we’ll be telling Ron and Hermione as well?”

Harry then groaned and held his head in his hands. “Oh my god.” He said again, shaking his head.

Draco was again unsure of how to answer this, so he simply sipped at his coffee while Harry digested the situation. He cleared his throat, returning his cup to the table. He looked at the back of Harry’s hands which were still being held over his face.

“Do you regret what happened?” Draco asked, bracing himself for Harry’s answer.

Harry’s hands flew off of his face.

“No!” He almost shouted. “No-” He said again, sitting up now and lowering his voice. “Not at all, Draco-” He now had one of his hands resting on the side of Draco’s face, the other resting on his knee. “Not even a little.”

Draco let out what was admittedly a sigh of relief, and looked down as he traced Harry’s knuckles with his fingertips.

“I just hope that the reporters bought the act last night.” Harry said, pushing back some of Draco’s hair.

“They did. It’s all over _The Prophet_. Pansy brought over a copy if you want to read it. It’s on the counter-”

Instead of getting up like Draco had expected him too, Harry pulled Draco into a hug. He was laughing and holding Draco so tightly it hurt, but Draco felt like this was the only thing keeping him held together. He realized how worried he had been about what Harry would say and think about everything that happened last night and this morning, and felt the tenseness in his shoulders relax the longer Harry held him. When Harry finally let him go, he felt like everything had been put into place.

“So we’re really doing this, then?” Draco asked, and looked at Harry as he nodded. “Alright then, scarhead.” Draco settled his arms around Harry’s neck. “Don’t make me regret this.”

Harry grinned, and Draco kissed him, the deep sound of Harry's laughter fill his ears. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/180255926009/chapter-20-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	21. Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry holds a meeting with all of the Auror's regarding the Westlain case, and makes a proposition that Draco can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/180464098104/chapter-21-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-i)

When Draco arrived to work Monday morning, he was surprised to find Harry sitting on the couch in his office.

“Luca sent me an owl last night.” He explained, before Draco had even hung up his robes. “Apparently his father is forming a guest list this time, due to our mishap at the ceremony the other week. Getting in will be a lot more difficult, but Luca says that he has a good idea of when and where the next ceremony will take place. I’ll be briefing the other aurors this afternoon before lunch, and I’d like you to head the meeting with me.”

“I’ve never even _been_ to an auror meeting, Potter, let alone lead one. What do you expect me to say?” Draco asked, leaning his hip against the desk.

Harry stood, rubbing at his beard.

“Tell them what to look out for when they come in and start arresting people. If there are any tricks of some sort that you think could be pulled- tell them what they are. Tell them how to stay safe.”

“And why on earth would they trust _me_ for that?” Draco asked, and Harry looked at him.

“Because _I_ trust you.” Harry said, the previously serious expression on his face shifting.

He stepped closer to Draco, reaching out his hand to wrap his arm around Draco's waist. Harry exhaled, and Draco tilted his head when Harry looked at his lips.

“Just because you trust me doesn’t mean they will.” Draco said.

“They’ll learn.” Was all Harry said, and it seemed like anything else he wanted to say was forgotten as he watched Draco’s lips.

Harry sighed. “Not at work.” He said, seemingly to himself, and then he let Draco go, walking past him toward the door. “The meeting is at noon. Don’t be late, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. _Minister_.”

He glimpsed Harry’s bright grin just before the door shut.

* * *

He was sitting in the conference room ten minutes til noon when he realized that he was absolutely bricking it. He jumped when the door opened, two aurors coming in with coffee and files in their hands.

One of them gave Draco a courteous nod, while the other simply ignored him. Draco clasped his hands tightly together under the table and stared at the clock while they sat down, a few more aurors trickling in, usually with their partners in tow. Draco’s mouth was dry and he could feel a thin layer of sweat on his brow. All of the seats around the table were now full, except the two on either side of Draco which could have been occupied by a few select aurors that were standing against the wall.

Just as the secondhand reached noon, the door swung open and Harry walked in, greeting everyone with a stern nod. The hush in the room was deafening as Harry placed a stack of files on the table, waving his hand at them so that they would pass themselves out to everyone.

“Thank you for coming. Today we will be going through the details of the Westlain case. I’m sure some of you are familiar with it, and encourage those of you who have not yet read the file to do so. For now, I’ll be giving the short version, and Malfoy here will be going over some safety pointers.”

Draco steeled his expression against all of the eyes in the room when they landed on him. Harry continued to speak, “Let’s all turn to the back of our files which will be most important for those of you who will be involved in the initial takedown of this underground PBS ring.”

Draco cleared his throat and refused to let his hand tremble as he flipped through his file. He could still feel some of the Auror’s eyes on him, and kept his eyes glued to the cursive print on the paper in front of him, unsure if that was even the page that Harry suggested that they turn too.

“Heathers, you’ll be point on this case and will work with everyone when myself and Malfoy are unavailable. Meanwhile, we need to prepare an attack strategy. Shanu and Trevors will be the strategic planners, and will need to work very closely with Malfoy to make sure that all of your ideas match up with his safety concerns.”

“Why should _we_ rely on _him_?” One of the aurors standing in the back spoke up now, and Draco’s face burned.

“Malfoy has more experience with Dark wizards than any of us, and can help-” Harry started to defend him.

“He has more experience with them because he _is_ one!” Another Auror chimed in.

“Yeah- How can we know he’s not in on this whole thing? Feeding information to his friends on the outside?”

“He could have been the one that let the Westlain kid go!”

Several of the other aurors nodded.

“How could you accuse one of your own of-” Harry started, his voice raised.  
  
“ _One of our own_? I’ve barely seen Malfoy out in the field. He didn’t even go to proper training with any of us, he just walked in here one day and called himself an Auror!”

“Yeah! What’s the meaning of that, huh?” A few aurors piped up, all yelling over each other to Harry who’s fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

Before Draco could stop himself, he was standing to his feet and shouting.

“Alright!” The word had sprung from his throat before he could do anything about it, and now everyone was staring at him gobsmacked. Even Harry looked surprised. “Listen.” He said, adjusting his robes as he frantically thought of what to say next. “You lot don’t have to trust me, or protect me, or give any sort of shit about me, really, but like it or not, I’m a big part of this case. I’m here because what I know is valuable. You’re right when you say I don’t have experience in the field, but keeping me trapped in this office isn’t a way to change that. Now why don’t we stop arguing about who’s evil or not and get to work on this bloody case?”

The aurors were now looking at each other, and one that Harry had earlier referred to as Heathers stepped forward.

“I don’t know about you lot, but if the Minister says he’s trustworthy- I say we trust him. If we can’t rely on Harry Potter, what else is there?” She gave Harry a crooked smile and Harry ducked his head.

“Fine, Malfoy. Let’s hear it then.” One of the aurors who initially had objected to him working the case had spoken, and was now standing with his arms folded challengingly.

Draco adjusted his tie and cleared his throat, smoothing out the paper in front of him. He hadn’t been confident that he would know what to say when they asked for it, but he found his words naturally and was able to answer every question they asked more or less. They didn’t necessarily seem happy to have him on board, but at least they weren’t openly debating about him by the end of the meeting.

“That will be all for today.” Harry ended the meeting just before lunch, and everyone seemed happy to clear out of there except one.

Heathers walked up to Harry, extending her hand.

“I just wanted to thank you, sir, for this opportunity. I’ve never been the lead on a case before.”

“You’ve earned it.” Harry said simply, shaking her hand.

Heathers then extended her hand towards Draco, and Draco accepted it with much curiosity.

“I look forward to working more with you, Malfoy. You’ve got guts.” Heathers smiled, and then dismissed herself before saying anything else.

“That went better than expected.” Harry said, once only he and Draco were left in the room.

“' _Be_ _tter than expected_ '?” Draco emphasized.

“Yeah. You’re still alive, aren’t you?” Harry asked with a smirk, reaching out to slide his hand up Draco's hip.

“I hate you, Harry Potter.” Draco said, hitting Harry’s chest before allowing Harry to pull him into a hug.

Draco sighed and leaned his head on the side of Harry’s.

“At least Heathers is on my side.” Draco muttered bitterly.

“And me.” Harry answered, giving Draco a little squeeze.

“And you.” Draco repeated, fighting the smile that threatened to spread across his face. He groaned, “Stop-” Draco pushed against Harry’s chest. “Stop being supportive and go save the world or something.”

Harry chuckled, gathering the files from the table.

“I’ll see you later, Malfoy.”

“Later, Potter.” Draco answered, and he was left alone in the room, still smiling.

Draco supposed that he should feel uneasy about his happiness. That he shouldn’t let a person have the ability to make a smile linger on his face all day. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help it, and he also figured that he wasn’t the only one. Ever since Harry had taken over as Minister, the general buzz in the ministry was overall more positive. It seemed that every time the words ‘Minister Potter’ were uttered, they always had a giddy undertone like that of someone sharing good news.

The next meeting that was held regarding the Westlain case went more smoothly than the first, as people surrendered to the fact that Draco was on this case no matter what they thought about it. Heathers reminded Draco a lot of Harry; knowledgable, strong, and very kind even when Draco was being particularly stubborn. Draco suspected that Harry assigned Heathers as the point leader on the case for that particular reason, and wondered what else Harry was getting up to down in the Minister’s office.

Draco didn’t get to see a lot of Harry at the Ministry, which didn’t bother Draco that much because Harry was very strict on separating their relationship life and their work life.

“We’re already breaking the law, we should at least be responsible about it.” Harry had said on Wednesday when Draco had jokingly suggested a joint shower after their training session.

It was already after five o’ clock on Thursday when Draco knocked on Harry’s door.

“Nora said you wanted to see me before I left.” Draco said, shutting the door behind him as he made his way into the room.

“Yes, one second. I just wanted to run something by you, let me finish this first.” Harry was frowning at a long piece of parchment and rolling a quill between his fingers.

Draco sat down in the chair that was across from his desk and looked around, remembering how he had sat in this exact place a little over two weeks ago to be terminated from his job. The office was so much warmer now that Harry occupied it, and Draco vaguely wondered about where Carter had gotten off too now that he was basically exiled from the wizarding world.

Harry scribbled something on the parchment and then rolled it up, setting it to the side before he looked over at Draco with a sigh.

“I have a proposition for you.” Harry said, and something mischievous glinted in his eyes.  
  
“What is it?” Draco questioned hesitantly.

“I’m going to be holding technique evaluations for the auror department next week so that I can properly asses the skillset of our aurors and form task forces according to their compatible strengths and weaknesses. In preparation, I will be holding an optional after-work training session for those who are interested. I would like you to come.”

“Why come to a group session when I have private lessons?” Draco asked, folding his arms.

Harry smiled as if he were expecting this response. “I think that it would be good for the other aurors to get to know you better.”

“And you think letting them shoot hexes at my head will make them like me?” Draco questioned.

“Well, yes. I do.” Harry answered, his lip twitching upwards at the corner. “I’ll be making the announcement tomorrow in the office, and the session will be held on Monday. You have the weekend to think about it, but I thought I would let you know that I’d like you to come.”

“Does this mean our session tomorrow is cancelled?” Draco asked, somewhat disappointed.

“Yes, but for other reasons that aren’t work related.” Harry leaned back in his chair. “I’m taking you on a date.”

“Is this also optional?” Draco quipped.

“Mandatory, I’m afraid.” Harry said, tilting his head to the side.

“Damn.” Draco feigned annoyance. “Shall I floo in at seven, then?”

“Perfect.” Harry grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/180464098104/chapter-21-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-i)


	22. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Draco on their first official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/180717524694/chapter-22-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

Draco observed himself in the mirror and considered changing his tie for the fifth time. Harry had refused to tell him what they would be doing on this date of theirs, so Draco decided to dress buisness-casual and figured he would ditch the tie if it was too much. Draco had seen Harry once since their meeting in his office yesterday, and that was only because Harry had dropped by the auror department to announce the things that he had already discussed with Draco.

Draco combed his fingers through his hair one more time and then flooed to Grimmuald Place, stepping out of the fireplace nervously. Harry was waiting at the other end of the drawing room, leaning against the grand piano.

“Right on time.” Harry said, and Draco walked toward him. “Let’s go. Our dinner will be ready soon.”

“Shouldn’t we apparate?” Draco asked, when Harry started toward the door.

“Not where we’re going.” Harry said, a placed his hand on the small of Draco’s back to lead him out the door.

Draco had assumed that they would be walking to their dinner location- perhaps they would be having a picnic in the park. The thought wasn’t unattractive to him. It wasn’t until they were outside that Draco realized the horror of Harry’s plan.

“No fucking way, Potter.” Draco objected immediately.

“Come on, Draco, It’s safe. I promise.” Harry said, patting the headlight on the strange decked-out bicycle that Draco recognized from the pictures in Sirius' bedroom. “I put a charm on it that makes it literally impossible to crash.”

“There is no chance I’m letting you drive me around on this thing.” Draco insisted, folding his arms as Harry laughed. 

“C’mon Draco, I never get to take it anywhere. It's only a five minute drive.” He said, swinging his leg over the side.

He turned the bike on and revved the engine, turning his head to grin at Draco mischievously. Draco observed the simply giddy smile plastered across Harry’s face. He didn’t have the heart to make that go away, and sighed defeatedly, climbing onto the motorcycle as honorably as he could.

“You’ll want to hold on tight.” Harry instructed, raising his voice over the roar of the motorcycle.

Draco looked around for a set of handles, or maybe some rope to tie himself in, and Harry laughed.

“Onto _me_ , you tosser.” Harry said.

Draco obliged, wrapping his arms around Harry’s abdomen.

“Ready?” Harry asked, and Draco squeezed his eyes shut.

Draco was expecting for them to shoot forward, but the acceleration was much like a broom without the upward trajectory. He managed to pry his eyes open after a minute or two, and lifted his head from where he had firmly planted it between Harry’s shoulder blades.

“Alright?” Harry called over the rushing wind.

“Alright.” Draco called back, peering over the top of Harry’s shoulder.

They rolled to a stop at a traffic light and Harry turned his head to look at Draco.

“Where are you taking me?” Draco asked, and Harry grinned at him.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He responded.

Harry's eyes lingered on Draco's face, smile pulling at his lips. He turned back to the traffic light just as it turned green, and Draco planted his head back between Harry's shoulder blades once again. 

* * *

“You should be more careful. We could be spotted.” Draco chided when Harry tried to hold his hand.

They had finally arrived at their destination, which looked to Draco like an outdoor market.

“We’re in the middle of muggle London.” Harry countered, but didn't reach for Draco’s hand again.

“And? We’re two of the most recognizable people in the wizarding world. If even _one_ witch or wizard spots us- we’re through.” Draco warned.

Harry sighed, and Draco followed him closely as they made their way through the crowd of people.

“What is this place?” Draco asked.

“Camden Market.” Harry answered, finding his way around a stand that was selling hand carved wooden instruments.

“What are we doing here?” Draco questioned.

Suddenly Harry stopped, and Draco almost ran into him. They were standing between two tables, neither of which were selling anything that Draco was interested in buying. There was a long piece of drapery hanging between the booths that acted like a door, and Harry pulled it to the side, allowing Draco to walk in first.

When Harry shut the drapery behind him, it was almost pitch black, and Draco let Harry hold his hand to lead him down the hallway. He could still hear the loud noise of the crowd outside, but it was becoming more and more muffled the farther down the hallway they got. As Draco’s eyes adjusted to the light, he saw another doorway approaching that had beads hanging down in place of a door. Harry pulled them aside and walked in.

This room was dimly lit, and had a small pond in the middle of it with candles floating on the water. Draco could hear the soft trickle of the fountain, and spotted a small table with two chairs on the other side of the room.

“Mr. Black, welcome. May I take your jackets?” A man had approached them now and hung their jackets on a rack near the entrance. “Your table is ready for you. If you need anything at all just ring the bell that is on your table.”

“Thank you.” Harry answered, and the man walked through the beaded doorway, leaving only the two of them left in the room.

“Harry..” Draco said softly, looking down at him.

Harry simply led him around the pond and pulled out his chair. Draco observed the food on the table as he sat down, realizing that all three courses were already set out and ready for them.

“You surprise me, Harry Potter.” Draco said as Harry sat down.

“ _Sh_ , my name is Harry Black here. Yours is Draco Black.” Harry said with a crooked smirk.

“What are we supposed to be? Brothers? That doesn’t quite fit being that you’re about fifty shades darker than I am.”

Harry laughed, but maybe more at what he was about to say than at Draco’s comment. “No. We’re married.”

Draco almost choked on his water.

“Well, according to our reservation, anyways. It’s our anniversary.” Harry grinned.

“Wow. The first date and you’re proposing already? I must be doing something right.” Draco said smoothly, picking up his fork to begin eating his salad.

“Who’s your best man going to be?” Harry asked, beginning to pour his wine. “Pansy?”

Draco kicked Harry’s leg under the table, covering his mouth to hide his salad stuffed smile.

“Sod off. Pour me a glass.” Draco said, sliding his glass over toward Harry.

Harry chuckled and filled Draco’s glass, watching as he took a sip.

“Good?” Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. “Wine is wine.”

“I expected you to be more of a connoisseur.” 

“Some wine is better than others, but even bad wine is better than beer.” Draco sighed and watched a fish in the pond nudge at one of the candles. “How did you find this place, anyways?”

“I was trying to find a short cut to the other side of the market, and thought this would lead through to a door on the other side.” Harry explained.

“And?” Draco prompted.

Harry shrugged. “It didn’t.” He cut into his steak. “I decided to stay for lunch, figuring that I was already here, might as well eat. The whole time I was here only two other people came in for service. I remembered it and thought I would take you for a private dinner.”

“And if there are more customers?” Draco asked, looking over his shoulder at the doorway.

“There won’t be.” Harry answered, and smiled at Draco mischievously.

Draco raised an eyebrow in question, and Harry sighed a little. “I put a repelling charm on the restaurant.”

“Harry!” Draco said in astonishment. “How cunning of you.”

Harry waved his hand dismissively. “I’m not horrible, I bought out the restaurant for the evening. The repelling charm is just for people who might have happened upon it.”

“I’m disappointed.” Draco said, switching his salad plate for his entrée. “I thought you had done something wrong for once.”

“Tosspot.” Harry muttered.

“Scarhead.” Draco retorted.

* * *

Being with Harry in a place that was not work or Grimmuald Place was unusual, but definitely something Draco could get used too. Draco realized how rarely he saw Harry relaxed, and wished he could see it more often. They had pushed their chairs closer together now, and Harry was sitting with his feet propped up on their empty table, glass of wine in his hand.

“Thank you for bringing me here tonight. I’ve surprisingly had a lot of fun.” Draco smirked.

“I’m glad you’ve enjoyed yourself.” Harry said, letting his eyes travel all around Draco’s face.

Draco would normally look away, or drink his wine, or do anything to shield his face from Harry’s gaze, but this time he had no urge to do so. He wanted Harry to see him, even in his tired, wine-flushed state because he knew that Harry already knows who he really is, who he has been, and probably who he ever will be. And, for some reason, Draco wasn’t afraid of that. Draco watched the wrinkles near Harry’s eyes squint up sweetly and sighed, lifting his head when he heard someone disturb the beads that hung in the doorway.

“Excuse me Mr. and Mr. Black, but I just wanted to tell you that we will be closing soon.” The waiter said, and Harry pulled his feet off of the table.  
  
“Okay, thank you. We’ll be off then.” Harry said, setting his empty wine glass down.

“Yes, sir.” The waiter said, and then exited once again.

“Come on.” Harry said as he stood, holding out his hand.

Draco placed his hand in Harry’s and kept it there all the way to the motorcycle. He thought that perhaps he could get used to riding on this thing so long as he got to hold onto Harry the whole time they were on it.

“Are you staying?” Harry asked, once they had both dismounted the motorcycle at Grimmauld Place.

Draco hesitated, not sure if he was welcome to invite himself in. Maybe now that they were officially dating, it would be different. Maybe Harry wouldn’t want him to stay the night anymore.

Harry seemed to notice Draco’s dilemma and reached out to him, sliding his hand up Draco's arm.

“Let me rephrase.” Harry said, pulling Draco towards him. “Will you stay?”

Draco couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“You’re going to get us caught.” Draco warned, and Harry smiled, watching his lips as he spoke.

“Guess we should get inside then?” Harry asked.

Draco let himself be lead to the door, and up the stairs to Harry’s bedroom. Harry lay down with his legs hanging off the end of the bed, letting out a long sigh. Draco took his shoes off and sat criss cross next to him, observing the soft smile spread across Harry's face. Harry put a hand behind his head and opened his eyes, reaching over to rest a hand on Draco’s knee.

“What are you so happy about?” Draco muttered, trailing his fingers lightly across the back of Harry’s hand.

Harry shrugged and watched Draco’s fingers. “I’ve just been on the best date of my whole life.”

Draco looked at Harry in surprise, but Harry’s eyes were closed again. “Oh really?” Harry nodded. “Tell me about him.” Draco prompted, his voice soft.

Harry sighed again, lost in thought. “He’s clever. Cleverer than me, that’s for sure.” Draco smirked. “He’s handsome, too.”

“Oh?” Draco inquired.

"Yeah. And we have just the same sense of humor.” A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “The best part, though is how he treats me. Everyone else looks at me and sees who they want me to be. But when he looks at me... I’m just Harry. Just some guy with a shit house and too many responsibilities.”

“Harry.” Draco said softly, looking to Harry in disbelief. Harry opened his eyes and sighed softly, his smile growing.

“Just like that.” Harry said quietly. “I love it when you look at me like that.”

Draco wasn’t sure how else he could possibly look at Harry, but it didn’t matter because what he really wanted to do was kiss him. Kissing Harry was the easiest thing that Draco had ever done, mainly because Harry was so good at it. Draco fit against Harry like the final piece of a puzzle, their legs intertwined comfortably as they kissed each other.

Harry’s body was warm and strong underneath Draco, his hands sure as they traveled up Draco’s back. Draco laughed when Harry suddenly flipped them both over, smiling against Harry's warm lips.

He allowed himself to be moved up the bed, his head landing on one of Harry’s soft pillows. Draco slid his fingers into Harry’s hair as he kissed him again, sighing against Harry’s mouth. Harry’s arm was still wrapped underneath him, holding him close as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/180717524694/chapter-22-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	23. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-evaluation training is in session, and Draco finds out exactly what the other aurors think of him participating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/180991330224/chapter-23-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

Draco woke up wrapped in Harry’s arms, and couldn’t think of a place he would rather be. His ear was pressed to Harry’s chest, and he could hear his heart beating loud and steady. He guessed that Harry had forgotten to close the curtains last night, because the room was already filled with sunlight. Draco idly wondered what time it was as he looked around Harry’s room. He had rarely seen it in the light, and admired the burgundy wallpaper, and the way the tiny gold detailing reflected the sun.

Draco would have happily stayed there like this all day long, but Harry stirred from his slumber, stretching with a loud groan. Draco propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at him as he rubbed his face.

“Good morning.” Harry said, once his fingers were done digging into his eye sockets.

“You’re going to hurt yourself one day doing that.” Draco warned, reaching over to push Harry’s hair off his forehead. “It’s no wonder you need glasses.”

Harry shrugged and smiled up at Draco in response. Draco sighed.

“Well are you going to make me breakfast or shall I starve?”

“What do you want?” Harry asked, but Draco was unable to answer because Harry kissed him.

“Eggs.” Draco said between kisses. “Coffee.” Harry kissed him again. “Waffles with-” Another kiss. “strawberry jam.”

“Bacon?” Harry asked, and Draco hummed in approval as Harry kissed him again.

Harry started to get up and Draco pulled him back down, smiling against his lips when he laughed. Draco could only kiss him for a minute longer before his stomach growled, and Harry started to get up again.

Draco flopped back down on the bed, his arms around his head as Harry pulled on a shirt.

“Fifteen minutes.” Harry said at the door, giving Draco a lingering look before disappearing down the stairs.

Draco was smiling so widely that his face hurt, but he couldn’t make himself stop. He pulled Harry’s covers over his head and curled up in a ball, feeling this burst of giddiness in his chest. He shut his eyes and let it sink into his bones, savoring this moment for however long it would last.

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Draco wasn’t ready. He had all but forgotten about his meeting with Harry the previous Thursday, and wasn’t reminded until he heard a group of aurors talking about it in the break room.

“What sort of spells do you think he’s going to want us to cast? Unforgivables?” One woman whispered.

“What if he puts us under the imperious curse to see if we can resist it?” A man spoke up.

“I heard he’s just doing hand-to-hand combat. No spells at all.” Someone else countered.

Draco didn’t hear the rest of his conversation because of how loudly his heart was beating. He had completely forgotten that he would have to do training with the rest of the Auror department that evening. He should have spent this whole weekend training rather than wasting it on drunken chats with Pansy about how glorious Potter’s arse is.

There was only an hour before the voluntary training session was due to start, and Draco spent the whole hour debating on whether or not he was going to go. He ended up being late, which proved to make the situation even worse for him, because when he finally showed up at the gym, Harry had already begun speaking.

When the door opened everyone looked at him. Harry stopped speaking and turned toward him, a smile flitting across his face for a split second.

“Malfoy- come in. There’s room for you at the end.” Harry instructed, turning back to the line of aurors that he had previously been speaking too.

Draco hurried to an empty spot in line, noticing that almost every auror in the department had decided to show.

“As I was saying, today we will be going over just a few of the techniques that I will be requesting from you during Wednesday’s evaluations. Today you will be working with your partners if they are here. If they aren’t, find someone else. It looks like we have an even number, so partner up.”

A few aurors walked out of line to go stand next to their partners, and Draco jumped when someone clapped their hand on his shoulder.

“My partner’s not here, and your partner is Potter, so it looks like we’re a match for today.”

It was Heathers, and Draco thought it would be an understatement to say he was relieved.

“Looks like it.” Draco said, and then turned back to Harry when he started speaking.

“We’ll start with some simple disarming charms.” A few people chuckled. “I know, I know, we all learned it in first year, but they come in handy, trust me. Everyone face your partners and begin when you’re ready.”

Everyone spread out, and each person faced their partners with their wands drawn. The aurors next to Heathers were eyeing Draco cautiously.

“Watch it, Heathers.” One of them muttered, referring to Draco.

Heathers rolled her eyes and flicked her wand in that Auror’s direction, making their robes fly up and over their head.

“I said _disarming_ charms, Heathers.” Harry said, and Heathers gave Draco a look like she had just gotten in trouble for passing notes in school.

“When you're ready, Malfoy.” Heathers said, forming in the proper dueling stance.

Draco formed his stance and then flicked his wand, casting Expelliarmus. Heather’s blocked it, sending one right back toward Draco. She cast a few more in a row, and Draco noticed how much of a difference her's and Harry’s spell casting had. Harry was fast as lightening, and her spell casting was glacial in comparison. Draco figured that he could take her down easily, but chose to let one of her spells slip through his Protego. His wand flew out of his hand and she caught it with a massive grin.  
  
“Good job, Heathers.” Harry said as he walked past, giving Draco a knowing look.

Draco took his wand back when Heathers handed it to him, and let her disarm him one more time.

“C’mon, Malfoy, I know you’re holding back on me.” She said as she returned Draco’s wand. “Let me have it.”

Draco eyed the people around them, who had looked over when Heathers spoke. He raised his wand, but before either of them could cast a spell, Harry spoke.

“Okay everyone, well done. Let’s move on to something a little more difficult.” He said loudly. “Disillusionment Charms, one of my favorites. Very useful in the field as I'm sure you all know. You’ll cast them on your partners, and then break the charms yourself. When you’re ready.” He said, and everyone faced their partners again.

“Have at, Malfoy.” Heathers said, stowing her wand in her sleeve.

A few people had already Disillusioned their partners, some very badly, and others so well that Draco could no longer see them. Draco reached his wand up and tapped the top of Heathers’ head, watching as she slowly disappeared before his eyes. He had done quite well, and could barely see her outline.

“Not bad.” Heathers said, and Draco smirked a bit.

Suddenly everything felt very fuzzy and far away, and Draco heard a ringing in his ears. He reached his hand up to touch his face, but felt nothing. Everything had gone dark, and he couldn’t hear anymore. He couldn’t even tell if he was still standing, or if he was calling out for help.

With a rush all of his senses came back to him, just in time to see Harry slam someone against a wall so hard that their Disillusionment charm broke. Draco was on the ground now, and he could feel someones hand on his shoulder. They were asking him if he was alright, but he was focused on Harry. He was holding an auror against the wall, a foot off the ground and the man looked absolutely terrified.

“If this is how you act when you think people can’t see you, I fear to think what kind of representation you give this department when you go out on cases.” Harry let him go and the man crumpled against the wall. “A week unpaid suspension for that. Don’t bother coming in for your evaluation, I’ve seen enough. Spend your time off thinking about why you work here, and plan to explain that to me next Monday.” Harry turned away from him. “Get out.” He said over his shoulder as he walked over to Draco.

The man begrudgingly stood, picked up his wand and walked out, avoiding the eyes of everyone who was staring.

“Are you alright? Did you hit your head?” Harry asked, kneeling down next to Draco.

“No, I’m fine.” Draco said, though he could feel the back of his head throbbing.

Heathers had broken her Disillusionment charm and was kneeling next to him, too. He could hear a few of the other aurors muttering and started trying to stand up. Harry and Heathers both grabbed one of his arms and hauled him to his feet.

“I’m fine.” He repeated as the room swayed around him.

Harry didn’t look convinced, but let him go regardless, watching with concern as Draco rubbed the back of his head.

“Sir, how did you see Maverick? He was under my Disillusionment charm, which was pretty damn good if I say so myself.” A man spoke up, pulling Harry’s attention away from Draco.

“Erm- Well- It’s just a skill that I picked up a while ago.” He scratched the back of his head. “I can sort of _see_ magic- or feel it if I try hard enough. Especially with really powerful spells, or things that linger like Disillusionment charms or Muffliatos. Each spell looks a bit different from another, just like they do when they’re cast from our wands.”

A bunch of the aurors started talking at once, asking Harry to show them how, or what certain spells looked like. Harry raised his hand, a sort of shy smile on his face.

“Now- that’s not what we’re here for. Whoever is left partnerless because of Maverick’s childish decisions can work with me for now or join someone else’s group. Let’s go back to the Disillusionment charms, we can talk about all of that at another time.” He said, and a few aurors objected, but eventually faced their partners again and started casting Disillusionment charms.

A few of them now called out and asked Harry if he could see them, to which he would nod, an amused smirk settling on his lips.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Draco heard one voice call.

“Four.” Harry said, his voice holding a laugh.  
  
“Merlin’s beard.” Draco heard the voice again. “How bout now?”

“Back to work, everyone.” Harry said, then his eyes landed on Draco and filled with concern again.

He placed his hand gently on the back of his head.

“You sure you’re alright?” He asked, and Draco nodded.

“I’m fine.” He repeated, and Harry moved his hand away.

“Back to work then.” He said, the corner of his mouth twitching up. He nodded at Heathers and then started pacing down the line again, stopping to give advice to one of the aurors.

“Wish he would hold the back of _my_ head and ask if _I’m_ alright.” Heathers muttered, folding her arms as Draco raised his wand and cast a Disillusionment charm on her.

“He’s just being nice.” Draco said dismissively, glancing at Harry’s back to make sure he wasn’t listening.

“He’s always nice.” She responded, and Draco felt something tap the top of his head.

The cold wave of her Disillusionment charm spread down his body, and he missed the sunshine warmth of Harry’s. He looked down and saw that it was mostly invisible, which was better than the guy standing next to him who Draco could still completely see the shape of.

“Good job- Most of you.” Harry said, once everyone was as invisible as they could get. “Now that we’ve all gotten a little spellwork out of our system, let’s move onto dueling. There will be a few other things that I’ll be looking for in your evaluations, like Apparating and Disapparating safely both alone and with a side-along, resistance to Legilimency, and your ability to produce Corporeal and Messenger Patronuses-”

The rest of what Harry said about dueling was lost on Draco, because he was filled with absolute dread. He remembered back to several days ago in Harry’s office when he had lied about being able to produce a Patronus. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but seeing Harry’s stag gallop away like that had intimidated him, and he had lied before he could even think about it. His stomach clenched at the thought of having to tell Harry. He swallowed and tuned back in to what Harry was saying.

“..whoever wins that round will stay for the next round until we run out of contestants. We’ll cycle through everyone three times, to make sure everyone has a fair shot. Any questions?”

“Who will we be dueling against during our evaluations?” Someone asked.

“Me.” Harry said simply, and it seemed that the whole room collectively held their breath. “Anything else?”

The room was silent as Harry looked at all of them.  
  
“Alright then, who will go first?” Harry asked, his eyes skimming the crowd.

“I’ll go.” Heathers said, stepping forward.

“Thank you for volunteering. Jefferson, you’re up.” Harry said, and a tall man that Draco recognized as Maverick's partner walked forward, facing Heathers.

“Begin.” Harry said, folding his arms as he observed them.

Draco watched as person after person dueled each other. When Harry finally called on him, he won four rounds and then struck out at a well timed Expelliarmus. In the second match, Draco almost was the champion before losing to Heathers somewhat voluntarily. In the third round, however, Draco gave it all that he could. Most of these people wouldn’t stand up to Harry for even a minute, and he was able to make his way through them quite easily. Jefferson and Shanu put up quite a battle, but Trevors seemed too afraid of him to duel for too long. Draco ended up winning the final match, and he could see the pride in Harry’s face when he won. He was sweating and exhausted, flooing home with much relief after Harry’s ending words on the evaluations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/180991330224/chapter-23-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	24. Evaluations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes for Draco's evaluation, and he has something to confess to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/181158109234/chapter-24-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

Wednesday arrived before Draco was ready, and he was absolutely exhausted. He had been up all night long trying to get even the tiniest shape of a corporeal patronus to come out of his wand, but all he got were tiny wisps. It was twelve o’ clock and he was starting on his sixth cup of coffee when Nora knocked on his door.

“Mr. Malfoy, the Minister is ready for you.” She said.

Draco sighed and stood from his desk, slowly following Nora as she lead him to his ultimate destruction. When they entered the training facilities, Draco saw the usual dueling mat, along with two hoops laying on the floor like they had in Apparation class back at Hogwarts.

Harry was standing in the middle of the room with a clip board, scribbling something down.

“Malfoy!” He heard someone call, and looked to his left to see Ron coming towards him. “I was wondering if you were going to show your pointy face today. Good to see you.”

He then pulled Draco into a hug that was so quick it left him off balance.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked, glancing over at Harry who was now walking towards them.

“Can’t expect him to do it all on his own, can you?” Ron said, clapping his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Unfortunately, Ron is my advisor." Harry said, and Ron smiled at him widely. "I asked him to help me to make sure that I was treating everyone fairly in my evaluations.” Harry explained, handing a paper to Nora.

“Favoritism is a big issue for Harry. Just because you’re his favorite doesn’t mean you’re going to be head auror.” Ron joked, ruffling Harry’s hair.

“Sod off.” Harry muttered, shoving Ron away as he laughed. “Okay, Malfoy, which do you want to do first? Disapparation, Patronuses, Legilimency, or dueling?”

“Um, there’s actually something I wanted to tell you about that..” Draco started, rubbing the back of his neck. “I erm- I’ve never been able to do a corperal patronus.”

Harry frowned at him, and Draco looked at his shoulder. He was hoping that Harry wouldn’t bring up their previous conversation in front of Nora and Ron, but Harry didn’t even get a chance to respond because Ron spoke first.

“That’s alright, Trevors couldn’t do one either-” He started, cutting off when Harry hit him in the chest with a clipboard.

“Ron, you’re not allowed to discuss other aurors’ evaluation results.” Harry said, and Ron rubbed at his chest.

“Blimey, Harry. Fine.” He griped.

Draco found Harry’s eyes again and was surprised to find a certain softness to them.

“It’s fine if you can’t produce a corperal Patronus. We know that you weren’t given three years of training like everybody else, and that was unfair to you. Hopefully we can target some topics that we can focus on in your private training sessions. Just do your best for now and we’ll learn the rest later. ” Harry said, and then he looked down at the parchment on his clipboard.

Draco couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure why he was imagining the worst possible scenario in his head, but now that he had confessed he couldn’t figure out why he hadn’t done it sooner.

“Alright, well let’s start with something I _know_ you can do. Disapparation.” Harry gestured to the two rings on the ground to his right. “You disapparate from one ring to the other, and then do the same with Ron as a side-along.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Draco said, walking over to one of the rings.  
  
“Yeah, you’d think so, but I almost lost a finger when I side-alonged with-” Ron started, but cut off when Harry hit him with the clipboard again. “Right- Sorry.”

Draco apparated and disapparated with ease, and did it again just as easily with Ron hanging onto his elbow. They did patronuses next, and Draco produced the best sliver of light that he possibly could.

When they got to Legilimency, Draco knew that he would pass with flying colors. When Voldemort was staying at the Manor, he and his mum practiced all day every day to keep unwanted visitors out of their minds.

Harry squared his shoulders and raised his wand, swishing it in Draco’s direction. Draco could feel a tug on his senses and knew that it was Harry trying to get in, and he pushed against it. Harry tried again, and the tug turned into a firm yank. Draco almost let his mind slip, but caught himself at the last second and pushed against it again. The corner of Harry’s mouth lifted, eyebrows raising.

“Well done.” Harry said, turning to scribble something on the clipboard that was now hanging in mid-air next to him.

“All that’s left is the duel. Are you ready?” Harry asked, drawing his wand again.

“As I’ll ever be.” Draco said, drawing his wand now, too.

Harry grinned and Draco held his breath.

“Begin.” Harry said, and immediately started flinging spells from the end of his wand.

Draco ducked the first three and blocked the last few, barely able to send even one back in Harry’s direction before Harry had started on a new line of casting. Harry was walking forward at a steady pace, causing Draco to begin walking backwards, eventually finding his way off the mat. He wasn’t sure how much space he had before he would hit the wall, but knew that there wasn’t much and he needed a distraction as quickly as possible.

Draco ducked to the floor while simultaneously casting a Baubillious charm somewhere across the room which caused a great flash of lightning to streak it’s way around the room as Draco cast several spells in Harry’s direction.

Draco could hear Harry’s laugh even over the lightening. Harry cast a bubble shield charm, and finally found Draco once the lightening had settled, a wide grin spread across his face.

“I _knew_ you were holding back on me, Malfoy.” Harry shouted, blocking Draco’s Locomotor with ease.

“So were you, apparently!” Draco shouted back, and suddenly a great wave of water emerged from nowhere, and Harry was somehow riding it, casting spells in Draco’s direction as he circled him. Draco cast Glacius, watching as Harry’s wave slowly froze. He was able to jump off just before the ice reached his feet, and astonishingly hit Draco with a stunning spell before he had even landed.

Draco lay there, in the middle of a frozen circle of water, in disbelief. How had Harry managed to beat him while _jumping off of a wave_? He felt the stunning spell get lifted and sat up just as Harry reached a hand out to him.

“What the sodding _hell_ was that, Potter?” Draco demanded, getting to his feet. “I train with you all the time. You have _never_ come after me like that before.”

Harry smiled at him, waving his wand to disappear the ice that was surrounding them.

“Well, you’ve never been under evaluation before.” Harry said, as if this were an explanation. “Now you know.”

His clipboard hovered over to him and he plucked it from mid-air, scribbling something down as he walked away, leaving Draco to his own stunned silence.

“He went harder on you than on anyone else.” Ron said as he approached Draco from behind. “I suppose it’s because you already have the advantage of knowing how he duels. He had to surprise you.” Ron shrugged, patting Draco on the back. “You did well, I wouldn’t worry.”

“I only lasted for five bloody minutes!” Draco protested.

Ron snorted, looked over at Harry and then leaned in. “That’s four minutes better than anyone else.” He said in a lowered voice.

Harry walked over as Ron walked away, smile still lingering on his lips.

“Well done today, Malfoy. I’ll be coming by the auror’s office tomorrow to go over the general changes to the department, and to announce the new Head Auror. We’ll schedule an appointment for you to come by my office and we can talk about your evaluation and what I think we should focus on more in your private lessons.” He looked over his shoulder, and then turned back to him, voice lowered. “Floo over to mine after work, would you? We need to talk about something.”

Draco nodded, his stomach twisting.

“I’ll see you then.” Harry said, reaching out to give his arm a little rub. “Nora will walk you back to your office.” He said, raising his voice back to normal volume as he turned around. “Thank you, Nora.” He said, and she nodded, gesturing for Draco to follow her.

* * *

Draco took a long, deep breath in and out before flooing to Harry’s, but he couldn’t settle the uneasiness of his stomach. He knew that Harry would ask him why he lied about his Patronus, and he wasn’t exactly sure yet what he would say. When he arrived at Grimmauld Place, the drawing room was empty. He hesitated, thinking that he might just wait for Harry here, but a voice spoke before he could reach a decision.

“He’s in his study.” Walburga said, from her portrait on the wall.

“Thank you.” Draco said, and he worried his lower lip all the way up the stairs.

He found Harry where Walburga said he’d be, sitting at his desk in the study. He was reading a piece of parchment, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Draco knocked on the door frame and Harry looked up, the frown on his face immediately softening into a smile.

“Hey.” He said as Draco walked into the room.

Draco didn’t feel very worthy of Harry’s smile at this moment, and chose to look down at Harry’s desk instead.

“I'm sorry I lied to you before about my patronus." He started, pausing to fiddle with the back of the chair in front of him. "I-I think that I was just embarrassed to have never been able to do one before- I should have told you the truth from the start."

Draco swallowed and chanced a glance at Harry, who was still smiling at Draco in the same way.

“It's okay, I understand. I shouldn't have assumed that you could do one, that was my mistake. I put you in an awkward position.” Harry said, and then he looked down at his desk and picked up a piece of paper. “Either way, that's not why I asked you here." He set the piece of parchment down and Draco realized it was a picture. He approached the desk to observe further, and his stomach dropped to his feet when he realized it was a picture of him and Harry on the motorcycle, riding across the page and then looping.

“I have a friend at _The Daily Prophet_ , and I asked them to be on the look out for any pictures of me that weren’t work related or of me and Ethan and she owled me this this morning. She said she was able to convince the photographer that it wasn’t me in the photograph, but who knows if that person actually believed her. Thankfully all you can see in the photo is the back of your head, but I’m still sorry that I put you at risk.” Harry sighed as Draco picked up the picture, observing how tightly he was holding onto Harry. Harry’s hair was being whipped back away from his face, and even from the profile Draco could see how widely he was smiling.

“Can I keep this?” Draco said, and he looked up at Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Yes- sure. It’s all yours.”

Draco looked at it for a moment longer before folding it on its crease lines and put it in his pocket.

“I should have been more careful, I’m sorry.” Harry said.

“I told you we were going to get caught.” Draco said with a smirk, which Harry reciprocated with an eye-roll.

“Shut up and come here.” He said, holding out his hand as Draco rounded his desk.

Draco sat in Harry’s lap with his arms wrapped around his neck and sighed.

“Next time I’ll wear a disguise. With a mustache and a top-hat, no one will recognize me.” Draco said, playing with one of Harry’s curls.

“Brilliant.” Harry said, and Draco kissed him. “You want to know what I think your patronus is?”

“Hm?” Draco hummed.

“A ferret.” Harry said, smirk splitting into a grin.

“Uhg!” Draco pushed against Harry’s chest, but Harry held him firm as he laughed. “That was a cruel trick played on me by a demented man with daddy issues.”

“Still a touchy subject I see.” Harry said through his laughter.

“Piss off.” Draco muttered, but he couldn’t resist kissing the smile right off of Harry’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/181158109234/chapter-24-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	25. Luca Westlain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca shows up at Grimmuald Place unannounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/181363584009/chapter-25-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

“Draco- wake up.” Draco was woken with a whisper.

He opened his eyes and found Harry kneeling next to the bed.

Draco checked his watch and saw that it was nearly three a.m.. “What’s going on?” Draco asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he tried to focus on Harry’s face.

“Luca’s downstairs. Something happened with his father- please can you come down?” Harry said, standing now. “He won’t tell me what happened, but I think he’ll open up to you.”

Harry explained as Draco got up, pulling his shirt on. They walked down the stairs quietly, pausing once they reached the doorway of the drawing room.

Draco peeked around the corner and saw Luca sitting on the floor next to the fireplace, a blanket wrapped around him.

“He just showed up at the door soaking wet. I think he walked here. He would even let me put a drying charm on him.” Harry whispered quietly.

“Stay here.” Draco said, and Harry nodded.

Draco walked into the room, approaching Luca with caution. When he was about a meter away, he knelt down.

“Luca?” Draco asked quietly, and Luca jumped, looking over at him apprehensively. “Hey, it’s just me.” Draco said, holding out his hands innocuously.

Luca looked at him a little longer, and Draco could see that his eyes were swollen from crying, the tip of his nose red from rubbing at it. A moment later Luca looked back at the fire, and Draco looked to the doorway where Harry was standing. Harry shrugged and shook his head, and Draco looked back at Luca.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Draco asked, moving a little closer to him.

Luca continued to stare into the fire, but his eyes welled and spilled over with tears.

“My father hates me.” He said, finally, a tremor going through his body as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He muffled his sobs with the blanket he had wrapped around him, and Draco reached out to rub his back.

“Hey- No, don’t say that. I’m sure he doesn’t.” Draco said soothingly, feeling Luca’s shoulder’s shake.

“He does- I know it. I really messed up, Mr. Malfoy.” Luca said, wiping at his nose.

“I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t fix. Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Draco said, sitting criss-cross next to Luca.

Luca gave a shuddering sniff, wiping at his eyes.

“Father was going over the plans for the ceremony next month. Then he started talking about me and my part in the ceremony, and what I had to do once we started brewing the resurrection potion.” He paused, taking a hiccoughing breath. “I just started to get overwhelmed, and I-” He cut off, sniffing a little. “I told him that I didn’t want to be the Dark Lord’s vessel anymore. I- I told him that I was afraid-” He wiped his nose, and Draco could see tears welling in his eyes again. “And he said- he s- said that I was a- a d- disappointment-” He had started sobbing again, and Draco wrapped his arm across his back, rubbing his arm gently.

Luca’s whole body was shaking with sobs. “I told him that I was s-sorry, but he w-wouldn’t listen.” Draco looked over to where Harry had been, and saw that he was no longer there. He rubbed Luca’s back as he cried, making hushing noises that his mum used to make when he cried. “I tried to tell h-him that I- that I take back what I said.” Luca wiped at his face. “I tried to tell him- that I’d do whatever he wanted-” Luca shook his head, closing his eyes as he sniffed heavily. “But he just got angry, and- and he hit me.”

Draco was in shock at Luca’s divulgence, and looked up to see Harry carrying a tray of tea, his expression mirroring Draco’s. Harry recovered more quickly than Draco and set down the tea tray, kneeling as he picked up a mug and handed it to Luca. Luca accepted the tea with shaky hands, sniffling as he took a sip.

“I’m sorry that I came here, Mr. Potter." He said miserably. "Everyone else that I know would have just sent me back to my Father’s house.”

“That’s alright, Luca. You’re welcome here anytime. I’m glad you got away from there, no-one deserves to be treated like that.” Harry said, resting his hand on Luca’s shoulder.

Harry looked over at Draco and tilted his head toward the doorway.

“I’m going to have a word with Draco in the hallway, will you be okay alone for a minute?” Harry asked, and Luca nodded, his eyes locked on the fire in front of him.

Harry and Draco stood, walking out onto the staircase. Harry shut the door quietly behind them and put his hands on his hips, sighing heavily as he looked at Draco.

“What do we do?” Draco asked quietly, folding his arms.

“I don’t know.” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. “We can’t send him back there.”

“We have too.” Draco countered.

“We can’t- his father _hit_ him.” Harry said, frowning at Draco.  
  
“He’s still underage, his father might have a tracer on him. He’s putting us and our whole mission at risk just by being here-” Draco argued, cutting off at Harry’s horrified expression.

“There is _never_ an excuse for leaving a child in an abusive home!” Harry exclaimed frantically, his voice raising. “He’s just a boy! We- We can't just- just-” He stumbled over his words desperately, beginning to shake his head.

“Okay, Harry-” Draco said, reaching out to hold Harry’s face gently. “Okay. We’ll-we’ll figure out somewhere else to send him. The ministry has loads of safe-houses.”

Draco saw the panic that had built in Harry’s eyes, and he hugged him, not knowing how else to make it go away.

“He’s just a boy.” Harry said again as he hugged Draco back, and Draco nodded.

“I know. We’ll find somewhere safe for him to go.” Draco said, smoothing down Harry’s hair gently.

Harry nodded against Draco’s shoulder and held him for another long moment before letting him go, taking a deep breath.

“Let’s ask him if theres anyone at all that he can stay with.” Draco suggested, and Harry nodded again, taking another steady breath before opening the drawing room door.

Suddenly Harry rushed forward into the room, and Draco followed, immediately realizing the cause for Harry’s alarm. Luca was gone.

“Luca!” Harry called, picking up the blanket that he had previously been wrapped in.

“Harry, look.” Draco said, pointing to a book that was laying open on the coffee table.

Harry picked it up, reading what had been written on the page.

"I flooed back to my father’s house, I know what to say to him. Thanks for the tea. Luca." Harry read aloud, looking up at Draco with a sigh.

“So much for a safe house.” Draco said, crossing his arms. “Should we owl him? Do you think that will make it worse?”

“I don’t know what his father will do if he sees it.” Harry said, setting the book down. “I can’t just leave him there, Draco. He came to us for help-”

“And he’ll come to us again if the same thing happens.” Draco said, walking over to him. “We just have to trust that he knows what he’s doing.”

Harry sighed and pulled Draco into a hug.

“I hope he does.”   
  
“Me too.” 

* * *

They eventually got to sleep about an hour after Luca left, but Draco was still exhausted the following day at work. He had nearly nodded off when someone knocked on his door. It swung open before Draco could say anything.  
  
“Minister’s here, Malfoy. Better come out.” Someone said. Draco was too tired to match a face to the voice, but hauled himself to his feet, grabbing his coffee on the way out.

When he got into the lobby, nearly all of the aurors and interns were standing and waiting for Harry to speak. 

“Thank you everyone for your attention. I’ll try and make this brief so that you all can get back to work. Firstly, I’m happy to announce that the role of Head Auror will go to Mr. Anthony Jefferson.” Harry paused for the round of applause and various hoots of approval from the other aurors. “Secondly, task forces have been made and posted on the bulletin board. Most of them are groups of four, and there is one group of five to make room for Mr. Malfoy since my new position leaves him somewhat partnerless. If you have any issues with your group, come and see me and we will try to work something out.” He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath as he scanned the row of aurors before him.

“Judging by your evaluations yesterday, I can see that the overall skillset in this department is not where I would like it to be. I understand that under previous administration, it was easy to fall behind because there was no one keeping you accountable. From now on, that changes.” He folded his hands behind his back, fixing them with a look that made even Draco nervous. “We will be having mandatory training sessions during the final hour of each work day. All four task forces will need to pick a day of the week to train, and I trust that you will be able to work that out amongst yourselves. Once the general proficiency improves, we will cut back to every other week, and then to one group training session every month to make sure we are all kept up to speed.” He paused, his expression softening. “I understand that I am asking a lot from you, and I hope that you will work with me on this. If you think my terms are unreasonable, feel free to let me know. Any questions?”

“Will you be teaching us how to see magic like you do?” Jefferson asked.

A smile flickered across Harry’s face.

“I don’t plan on it.” He answered.

“What about wandless magic?” Heathers asked.

“Or resistance to the Imperio curse? We all heard that you can do it.” Someone else chimed in

Harry sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

“How about this. Once all four groups have picked a day to train, whichever day is left available will be open for an optional after-work training session for those of you who want to try and learn skills like these.”

“Second that.” Jefferson said.

“Third!” Trevors said, raising a hand.

“Good.” Harry said. “Anything else?” Harry asked.

Draco heard someone in the group of interns clear their throat, and looked over to see one of them raising their hand.

“Yes?” Harry asked.  
  
“Sorry- Sir.” The intern said, clearing their throat. “I was wondering if a few of us might be able to- well- to come to the voluntary training session?”

“Oh.” Harry said, rubbing his beard. “Well- I suppose so. Would you all mind?” Harry asked, turning back to the Aurors.

A few shook their heads, and Harry looked back to the seemingly cowering group of interns.

“Feel free to come, we’d be happy to have you.” Harry said, nodding at them.

A few of them turned to each other, whispering excitedly. Harry took a breath and then turned back to the Aurors.

“Well. I was expecting a lot more pushback from this announcement, so I thank you all for your encouragement and positivity. We will begin training next week, so get together and decide which days work better for each group. You have until the end of the week. That is all.” Harry said, and then he ducked his head, turning to make an exit.

Draco turned his head when he heard a loud sigh on his right. Heathers was standing there with a file in her hand, watching Harry walk away.

“I love him.” She said, and then sighed again. “Too bad he’s gay.”

"I think he's bisexual, actually." Draco corrected, smiling when she looked at him.

“Hm." She tilted her head and glanced toward Harry's retreating back."There's hope then." She said, grinning at Draco. "A girl can dream. The guy he’s dating is a real scumbag.” She said, tucking the file she was holding under her arm.

“Oh?” Draco asked, smirking a little.

“Yeah. I heard he cheated on Mr. Potter a bunch when they were together last year. Sure maybe he says he’s changed, but once a cheater always a cheater in my book.” She muttered. “C’mon, lets go look at task force assignments. I bet we’re in the same group.”

Draco sipped his coffee as Heathers shoved her way into the crowd of aurors all surrounding the bulletin board. She was shorter than most of the others, and disappeared into the crowd.

“Son of a bitch!” Heathers shouted, her voice muffled by the swarm of people surrounding her.

Soon enough she had pushed her way out of the crowd, adjusting her clothes that had become askew in the struggle.

“Maverick is in our group!” She declared angrily.  
  
“ _What_?” Draco demanded, handing her his coffee as he shoved his way in.

He didn’t believe it until he was face to face with the proof. There it was in black and white; Draco Malfoy, Julianna Heathers, Anthony Jefferson, Gabriel Gomez, and Charles Maverick. The majority of the group surrounding the bulletin board had dispersed by the time Draco had turned around.

“We’ve _got_ to talk to Mr. Potter about this.” She said, handing Draco his coffee mug.

“Trust me, I will.” Draco answered, stalking back into his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/181363584009/chapter-25-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	26. Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells Harry exactly how he feels about being in the same group as Maverick. Heathers invites him to a night out with the other aurors, and Draco isn't quite sure how he's supposed to feel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/181538598419/chapter-26-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-hey)

Draco had gone by Harry’s office twice to try and talk to him about the obvious mistake he made by putting him in the same group as Maverick, but both times there was a line of people out his door waiting to talk to him. At five o’ clock Draco stopped by again, but Harry had already gone home. Impatient now, Draco grabbed the file that he was working on and flooed to Grimmauld Place in a rage.

“Harry?” Draco called, seeing that the drawing room was empty upon his arrival.

He hurried up the stairs toward Harry’s study, charging in the room as soon as he spotted Harry behind his desk.

“What the sodding _hell_ were you thinking? Putting me in a group with _Maverick_? He’s going to kill me, Potter!” Draco slapped his file down onto Harry’s desk, his hands on his hips.

Harry lifted his head from where he had been resting it on his hand, looking up at Draco with a weary expression.

His response was a sigh, leaning back in his chair tiredly as he rubbed a hand across his beard.

“I wanted you in a group with Jefferson, because he’s a good guy and a great wizard. Unfortunately his partner is Maverick, but I can’t do anything about that unless Maverick quits or does something bad enough to call for his termination-”  
  
“Like _killing_ me?” Draco asked, and Harry paused.

“Well, yes. Or using an Unforgivable curse. Or doing something otherwise life threatening. I don’t know, but I can’t fire him and I can’t give him a new partner because the only one that’s been able to handle him is Jefferson. I used to work with him, I know the wreckage he’s left behind with all of his other partners.”

“So what? I’m just supposed to wait idly by until I get Crucioed?” Draco asked, folding his arms.

Harry gave him a small smirk.

“You can handle him. Besides, you have Heathers and her partner. Heathers likes you, and Gomez doesn’t care about anyone’s past. As long as you work hard, you two will get along.” Harry said, shrugging.

Draco groaned, hanging his head as he rested both hands on Harry’s desk.

“If he really becomes an issue let me know and we can get you sorted into a different group. Just give it a shot.” Harry insisted.

Draco looked up at him with a resigned expression.

“Fine.” He said, straightening up. “But if I die, it’s on your head, Potter.”

“You’ll be mourned greatly.” Harry muttered with a smirk.

Draco picked up a quill and threw it at him, plopping down in the chair that sat in front of his desk. He rested his head on his hand and observed the tiredness in Harry’s eyes.

“What’s wearing you down?” Draco asked.

Harry sighed, pushing away a few of the papers on his desk.

“I just put all of the departmental changes into place, and now people are coming to me with even more things that they want fixed. I guess they realized that I care, so they’re lining up out the door. I didn’t even have time for lunch.” 

“Is everyone happy with the changes you made?” 

“Obviously not.” Harry said, raising an eyebrow in Draco’s direction.

“I don’t count. I’m not happy with anything.” Draco retorted, giving Harry a crooked smile.

“Touché, Malfoy.” Harry said, resting his chin on his hand. “Everyone else seems to be alright with the new changes, I just didn’t realize how much Carter had managed to screw up. I thought that these new implementations would fix most of it, but I’m finding more and more issues with every person that comes through my office. I’m going to have to hold a Ministry meeting or something.” Harry said, taking his glasses off as he rubbed his face.

“Speaking of Carter, have you even heard from him since you became the new Minister?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. “I had to go meet the Prime Minister of England alone because he didn’t show up.” Harry shrugged. “Good riddance. He could have moved to Switzerland for all I care.”

“I’m dissapointed. I thought he would be camping outside your house full of rage and firewhiskey.” 

“Careful, don’t jinx it.” Harry warned. “I don’t want to send him to St. Mungo’s. They already hate him there.”

Draco snorted, and then sighed heavily, sitting forward in his chair. “C’mon Potter. Let’s have some dinner, you must be starving.”

“Kreacher’s making me dinner now. I’m sure he knows you flooed in, so he’ll probably already have something made for you.” Harry said, putting his glasses back on.

Harry was right. Kreacher had already set the table for both Draco and Harry, and they ate dinner and drank wine until it was almost eleven.

“Will you stay tonight?” Harry asked, once he saw the time.

“If I don’t get some rest, I think I might lose my mind. I haven’t slept properly in days.” Draco said, his cheeks warm from wine.

“I’ll keep my hands to myself, I promise.” Harry said, smiling at Draco innocently.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Draco responded, reaching over to grab Harry’s hand as he stood.

Harry laughed, following Draco up the stairs to his room.

“I don’t think my boss will mind if I’m late just this once.” Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“On the contrary, Mr. Malfoy. I’m afraid I’ll have to put an official report in your file.” Harry said against Draco’s lips.

“Not if I make you late, too.” Draco said, pulling Harry onto the bed with a laugh.

* * *

The next day at work, after the auror groups had each selected their individual days for their training sessions, Draco elected himself to be the one to bring word to Harry. On his way down, he grabbed a sandwich from the break room and a bag of crisps, figuring that if today was anything like yesterday, Harry hadn’t yet gotten a break. When the lift doors opened, he was immediately greeted with a line of people, following the line all the way down to Harry’s office.

“The line starts back there.” Said the witch who was currently at the front of the line.

Draco knocked on the door regardless, and it opened a moment later.

“The minister is in a meeting, go to the end of the line and you may speak with him when he is available.” Nora said automatically, beginning to shut the door.

“I brought him lunch.” Draco blurted out, just before the door snapped shut.

Nora hesitated, pulling the door open again to look at the food, and then at Draco’s face speculatively.

“And is that the only reason you are here, Mr. Malfoy?” She asked.

“I also need to tell him the schedule that the auror department has decided upon, but that’s it.”

“I see.” Her gaze dropped to the sandwich in Draco’s hands. “Do come in, Mr. Malfoy.” Nora said, stepping aside to let Draco through the door.

Draco heard the woman who had previously been at the front of the line begin to protest, but all noise was cut off as Nora shut the door.

“Have a seat.” She instructed, gesturing to the chairs that lined the wall next to Harry’s office door.

Draco sat and observed Nora behind her desk, thinking that she very much reminded him of McGonagall. It could have been the square spectacles that were perched on her nose, or the permanently stern expression she held, but he thought that they might get along were they ever to meet. She looked up at him and Draco looked away quickly, at a painting that hung near her desk.

Soon, the door to Harry’s office opened, and a blonde witch came out, smiling very widely. Draco stood, catching the door and walking in, shutting it behind him quietly.

“What can I do for you?” Harry asked, before looking up from the parchment on his desk.

He sighed with relief, sitting back in his chair. “Draco, thank Merlin.”

“Hungry?” Draco asked as he set the sandwich and crisps on Harry’s desk, along with the training schedule that the aurors had worked out.

“Starving.” Harry responded, reaching first for the sandwich. “Did you have to wait long?” He asked, before taking a bite.

“Nora let me in when I told her I had brought you lunch.” Draco said with a smirk, watching as Harry ravished the sandwich like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

“Thank you.” He said, now observing the parchment that Draco had set on his desk. He nodded down at it, swallowing his food. “This schedule is good with me. Make sure that the interns know.”

Draco nodded, reaching over to pull a crisp from the bag in front of him. “The line outside is all the way to the elevator.” Draco informed him, watching as he exhaled heavily through his nose, shaking his head. “Why can’t they just write you a letter?”

“Nora says that Carter never answered letters he received, so people would have to come and track him down or send howlers to make him listen.” Harry said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

“They need to realize that you’re not Carter.” Draco said, eating another crisp.

Harry sighed and looked toward the window. “I guess I’ll have to prove it to them. One by one.” His eyes fell on Draco again and he gave him a small smile. “Oh, I just remembered.” His brow furrowed as he picked up a small blue piece of parchment. “Ethan owled and suggested that I go with him to a restaurant opening tonight in Diagon Alley. There will be a lot of publicity so I think it’s a good idea. Is that alright with you?” Harry asked.

“Sure, of course.” Draco said, nodding, though he wasn’t sure he really liked that idea at all. The thought of Ethan and Harry being alone together unsettled him, and he worried that Ethan would try and pull something similar to what happened last time they had tried to do this.

“I had a talk with him about what happened at the Ministry event,” Harry started, seeming to read Draco’s mind. “I’ve asked him not to drink when he’s with me and that kissing is strictly off-limits unless we clear it with you first. I really think he’s serious about this now.” Harry studied Draco’s expression steadily. 

Draco nodded hesitantly, and Harry smiled again.

He glanced down at the training schedule. “Reckon you’ll still need private training sessions even with all of this?” Harry asked with a crooked grin.

“My skills aren’t that bad, Potter.” Draco retorted. “I’ll let you know if I appear to need any more tutoring.” He muttered, and Harry chuckled.

“You did quite well in your evaluation. One of the top aurors, I would say.” Harry said approvingly, taking a sip of water.

Draco’s cheeks heated and he looked at his knees.

“I can’t even produce a sodding patronus.” He muttered with a frown.

“They’re difficult.” Harry said simply, and Draco looked up at him. “I know plenty of people who struggle with them, especially those who were effected by the war.”

The back of Draco’s neck prickled with shame. “You mean those who were on Voldemort’s side.”

“No, not just them.” Harry said, sitting forward to look at Draco intently. “Even Ron couldn’t produce a patronus for years after the war. Hermione, too.”

“How were they able to make one again?” Draco asked.

Harry sighed and shrugged. “I guess they found something to be happy about.” 

Draco’s ears were warm and his stomach fluttered at the soft expression on Harry’s face.

“I should head back upstairs.” Draco said as he stood, and Harry stood with him, vanishing the rubbish left on his desk.

“Thank you for coming to see me.” Harry said, reaching his hand toward Draco before pausing and pulling it back with much restraint. “Mm. Not at work.” He sighed, giving Draco a lingering look before opening the door for him.

* * *

Draco spent the rest of that day reviewing Harry’s notes on the Westlain case, and reading book after book about resurrection rituals, none of which seemed similar to what they had learned of the ritual that Westlain was trying to perform. He was determined to make a break in the case before he went home, but at just after five o’ clock someone knocked on his door.

“Enter.” He called, lifting his tired eyes from the book in front of him.

“Hey Malfoy. We’re all going to the Leaky for a pint. Care to join us?” Heathers asked.

“Do they know you’re inviting me?” Draco asked, and Jefferson walked in a moment later.

“Yeah, we know.” He said with a grin. “C’mon, Malfoy it will be fun.”

“Well, I’m trying to make progress on this case, so maybe another time.” Draco said, trying to appear dismissive as he turned back to his reading.

“You know where to find us if you change your mind.” Jefferson said before disappearing behind the door again.

Draco ignored the disappointment he felt, fighting himself as soon as he realized that he would quite like to go have a drink. It was much better than going home alone and thinking about Harry and Ethan together, or staying here leaning over these books. He sighed and looked up, noticing Heathers still standing in the doorway.

“I’d really like you to come, Draco.” She said, and Draco remained silent, surprised at her sincerity.

He debated only for a moment longer, and then shut the book in front of him.

“Alright. I’ll come.” He said, standing to walk toward Heathers who seemed delighted. “If anyone hexes me, I’m blaming you.” He said with a smirk, pulling his robes from the hook near the door.

“Nonsense, Malfoy, if anyone puts a hex on you, it’ll be me!” She exclaimed, laughing as Draco shut the door to his office.

“Aye, Malfoy!” Someone shouted, and Draco turned as Jefferson patted his back. “Glad you’re joining us.”

He said and Draco looked at his face expecting a sarcastic expression, but was surprised to see that he looked rather genuine. The other aurors, however, looked far less pleased by his presence, but were polite enough to give him tight-lipped smiles none the less.

They filed into the lift, and Draco watched the floor dial as is slid down to the lobby. It stopped on floor five, and Draco dropped his eyes to the door as it opened. Draco’s breath caught when he was met with Harry’s bright green eyes, taking a step to the side to make room for him.

“Minister.” Draco said, forcing his lips to stay in a flat line.

“Mr. Malfoy.” Harry responded, looking up at the floor dial with a sigh.

“We’re going to the Leaky, would you like to come?” Someone in the back asked.

Harry turned to face them, his eyes lingering on the side of Draco’s face momentarily.

“All of you?” 

“Yes, sir.” Draco answered, not willing himself to even glance in Harry’s direction.

Harry paused, looking down at his watch. “I would really like to come, but I'm afraid I have a prior commitment.”

“No worries, Minister.” The same voice answered, and Harry sighed again as the lift reached the lobby.

“Next weekend, yeah?” Harry asked, and a few voices confirmed as they all exited the lift and made their way to the floos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/181538598419/chapter-26-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-hey)


	27. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes that Harry and Draco have to share the truth about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/181793122344/chapter-27-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

Draco had a surprisingly good time with all of the aurors at The Leaky. He was wonderfully tipsy, his cheeks and the tips of his ears warm and rosey. He had stayed longer after everyone left to have a firewhiskey to himself, apparating home once he was done. His cheeks hurt from smiling, and he relaxed onto the couch with a sigh. He wished that Harry were there to share his good mood, flicking his wand to light the fireplace.

Draco observed the fire before him, thinking of Harry’s soft lips and rough hands and sweetly scented hair. Then he thought of Ethan and how he was on a date with _his_ Harry. Touching _his_ Harry. Taking photos with _his_ Harry. He sighed again and summoned a bottle of wine, wanting to keep the happy buzz that he had going.

He had gotten about half of the bottle down before the floo rang, and in his bleary state he had almost forgotten how to answer it. He waved his wand haphazardly at it, and grinned when Harry’s voice sounded through the room.

“Draco? Can I floo in?” He asked immediately.

Draco set the bottle of wine down, sitting up from where he had been reclining on the couch.

“Yes- yeah-” Draco said, trying to stand but then sitting down again when the room spun around him.

A few moments later Harry flooed in wearing classic dress robes and a weary expression. He grabbed the bottle of wine as he sat down, taking a long swig.

“How’d it go?” Draco asked as Harry wiped at his mouth.

“It went about as well as it could’ve gone. Doesn’t mean I liked it, though.” He sighed, turning his head to look at Draco.

“How was pub night?” He asked, handing the bottle back to Draco.

Draco looked down at the bottle, raising his eyebrows as he tried to get his brain to put words into a coherent sentence.

“It was sort of nice, actually. Nobody hexed me.” He answered, turning his head to look at Harry again.

Harry smiled at him, his soft green eyes traveling all over his face. Draco leaned forward and set the bottle of wine on the table again, wrapping one arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“You’re going to have to help me to bed. The room spins terribly when I stand up.”

Harry chuckled, but let Draco lean on him as they stood. A second later Harry had bent down and completely swept Draco off his feet. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, his lips curling with a smile as Harry looked down at him.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Harry said, walking in the direction of Draco’s bedroom.

Draco sighed happily and played with the hair near Harry’s ear, leaning up to kiss the side of Harry’s neck over and over again. His stubble was rough against Draco’s lips, and he smelled sweet with cologne. He pressed his nose against Harry’s warm neck and inhaled, shutting his eyes in order to completely engulf himself.

He let out a noise of protest as he was laid down on the bed, unwilling to let his arms fall from around Harry’s neck. He groaned as Harry pulled off his shoes, sitting up to reach for him again.

“Draco, how much have you had to drink?” Harry asked, as Draco’s hand clumsily met the side of his face, pushing his glasses to the floor.

“I don’t know.” Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck again as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I think I should go home.” Harry said, smiling as Draco started kissing the side of his face and neck again.

Draco hummed in discontent, frowning, but continuing to leave messy kisses on Harry’s face. Harry turned toward Draco, causing him to pause his onslaught of kisses.

“Stay here.” Draco said, pecking a kiss to Harry’s smiling lips. “With me.” He kissed him again and Harry sighed contemplatively, his eyes traveling all around Draco’s face.

Draco sensed Harry’s hesitation and kissed him again before Harry could get a word out, sliding his fingers into Harry’s hair as he inhaled his sweet scent. The smile on Harry’s face slowly slipped away the longer Draco kissed him, his hand eventually finding Draco’s waist as he turned his body to face him. Draco dragged his hand down Harry’s firm chest, underneath his shirt and up his warm back, leaning away to help Harry out of his shirt.

Their mouths found each other again easily, wet and hot as they kissed each other, letting out heavy breaths with each tilt of the head. Harry’s hands knotted in Draco’s hair as Draco busied himself with memorizing each plane and curve of Harry’s chest and stomach. He moved his hand to the inside of Harry’s firm thigh and started venturing upwards, encouraged by the soft noise that came from Harry’s throat.

Draco palmed Harry’s bulge through his trousers, and they both sighed into each other’s mouths. Harry instinctively pushed his hips toward Draco’s hand, letting out a heated gasp as Draco tightened his grip, feeling Harry’s impressive length against his palm. He reached for Harry’s belt buckle, but was interrupted in his pursuit when Harry gently pulled his hand away.

“What-?” Draco asked, but was cut off when Harry’s mouth met his again.

Their desperate kisses slowly transformed into gentle pecks as Harry intertwined their fingers. Harry then pulled away from Draco’s mouth to kiss the back of his hand repeatedly, and Draco watched as he waited for Harry’s explanation.

Harry sighed as he looked at Draco again, a soft smile lighting his now disheveled features.

“You’re drunk.” He said, and then kissed Draco again to soften the harshness of his words.

“Not _that_ drunk.” Draco said between kisses, sliding his hand slowly up Harry’s arm.

“Too drunk.” Harry countered with a grin.

They were both silent after that, sharing open mouthed, languid kisses.

“Stay with me.” Draco said, eventually, his voice soft and eyes heavy.

“So long as we sleep.” Harry answered, his tone equally as quiet.

“We’ll sleep.” Draco replied, and Harry gave him what he knew would be his last kiss.

“Turn over then.” Harry whispered, and Draco did, exhaling as Harry’s arms wrapped around him securely.

Draco felt the warmth of Harry’s chest against his back, the steady intake of his breaths, and heavy beating of his heart.

“Goodnight.” Harry said softly, but sleep was already pulling heavily at Draco’s consciousness.

* * *

Harry and Draco spent most of their weekend baking and snogging in various places of Draco’s flat. He refused to let Harry go home to waste his weekend working, and when Monday rolled around he couldn’t have been in a better mood. That is, until he got to work and ran into Maverick in the hallway.

He gave Draco an angry glare, but passed by otherwise innocuously. Heathers and Jefferson, who had seen the brief encounter from the break room waved Draco over.

“Don’t let him get to your head.” Heathers said as Draco poured himself some coffee.

“Just give it a week or two and Potter will have him out on his arse.” Jefferson said encouragingly.

“I’ve dealt with worse than him.” Draco said, sipping his coffee as he looked out into the room of interns. “And besides, Harry is nothing like Carter. Without proper reasoning, he won’t fire Maverick. As long as Maverick stays in line, he’ll keep his job.”

“Well he’s the only one left in the department who has an issue with you. Everyone else is passive at the least.” Jefferson said with a shrug.

“Let’s hope it stays that way.” Draco muttered into his mug, frowning when he spotted Hermione across the office.

He stuck his hand up to get her attention, walking towards her once she spotted him.

“Draco, thank goodness.” She said with a relieved sigh, and Draco raised his eyebrows.

“What are you doing here?” He asked confusedly.  
  
“I’m here to see Harry. I’ve been calling him all weekend and he hasn’t been answering his floo. Then I tried to go to his office but there's a line as long as the bloody river Thames and Nora won’t let me through to see him!” She exclaimed, folding her arms. “Do you have special privileges because you’re Harry’s partner?”

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, Nora let me in last week when I brought him lunch, but who’s to say if that will work a second time.” He sighed and sipped his coffee contemplatively. “Come to my office, we’ll send him a letter.” He said, gesturing in the direction of his office door. “No one in this blasted Ministry sends letters anymore, so he’s sure to receive it soon.”

“Thank you, Draco.” She said with much relief, walking into the office when Draco held the door open for her.

He wrote the letter quickly and flicked his wand at it, watching as it soared out of the room and down the hall in the direction of the lifts.

“Have a seat on the couch if you like. Coffee while you wait?” He offered, tucking his wand away.

“That’s alright.” She said with a shake of her head, crossing both her arms and legs once she had taken a seat on the couch.

Draco set his coffee on his desk as he sat down, opening the Westlain case file to begin reading where he left off on Friday. He glanced up to search for his quill and noticed Hermione watching him, only to have her quickly look away a moment later. He picked up his quill and cleared his throat, scribbling down a note on the parchment beside him. Suddenly she took in a breath like she were going to say something, and Draco looked up at her, just in time to see her press her lips into a firm line and look at the bookcase next to her.

A moment later, she took in another breath and looked at Draco again, and he glanced away quickly, continuing to scribble his note down on the parchment.

“I never got to answer you that night at the pub.” Hermione said, and Draco looked at her again. “Thank you for what you said. About you being a- what was it? A shithead?” She asked with a smirk. “I suppose I wasn’t the nicest to you either.” She muttered, unfolding her arms to fiddle with the corner of the cushion. “I did punch you in the face, after all.” She looked up at him with a timid smile, which Draco easily reciprocated.  
  
“Well I bloody deserved it, didn’t I?” He answered, to which she nodded.

“Yes you most certainly did.” And then she laughed, her expression becoming unguarded and kind, like the smiles she shares with people she actually likes. Draco smiled back, and then returned to his parchment.

“I’m glad that you’re doing better.” She said, and then hurried into explanation at Draco’s expression. “I mean- well- I’m glad you got yourself out of all that nonsense. With- with Voldemort and everything.”

Draco winced at his name, and Hermione fiddled with the ends of her hair, her dark cheeks tinting red.

“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have said-” She started, shaking her head.

“No, no. I- I’m glad I got out, too. It wasn’t that hard after my father passed.” He said quietly, turning the quill in his hands.

She nodded and took a deep breath. The silence between them was heavy, and Draco wanted more than anything to break it. He was trying to scrape together anything to break this tension, but the longer it went on the harder it seemed to break. Hermione seemed to be holding her breath now, and they both stood up when the office door opened.

“Harry, thank goodness.” They said simultaneously, and he gave Draco a confused smile over Hermione’s shoulder as they hugged

“What’s going on?” He asked, looking from Draco’s face to hers.

“We’ve been trying to call you all weekend, where have you been?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Uh- I was at my boyfriend’s house.” He answered quickly, and Draco rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well you need to give me his floo because we were worried sick.” She folded her arms. “Ron and I want to have you over for dinner.”

Harry smirked a little. “All of this just to invite me to your house?” He asked. “You could have owled me.”

“Nevermind that, when are you free?” She asked.

He shrugged, frowning contemplatively. “Any day after six, really. Unless something comes up.”

“Tomorrow then? Seven o’clock?”

“Sure, that’s fine with me. Is it black tie or casual?”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Come alone, would you? You know how Ron and I feel about Ethan-- he doesn't treat you well, Harry. I don’t want him there tomorrow. Tell him we’ll take him to the pub to make up for it.” She said, waving her hand dismissively. 

He and Draco shared a glance, and they seemed to silently decide that now was the time to confess.

“Cast a muffliato.” Harry said, and then ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

“What?” Hermione asked, eyeing Draco as he pulled his wand.

Harry looked back at Draco for a long moment. "Are you sure?" He asked after a moment, and Draco nodded at once.

He sighed, seemingly collecting his thoughts before Hermione prodded his arm.

“ _What_?” She asked again, and Harry looked at her.

“You might want to sit down.” Draco suggested, and Hermione crossed her arms, looking at Harry expectantly.

“Alright.” Harry said with a sigh, reaching out to hold Hermione by the shoulders. “Don’t freak out.” He said, and she nodded impatiently. “I’m not dating Ethan.” He started gently, and Draco could see Hermione’s expression become more confused, a question already forming on her lips. “I’m dating Draco.”

The question she was going to ask seemed to slip from her mind, and her arms fell away from where they had been crossed tightly against her body.

“You’re _what_?” She asked, her voice pitching.

“Draco and I are dating. That’s where I was all weekend. At Draco’s.” Harry said, his voice low and steady as if speaking to an easily startled Hippogriff.

Hermione then turned to Draco as if asking him to deny Harry’s claim.

“It’s true. We’re dating.” He confirmed, glancing at Harry timidly.

“Oh my god.” She said, resting a hand against her forehead. “Ron’s going to have an absolute _mare_.” She whispered, stepping away from Harry to sit down on the couch.

Harry and Draco shared another look before looking back at Hermione.

“It’s against the rules for you to date an employee- oh- _oh_. That’s why- _Ethan_.” She leaned forward, holding her head in both of her hands. “ _Harry_.” She groaned, shaking her head. “Harry this is _not_ a good idea.” She said, looking up at him again.

“I know.” Harry said, and he looked at Draco with a resigned sigh. “But I care about him, Hermione. It was our only choice.” He said, and then went to sit down next to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Why did you even take the position of Minister if you knew this would happen? Are you really that daft?” She asked, and Harry gave her a pitiful smile.

“No. I had no idea that Draco felt the same way about me until it was already too late. And then we thought that we would just have to stay away from each other until I was out of office, but-” He sighed and glanced at Draco again, shrugging. “I don’t know, we came up with this plan and it’s been working so far.” He trailed off as Hermione placed her head in her hands again.

They all sat there for a moment as Hermione let the information sink in. Eventually she lifted her head from her hands and sat back, sighing with resignation.

“Well, I can’t say it’s the worst idea you’ve ever had, but it's still bloody stupid.” She said, pushing against Harry’s arm as he grinned at her. “I swear to god, Harry, if you get caught-”

“We’ll be fine.” Harry interrupted, and then smiled over at Draco.

She sighed again, looking over at Draco, too.

“I’ll find a way to break the news to Ron before tomorrow. Feel free to come to dinner, Draco, provided that I don’t end up bringing Ron to St. Mungo’s.”

“That’s alright, I understand if you wanted it to just be Harry-” Draco started quickly, cutting off as Hermione stood.

“Nonsense. You should come. It will be fine.” She said, seemingly saying that last part to herself. “A few of the other Weasleys will be there, too, along with my parents. None of them will tell anyone about your relationship.”

“Hermione, I’m really not sure if that’s the best idea.” Harry interrupted, looking at Draco apologetically. “I know that we can trust all of them, but if even one person accidentally let it slip that he and I are dating...” He trailed off, shaking his head.

“So what? I’m just not supposed to tell them then?” She asked, folding her arms again.

“You can tell Ron, but maybe not anyone else. For now.” Harry said with a sigh, and Hermione started to protest again. “I know, I know, I don’t like it either. But we already almost got caught once, I don’t want to get any more people involved with this than necessary.”

“I agree with Harry.” Draco said, and Harry nodded at him.

They both stood there and waited as Hermione unwillingly accepted the situation. She shook her head, but unfolded her arms, pointing a finger in Harry’s direction.

“I’m not happy about this, Harry Potter.” She said sternly, but Harry smiled at her regardless, pulling her into a hug.

“Love you.” He said, and she responded with a grumble.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at seven. Don’t you _dare_ be late.” She said, starting toward the door. “Bye, Draco.” She said, giving him a quick wave before exiting through the door.

Harry sighed, hands on his hips as he observed the closed door.

“That went better than expected.” He said, and then looked over at Draco, who was suddenly feeling quite light-headed. He sat down in his chair, shaking his head at the smirk on Harry’s face.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Draco said, rubbing his forehead.

“I can’t believe she’s the one who has to tell _Ron_.”

Draco sighed, feeling the urge to walk around his desk, wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and kiss him. Instead he reached for Harry’s hand and squeezed it, looking up at his handsome face. Harry smiled and squeezed his hand back, holding it for one more lingering moment before letting it slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/181793122344/chapter-27-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	28. Imperio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hears some interesting news at Ron and Hermione's after the group training session at the Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/181964079909/chapter-28-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

Tuesday was group training day at the Ministry, which meant that a whole herd of interns and about ten aurors were piled into the gym. There was a mild hum of chatter that was immediately silenced when Harry entered the room. He walked toward the group, eyes skimming the crowd analytically.

“Well.” He said with a long breath, putting his hands on his hips. “Quite a turnout. Let’s have all of the interns step to the left, and all of the aurors go to the right.”

Immediately the crowd shifted, eventually forming two groups, and Harry walked over to the group of interns, asking what year they were in training and dividing them that way. He then partnered up the most experienced with the least experienced, and made his way once more to the front of the room.

“So, now that we’re all sorted, what would you all like to start with first?” Harry asked, and everyone began making suggestions at once.

Harry held up his hand and again there was silence. “I’ll call on you for suggestions.”

Jefferson raised his hand immediately.

“Jefferson.” Harry said, pointing to him.

“Wandless magic.” He said, and Harry nodded, pointing to Heathers in the front row.

“Memory charms, sir?” She suggested, and there were a few approving mutters throughout the crowd.

“O’Brian.” Harry called, gesturing to the group of interns.  
  
“Patronus Messengers.” He said timidly, and a few other interns nodded. 

Harry nodded and called on the next person.

“Resistance to the Imperius curse.” Patel called, and there was immediately a rise of approving chatter from the other aurors.

“Anyone else?” Harry asked, scanning the crowd, who remained silent under his gaze. “Alright. We’ll put it to a vote.”

He went through all of the selections one by one, and Harry let out a heavy sigh as the majority ruled resistance to Imperio. He rubbed his forehead.

“Alright. I see that you all want to start big, and as your Minister I say this is a very bad idea.” The room seemed to collectively hold their breaths. “But, as your teacher, I figure why the hell not?” A few chuckles came from the interns. “The Imperius curse is not something to take lightly. It’s an Unforgivable curse for a reason.” He began slowly pacing in front of the two groups, his hands behind his back. “If the caster doesn’t know what they are doing, it could result in permanent damage. You will _not_ cast the Imperius curse on one another. Being as these are illegal curses, I will not be teaching you how to cast them, but only how to resist them.” He paused when one of the interns raised their hands.

“Yes- Taylor.” He asked, stopping in front of the group.

“How did you learn to cast the Imperius curse, sir?” She asked, and a few whispers ruffled the crowd.

Harry took a deep breath, folding his hands behind his back. “At times during the war, it was a necessity. I did not use the curse lightly, and hope to never have to use it under those circumstances again.”

“Will you be casting the curse on us, sir?” The same woman asked.

“Only on those who have never experienced it, and would like to try and resist it. Speaking of which, who else knows how to cast an Imperius curse.”

For the first time in that session, Draco raised his hand. It wasn’t until his hand was already in the air that he realized he had been the only one, and immediately regretted his decision as all eyes fell on him.

“And have you ever been able to resist the curse, Mr. Malfoy?” Harry asked, and Draco’s face burned underneath his gaze.

“Yes. Sir.” He muttered, and someone to his left snickered.

“Excellent. Come up here with me, then.” Harry said, drawing his wand.

Draco swallowed, but walked forward, pulling his wand from his sleeve. Once he was at the front of the room, Jefferson raised his hand.

“I’ve cast the Imperius curse a couple of times, sir. I certainly can’t fight against it, but I am confident that I can cast it at least.”

“Fantastic, come to the front, please.” Harry answered, gesturing for him to come forward. Once Jefferson had taken his place next to Draco, Harry turned to them. “Which one of you would like to go first?”

They both looked at each other, and then back at Harry.

“Fine. Jefferson, you’re up.” Harry gestured for him to step forward. “Since you said you were not yet able to defend yourself against the spell, I would like you to cast it.”

Jefferson looked at Malfoy questioningly. “You want me to cast the Imperius curse on Malfoy?”

“No, I want you to cast the Imperius curse on me.” Harry answered, and Jefferson blanched. Harry carried on, rolling up his sleeves. “Now, you may try and get me to do anything you like. In the meantime, I will attempt to get my wand and cast a spell of my own.” He then drew his wand and tossed it a few meters away, sitting criss-cross on the mat before he nodded in Jefferson’s direction, closing his eyes.

Jefferson took a hesitant glance towards Draco, and then at the other aurors in the room before taking a deep breath and lifting his wand.

“Imperio.” He said, pointing his wand in Harry’s direction.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened, and we all turned to Jefferson to make sure the spell had been cast. He was frowning, eyes trained on Harry. Slowly, Harry stood, taking in a deep breath as he began to walk in the opposite direction of his wand. He stopped, paused, and then turned toward the group of interns before taking a single step forward. They all took a step backwards, and Harry turned away, this time in the direction of his wand. He took in a deep breath and then started towards it, stumbling slightly, and Jefferson’s hand shook as he tried to get Harry to follow his instructions.

Harry bent down and picked up his wand, holding it loosely in his hand before he dropped it again. Harry stood there for a moment before bending down again to pick it up, raising it in the direction of the group of aurors who all scattered like a flock of birds. His wand then aimed toward Jefferson, who was now sweating with effort, and flicked it carelessly toward him. Jefferson’s wand sailed out of his hand and into Harry’s, and the room burst into applause.

Harry laughed, and handed Jefferson’s wand back to him, clapping along with everyone else.

“Well done, Jefferson.” Harry said, ducking his head approvingly.

“Thank you, sir.” He answered, wiping his brow.

“Now, as you may have observed, resisting the curse isn’t just about deciding that you don’t want to do what the caster wants you to do. You have to _keep_ making the decision to go against the caster’s wishes, because all trains of thought derail quite quickly. You must decide over and over and over again that you will not do as the caster says, and you cannot stop making that decision even _once_ or you might be completely lost in the curse until it is taken off of you. As you can imagine, that can become quite exhausting, especially after you have been under for a prolonged period. This is what makes it very difficult to resist.”

He cut off, turning to Draco.

“Malfoy, your turn.” He said, and Draco swallowed, taking a step forward.

“Would you like to be the castee or the caster?” Harry asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

Draco eyed the group of aurors, and then the interns, and wondered how quickly they would turn on him if he suggested that he cast the curse on Harry.

“You can cast it on me.” Draco said, putting away is wand.

Harry looked surprised. “You’re sure about this, Malfoy?” Harry questioned, and Draco nodded, clearing his throat.

“Give me your best shot.” He said, taking a deep breath.

“On three.” Harry said, probably more for Draco’s sake than for his. Draco clenched his fists and closed his eyes as he waited for Harry to cast the spell. “One.. Two... Three.”

Suddenly all worry flooded out of Draco’s mind, his heartbeat becoming steady, hands unclenched. He was floating in a sea of bliss, and felt a small suggestion in the back of his mind that he should walk forward towards Harry and hurt him. Hit him, or punch him, or choke him.

He took a step, but felt a strange sense that he shouldn't be doing this. He tried to push it away, but it became more and more urgent. He frowned, shaking his head to try and get rid of this cloudiness in his mind and try and listen to what his consciousness was trying to tell him. He knew it was important, and he planted his feet to the ground when he felt them take another step forward.

The pull became stronger, and Draco so dearly wanted to give into it. To stop thinking and fighting and relax into bliss of doing what he was supposed to do. He took another step, and then another, and even reached his hand out but caught himself, resisting even further.

“No!” He exclaimed, hearing the sound of his own voice as the floating feeling disappeared. He opened his eyes and found that he was inches away from Harry, and took a faltering step backward before Harry reached out to balance him.

“Well done.” Harry said, patting Draco on the back as he released him from his grasp. “While casting the curse, I tried to get Mr. Malfoy here to strangle me.” A few people gasped, but Harry chuckled. “In my experience I find it easier to resist the curse if the suggested task is something that I am very strongly opposed to. That’s good news, considering that someone will not put you under an Imperius curse to get you to do the things that you already want to do. And, of course, Malfoy has no desire to strangle me. Isn’t that right, Mr. Malfoy?”

And then Harry turned to him, a wicked smile on his face, and Draco thought that he should do exactly that.

“Of course not. Sir.” Draco answered, folding his hands behind his back.

Harry went on to further explain different techniques to defend against the curse, having a few people volunteer to see what it was like under the curse. Harry made them do simple things like handstands or sing in awful operatic voices. A few of them were able to resist in the beginning, but ultimately gave in to doing the silly things that Harry wanted. By the end of the session, everyone had gone at least once, and those who had gone more than once looked absolutely shattered.

Harry dismissed everyone, apologizing for going half an hour over the allotted time, and then was swarmed by aurors and interns alike to be asked more questions. Draco managed an escape, collecting his things from his office before flooing home.

* * *

Draco had just finished reading through the Westlain case file for the third time, preparing for his meeting tomorrow with Shanu and Trevors. Since the night that Luca had showed up unexpectedly at Grimmauld Place, they hadn’t heard anything from him regarding when the next ceremony would be.

Draco sighed and leaned back against the couch, looking out his window at the full moon that shone down on him. He wondered if there was a ceremony going on right now that Luca had failed to tell them about. He wondered if Luca would ever owl them again. He wondered what happened that night when Luca went home, and if he really was able to sort things out with his father.

The floo rang and he jumped, settling his racing heart as he swished his wand in it’s direction.

“Draco? It’s Harry. Can I floo in?” He asked.

“Yes- yes, of course.” Draco said, beginning to collect the parchment spread out before him.

“You don’t have to call and ask, you know? You can just floo-” Draco looked up at Harry and saw that his eyes were red, his cheeks tear stained. “Harry? What happened?” He asked concernedly, standing up as Harry approached.

Harry gave a wet laugh and wiped at his eyes, shaking his head.

“I’m fine- I’m fine.” He said, giving Draco’s hand a squeeze when he reached out for him. “Hermione made an announcement at supper. She- she's pregnant.” He said, laughing again as tears fell down his face. “I’m just so happy for them-” His voice pitched and cut off, and he wiped at his face again.

“Oh- Harry.” Draco said in relief, reaching forward to give him a hug.

Harry laughed into his shoulder, sniffing loudly. “Sorry- I’m a mess. They asked me to be the godfather.” He shook his head, squeezing Draco tightly. “I just can’t believe it. I wish you had been there.”

Draco smoothed out his hair softly, rubbing Harry’s back with his other hand. He wiped Harry’s tears away as they separated from their hug, giving him a small smile.

Harry laughed again, rubbing at his nose. “I was able to keep it together at dinner, but once I got home I just lost it.” He took in a long breath, smiling at Draco as he exhaled. “Sorry. I’m good, I promise.” He said, leaning forward to kiss Draco’s cheek. “I need a distraction. What are you working on?”

They sat down on the couch together, and Draco sighed, picking up a few pieces of parchment.

“I’m doing some reading for my meeting tomorrow. The full moon’s tonight, which means the next one won’t be for a little less than a month. I think we should try and get in contact with Luca to make sure he’s still willing to help us.” Draco said, frowning at a copy of the note that Luca had left that night at Grimmauld place. “I want to make sure he’s okay.” Draco added, and then he looked at Harry again.

He sighed, reaching for the case file.

“We’ll give it a few more days, and if we still haven’t heard from him we can try and make contact. I’ve been trying to avoid it because of how unstable his relationship is with his father at the moment, but you’re right. We need to check on him. We need to remind him that he’s not alone.”

Draco nodded, leaning back against the couch, sighing as he observed the side of Harry’s face. Harry was studying Draco’s notes, shifting them and pausing to read something every now and again.

“I think the training session went well this afternoon.” He said, and Harry looked at him with a smile.

“Really? I didn’t feel like I did that great of a job.” He said, looking away to set down the parchment in his hands.

“You were wonderful.” Draco said, reaching out to rub his hand across Harry’s back.

Harry smiled at him again, and Draco’s stomach fluttered. “Except for the part where you almost made me strangle you in front of the whole bloody auror department.”

Harry tilted his head back and laughed, resting his hand on Draco’s knee as he leaned back against the couch. Draco observed him amusedly, raising his eyebrows as Harry looked at him again.

“Hey, I stopped you before you actually did it.” He said through smiling lips.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Scarhead.” He muttered, pushing against Harry’s shoulder before he stood.

Harry was quick to follow, wrapping his arms across Draco’s stomach as they walked into his bedroom. Draco undid his tie as Harry worked on the buttons of his shirt, and Draco turned to face him as his shirt fell off his shoulders. He pushed his hands underneath the sweater that Harry wore, his cool fingers meeting the warm skin on Harry’s chest. Harry pulled the sweater over his head and let it drop to the floor, exhaling softly as Draco’s fingers trailed his collarbones.

Draco remembered back to so many weeks ago when this was all they were allowed to do. Able to feel each other’s skin and nothing else. Able to hold each other, and sleep, and eat breakfast, but not kiss, and taste, and love. He leaned forward and briefly kissed Harry’s lips before making his way across his chin, down his neck, and onto his shoulder. He wrapped his hands around Harry’s back to pull him closer as he left lingering open mouthed kisses across the firm planes of Harry’s chest.

Harry breathed deeply, his fingers trailing Draco’s spine before coming up to settle into his hair. Draco kissed up his neck again, and Harry tilted his head back, humming as Draco found his lips. Suddenly Harry had picked him up and landed them both on the bed, and Draco grinned against his lips as Harry settled himself between Draco’s legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/181964079909/chapter-28-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	29. Breakfast In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco brings up the subject of Harry's past, and Harry isn't quite sure how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/182172937709/chapter-29-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-they)

Draco had just finished his meeting with the other Aurors when Harry came into his office.

“Did I miss it?” Harry asked, pausing near the door.

“They just cleared out.” Draco answered, collecting the various pieces of parchment and open files that the other aurors had left behind.

“I’ll get Heathers to fill me in later. How’d it go?” Harry asked, shutting the door before making his way into the room.

“It went well. They actually listened to me this time.” Draco answered, sitting down behind his desk.

“That’s an improvement.” Harry said encouragingly before laying down on the couch, propping his feet up.

“What are you doing in here? Don’t you have a line of people waiting to see you?”

“Nora got sick of the disorganization and went down the line and scheduled individual meeting times for everyone over the next week.” He bit into an apple that he had been carrying. “Now I get a break every two and a half to three hours and can come annoy you more often.” He said with a grin.

“You’re the Minister. Don’t you have other people to bother?”

“Not at the moment. Besides, it’s either this or reply to Ethan’s last owl and I don’t much fancy doing that at the moment.” Harry sighed, observing his apple. “He’s asking for me to schedule an interview with the Daily Prophet so that he can get more exposure. I mean honestly, how much more can he take?”

Draco propped his head on his hand and watched Harry take another bite into his apple.

“I suppose I’ll have to do it, though. Nora says there wont be another Ministry event until Christmas. What do you think?” Harry asked, looking over at Draco, his hand behind his head.

“So long as it keeps Ethan away from us, I say go ahead and do it.” Draco said with a shrug.

Harry sighed, looking up at the ceiling. They both sat silently for a moment, and Harry continued to eat his apple, seemingly lost in thought.

“Your task force’s training day is tomorrow, right?” Harry asked, leaning off the couch to chuck his apple core into the bin.

Draco hummed in confirmation.

“I think we will be starting with patronuses, being that the only person in your group capable of casting a messenger patronus is Jefferson.” Harry said, settling himself back down on the couch. “Do you want to try and give it a go later tonight?” Harry asked, looking over at Draco again.

He rubbed the back of his neck contemplatively. “That’s alright. I’ll learn with everyone else. If I can’t manage to do it then maybe we will give it a go on our own.”

Harry nodded, and then reached his hands up to rub his face.

“This whole department is lacking so many basic skills.” He said with a sigh, sitting up now. “After the war, Kingsley had to promote so many of the interns to fill the empty auror positions that half of them didn’t even complete their training. So they all know how to fight, but not how to do some of the most simple things an Auror should know how to do. I guess when Carter filled Kingsley’s position, he didn’t see a need to bridge the gap.”

“So I’m not the only one who missed out on training?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. “About fifty percent of the department has less than two years of training under their belt. You’re still at a disadvantage because you got even less than that, but-” He sighed again. “When I was working in the department I didn’t even notice. I just went about my business and thought that everyone else was doing the same amount that I was. I used to train all the time with Ron and Kingsley after work- I never once thought to ask anyone else if they wanted to join. I could have been helping them all this time.”

He looked at the floor, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“Well, you’re helping them now. That’s what counts. And you’re helping a whole load of other departments, too.”

Harry let out a huff of laughter, looking over at Draco.

“I suppose.” He muttered, returning his gaze to the floor. He sighed again, and then looked at his watch. “I should go. I have a meeting with my advisor at twelve-thirty.”

“Isn’t your advisor-?

“Ron.” Harry said, giving Draco a weary look. “He didn’t mention anything last night, so I’m not sure if Hermione told him about us. I guess I’ll find out in a bit.”

Harry stood, walking in front of Draco’s desk before holding out his hand. Draco accepted it, and Harry kissed the back of his fingers.

“Floo over to mine after work? I’ll make you dinner.” Harry said, running his thumb across the back of Draco’s hand.

“I’ll bring the wine.”

Harry smiled and let his hand go, leaving through the door.

* * *

By the time Draco arrived with Grimmauld place, bottle of wine in hand, Harry was already putting dinner in the oven. He pulled a large ball of dough out of the refrigerator and began flattening it.

“Ah perfect.” Harry said upon Draco’s approach, removing the wine bottle from Draco’s hand.

He then began rolling the dough out with the wine bottle, to Draco’s horror.

“That’s a fifty year old Merlot, Potter.” Draco said, folding his arms.

“And it makes a great rolling pin, thank you.” He said, pecking a quick kiss to Draco’s lips before pulling a muffin tin from the drawer.

“Isn’t there a spell for this?” Draco asked, wiping the flour off of his wine bottle.

“They’re better handmade.” Harry said, beginning to cut circles into the dough.

“And what are you making?”

Draco summoned two wine glasses, pouring each of them half a glass.

“Treacle tarts.” Harry said, pulling cling film off of a bowl that he pulled from the fridge.

“Like the ones from Hogwarts?”

“Exactly.” He said, setting his wine glass down after taking a sip. “Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes if you want to sit down and wait.” Harry said, placing the circles that he had cut from the dough into the cake tins delicately.

Draco sighed, pushing up the sleeves of his jumper.

“Tell me how to help.” He said, and Harry raised his eyebrows at him. “What? I want to help. You always cook for me, it’s the least I can do.”

Harry snorted, beginning to knead the dough scraps together. “That reminds me-” He cut off, corking the bottle of wine before using it as a rolling-pin again. “When Ron came into my office today, he didn’t say a bloody thing about the two of us dating. I really don't think Hermione told him. How in the hell am I supposed to bring it up? ‘Hey mate, I know I complained about Malfoy for about a solid decade, but turns out I’ve fancied him all this time and now he’s my boyfriend’?” Harry asked, beginning to cut the dough into strips.

Draco folded his arms, realizing this was Harry’s way of dismissing his offer to help. 

“Maybe Hermione just hasn’t gotten the chance yet. I’m sure that when he knows, you’ll know.”

Harry shrugged, scooping the treacle filling into the cake tins. “I just feel weird keeping it from him. There isn’t much that we don’t know about each other. He’s like my brother, you know?” Harry asked, wiping his hands off on his apron.

“True, but he is also your advisor. He’s supposed to deter you from breaking these sorts of rules.”

Harry sighed, beginning to lay the strips of dough in a criss cross pattern across the tartlets.

“I suppose that’s true.” He started glazing the tops of the tarts with egg, his brow creasing as the silence between them stretched on.

“Where did you learn to cook the muggle way anyhow? I can’t even make toast without my wand.”

Draco poured himself a second glass of wine.

Harry glanced at him with an unreadable expression before turning his back, fussing with something on the stove.  
  
“I grew up cooking.” He answered shortly, stirring whatever was in the pot in front of him.

“You lived with your Aunt and Uncle, right? Did they bake a lot?” Draco asked, reaching over to fiddle with some extra dough that was laying on the counter.

“Well- my Aunt would really only cook on Holidays or when guests came over. Other than that, it was pretty much up to me to put food on the table.” Harry answered, opening the oven door to pull out the broccoli and chicken breast that had been cooking.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked in confusion.

“I mean that I made most of their meals from the time I could reach the stovetop on a kitchen stool.” He said, grabbing the muffin tin to stick into the oven.

“Ah!” He inhaled through his teeth, recoiling his hand quickly as he shut the oven door.

He turned on the tap and ran his finger under the water, taking in a deep breath. Draco frowned at his back, wanting to check on his burn, but feeling as if a barrier were holding him back. The silence this time worried him, and he carefully watched the small part of Harry’s face that he could see.

“I- I’m sorry. I don’t like to talk about-” Harry cut off, an uneasiness in his voice. He sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know _how_ to talk about my childhood.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything-” Draco started immediately, and Harry shook his head.

“No- no, it’s fine. You can ask. I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting it.” He said as he turned around, leaning against the counter as he rubbed at his burnt thumb.

Draco walked over to him, extending his hand and drawing his wand. Harry placed his hand in Draco’s and allowed his thumb to be healed, rubbing his hands together when Draco was done. Draco looked at his face, asking an unspoken question. Harry sighed again but didn’t say anything else as he pulled two plates from the cupboard and began plating their dinner. Draco turned to begin sweeping flour off the counter, resigned to the fact that Harry was done speaking about this subject.

“I was neglected.” Harry said suddenly, sprinkling something over their plates. “At least that’s what the Ministry psychologist told me when I was getting evaluated after the war. She said there were also patterns of physical and emotional abuse.” He reached over and shut the cabinet next to him, resting his hands on the counter. “I was in denial at the time and didn’t ask her to elaborate, but it makes sense to me now.” He waited a second before picking up the two plates, carrying them over to the table. “Like I said, I don’t really talk about it.” He repeated, placing a fork and a knife on either side of both plates.

Harry looked at him then with a guarded expression, and Draco leaned over and kissed his cheek gently.

“Okay.” Draco said softly, setting down their two glasses of wine. “This looks delicious.” He said, picking up his fork.

Harry sat down a moment later, clearing his throat.

“It’s, um.. Rosemary. And garlic.” He said as Draco cut off a piece of his chicken and ate it.

Draco hummed approvingly, sipping at his wine.

They ate most of their dinner in silence until the Treacle Tarts were done. Then Harry got out a pint of vanilla ice cream and they got lost together in memories of Hogwarts feasts.

Later that night, Draco lay awake staring at Harry’s ceiling as his mind raced. He remembered the expression on his face the night Luca told them about his father hitting him, and the panicked tone and expression that Harry held when Draco suggested that they send him back home. He turned his head and looked at Harry’s sleeping face, cheeks flushed from the fire they had sat in front of, and the kisses they shared before falling asleep.

He wanted to send Luca a letter even more now, to make sure that he was not being treated in the way that Harry was treated. He wished that they had never stepped into the hallway that night, and that they had stayed with him longer. That they had consoled him more, and given him comfort in knowing that he had somewhere safe to go if it ever were to happen again.

He sighed and reached his arm across Harry’s shoulders, pulling him up against his chest. Harry muttered in his sleep, taking in a deep breath as he settled against Draco’s body. He kissed his forehead, burying his face in his sweetly scented hair before closing his eyes.

* * *

The first thing Harry and Draco did upon arriving to the Ministry that morning was send an owl to Luca. They kept it short, and made sure their was no trace of the Ministry, or their real identities anywhere on the parchment. As soon as the owl flew out the window, Draco felt relieved. That was, until four o’clock rolled around and he realized he would have to sit through an entire training session with Maverick. He glumly followed Heathers to the gym, where Jefferson, Maverick, Gomez, and Harry were already waiting.

“Nice of you to join us.” Maverick muttered under his breath as Draco passed by.

Draco rolled his eyes and folded his arms, facing Harry as he began to speak.

“Thank you all for being here. Today, I thought that we would start with messenger patronuses, since Jefferson is the only person in this group able to produce one. I’ll give you all a few pointers to work on, and hopefully by next week you will be able to make one on your own. Once you’re able to do it, I’d like you to send it to me so that I know.” He took a deep breath and pulled his wand. “Now. I’m sure you’ve all seen one be cast, but for the sake of demonstration..” He trailed off as he swished his wand, a stag floating easily from his wand. It sauntered around the room before Harry flicked his wand again, and it took off at a run before shrinking into a small glowing ball and zooming out of the room.

“Not many people know how to cast this spell, as it was kept within the members of The Order of the Phoenix until after the war was over. It’s really only meant in the case of an emergency, when using an owl will take too long. However, it is being used more and more leniently as time passes, which is something that I often find myself guilty of. I would not recommend you use it unless in emergencies, otherwise your messages might not be taken as urgently.” He paused, glancing at each of them in turn. “Since Jefferson already knows how to cast a messenger patronus, I will let him be in charge of assisting Maverick and Gomez in their attempts. I will assist Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Heathers. Before we split up, I’ll cover a few basics that you should know before casting.”

The rest of what Harry said was lost on Draco when Heathers reached over and squeezed his hand. He looked over to see a wide grin on her face, and Draco laughed at her expression.

“Oh, please, don’t tell me you’re not excited, too.” She whispered under her breath as Harry was demonstrating the proper wand movement for the spell.

“He’s the _Minister_.” Draco muttered, shaking his head at her.

“He’s also Harry bloody Potter, but I don’t let that stop my imagination.” She said with a sly grin, straightening up as Harry turned his attention to them.

“Any questions before we begin?” Harry asked, and Heathers shook her head quickly.

“Alright, let’s split up. Jefferson, let me know if you need any help.” Harry said, and Jefferson nodded his head at him as Harry made his way to Draco and Heathers.

“Alright. The reason I paired you up is because neither of you is able to produce a corporeal patronus.” Harry said, graciously keeping his eyes on Heathers instead of on Draco’s burning cheeks. “I trust you have been given basic instructions on how to produce one?” Harry asked.

“Think of a happy memory.” Heathers said, as if she had heard it a million times.

“Not quite. It can’t just be any happy memory. It has to be your _happiest_ memory.” Harry said, his eyes shifting to Draco. “Or even a few of your happiest memories. It can’t just be how excited you get while eating chocolate ice cream. It has to be full of- of so much emotion that you can hardly stand it. It has to make your fingers tingle. It has to take your breath away.” Harry explained, and they both nodded. “Close your eyes.” Harry instructed, and they both obliged easily. “Think. When was the last time you were so happy you could hardly contain yourself?”

Draco took a deep breath, trying to remember a time where he realized that he was actually, truly happy. He thought of the time his mother got him his first violin, and how he played for so long that his fingers blistered. He thought of when he was young and he went to his first quidditch game, and how his father had lifted him on his shoulders so that he could see.

He thought of when he first saw his parents after the war was over, and the overwhelming ease that he felt when his mother wrapped him in her arms. Then he thought of Harry, and how his heart had soared when he leapt from the Giant’s arms, still alive. He thought of that morning in Harry’s bed, and how he had to pull the duvet over his head to try and contain the happiness that threatened to burst in his chest.

“Can it be a person?” The question was out of his mouth before he even realized he wanted to ask it. He opened his eyes, and Harry was looking at him with a curious expression.

“Yes, it can be a person.” Harry answered. “Try and narrow it down to just a few memories with them. It makes it easier.”

Draco swallowed and shut his eyes, in fear that he would get distracted. He let himself be pulled back into his memories, feeling the soft flutter in his chest, and the heat in the tips of his ears. He took a deep breath and let the feeling overwhelm him, raising his wand and swishing it.

Heathers gasped from beside him, grabbing his arm. He opened his eyes and saw the sliver of light that always comes out when he casts this charm, and nearly got discouraged before it started forming into a ball. Twisting around and around as if fighting itself before turning into an animal. A crane? No, a-

“A _fucking_ peacock?” Draco announced in disbelief, the transparent bird immediately disappearing as the happiness in Draco’s chest was stamped out with rage.

He vaguely heard words of admiration coming from Heathers as he looked at Harry with a look of bewilderment.

“I don’t want to hear it, Malfoy.” Jefferson said, gesturing to his patronus with the tip of his wand. “Mine is a bloody skunk for Merlin’s sake.”

“All patronuses are good patronuses, they protect you from the Dementors.” Harry said loudly before stepping closer so that only Draco could hear him.

“At least it isn’t a ferret.” He said before patting his arm and walking closer to Heathers. “Good job Malfoy. Give it another try and see how long you can make it last.” He raised his voice further so that everyone could hear him. “The real challenge is longevity, people. If you can’t make your patronus last, it won’t be able to fight off dementors _or_ deliver your messages.”

He paused to observe Heathers’ technique, stepping beside her to demonstrate something.

“Try moving in a more circular motion. Your movement is more of an oval. It’s a small change, but it really makes a difference.” He instructed, demonstrating with his own wand.

She nodded, moving her wand again.

“Good! Keep working on it. I’m going to go check on the others and see how they’re doing.”

Heathers nodded, and as soon as Harry was out of range, she looked at Draco with raised eyebrows.

“I think he likes you, Malfoy.” Heathers said with a cheeky grin.

Draco pushed her arm and looked at Harry’s retreating back, shaking his head.

“He’s my partner, he’s supposed to like me.” He muttered back.

“That’s not what I mean.” She said in a sing-song voice.

Draco smirked at her and then looked over to where Harry was demonstrating something to Gomez. “He’s too good for me.” Draco said truthfully.

“Well you’re a far sight better than the current bloke he’s with.” She muttered quietly, moving her wand in a half-arsed circular motion when Harry glanced over. “Ten galleons says they break up by the end of the year.”

Draco raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. “Those are high stakes.”

“Fine. A round of drinks, then.” She said, sticking out her hand.

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/182172937709/chapter-29-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-they)


	30. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets a little carried away trying to relieve Harry's stress. Heathers takes notice of the liking that Harry has to Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/182352077354/chapter-29-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-they)

“Any word?” Draco asked, upon walking into Harry’s office, lunch in hand.

“No.” Harry said, lifting his head from where it had been resting in his hands. “No word from Luca yet.”

“He’ll answer.” Draco said comfortingly, setting down Harry’s sandwich and crisps.

“I hope so.” Harry said with a sigh, resting his head back onto his hand as he looked at the food in front of him.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Draco said after a moment, having already opened his sandwich.

Harry looked up at him with a tired expression. “Hm? No, no- I’ll eat later. Thank you." He said, taking his glasses off before rubbing at his face with a groan.

“I need to go down to level six and talk to the people in the portkey office.” He said, dropping his hand down to his desk tiredly. “I’ve hardly been Minister for a month and I already feel like I need a vacation.” He said, looking at Draco with a crooked smile.

Draco observed the tiredness on Harry's face and sighed and setting down his sandwich. He pulled out his wand to cast a locking charm on the door and stood.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked as Draco rounded his desk, pulling up his sleeves.

Draco didn’t answer, but instead placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, beginning to massage them. He could feel the tenseness of Harry’s muscles begin to ease as he leaned against the back of his chair, taking in a heavy breath.

“You don’t have to do this.” Harry said, and Draco leaned down, kissing the back of his ear.

He heard Harry let out a shallow laugh, sighing again as he hung his head, his shoulders now completely relaxed underneath Draco’s hands.

“We’re at work- we shouldn’t be-” He started, but seemed to be having trouble stringing his sentence together.

“What’s a massage between two colleagues?” Draco asked, digging his thumb into a knot on Harry’s shoulder.

He let out a small noise but otherwise did not protest, reaching his hand up to loosen his tie.

“You work so hard, Harry.” Draco said softly, and Harry lifted his head a little. “You do so much for everyone else, and get almost nothing in return.”

Harry only shook his head a minuscule amount, letting out a small breath of denial.

“You deserve to take a break. You deserve to be cared for.” Draco said gently, sliding his hand around the front of Harry’s chest.

Harry sighed and leaned his head sideways when Draco left kisses along his neck, reaching his hand up to rest against Draco’s arm as he slid his fingertips inside Harry’s shirt. Harry was like liquid in Draco’s hands, moving and sighing at each one of Draco’s touches. He made a soft noise as Draco dragged his hand across his chest, lifting his chin when Draco leaned around to kiss him.

Harry exhaled and turned his chair, reaching his hand out to grasp the front of Draco’s shirt, tilting his head as Draco kissed him deeper. Draco didn’t break away from Harry’s lips as he knelt to the floor, resting one of his hands on the outside of Harry’s thigh, the other wrapped around the back of his warm neck. He had now wedged himself between Harry’s legs, moving his hand from the back of Harry’s neck to slide down his chest.

Harry tilted his head with a sigh, tucking his fingers into Draco’s hair as their lips met again. Harry hummed against Draco’s lips when Draco’s hand found his belt buckle, gripping it and pulling Harry’s hips forward easily. Draco began undoing his belt, and Harry let out a breathy noise, their lips parting and meeting again with heated gasps.

There was a knock at the door and they both jumped, seemingly remembering where they were.

“One- one second, please.” Harry called, scrambling to secure his tie back around his neck and smooth out his collar.

Draco stood, gathering his half eaten sandwich and crisps. He cleared his throat, turning back to Harry who was now re-buckling his belt. He raised a finger in Draco’s direction.

“You- you floo _straight_ to my house when you get off. I- you- we _cannot_ -”

“I know-” Draco started, looking at the door when it opened.

Nora poked her head in.

“Your one o’ clock is here to see you.” She said, glancing from him to Harry and then back again.

“Malfoy. I’ll see you later to discuss- to discuss our _findings_ of this meeting.” He said, looking darkly at Draco from over his glasses.

“Yes, sir.” Draco answered with a nod, and then hurried from the room, not even daring to breathe until he was already in the lifts.

His hand shook as he lifted it to his lips, pressing his cool fingers firmly against the guilty smile that had formed on his face. He hadn’t necessarily decided that he was going to snog Potter, but he couldn’t deny that it had been on his mind.

The lift arrived to the aurors department and he adjusted his tie as he made his way back to his office. The rest of that work day was wasted on daydreams, and five o’ clock came before he was ready. He didn’t bother flooing home to change, and instead went straight to Grimmauld Place, finding Harry to be sitting and waiting for him on one of the two couches in the drawing room.

He didn’t look up when Draco came in, but instead continued to sit with his arms and legs crossed, glaring at the couch in front of him. Draco sighed and sat down in front of him, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“Look.” He started slowly, not quite able to meet Harry’s eye. “I know I crossed a line today. I know how set you were on not messing about at work- I get that.” Draco said, glancing at Harry’s face to see that it still held the same stern expression. “I really wasn’t planning on- I mean- I wasn’t thinking-” He stumbled over his words, rubbing his hands over his knees as he sat back against the couch. “I don’t _know_ what I was thinking- I just saw how stressed you were and I wanted to help-”

“I’m a virgin.” Harry said suddenly.

Draco cut off, his eyes snapping to Harry’s face. He was still sitting there with the same expression, arms and legs remaining where they were, tightly crossed. They sat there in silence for so long that Draco began to question if Harry had even spoken.

“I beg your pardon?” Draco asked, and Harry’s eyes flicked to his face briefly.

Harry finally moved, uncrossing his arms as he took in a deep breath, folding his hands in his lap.

“I’m a virgin.” He repeated, clearing his throat as his eyes flitted around the room.

“Oh.” Draco said softly, unsure of how else to respond. “Well okay then.” He added and Harry sighed.

“I mean- I’ve messed around a bit, but no one’s ever-” He cut off and cleared his throat again. “Basically, I’ve kept my pants on.” He said with a shrug, raising his eyebrows as he looked down at his knee.

“Okay.” Draco said slowly. “Well, if you’re feeling pressured or anything-”

“It’s not that.” Harry interrupted, finally looking Draco in the eye. “I- I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to just- to just _let_ you-” He paused, rubbing at his beard.

Draco stood up, resting his hand on Harry’s thigh as he sat down next to him. They sat there silently for a bit as Draco observed the side of Harry's face. 

“Is it possible for you to just allow yourself to be taken care of?” Draco asked, and Harry let out a breath of a laugh, his brow creasing as he tilted his head in Draco’s direction.

Draco leaned toward him, and Harry’s eyes dropped to his lips. He raised his hand to the side of Harry’s face, pushing his hair back as he searched his weary expression.

“Just relax, Harry. For once.” He said, his voice as soft as a whisper. 

Harry sighed as if he had been waiting for this his entire life.

Draco kissed him, and Harry’s whole body responded like it were saying ‘finally’. His lips were warm, and breaths heavy, soft noises coming from his throat as his hands tucked into Draco’s hair. He found his way on top of Harry easily, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders as their mouths met over and over and over again.

Draco started undoing Harry’s shirt and tie, parting the fabric before dropping his mouth to Harry’s warm chest. Kissing Harry’s chest was almost as fun as kissing his mouth because this way Draco could hear all of the noises that had been stifled with his own lips. Harry’s moans were quiet and mostly filled with breathing, but it was the most wonderful noise that Draco had ever heard.

He slid his hand down Harry’s chest, palming the bulge in his trousers, and Harry made a noise that caused the hairs on the back of Draco’s neck to stand on end. Draco moved backwards down Harry’s body, leaving messy, open-mouthed kisses along his abdomen as his hands scrambled with Harry’s buckle and zip.

He tugged Harry’s trousers past his knees, his mouth greedily tracing Harry’s length through his boxers. Harry’s hands were loosely knotted into Draco’s hair, gripping and pulling gently with each move of Draco’s mouth. He hooked his fingers in the top of Harry’s boxers and pulled down, instantly tonguing the tip of Harry’s dick as it rested against his stomach. Harry let out a soft sigh, pushing all of Draco’s hair out of his face as he started taking more and more of him into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Harry whispered, and Draco felt his hand tremble against the back of his head.

Draco’s ears burned at the thought of Harry watching him do this. Watching him gain so much pleasure from something he always heard shouldn't bring him very much pleasure at all. He took Harry’s entire length into his mouth, and Harry’s body jolted underneath him, soft moans and sighs spilling out of his mouth as Draco pulled back again, exhaling in hot breaths as he kissed and licked up and down Harry’s shaft.

He could tell that his work was getting sloppy now, but his head was dizzy with the small murmurs coming from Harry’s mouth. He loved being able to make Harry unravel, and see the side of him that hardly anyone else ever got to see. To even be able to make this side of him come out at all made him feel lightheaded.

He didn’t know how long he had been sucking Harry off, but it didn’t matter. He was swept up in the way Harry’s warm hands cradled the back of his head, and the small comments of praise and swear words that fell from his mouth like he didn’t even know he was doing it.

“So good, Draco, fuck-” He would say, his eyebrows pulling together in desperation. “Perfect.” He whispered, pushing Draco’s hair back again.

His chest was flushed a beautiful shade of red, taking in breathless gasps of air. His soft moans grew in earnest, the air in the room crackling with pent-up magical energy. Suddenly Harry had pulled Draco up to his face, and they kissed as Draco continued to pull Harry off blindly, their lips sliding together heatedly. Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth and his whole body rocked forward, voice caught in his throat as his climax overwhelmed him.

Draco slowed the pace of his hand as Harry spilled out over his knuckles. Their mouths separating as Harry caught his breath, his soft moans pitching as they disappeared into heaving breaths.

When Harry kissed him again it was slowly and gently, one of his hands falling from Draco’s hair, down his back and around his waist. He pulled Draco towards him, cupping his face with his other hand tenderly. Harry seemed reluctant to pull away from their kiss, but did so, and cleaned them both off with a wave of his hand. He leaned forward again, pecking another lingering kiss against Draco’s lips.

“Amazing.” Harry whispered, kissing him again.

Draco smiled against his lips and stood with him, and they continued to kiss as Harry pulled up his trousers.

“Upstairs.” Harry murmured, and Draco nodded, following Harry up the stairs and into his bedroom.

When they were both in bed, and Draco was safely tucked against Harry’s side, Draco pressed his forehead against Harry’s neck and sighed, tracing his finger around the small circular scar on Harry’s chest.

“I promise to never snog you at work again.” Draco said, and Harry laughed, pulling Draco tighter against him.

“You’re a menace.” Harry muttered, turning his face to kiss Draco’s forehead.

“I know.” Draco answered with a smile, inhaling deeply as he shut his eyes.

* * *

Draco spent the next day at work reading over the new defense strategy for the Westlain case. While he read, he practiced his patronus, able to keep it around for longer and longer with each attempt at casting. Eventually he had forgotten it was even there, and only saw it when he looked up from his reading to answer the door.

“We’re headed for drinks. You coming Malfoy?” Jefferson asked, poking his head around the door.

“Right. Yeah, let me wrap up here.” He said, closing the files in front of him.

Jefferson ducked away, leaving the door open so that Draco could hear a few of the aurors talking.

“Didn’t Minister Potter say he would come this week? Should we go get him?” Draco thought he recognized Heathers’ voice.

“I was going to ask during our training session today but then I accidentally set Mr. Potter’s sleeve on fire.” Someone started. “I didn’t think he’d much like to have a drink with me after that.”

“He was probably only saying he’d join us to be nice. He’s a busy man.” Gomez said, as Draco came out of his office.

“Potter doesn’t make promises he can’t keep.” Draco said, pulling on his robes. “We should go and get him.”

“Well we still have to wait for Maverick anyways. Someone go down and get Minister Potter.” Jefferson instructed.  
  
“Oi who invited Maverick? He’ll spoil the whole night. You know how he gets.” Trevors piped up.

Jefferson sighed. “I invited him. It’s his first week back after Minister Potter suspended him. Give him a break.”

“He was suspended for good reason! He nearly killed Malfoy. Potter should have fired him.” Patel said, crossing her arms.

“Do people talk like this about me when I can’t hear them?” Draco whispered to Heathers and she shook her head.

“Not anymore.” She muttered, elbowing him in the side with a cheeky grin.

Draco grinned back, but his smile faded when Maverick came out of his office. His nose scrunched up when he spotted Draco, face reddening.

“Who invited Malfoy?” He asked, looking around at everyone.

“Stuff it, Charles.” Jefferson said with a sigh, and then lead the group towards the lifts.

When the grate opened, Ron and Harry were both already in the lift.

“Hey guys. I invited Ron for drinks, too. Is that alright?” Harry asked, glancing from face to face. “What?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“They all thought you weren’t actually going to come.” Jefferson said as everyone filed into the lift.

Harry looked hurt by this announcement, but Heathers was quick to come to Harry’s aid.

“I knew you would come, sir.” She said, and Harry smiled at her.

“I did too.” Gomez said, and half the group protested all at once.

Harry laughed, his gaze landing on Draco.

“You lot should have more faith in me.” Harry said, his eyes soft as they looked around Draco’s face.

“We do, sir.” Heathers answered, and Harry’s gaze dropped to her.

The lift stopped at the atrium, grate sliding open.

“Alright everyone. First round’s on me.” Harry said, and everyone cheered, some of them even patting Harry on the back as they exited the lift.

“Putting that Minister’s salary to good use!” Weasley exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Sod off. Drinks for everyone but Weasley!” Harry exclaimed into the nearly empty atrium, and the group cheered again.

* * *

Draco spent most of the evening with Heathers, chancing a glance in Harry’s direction every once in a while. Harry always seemed to know when Draco was looking, and met his eye nearly every time. Heathers was the first to notice, prodding Draco scoldingly.

“I had my eye on him first.” She said with a challenging smirk.

“Excuse me?” Draco asked, putting his hand on his chest. “I’ve known Potter for about a decade longer than you have, thank you very much.”

“Oh fuck.” She whispered into her drink. “You’re right!”

Draco grinned at her brightly.

“Tosspot!” She said, pushing against Draco’s arm.

Draco laughed, and looked to see Harry smiling at him over his glass.

“I swear to Merlin if I’m not your maid of honour at the wedding I’ll be pissed.” She muttered, before taking a drink of her beer.

Draco laughed harder, nearly spilling his drink. They both managed to straighten up when Harry came over, setting his drink on their table.

“What?” Harry asked, and Draco pressed his lips together. “I heard one of you say my name.” He clarified, leaning his elbows on the table.

A grin threatened upon Draco’s face, and he chanced a glance at Heathers who was making the same expression that he was. They both burst into laughter, shaking their heads at each other. Ron came over a moment later with his drink.

“What are they on about?” He asked, and Harry shook his head.

Draco pressed his hand to his mouth, taking in a deep breath.

“How’s- uh- how’s Hermione, Ron? I heard the news. Congratulations.” Draco said, sipping his drink.

Ron raised his eyebrows and glanced at Harry.

“She’s good. Uh- We’re actually sort of trying to keep it quiet until after the election.” Ron said, eyeing Heathers speculatively.

“Election?” Draco asked.

“She’s running for Head of the Wizengamot. Sorry, Draco, I should have told you.” Harry said, and Heathers nudged Draco’s leg under the table.

“Well I won’t tell a soul.” Heathers said, raising her hand as if to take an oath. "I don’t know what the bloody hell you lot are on about, anyways.”

Ron smirked and ducked his head at her.

She raised his glass toward him and then took another drink. A few other people came to join them a moment later, setting a round of shots on the table. Draco handed his to Heathers, and Harry handed his to Ron, who then also handed it to Heathers. She shrugged and took one after the other, chasing them down with her beer. She was very drunk after that, leaning in to whisper things to Draco that did not need to be whispered.

“I’m going to the loo.” She said in Draco’s ear, and he smiled and nodded at her.

It wasn’t too long before people started trickling out of the bar, Maverick being the first of many. From what Jefferson said, it seemed that he spent most of his time there glaring at both Draco and Harry intermittently.

Once Draco felt sober enough to apparate, he got hold of Heathers and convinced her to side-along back to his flat. He tucked her in bed and left her a glass of water, a note explaining what happened, and a hangover potion for the morning. After he had changed out of his clothes, he flooed directly to Grimmauld place and flopped down on Harry’s bed, pulling the duvet up over his head. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Harry climbing into bed next to him, and kissing the side of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/182352077354/chapter-29-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-they)


	31. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally hear back from Luca and meet up with him at The Leaky for an update. Harry and Draco discuss the possibilities of Harry meeting Draco's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/182552119549/chapter-31-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

Draco flooed back to his flat with a plate of breakfast for Heathers. She was already awake when he got there, but hadn’t yet gotten out of bed. Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and handed her the plate of food, chuckling at her hair which was sticking out at every angle.

“Thanks.” She muttered, picking the fork to begin shoveling eggs into her mouth. “How much of a fool did I act like last night?” She asked miserably.

“It wasn’t too bad. I stopped you before you could proclaim your love for Potter.” She looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh please tell me he was drunk off his arse.” She begged.

“That was just you, I’m afraid.” He said, and she groaned, shoving one whole piece of toast into her mouth with one go.

Draco smirked as he looked down at his watch. “My friend Pansy will be here in a minute. She’s dreadful, so you might want to think about getting out of here before she arrives.”

Heathers nodded, chugging her water before popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

“Thanks for making sure I got to sleep safely.” She said between bites.

“No problem.” Draco answered, and then turned his head to the door when he heard his floo go off.

“Draco?” He heard Pansy call, and stood from the bed to go and get her. “I swear to Merlin if you’re still in bed-” She cut off as she entered the bedroom, first spotting Draco and then Heathers who had frozen, toast halfway to her mouth.

“I’ll be ready in a minute.” He said, trying to lead her back through the door.

“No- no, who’s this? I thought you were seeing-” Draco cut her off with wide eyes. “Men.” She elaborated, making a slow approach towards Draco’s bed.

Heathers’ face reddened and she swallowed her toast, trying to smooth out her hair.

“She’s a friend.” Draco said, reaching for Pansy to try and lead her from the room. “Come on, she just woke up-”

“Don’t be a bore, Draco. Pansy Parkinson, nice to meet you.” She said, extending a hand in Heathers’ direction.

Heathers scrambled to wipe the crumbs off her fingers, pushing her hair behind her ear before shaking Pansy’s hand.

“H- Heathers. Julianna- I mean, my name is Julianna, but mostly everyone calls me Heathers- y’know- Aurors.” She cleared her throat.

“Nice to meet you, Julianna.” Pansy said, finally letting her hand go. “Draco, invite Julianna to breakfast.” Pansy said, waving a hand in Draco’s direction.

“She just ate-” Draco started, and Pansy tilted her head to raise her eyebrows at him. Draco sighed and folded his arms. “Fine. Heathers, do you want to come to breakfast with us?”

Heathers nodded, looking from Pansy to Draco nervously. “Great. Why don’t you wait in the sitting room then, Pansy.”

Pansy looked away from Draco’s face to give Heathers a lingering look, smiling at her before leaving through the door.

“I told you she was dreadful.” Draco said, sitting back down on the bed as Heathers continued to try and smooth down her hair.

“Draco-” She said, eyeing the door. “Draco- I- I think I’m gay.” She said, her cheeks burning.

“She has that effect on people.” Draco sighed, looking toward the doorway.

Heathers swallowed audibly, pressing her fingers against her face.

* * *

“I scheduled that interview with Ethan for next week.” Harry said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair when Draco entered Harry’s office at Grimmauld Place. “We’ll probably have to kiss for the photo or something. Is that alright? Trust me, I’ll keep it brief.” Harry said with a sigh, tilting his head at Draco.

“Yeah- sure, fine.” Draco said, propping his feet up on Harry’s desk as he took a seat.

“You’re not bothered by it?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow speculatively.

Draco shrugged. “No, not really.” He said honestly, and Harry’s eyebrows raised higher. “Really, I mean it. No problem.” He said with another shrug.

“Okay, well let me know if you change your mind.” Harry said, putting his glasses back on to read the piece of parchment in front of him.

Draco sighed again and watched Harry read, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I think Pansy made Heathers gay.” He said, propping his cheek up on his hand.

“Oh?” Harry asked, leaning forward to scribble something on a piece of parchment.

“Yeah, but Heathers hasn’t stopped staring at your arse since I met her, so maybe Pansy’s the only girl for her. We’ll see.”

“Fantastic. I do hope Heathers stops staring at my arse, she would quite a capable auror if she weren’t so bloody distracted all the time.” Harry muttered, adjusting his glasses before continuing to write.

“So you know she’s in love with you?” Draco asked curiously, tilting his head.

Harry glanced at him with a smirk before he gave a small sigh, beginning to fold the parchment he had just written on.

“She’s not in love with me, she’s in love with who she thinks I am. Tragic, really.” Harry put a wax seal on the parchment and set it aside, beginning to write another note.

“Well now she’s in love with Pansy, so no need to worry anymore.”

“Great. That also means you can stop making bets with her about when my fake boyfriend and I will break up. It’s not fair.” He said, looking at Draco from over his glasses.

Draco feigned innocence.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Potter.” He said, looking at his fingernails.

“Just don’t let her lose too much.”

“You’re no fun.” Draco said, tilting his head.

“I’ve grown wary in my old age.”

“Please, you hardly look a day over fifty.”

Harry grinned, putting a wax seal on this parchment.

“I’m starting to get grey hairs, you know.” Harry said with a sigh, folding his hands in front of him as he looked across at Draco. “In the hair near my temples, can you see?” Harry asked, turning his head a little.

Draco leaned forward to look closer, spotting the sprinkle of grey that Harry was talking about.

“Theres a spell for that.” Draco said, reclining in his seat.

Harry sighed again. “I’m hardly twenty-four. Why do I have grey hairs?”

“I guess dying a couple of times does that to a person.” Draco muttered bitterly.

Harry smirked, pushing his fingers through his hair.

“My Aunt used to cut my hair so short I could see my scalp. I’d wake up and all my hair would’ve grown back and she would get so cross with me.” Harry chuckled, fiddling with the feathers on his quill. “Of course, I didn’t know I was a wizard at the time so I guess I thought everyone’s hair did this and didn’t know what she was on about.”

“When did you find out you were a wizard? Didn’t they know?” Draco asked, and Harry frowned a little.

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story, but basically I didn’t know I was a wizard until Hagrid busted down the front door and told me. My Aunt and Uncle refused to let me read my Hogwarts letter. I’m not really sure what they planned on doing with me if I hadn’t’ve gone to Hogwarts, being that I would have gotten far too big for the-” He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, cutting off abruptly as he frowned at the quill in his hands.

“I had the opposite problem.” Draco said to Harry’s silence. “Mum refused to cut my hair. It was down to my waist until I was about seven. Father taught me a spell to keep it short.” He said, and Harry smiled at him.

“I see you haven’t put that spell to much use.” Harry said with a crooked smile, observing Draco’s shoulder-length hair.

Draco shrugged. “I’ve thought about cutting it, but mum likes it and it doesn’t much bother me either way, so.”

“Does she know we’re dating?” Harry asked, tilting his head.

Draco shook his head.

“No, not yet. I’d hate for her to get caught in the middle of all this.”

Harry nodded, sighing heavily. “Well, I don't want to think of what she will do when she finds out. Disown you? Hunt me down?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“All my mum has ever wanted is what makes me happy. So, since you make me happy, she’ll be happy for me.”

“That doesn’t mean she can’t still hate me.”

“Oh, please, Potter. She’s going to love you because I-” Draco had been absently fiddling with a loose string on the chair’s arm, and held his breath when he realized what he was about to say. He looked at Harry who was watching him with a stunned expression. “Because you make me happy.” He said, and Harry blinked at him, a soft smile forming on his face.

Harry picked up his quill again, and started writing, taking in a long breath.

“You make me happy, too.” Harry said after a few moments of silence.

Draco’s ears heated, and he chewed the inside of his cheek, a smile pulling at his lips.

* * *

“He replied.” Harry announced, bursting through Draco’s office door.

Shanu, Trevors, Jefferson, and Heathers came in shortly afterwards as Draco read Luca’s letter.

“He wants to meet up with us at The Leaky? Why not Grimmauld Place?” Draco asked, pushing aside the file he had been working on to make room for everyone else’s files and parchment.

“Maybe it’s bad news. If we arrest him then it will cause a scene and it could sabotage the mission.” Shanu said, and Trevors nodded.

“Why would we arrest him? He’s done nothing but cooperate.” Draco asked, looking to Harry.

“Who knows what he’s up to now, his father could have gotten to him.” Jefferson said.

“I don’t think so.” Harry answered, rubbing at his beard. “Even when he did get us caught, he came back to us and apologized. He wants to do the right thing, I just don’t think he knows how.”

“And what if this meeting is a set up?” Trevors asked.

“If it is- and I don’t think it is- then we will have to deal with it. We’ll have a few aurors go in an hour or so before the meeting and make sure nothing suspicious is going on. Heathers, are you and Gomez up for it?” He asked, looking at her. She nodded as Harry continued on. “We need Shanu and Trevors on the outside in the case that something goes wrong, and Jefferson I’ll need you to take over my training session this afternoon. Patel’s group.”

“Yes, sir.” He said, and Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

“We have three hours to make a plan. Let’s get started.”

* * *

Draco followed Harry into The Leaky Cauldron, stopping at the bar to get two sodas. Harry turned to look around the room, leaning on his elbow which rested on the bar. His eyes lingered at the corner of the room, and then moved to Draco’s face.

“He’s there.” Harry said, nodding his head in that direction.

Harry collected their drinks and Draco turned, spotting Luca sitting at a table in the corner which Harry had gestured too. He was looking down at the mug in his hands, spinning it around slowly with a worried expression on his face. He jumped when Harry set down their drinks, his eyes frantically looking between Draco and Harry’s faces.

They were all silent as Draco and Harry settled in their chairs, and Draco and Luca both looked to Harry to start the conversation. He sighed and took a sip of his drink, looking down at his glass as he set it on the table.

“I’ve been worried.” Harry said, looking across the table at Luca steadily.

“Worried, sir?” Luca asked, gripping the mug in his hands.

Harry tilted his head. “We haven’t heard from you in weeks. We thought-  _I_ thought something had happened to you.”

“I’m sorry, sir-” Luca started trepidatiously.  
  
“It’s okay.” Harry said, his brow wrinkling sympathetically. “Are you okay? Your dad, has he- Has he hurt you again?”

Luca swallowed, his eyes dropping to the table. He shook his head, but Draco didn’t believe him, and judging by the sigh that Harry gave, neither did he.

“We can find somewhere for you to go.” Harry said gently. “The Ministry has loads of safehouses-” Harry cut off when Luca started shaking his head. “I want to make sure you’re safe.”

Luca looked up at Harry again, his eyes pink. “I’m fine, sir- we’re- we’re sorting things out. I just-” He swallowed again. “I felt like I owed it to you to explain-” He rubbed his forehead, sniffing.

Harry looked over at Draco with a small frown, and then back to Luca who was sitting with his face in his hands. He dropped his hands from his face and began rifling through a bag that was hanging on the side of his chair. Draco gripped his wand underneath the table, and looked over Luca’s shoulder at Gomez, who was halfway out of his seat.

Luca sniffed again and then placed two thin booklets on the table surface, pushing it towards them.

“I- I brought you an informational guide. My father is sending them out as invitations this time, rather than passing them out at the beginning of the ceremony. Oh- and there’s a guest list.” He wiped at his nose, before pulling a bit of parchment from his bag. “It’s- It’s not that many people compared to the other meetings, but as long as you have the guide, you’ll be able to get in.” He said, grasping his mug again. “I- I wasn’t sure how many to bring, but I didn’t want my father to notice-” Luca started nervously.

“This is very helpful, thank you, Luca.” Harry said quickly, and Luca looked at him with an apprehensive expression.

He looked down at his cup, his eyebrows pulling together.

“I thought you would be angry with me.” Luca said quietly, his voice pitching.

“Why would we be angry?” Harry asked softly.

Luca shook his head, glanced at Draco and then took a deep breath.

“I disappeared- I thought- I thought you would be mad that I hadn’t been helping you with your case.”

“We understand.” Harry said comfortingly, and Luca looked up at him again. “I know that helping us is difficult for you. It’s hard to do the right thing when it can hurt someone you care about.”

Luca sniffed and nodded, looking down at his hands, which shook when he pulled them away from his mug. He rubbed his hands together slowly, blinking back the tears that had welled in his eyes.

“What’s- what’s going to happen to him, sir? To my father? I- I don’t have anyone- He’s the only family I’ve got left.” Luca said, and Harry reached a hand forward to rest gently on Luca’s arm.

“We have a whole team of people figuring that out. Don’t worry, Luca, we’ll take care of you. I promise.” Harry said, rubbing his thumb against Luca’s wrist.

Luca nodded, and quickly wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks. He looked up at Draco, chin trembling.

“Mr. Malfoy? Your- your father was arrested right? What was it like with him in prison? Did- did you see him often?”

Draco hesitated, glancing at Harry anxiously. “Harry gave my father the same choice that he is giving you right now to help your father. Unfortunately my father made the wrong choice, and died trying to escape. He made the wrong choice and it cost him his life."   
  
Luca gave Harry a fearful look, and Harry patted his arm.  
  
“Don’t worry. We don’t want to hurt him, we just want to make sure that he isn’t allowed to hurt other people.” Harry explained, and Luca nodded, looking down at his hands again.

“So I’ll get to see him?” Luca asked, and Harry nodded, rubbing his arm gently.

Luca sniffed heavily, and Harry pulled his hand away as Luca reached up to wipe at his face.

“I- I should go before my father starts looking for me.” He said, pulling his bag onto his shoulder.

They all stood, and Luca lingered uncomfortably under their gazes. “I’ll write soon. I promise.” He said, and then glanced at Harry’s face, eyes watery again.

Suddenly he stepped forward and hugged Harry, and Harry looked over Luca’s head at Draco, his eyebrows raised. He rested one hand on the back of Luca’s head, the other on the top of his back, and Luca let out a shaky breath.

Just as quickly as he had hugged him, he let Harry go, and walked out of The Leaky without another word, wiping his face as he went. Harry remained where he was, his hands still raised slightly as he watched the door.

“He was trembling.” Harry said, and looked at Draco sadly.

Draco simply reached forward and squeezed Harry’s hand, letting it go when Gomez and Heathers approached them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/182552119549/chapter-31-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	32. Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is busy secretively working behind the scenes of the Westlain case, and Draco wants to know what he's been up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/182735951314/chapter-32-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-ten)

The aurors assigned to the Westlain case had just cleared out of Harry’s office. They had gathered to discuss the findings of the meeting with Luca an hour prior, and made copies of the pamphlets that Luca had given them, reading through them and discussing various strategy possibilities regarding the upcoming ceremony.

Heathers gave Draco a little wave before shutting the door, leaving only him and Harry left in the office. He was bowed over a file, rolling a quill between his fingers, worry line creasing his brow. Draco sat down, resting his elbows on his knees as he examined Harry’s expression.

They sat there in silence for a long minute before Draco sighed and leaned back against the chair, rubbing his face tiredly.

“You should go home.” Harry said, picking up the file from his desk as he began searching for something on his bookshelf.

Draco observed the tenseness of Harry’s shoulders, and how his eyes flitted over one line several times. He pulled a book from the shelf and flipped it open, pacing slowly as he read.

After a while, Draco asked, “Can I help?” Harry startled as if he had already forgotten Draco were there.

“No, no, sorry-” He said, frowning into his book. “I’m just checking something- I’ll be home in a bit.” He said, sitting behind his desk again before scribbling something in his file. “Have- have Kreacher make you supper.”

Draco watched him a moment longer, sighing at the deep frown that was harshening Harry’s handsome face. Reservedly, Draco stood, stepping toward the floo.  
  
“Be home soon, yeah?” Draco asked before looking over at him.

Harry lifted his head a little but did not take his eyes from his paper. “Yes- Yeah. Soon.” He muttered, nodding a little before absorbing himself in his file again.

By the time Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place, Draco had already retired to bed. He was halfway asleep when he felt Harry crawl into bed behind him, and only had enough consciousness left to grumble until Harry wrapped his arms around him. Draco sighed as Harry kissed his way across his jaw and neck, and let himself fall asleep under the ease that Harry was now with him. He awoke with disappointment to find that Harry was no longer there.

He tried to see Harry at lunch, only to find that he was not in his office, and was barely able to see Harry after work during his Task Force Training Session, which he started, saying that they were to work on their dueling. Then, quite quickly, he began to make an exit, saying that he was leaving Jefferson in charge, and told Heathers to partner with Gomez and Maverick to partner with Draco, much to both of their protest.

Harry turned his back on their argumentative shouts, and Jefferson held up his hand in quite a Harry-like way to silence them. They both acquiesced with heavy disgruntled glares, and Draco aimed a halfhearted stinging jinx at Heathers’ foot when she gave him a look and muttered, “Better you than me.”

Draco was thankful for all of those training sessions with Potter, and felt that without them Maverick very well might have been better at dueling than him. They both seemed too stubborn to let the other win, and it appeared that in the several times they had to stop dueling each other, they both made it clear to the other that it was a decision to stop, rather than necessity.

In the last round of dueling, Jefferson instructed them to duel until one of them lost. Heathers and Gomez were complaining on the sidelines, having thrown a decent match, and had enough time to change clothes and shower by the time Draco had even broken a sweat.

Draco could see Maverick slipping. He could feel the unsteadiness of his casting, and knew that one last line of spells would do him in. Maverick seemed to know this too, and was taking faltering steps backwards. His worry was familiar to Draco, and it made the thought of winning bittersweet. He knew the feeling of having everyone else hope that you take one wrong step, but wasn’t sure if this familiarity was worth the chagrin of allowing himself to be beaten by him.

Maverick seemed to be struggling with simply blocking the spells that Draco was casting, and after a moment, Draco stopped. They both stood there panting, wands pointed at each other. Draco was the one to lower his first, slowly, eyeing the end of Maverick’s wand steadily. Maverick hesitantly lowered his wand, too, as if expecting Draco to be tricking him with false surrender.

“Finally.” Heathers muttered, once Draco’s wand was fully stowed.

He turned to follow Heathers and Gomez out of the training facilities, immediately drawing his wand when the sharp snap of a spell whizzed past his ear.

Jefferson was quicker, blocking Maverick’s charm and disarming him with two quick swishes.

“I don’t want your pity-!” Maverick shouted, cutting off when Jefferson rested a hand on his shoulder, holding him back from advancing toward Draco.

Draco stowed his wand again, glancing over at Heathers who had jogged to Draco’s aid. He sighed and looked at Maverick’s tired, sweaty face. He felt another pang of familiarity in his angrily embarrassed expression, and shook his head.

Draco simply turned his back and left with Gomez and Heathers, taking his time in the shower before flooing to Grimmuald Place, knowing full well that Harry would not be there.

He was right, of course, and went with Kreacher to the kitchen to at least get dinner started. They were nearly done plating the food when Draco heard Harry on the stairs, and thanked Kreacher quickly before grabbing their plates and wine and dashing up to Harry’s office with food in hand.

Harry was where Draco knew he would be, behind his desk with his head in a file. Draco didn’t bother moving it aside before he set Harry’s plate down, and Harry let out a few disgruntled noises, his green eyes searching Draco’s face for answers.

“I- I’m busy- thank you, but I need-” He started, lifting his plate before pulling his file out from underneath it.

“Ten minutes.” Draco said, and Harry hesitated, looking from Draco’s face, to his file, and then down to his plate of food.

He seemed to remember the lunch that he skipped that day and set the file down, picking up his fork instead.

“Ten minutes.” He said, dragging his plate over and tucking into his food.

He let out a noise of approval, nodding his head at the plate in front of him.

“Kreacher?”

Draco nodded, sipping his wine.

“So what keeps possessing you to partner me up with Maverick?” Draco asked between bites.

Harry exhaled through his nose in a laugh, taking a drink of his wine as he swallowed.

“How did it go?” He asked, stuffing his mouth again.

“Terribly, as you probably well knew it would. He wants to see my head on a stick. He should have worked with Gomez, he needs way more help than I do.”

“So you found yourself on a similar level to Maverick?” Harry asked, cheek full of food.

“Yeah, we almost dueled to the death out there today. If I hadn’t have called it off we would still be there.”

“So you’re saying you think both of you found the experience quite challenging?”

“Yes, I suppose.”

“And you think that perhaps your animosity toward each other might- perhaps- encourage the competition, as opposed to say- a fun duel with Heathers who isn’t quite yet at the level to test your limits at all?” Harry asked, and Draco squinted at him, feeling like he were falling into a trap.

“I guess.” Harry smiled and looked at Draco over his glasses as he chewed. “Let us not omit the mutual hatred. How is that at all helpful?”

“Your hatred is productive.” Harry said, poking at his food with his fork. “It gives you ambition to go forward when you have no other reason too, and builds a fire under the arse of those who have nothing to fight for. Next time, give him something to be angry about. It’s as much for you as it is for him.” He said, and before Draco could ask him to explain further, Harry had vanished his plate and wine, and pulled a file towards himself.

“Ten minutes are up.”

“But-”  
  
“Out.” Harry said, waving his hand a little.

“But-!” Draco protested, and Harry gave him a firm look that made Draco hesitate.

“What are you working on?” Draco asked, looking at the file on Harry’s desk.

“Nothing that involves you.” Harry said, shutting the file quickly before he stood.

“That’s the Westlain case file- Harry Potter what are you up too-?” Draco asked, reaching for it.  
  
“Nothing that concerns you, Mr. Malfoy.” Harry said, holding the file behind his back.

Draco rested his hands on his hips and sighed, weighing his options.

“I swear to Merlin, Scarhead, if you’ve gotten yourself into some trouble-”

“’Trouble’ I’m the Minister for Magic, what trouble could I get into?”

“I’m your _partner_ -!”

“I’m the _Minister_!” Harry mocked in the same tone, but his voice was lighter now.

He set the file on his desk and Draco didn’t reach for it, but instead rested his hand against Harry’s chest when he wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist.

“Get out of my office.” He said softly, pecking a kiss to Draco’s lips.

Draco laughed against his lips, tucking his fingers underneath Harry’s collar to draw him back in again. Harry sighed and smiled, sliding his hands up Draco’s back as they kissed.

“Make me.” Draco muttered, and Harry kissed him again.

Harry walked Draco backwards across the room, opened the door and then parted their kiss on the stairs.

“Oh so that’s how it is?” Draco asked, and Harry watched his lips, leaning on the door frame with a grin.

“That’s how it is, Mr. Malfoy.”  
  
“I see.” Draco said, turning to start down the stairs. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Minister.”

Harry followed him down the stairs, as Draco hoped he would, and caught him by the hand.

“No, stay.” Harry said, which Draco had not thought he would ask.

He looked up at Harry and saw that he looked a little surprised, too, swallowing uncertainly.

“I- I like getting in the bed when you’re there.” He said softly, and Draco took a step up. “It’s warm, and it smells like you.” He let out an embarrassed chuckle, his cheeks reddening in the dim stairway lighting.

“I’ll stay.” Draco answered, sliding his hand up Harry’s arm.

Draco looked down and turned Harry’s wrist to read his watch.

“I’m going to run and grab some files to read over. I’ll be back.” Draco said.

Harry nodded, and Draco pecked a kiss to his cheek before hopping down the stairs toward the floo.

At the end of the night, he went to bed a little earlier than necessary, very much awake when Harry crawled into bed. He let out the usual grumble and mutterings that he gives when Harry gets in after him, and Harry drew to Draco like a magnet. He tucked his face into the side of Draco’s neck and took in a deep breath, tightening his arm to pull Draco back against his firm chest.

Draco sighed and felt the usual ease that followed Harry’s embrace. He was perfectly happy letting himself get tired and fall asleep as he always was, but there was something that made him turn over. He rolled around, untucking his arms from underneath Harry’s to wrap around his shoulders.

Harry lay for a moment in confusion at Draco’s change in position, but Draco brought him tight against his chest, his hands rubbing gently across Harry tense shoulders and back. Harry seemed to unclench at Draco’s touch, and Draco could feel his muscles relaxing slowly underneath his fingertips. Harry exhaled in a hum, wrapping an arm around Draco lazily.

Draco pressed his nose into his hair and inhaled as he closed his eyes, continuing to trail his fingers up and down Harry’s warm body. It was a long time before Harry fully relaxed into Draco, and even longer until Draco could tell that Harry had fallen asleep.

Draco felt the heavy responsibility of Harry's trust, and knew exactly why it took him so long to fall asleep. It was the same reason that he only had two friends, and the same reason that he had never had an auror partner for as long as he had worked at the Ministry. He always wondered why Harry was like this, even as a bystander in Harry's life. He thought that it was about Voldemort- or even Dumbledore, but from what Harry had said about his Aunt and Uncle, it seemed to be far far worse than he could have imagined.

Draco delicately lifted his hand to the back of Harry’s head and stroked his hair gently, careful not to wake him. He shut his eyes and tried not to think about the possibilities of what Harry’s childhood must have been like, and instead his mind went to Luca. He thought of him all alone in his father’s house, and remembered his words at their last meeting;

“He’s the only family I’ve got left.”

The familiarity that Draco felt with him seemed different now. He somehow felt much closer to Harry, knowing that they both cared about this boy, and could both relate to him in such very different ways. Draco thought about what Harry could be doing with the case file, and considered sneaking out of bed to go and take a look, but immediately dismissed the thought when Harry made a soft noise.

Draco pulled him closer, shushing him gently, and Harry sighed against the front of his neck. Harry’s breathing became steady again, and Draco listened to it, letting the quiet noise soothe him to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day Harry had called a meeting with all of the aurors. He had claimed it would be a quick one, but they had nearly gotten half an hour in and all Harry had done was praise them for working hard in their training sessions and closing more cases in the past week than they did in all of October. Draco hadn’t noticed it, but there was a small smile on his face as he watched Harry pace around the room energetically praising all of the aurors, and Heathers elbowed him to make him quit it.

Somewhere around the forty-five minute mark, Jefferson raised his hand, and Harry paused.

“Yes, Jefferson?”

“With all due respect, sir, we wouldn’t have these high of marks without you.”

Harry stood with his hand on his hip, seemingly having not have thought of this at all.

“That’s right sir, our case closures were way low with Carter. For every term he’s been elected, sir.” Trevors spoke up.

“Well. Then maybe it’s just the change. Excited about having a new minister and all-” Harry started, waving a hand dismissively, but a few people interrupted immediately.

“No, sir, we care so much more now-” Patel started. “Not- not that we didn’t care before, but knowing that _you’re_ the Minister- knowing that you’re there to have our backs on our cases if we need it-”

“Even having Jefferson at the ready, that helps us too. And now having our task forces- Merlin knows Shanu doesn’t know sodding _anything_ about _anything_ -” Trevors muttered, cutting off when Shanu hit him on the arm.

“Well-” Harry started, embarrassedly, fiddling with the corner of a podium nearby. “I- I’m glad things are working out with your department. I’ve taken up enough of your time-” Harry started, but the others weren’t done.

“I heard Anderson up in Transportation talking about the new layout of the Knight Bus. And Reynolds over in the Floo Network Authority talking about the new filing systems- you’ve done quite a service to the Ministry, sir.”

“This- this isn’t necessary-” Harry started, laughing nervously, but Draco sat forward, listening interestedly.

While Harry had given him answers to the questions he asks, he had never truly seen or heard the real results of Harry’s reign as Minister. There were whispers and the occasional difference in the way paperwork was delivered or written, but nothing else that Draco had been able to see outside of his own department.

“This is supposed to be about you all-” Harry tried again, when people kept going on.

“And everyone just loves you, sir- they just love you.” Truits said, leaning forward in their seat. “We- we couldn’t be happier.”

Harry paused, and looked around at all of their faces in turn, as if checking that this were true.  
  
“They’re right, sir.” Jefferson said, and Harry ducked his head.

“Well, I-” He trailed off, placing his hands on a chair in front of him. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, sir. We just wanted to remind you that the feeling is mutual.” Heathers said, and Harry smiled at her before his eyes flicked to Draco and Draco gave him a small nod.

* * *

It was late when Harry finally flooed home. Draco was reading one of his files on the couch in the drawing room, and Harry flopped down on the couch adjacent to him, leaning his head back against it with a loud exhale.

“I’ve had such a good day.” Harry said after a moment.

Draco shut his file and set it on the table, and Harry looked over at him with a tired smile.

“I spent the whole day visiting departments and telling them about all of their improvements and then I had that interview with Ethan and I didn’t have to say a single bloody word.” He said, sighing happily again. “And now I hopefully won’t have to see him for ages because the reporter adored him and wants to have him on his own in a catalogue next week and this is exactly what he wanted and-” He cut off, running his fingers through his hair. “Things are just.. going exactly how they should be going, and- things don’t usually work out that way for me.” He said, tilting his head as he looked to Draco with a lopsided grin.

“We should have dated ages ago, then.” Draco said, and Harry laughed.

He leaned forward and stood, holding his hand out to Draco.

“Let’s go to bed.” Harry said, as Draco took his hand. “We need to do something together soon. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.” He said as he lead Draco from the room.

“It’s okay. I know it’s temporary.” Draco answered, sitting down on the bed as Harry let go of his hand. “Plus, with what everyone said today, it seems like you’re doing a hell of a job. At least those bags under your eyes are for good reason.”

Harry pulled off his shirt and threw it at Draco’s head before opening his wardrobe, sorting through his clothes. Draco looked at the shirt in his hands, considering bringing up the subject that had been on his mind all day. He wondered if it would dampen Harry’s mood or make it better, and thought that he would take the risk.

“I think that we need to talk to Luca again about trying to get out of his Father’s house.” Draco said, and Harry paused, turning to look at him. “I’m worried that terrible things are happening to him and that things are getting worse and worse the longer we don’t hear from him.” Draco could feel Harry’s eyes on him, but kept his gaze on the floor at Harry’s feet. “I think we need to find out where the Westlain house is and go there. Or- or send someone there. Or something- I don’t know, but we can’t just leave this child there alone-” He was rambling now and he knew it, kneading Harry’s shirt between his hands nervously.

Suddenly Harry started forward and Draco looked up in alarm, letting out a sound of surprise as Harry grabbed his face by both hands and kissed him. He started to stand, but Harry lowered himself and they were both on the bed, and the reason they were kissing was beyond Draco but it was so, so marvelous.

Harry reached his arm under Draco and pulled him closer, his other hand tucking into his hair as they kissed, Harry’s lips curved into a grin against Draco’s lips. Draco smiled back, trailing his fingers up Harry’s chest and then down his bare back, trying to remember the last time they had even kissed like this.

Harry’s kisses were slow and sweet, like he were taking each one of them down for memory. His hand wrapped around Draco’s hip and pushed up the front of his sweater, his strong fingers dragging up the side of Draco’s ribcage. Draco sighed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders to lift himself up and kiss Harry deeper.

He hooked one of his feet around the back of Harry’s leg and that seemed to be the only other leverage he needed before Harry’s thigh was slotted between his legs in precisely the right way. Draco’s enjoyment was not unnoticed by Harry, and he bore his weight down in a roll that made Draco breathless.

It wasn’t long before Harry’s hand had wandered to Draco’s zipper and Draco hurried to help him undo his trousers, digging his fingers into Harry’s back with anticipation. Draco busied Harry’s mouth with his own, his ears buzzing as Harry’s hand plunged into the waistband of his boxers.

Draco reached down and pressed his hand against the back of Harry’s, arching his hips upward as he let out many muffled words of approval against Harry’s lips. Draco had always been picky about how people had touched him, but Harry did everything just perfectly. His hand was strong and sure, movements slowing and repeating and speeding up just when Draco wanted it. He would only need to think it and Harry would do it. He would moan a certain way, or tilt his head, or sigh against Harry’s lips and he would know, and read Draco like a book. It seemed that Harry took in just as much pleasure in giving it as Draco did in receiving it.

Draco could feel the sweat on his brow, and the redness of his face, and he knew that it would all be over soon and didn’t want it to end. He wanted Harry to hold him there forever in this oblivion.

Too soon, it was over, and he was panting against the shell of Harry’s ear, clutching the hair at the base of Harry’s neck. His heavy arms wrapped around Harry’s shoulders as he caught his breath, resting his head down on the bed as Harry kissed up and down the side of his neck.

“I guess-” Draco started, but shut his mouth to take a breath. “I guess they call you Saint Potter for good reason.”

Harry chuckled against his neck, wrapping his arm underneath Draco again to drag him up the bed.

“The only one who has ever called me Saint Potter is you.” Harry said, pulling the covers over them both before settling his arm around Draco.

Draco smiled as Harry kissed him again, dropping his heavy limbs down onto the bed. Harry turned him on his side and pulled him against his chest, nestling his chin in the crook of Draco’s shoulder where it belonged.

They were both now halfway out of their clothes, but Draco knew that they would stay this way, and had no trouble falling asleep with Harry by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/182735951314/chapter-32-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed-ten)


	33. Overheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/182884561504/chapter-33-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

Draco did his best to try and get Harry to have at least one work-free day that weekend, however things did not go quite as planned for him. Harry received another cryptic letter from Luca, and that seemed to set Harry off on some mad hunt through his mounds of paperwork.  Draco spent most of the day reading over his case files, practicing his patronus on the other side of Harry’s office at Grimmauld place. With Harry near, his patronus was stronger, and he only had to re-cast it when he got distracted by all of the quill ink on Harry’s fingertips from the notes he had been writing.

Just when Draco was going to mention an ink repellant charm, Harry stood up, practically grinning at the parchment in front of him.

“I’ve got it- I know where Luca lives!” He exclaimed, and Draco stood, meeting Harry in the middle of the room. “Look, it’s just there.” He said, pointing to a place on the map that appeared to be in the center of a great forest.

“What makes you think that he lives there?” Draco asked.

“Loads of people have reported seeing Jonathon and Luca Westlain in the surrounding towns, and we’ve put up apparation trackers all around to try and see where he’s going. He never apparates directly there, but Jonathon Westlain’s apparation coordinates always put him within a kilometer of this house! There’s only a couple of other places it could be, but they’re all farther away.” Harry said, handing the map to Draco as he started toward his auror robes that were hanging on a hook near the door. “We have to go check it out.”

“Wait- Harry-” Draco started, hurrying out the door when Harry started down the stairs.  
  
“Harry we can’t! This is dangerous and stupid-” Harry had gone into his room, clearly ignoring Draco’s warning.

“It’s not safe for us to go alone, we need to let the whole team know- We need backup!” Draco persisted, standing in the doorway when Harry tried to pass him.

“Fine! Stay then. Floo call Heathers and Jefferson and whoever else is on this case, but I need to go look at that house-” He said, trying to push past again.

“Harry!” Draco raised his voice, and it seemed to shock Harry enough that he paused in his pursuit to the door. “Stop.” Draco said, more gently now. He set down the map on a nearby table and reached his hands up to Harry’s shoulders. “It’s not safe. This can wait until Monday. If Luca needs us, he knows where to find us.”

“But-” Harry started to protest, eyeing the door again.

“You can’t just run into danger alone like you used too. Too many people rely on you. Too many people care about you.” Draco said, and Harry frowned. “Me, you sodding idiot. _I_  care about you.”

Harry smirked, and Draco dropped his hands down to his chest and started to undo his auror robes.

“Now, that’s enough work for today. Get these off while I start supper.” Draco said, and Harry frowned again.

“Kreacher can-”

“Shut it, scarhead. I’m making you supper.” Draco said as he turned and started down the stairs. “If I come up to find that you’ve apparated to the middle of Merlin knows where, I’ll kill you dead, golden boy.”

He heard Harry’s muffled laugh from upstairs and smiled, startling when a woman’s voice came from just to his right.

“Well done, Draco.” Walburga said. “Too many nights he’s run out of here in a rush and come back days later wrapped in those horrible bandages from St. Mungo’s. You’re good for him.”

Draco was caught off guard with such a proclamation. He ducked his head and gave her a smile before continuing into the kitchen.

“Master.” Kreacher said from where he was sitting at the kitchen table.

“Hey, Kreacher. Do you think you could help me find some things to make Harry supper?” Draco asked.

“Yes, Master.” Kreacher said, hopping off of the bench. “Master Potter does love Kreacher’s curry.”

“Fantastic.” Draco said, pulling a wizarding cookbook from a nearby shelf.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Draco called Harry down to eat, and Draco spent about five minutes shushing Harry’s relentless thank you’s for supper. Draco poured their wine as Harry took his first bite.

“It’s really nice. Thank you.” Harry said, still chewing as he went for a second.

Draco scooped a spoonful into his mouth, and immediately his nose twisted up at the off-putting sour taste. He quickly spat it out and rinsed it down with wine, wiping his mouth off as he glared across the table at Harry who was now on his third bite.

“You liar!” Draco exclaimed, wiping his tongue off with his napkin. “This is absolutely minging!”

“It’s not bad!” Harry said with a somewhat guilty smile.

“It’s horrible!” Draco said, sipping at his wine again. “Something must have gone wrong with the curdling spell for the cream.”

He picked up a piece of the naan that Kreacher had made and split it in half to give to Harry, who seemed eager to get the taste of soured curry out of his mouth. Draco vanished their plates with his wand, his nose still scrunched up at the lingering flavor.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Harry said, picking at his naan.

Draco observed him for a moment, pulling his knee up to his chest. “You’re too good of a liar, Potter. I really thought the curry would be nice.” Harry tried to repress his smile by taking a bite of his bread. “I took a proper big bite as well.” Harry put his hand across his mouth as he laughed.

Draco just shook his head, swirling his wine in his glass.

“Don’t ever let me cook you supper again.” He said, and Harry nodded. “Though I’m quite good at soups.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Draco grinned, but leaned over to shove Harry’s arm. “Piss off, scarhead.”

Harry chuckled, standing up from the table.

“I’ll put some pasta on.” He said, kissing Draco’s cheek as he passed by.

Draco turned and watched Harry pull a pot from the cabinet, sipping his wine as he listened to Harry absently hum while he cooked.

* * *

They finished their dinner quickly and ended the night playing a muggle board game that Draco had spotted sitting on the bookshelf.

It was just past two in the morning when Draco awoke to the sound of voices from the dining room. He grabbed his wand and crept down the stairs, careful to be quiet in the case that Harry was in some sort of danger. He was about a meter from the door when he heard rapturous laughter, and immediately halted, confused.

“I swear! I put all of the gnomes in a line in the back garden and pretended to cast a spell. My cousin practically gave birth he was so terrified.” More laughter. “He scrambled inside the house calling for my Aunt- of course when she found out she went absolutely mental.” Harry chuckled, sighing a little. “I wasn’t allowed to eat for a week after that.”

Draco blinked at the sudden confession, waiting to hear who the other person was. Ron? Hermione? He feared to think it could be Ethan.

“Wow. The longest my dad’s ever gone without feeding me was three days.” Draco recognized the voice as Luca Westlain’s. “I thought I would die from hunger.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Harry said softly.

Draco stowed his wand and almost stepped into the room, halting when Luca spoke.

“Were Mr. Malfoy’s parents like that, too?” Luca asked.

Harry took a slow breath.

“No, I don’t think so. He had other issues with his family, but I think his parents did what they did because they care about him. The people who took care of us aren’t like that.”

“His dad worked really closely with the Dark Lord, didn’t he?” Luca asked.

“Yes, he did. I think somewhere along the line Voldemort realized Lucius was only on his side to protect Narcissa and Draco. Things started going downhill for him from there. And for Draco.”

Draco swallowed, remembering his trial right after the war and the confessions that he and his mother had to give to stay out of prison. He hadn’t known that Harry would remember that day, or what he confessed. He hadn’t known that Harry had even cared at all back then.

“How does someone like you end up with someone like him?”

The hairs on Draco’s neck prickled.

“How do you mean?” Harry asked, and Draco’s stomach churned.

“I mean.. Mr. Malfoy was one of the bad guys.. like me. And you- well, you’re the chosen one. You’re Harry Potter.”

“That’s a tricky question.” Harry said, and he took a deep breath. “Firstly, Luca, you aren’t a bad guy. And you’re certainly not a bad person, either. I think you’re a good person that bad things have happened too, and you’ve been put into circumstances where you have no choice but to do what would be considered the ‘wrong thing’. That’s how Draco is, too.”

Draco swallowed, and his ears burned as he strained to listen to the soft lull of Harry’s voice.

“I think Draco’s always been pushed to do the wrong thing, and he did do some of those things to protect himself and his family, but a lot of the time he made the right choices. He even saved my life when he was just a little older than you. Doing a few bad things doesn’t always mean you’re a bad person.”

Luca sniffed, and Draco heard Harry pluck a tissue from it’s box.

“Sorry.” Luca said, and Harry immediately tutted.

“That’s alright. It’s okay to cry.” Harry said gently.

There was silence as Luca collected himself, his sniffles coming in measured spurts. 

“I know it’s horrible, but I’m going to miss my father when he goes to prison. I’ll be left all alone.” Luca said, his voice quivering.

“That’s not horrible, Luca. He’s your father. It’s hard to be on your own.” Harry said soothingly. “Up until a few months ago I was the loneliest I had ever felt. It’s not easy for me either.”

“What changed?” Luca asked, sniffing so loudly that Draco almost missed Harry’s answer.

“Draco.” He said, and Draco could hear the smile in his voice.

“Mr.- Mr. Malfoy makes you feel _better_?” Luca asked in astonishment.

Harry laughed and Draco’s cheeks burned.

“Yes, he does.”

There was another pause, filled with some residual sniffling.

“Do you love him, Mr. Potter?” Luca asked, and Draco felt sick. He immediately turned to go back up the stairs, desperate to avoid hearing Harry’s obvious answer to this question when-

“Yes.” Draco’s breath caught, and he almost tripped. “And he cares about you quite a bit, too, you know.”

“He does?” Luca asked, and Harry must have given him a nonverbal response because the next question was asked by Luca. “Does Mr. Malfoy love you, too?”

“Well, it’s quite compli-”  
  
“Yes.” Draco had stepped into the room, and he was breathless. Harry was looking at him with a stupefied expression. “Yes I do.”

“Well.” Harry said, his expression soft as he observed Draco from across the room. “I suppose that answers that.”

Harry held out his hand and Draco crossed the room to take it. Harry immediately kissed the back of his hand, and Draco looked at Luca who seemed even more feeble and exhausted than he was the last time they saw him.

“There’s one more thing, Luca. Once your father is put into custody, you’ll need to be put under very special protection to make sure you stay safe.” Harry said, looking up at Draco.

“Will you be there?” Luca asked.

“Well, Being that Grimmauld place is the safest place I know-” He looked back down at Luca. “I thought you might like to stay here for a bit. If you want too.”

Luca sat up a little straighter, and looked up at Draco, too.

“I can stay here?” He asked, and Draco smiled at him, and then looked at Harry who was smiling, too.

“For as long as you need too.” Harry said, and Luca dropped the empty mug that he had been holding to throw his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry laughed, and then looked up at Draco, his eyes simply sparkling. Draco’s chest was tight with happiness, and he rested his hand on Luca’s back when Luca began to cry.

“I won’t be alone.” Luca said, his voice cracking.

“You won’t. I promise.” Harry said, and he shut his eyes, holding Luca tightly.

* * *

Once Luca had finally let Harry go, and had been sent on his way to Westlain Manor, Harry and Draco crawled back into bed at the ripe hour of four in the morning. They lay there together in the dark, both on their backs as they stared up at the ceiling.

“So he knows about us.” Draco said.

“He’s a smart kid. I supposed we weren’t exactly too good at hiding it from him either. I’ve asked him not to tell anyone.”

Draco nodded, and they lay in silence once more. Draco listened to the steady creaking of the ceiling fan and shut his eyes, though he was far from being tired.

“I’m sorry that I offered up the house like that. I should have talked to you first.” Harry said after a moment.

“It’s okay, I’m glad you offered. I think it will really help him, especially after his father’s put into custody.”

Silence again. Harry took a deep breath and rolled onto his side. He lay there for so long that Draco thought he had fallen asleep.

“How much of the conversation did you hear?” He asked.

“About the time you were talking about the gnomes in the garden, and how your Aunt-” Draco cut off and swallowed, unable to make himself repeat the confession that Harry had given earlier.

“So you heard what I said about your family?”

“Yes.”

“Was I out of line?”

Draco paused, staring into the darkness. “No. You were right about what you said.”

“I don’t talk about your family like that. If anyone else had asked-”

“I know.” Draco said quickly. “He needed to hear it.”

Harry rolled onto his back again and sighed, flopping his arm down on the bed close to Draco’s. Draco immediately intertwined their fingers, holding his hand tightly. Harry rubbed his thumb against the back of Draco’s hand as they lay there, the creaking noise of the overhead fan filling the room.

“So you love me, huh?” Harry asked after a long moment.

Draco’s face burned red and he grinned into the darkness.

“Piss off, Potter.” He said, letting Harry’s hand go as he rolled onto his side away from him.

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, dragging him easily across the bed. Draco lazily pushed against his chest, surrendering after only a moment’s struggle.

“I love you, too.” Harry said, and Draco’s heart was in his throat.

Harry kissed him and Draco could feel that the smile on Harry’s lips was just as broad as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/182884561504/chapter-33-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	34. Rabbit Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They close in on where Luca and Jonathon Westlain are living, and Heathers finally discovers the truth about Harry and Draco's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/183036493284/chapter-34-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)

On Monday morning, Draco had barely gotten himself a cup of coffee before he was called down to Harry’s office. Upon arrival, he spotted Jefferson, Heathers, Shanu, and Trevors there waiting for him.

“Thank you for coming Mr. Malfoy. Let’s get started.” Harry said, laying out a map.

Draco knew what this was about before he had even sat down.

“Based on local witnesses, and apparation coordinates, I believe that this is the location of Luca and Jonathon Westlain’s house. I would have asked Luca myself, but in the case that his father does find out about our interference, I want to at least have this to get a step up on him.” He paused, tapping his wand to the map surface, making several dots of bright green and blue appear. “The green dots are sightings of Jonathon Westlain, and and the blue are of Luca. You can see the difference in the amount of quantity between them, which leads me to believe that Jonathon has access to other forms of transportation from within his house, or simply uses Luca as an errand boy. Because Luca isn’t old enough to apparate on his own, we can assume that he uses the public floo and walks home from there.” Harry said, pointing his wand to a spot on the map with over twenty blue dots.

“I’d like to hear suggestions from you lot on how to get closer to the house, and instruction from Mr. Malfoy on what sort of wards and protections that you think might be guarding the property. Once we get that sorted, I say we go to the location under polyjuice and glamour charms to avoid being recognized and wait out until we spot one of them.”

“Let’s get started then, shall we?” Heathers asked, leaning forward to observe the map more closely.

* * *

They apparated to town in groups of two. Harry and Draco had both polyjuiced, and were lingering around the public floo office. From where Draco was standing, he could see Gomez and Heathers in the window of a tea shop, inconspicuously observing an alley nearby where Jonathon Westlain frequently apparates in and out. Shanu and Trevors were waiting in the entrance of the forest nearby, which seemed to be how Luca and Jonathon accessed the property.

Draco checked his watch, waiting for eleven o’ clock, which was a known time for Luca to use the floo during the week. Part of him didn’t want Luca to show up, and from the pinched expression on Harry’s polyjuiced face, it was safe to assume that he felt the same way.

To both of their disappointment, shortly after eleven, Shanu appeared from around the corner, a signal that meant Luca was on his way. Harry signaled for him to hold back, and Shanu paused, pulling out a newspaper as he leaned up against a nearby wall.

Sure enough, Luca rounded the corner a moment later, hurrying with his head down toward the public floo office. As Shanu headed back to the forest, Harry trailed Luca, leaving Draco to watch for warning signs from outside.

Harry and Luca had barely gotten inside before Trevors was spotted hurrying from around the corner, which would have meant that Jonathon Westlain was on his way, except for the deep frown on Trevors’ face.

After about a minute, a very short older gentleman appeared, walking slowly with the help of a cane. Draco looked at him for just long enough to determine that it was definitely not Jonathon Westlain, and then turned to walk toward the tea shop where Gomez and Heathers were watching from.

He only looked back at the public floo office when he had taken a seat in the tea shop, glimpsing the back of the old man as he entered through the front door. All three of them waited silently, none of them glancing away from the building even when Trevors came and sat with them.

Less than five minutes later, Harry came out, taking a long look around before making his way into the tea shop, too. He sat down and all of them looked to him for answers. He was silent for a long moment, staring at his hands which were clasped in front of him. Even though the characteristics of his face were unfamiliar to Draco, the calculating expression he held was something he would recognize anywhere.

“That old man was Jonathon Westlain under an aging potion.” Harry said, finally. He looked around at all of them like he were expecting questions, or maybe even doubts, but no one spoke. “Shanu is still watching the forest, but it’s safe to assume that the house is empty. Their floo location order was cryptic, which leads me to believe that the shopkeeper knows who they both are and is working with them to hide where they go. Any information that we have collected from him should be separated from the files, as it could be sabotaging the mission.” Harry rubbed his face, and then looked out the window again. “I don’t know how many people in this town are protecting him. Everyone could be, for all we know.”  
  
“How do we know who we can trust?” Heathers asked, and Harry looked at her.

“We don’t.” He answered simply, his gaze shifting to Trevors. “Go and get Shanu. Tell him-” Harry cut off when something out the window caught his eye. Draco looked and immediately spotted Luca Westlain, hurrying off in the direction of the forest.

All five of them stood at once, and Harry had already opened the door.

“Stay!” He directed, and they all looked at each other wondering who he was talking too. Draco immediately took initiative and started toward the door.

“Stay, all of you.” He commanded and hurried after Harry who was already turning the corner toward the forest.

Draco jogged to the edge of the building and peered around the corner, watching Luca disappear into the forest with Harry just on his tail. Draco remained where he was, only starting forward when a bright white light shone through the trees. He had barely reached the entrance of the forest when he heard quick footsteps approaching. Immediately, he hid behind a nearby oak, wand drawn as he waited for someone to reveal themselves.

Shanu came into the clearing, sprinting so quickly he almost missed Draco when he came out of hiding.

“What’s happening?” Draco asked, looking into the forest.

“The Minister’s gone!” Shanu exclaimed, breathing heavily. “The Westlain kid cast a spell to get onto the property, and once he was gone there was a bright light and the Minister had disappeared.” Shanu panted.

“Go and get the others.” Draco instructed, and Shanu nodded, sprinting off again.

Draco’s plan was to wait there until the others had arrived, but the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made him go onward in search of Harry.

Draco kept alert, holding his breath as he listened to the forest around him. The snowy ground crunched beneath his feet with every step, and he had his wand outstretched in front of him cautiously. He wasn’t sure where the forest ended and the Westlain property began, but he was sure it was close because he could see a clearing in the trees.

“Harry?” Draco called, advancing slowly toward the clearing.

His brain was reeling, thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to him. He could have been cursed, or killed, or trapped on the other side of the barrier with no way of returning. Maybe Luca spotted him and got scared and stunned him. If he’s invisible it would be almost impossible to find him. How long before he froze to death?

When Draco was only about a meter away from the edge of the woods, Harry suddenly appeared, holding a silvery looking sheet in his hand.  
  
“Fuck.” Harry said, running his fingers through his hair. His polyjuice had worn off now, and Draco could see his frustrated expression in all of it’s glory.

Draco felt such strong feelings of relief and fury, he threw his wand to the ground and stormed at him without knowing what his intentions were. Harry turned just in time for Draco to grab him by the front of his auror robes and shout something incoherent before Draco was kissing him.

It was an angry kiss. Desperate and possessive and they both stumbled with the force of it. After only a moment Draco pulled away with a gasp, his hands still gripping the front of Harry’s robes tightly.

“Don’t you ever do that again, you sodding idiot.” He panted out, trying to mask the fear in his voice with anger. “We’re supposed to be partners-” His voice was becoming strangled and he cut off, shaking his head.

Before Harry could answer him, they heard footsteps in the distance and Draco let Harry go, glaring at him as best he could. Harry quickly pocketed the silvery cloak in his hands, looking past Draco as the rest of the team arrived.

“Minister!” Shanu exclaimed. “Thank Merlin.”

Harry put his hands on his hips, looking behind him at what looked like an open field. He drew his wand and waved it delicately through the air. What looked like a glass wall rippled like there were hundreds of transparent bugs crawling around on the surface, settling once Harry lowered his wand.

“Hundreds of protective enchantments guard this place.” Harry said, continuing to face the field. “From so many different sources it’s like everyone in his whole community came and cast a protective spell on it.”

“They very well might have.” Trevors spoke up, and Harry turned to face them again.

“Well. At least we were right about the location.” He said defeatedly, sighing as he put his hands on his hips again. “Let’s get back to the ministry before we’re spotted. We’ve already made a scene.”

There were a few mutters of ‘yes, sir’ before everyone partnered up and apparated. Draco remained where he was, arms folded as Harry approached him.

“You’re right. We are partners. I should have waited for you.” He said, reaching a hand out to rest on the outside of Draco’s arm.

Draco was looking at his shoulder, feeling childish but unable to meet his eye. Harry reached for his other arm and held him firm, ducking his head to interrupt Draco’s eyeline.

“You’re my partner.” Harry said confidently, and Draco could hear the meaning in Harry’s words.

His eyes prickled and he looked away, reaching for Harry’s elbow.

“Just apparate already, would you, scarhead?” Draco asked, and Harry chuckled, patting Draco’s hand before apparating them back to the ministry.

* * *

The group spent the rest of that Monday and most of Tuesday discussing their findings from the stakeout. They decided against asking for sightings of the old man that they had discovered was Jonathon Westlain, in the case that someone would warn him that his disguise had been discovered. With barely over three weeks until the next full moon, they had to act quickly, deciding that they would keep closer tabs on the public floo office to decipher where they were going.

When they got out of the meeting on Tuesday, Draco hardly had enough time to eat before it was time for the weekly group training session.

This week was even more packed than last week, and Draco barely spotted Heathers in the crowd, hurrying over to her before Harry started speaking.

“Welcome, everyone.” Harry said, silencing the chatter in the room. “Thank you all for coming. I see that we have a few new people joining us today-” He cut off when the door opened, and Ron walked in, folding his arms as he approached Harry.

“Bloody Hell.” He said, looking around at all of them.

“Thanks for coming, Ron.” Harry said, before addressing the group. “I’ve invited my advisor Ron Weasley to assist in leading the session today to make sure that everyone gets the help they need, and everyone stays safe. Today we will be focusing on hand to hand combat and dueling. Half of you will be dueling one another while the other half does hand to hand combat. Aurors will start with dueling, and half way through the session you all will switch. Is that clear?”

A few people said ‘yes, sir’, and Harry clapped his hands.

“Great. Ron is here to block any spells that go astray, so focus on yourselves and your training! I will be watching to give advice when necessary. Let’s begin partnering everyone up.”

Harry moved down the line, first giving the interns their partners, and then moving onto the aurors. Heathers was gripping Draco’s sleeve, and held her breath when Harry got to them.

“Heathers, you’ll be with Patel. Malfoy, with Maverick.”

“Again, Harry?” Draco asked, before he could stop himself, and Heathers gripped his arm so tightly it hurt.

Harry had already begun to move onto the aurors next to him, but paused, looking over his shoulder at Draco who had pressed a hand to his mouth.

“If you have a problem with your partnership, feel free to leave Mr. Malfoy.” Harry said, giving him a lingering glance before addressing the aurors who stood in front of him. Draco held his breath, and waited a beat before looking down at Heathers who snorted with laughter.

“Are you out of your sodding _mind_?” She whispered harshly, and Draco bit his lip. “That’s Harry _fucking_ Potter!” She exclaimed, and Draco shook his head at her, trying to stifle his laughter. “You called him ‘Harry’!”

She was looking at him incredulously, and Draco only continued to shake his head, lacking an explanation. Suddenly her expression sobered, and Draco turned to see why.

Maverick had approached, his arms folded and expression cross.

“Let’s get this over with, Malfoy.” He said, and Draco sighed, looking over at Heathers when she squeezed his hand.  
  
“See you after.” She said, and Draco nodded, following Maverick across the room.

Draco looked around the room as he waited for Maverick to get ready, and spotted Harry a few feet away.

 _‘Piss him off’_ He mouthed, nodding his head in Mavericks direction.

Draco frowned and shook his head, folding his arms. Harry’s mouth quirked up at the corner and he drew his wand, flicking a stinging jinx in Maverick’s direction before Draco could so much as blink.

“Oi, what the fuck, Malfoy?” Maverick exclaimed, and Draco scrambled to give an explanation.

Before he could get a word out, Maverick was unleashing what seemed like every spell he knew, and Draco stumbled to block them. Infuriatingly, Harry had been right. Angry Maverick was a far cry more challenging than he was at their initial dueling session last week.

Draco nearly got hit with an Expelliarmus, and immediately stepped up his game, throwing spells as quickly as he could think them. Maverick hesitated only for a moment before he fought back just as fiercely. Draco could hear the lack of dueling in the room, and knew that they were being watched by most, if not all of the people surrounding them. He didn’t dare to even glance away for a second, knowing that if he broke concentration even once, Maverick would win.

He thought of what Mavericks face would look like if he won. He thought of the crushing disappointment he would feel, and the embarrassment that would ensue from losing in front of all of his colleagues. He thought of how hard he worked to earn their respect and friendship, and how much it would hurt to fail in front of all of them. The thought of that absolutely terrified him, and his spell casting increased four fold.

Maverick let out a sort of battle-cry, and tried to fight back. Draco could see the sweat on his brow, and advanced on him further, not daring to even blink. He could feel his eyes watering, sweat dripping down his back as he cast spell after spell after spell. Maverick was holding his own, and that made him furious.

He began shouting with the force of each spell he cast, feeling each burst of magic as it left his wand. Maverick was barely blocking them at this point, to the point of retreat, and the mask of anger that was on his face finally fell to reveal all of the fear and insecurity that Draco himself had been feeling.

Before Draco could stop himself, he had cast an Expelliarmus and it landed, sending Mavericks wand flying across the room and into Draco’s hand. The whole room cheered, sounding a deafening roar of applause, and Draco looked around in shock.

Suddenly people that he didn’t even know were patting his back, some even going so far as to shake hand. He looked over their heads for Maverick, who had stormed from the room immediately, slamming the door to the locker rooms behind him as he went.

“Finally gave Maverick a taste of his own medicine!”  
  
“I’ve never seen someone flatten him out like that!” Someone said.

“Well done, Draco.” The familiar tenor of Harry’s voice made the back of his neck prickle.

Draco turned and saw a repressed grin on Harry’s features, and his chest filled with pride.

“Go and check on him, would you?” Harry said, tilting his head toward the locker room door.

Draco swallowed and gripped Maverick’s wand tightly, finding his way to the door as the crowd around him dispersed. He heard Harry call attention to the room just before the door shut.

“Maverick?” Draco called, putting his own wand away. “Charles?”

Draco went further into the room, eventually finding Maverick on the third row of lockers, sitting on a bench with his back turned.

“What?” He asked sharply, lifting his head. “Not happy with making me look like a fool in front of the whole Auror department? Came back to finish the job?”

Draco could hear a quiver in his voice, and hesitantly took a step forward.

“I just wanted to give your wand back.” Draco said, and Maverick turned his head to the side.

“Just leave it on the bench.” He muttered, and then held his face in his hands.

Draco approached the bench, debating for a long moment before he sat down.

“I’m sorry.” Draco said, eventually. “I know how it feels when it seems that everyone is against you. I didn’t mean for you to feel that way.” He was met with only silence, so Draco put his wand down on the bench and stood. “I’m sorry.” Draco said again, and watched him for a few more moments before turning away to leave.

“How did you get them to stop hating you?” Maverick asked suddenly, his voice thin.

“I’m not sure that I have.” Draco said, and Maverick sniffed.

“You have. Since the day you started working here we’ve talked rubbish behind your back. They don’t do that anymore.” Draco wasn’t sure what to do with this confession, so he stayed silent, watching Mavericks shoulders. “Now I think they’re doing it to me.”

Draco sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So let them. Keep your head down and work hard. That’s what I always did. It doesn’t matter what other people think.”

“You’re only saying that because people like you now.” Maverick said, standing up to open his locker.

“Just because they aren’t openly cursing me in public doesn’t mean that they like me.” Draco answered with a smirk, and Maverick looked at him.

He let out a halfhearted snort and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“What are you doing? We aren’t done training yet.” Draco said, folding his arms.

“You’ve put me on my arse enough for one day, thanks.”

“Afraid I’ll do it again?” Draco asked, and Maverick immediately grabbed his wand. “Woah! Woah-” Draco started, holding his hands up as he backed away from an advancing Maverick. “It was a joke! Charles, It was a _joke_ -”

His defensive expression immediately turned into embarrassment, and he lowered his wand.

“Oh, sorry-” He cut off, hesitating before turning away again. “Sorry.” He muttered again, putting his wand in his locker.

“Just- Find me outside when you’re ready.” Draco said, and Maverick eyed him again.

Draco ducked his head and hurried toward the door, nearly colliding with both Harry and Heathers on his way out.

“We thought he had killed you!” She exclaimed, and they both reached for one of Draco’s arms at the same time.

“Not _killed_ , just stunned or something of that nature.” Harry said, rubbing Draco’s arm with his thumb.

“KILLED.” Heathers emphasized, hugging Draco around his midsection.

Harry let Draco’s arm go and chuckled, his smile dropping when the locker room door opened.

“Let’s do this, Malfoy.” Maverick said as he passed, ignoring all the people who stared or laughed as he walked by them.

“Gotta go.” Draco said, pulling himself from Heathers’ clutches as he jogged after Maverick.

* * *

Frustratingly enough for Draco, the rest of training with Maverick was actually not unbearable. They were two of the last people in the training facilities at the end of the session, and the showers were nearly empty by the time Draco got in. He made his way to Harry’s office to determine dinner plans, pausing at the door to his office when he heard loud voices coming from the inside.

Frowning, Draco pushed the door open, finding Nora and Heathers in the lobby of Harry’s office. The loud voices, which Draco recognized to be Harry and Ron’s, were flooding into the lobby through the door which was open just a crack.

“I know that, but you can’t expect me-” Harry started.

“I should, too! You can’t treat him specially just because you fancy him!” Ron retorted, and Draco’s face heated.

He looked at Heathers and she was pointedly staring at the ground.

“Me fancying him has nothing to do with this-!” Harry yelled back.

“Bloody right it doesn’t! You let him practically run the place, Harry, how am I supposed to ignore your relationship if you oggle at him through an hour and a half training session like he’s bloody _Merlin reincarnate_!”

“Oh, piss off-” Harry started, but abruptly cut off when Draco shoved the door open.

“Well done. The whole Ministry can hear you, you know.” Draco said, and it seemed that both Ron and Harry were too stunned to answer.

“He’s right.” Heathers said from behind Draco. Draco turned and she took a step into the room, folding her arms. “Mr. Weasley is right, too, Mr. Potter. You do oggle at Draco.”

“Bloody hell, Harry.” Ron said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Heathers- I- I don’t know what you heard, but-” Harry started.

“Not to worry, Mr. Potter. I’m great at keeping secrets.” She said, quickly. “After all you’ve done, it’s the least I can do.”

Harry sighed, and looked at Draco, who was promptly elbowed in the side by Heathers.

“I’ll do it for _him_ for free. You on the other hand owe me big time.” She said, and Draco gave her a guilty smile.

“Nora’s out there, too, you know.” Draco said, and Harry’s face fell.

He hurried toward the door, but when he reached Nora’s desk, he seemed to be at a loss for words. After a moment she looked up from the parchment on her desk, and Harry clasped his hands together.

“Um- I-” He stumbled over his words, and Nora looked from him to Draco and then back again.

“I’m afraid I was so involved with my work that I didn’t hear a word, sir.” She said, looking at him from over the square spectacles on the bridge of her nose. “However, I might suggest moving this conversation to the privacy of your own home to avoid those with extendable ears.”

“Ah- yes. Well- thank you, Nora. Carry on, then.” Harry said, and then turned back toward the others with his eyebrows raised highly.

He walked back into his office and shut the door behind him, leaning back against it as he looked at all of them.

“Well, that’s two more people that know about us, then.” Harry said as he approached Draco, sighing heavily.

“And the list keeps getting longer.” Ron said warningly, and Harry reached over to hold Draco’s hand.

“I know.” Harry said with a sigh, and Draco squeezed his hand.

“Don’t get me wrong, mate, as your best friend I’m happy for you guys. As your advisor-”  
  
“I know, I know, you want to skin me alive.” Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“Little bit.” Ron shrugged.

“Well I think you two owe us a round of drinks at the very least.” Heathers said, a crooked smile on her face.

“Fair enough.” Harry said, returning her smile. “Friday. Invite the others.”

“Yes, sir.” She said with a nod. “I think it’s about time I head home. Draco, walk me to the floos.” She said, as more of a command than a request.

Draco gave Harry a look as he followed Heathers out the door and toward the lift. He glanced down at her profile and saw that it was absolutely stoic. She didn’t even blink until the lift doors had opened, and they boarded in silence. The moment the lift doors had slid shut, Heathers let out a deafening shout.

“HARRY _fucking_ POTTER?!” She yelled, grabbing Draco by the shoulders. “How could you not tell me?! I thought we were friends?! I can’t BELIEVE you kept this to yourself!!” Her dark face was red now, eyes wide with disbelief. “And you let me go on and on about how he looks at you! How long has this been going on? Have I been played for a fool this entire time? How dare you- Draco- _sodding_ \- Malfoy!” She exclaimed, whacking various parts of Draco’s chest with her last three words.

She was breathing heavily now, and Draco didn’t get a chance to respond before the lift doors opened. She immediately walked out, smoothing down her skirt as she started toward the floos.

“I expect an explanation for all of this.” She said, her tone lowered.

“Well-” Draco started.

“Not here. Over drinks. And invite your friend Pansy. I assume she knows?” Heathers asked, pausing in front of the floo to look at Draco.

“She knows.” Draco said.

Heathers scoffed and drew her wand. “Harry fucking Potter.” She muttered, and then stepped into the floo. "I'll see you at eight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/post/183036493284/chapter-34-scarhead-shewhxmustnxtbenamed)


	35. Minister's Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds Ethan in a bar, and finds out that Draco and Harry's secret has been leaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter coming soon! [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/Scarheadillustrations)

Draco set Heather’s drink on the table and sighed, looking around at the people in the Leaky.

“Where’s Pansy?” She asked, sipping at her firewhiskey.

“She’ll be here soon, she got off work at eight.” Draco answered, looking down at his glass.

They were both silent for a long moment, and Draco’s stomach turned uncomfortably. He had always felt justified in keeping his relationship with Harry a secret, but having kept such a big thing from his only real friend at the Ministry felt almost criminal now. Guilt was curling in his stomach, and he couldn’t find it in himself to speak quite yet.

“I’m waiting.” Heathers said suddenly, and Draco looked up.

He had expected snappiness. He had expected a harsh expression or a judgmental look, but her face was soft and kind. He remembered back to when they met and how he had thought she reminded him of Harry. This thought was even more so present now.

“I’m sorry.” He said, gripping his glass tightly.

She sighed and leaned forward, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards.

“Even though I hate your sodding guts, I _am_ happy for you. Jealous, but happy.” She said, and reached her hand forward to rest on Draco’s wrist. “I understand why you couldn’t tell me.” She said, her tone more serious now. “It’s okay.”

Draco looked back and forth between her soft green eyes and then nodded, looking down at his drink again.

“Well now you owe me details.” She said, her voice perking up. “How long has this been going on? Months? Days? Years? Have you been to his house? Have you _kissed_ him- Oh Merlin have you slept with _Harry James Potter_ -”

“Sh!” Draco exclaimed, looking around to make sure nobody had heard her.

“Sorry-” She pressed her hand to her mouth and laughed. “Sorry, I forgot. We’ll call him Harold.”

Draco glanced around again and sighed. “Fine. Harold and I have only been going out for a few months. Yes, I’ve been to his house. I sleep there most nights-”

“So you _have_ -”

“No, we haven’t.” Draco interrupted, and she looked disappointed. “We’ve messed around, but not- y’know.” Draco was blushing now, and he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“Why not?” She asked incredulously.  
  
“He’s a modest guy- I don’t know-” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Well does he treat you well? Is he always so put together and stern?” She asked, and Draco took a deep breath.

“I suppose-” Draco started.  
  
“Oh my god, Mr. Potter’s boyfriend.” She said, and Draco nodded.

“Yeah, he’s actually an ex-” He paused when he looked up at her, seeing that she was looking over his shoulder at the bar.

Draco turned and saw Ethan with his arm draped over the back of some man’s chair.

“Oh, no.” Draco groaned, turning back to Heathers. “I’m sorry, I have to go and stop him.”

Draco said, pulling a galleon from his pocket.

“Why? It’s not like he and Mr. Potter are actually dating-” She started.  
  
“I know- It’s a long story. He’s not supposed to be-” Draco sighed and stood. “It’s a long story-” He repeated, but cut off when he spotted Pansy.

“Not to worry, Draco, I’ll answer all of Julianna’s questions.” She said, resting her hand on Heathers’ shoulder. “Run along now.”

Heathers looked up at her, and Draco felt much like he were abandoning a deer in a Lion’s den. “Have another round of drinks, on me.” He said, quickly dismissing himself as he made his way to the bar.

He rested his elbows on the back of an empty chair and ordered another firewhisky, turning his head to look at Ethan.

He was leaning in to whisper something in the man’s ear, and made eye contact with Draco as he leaned away. Draco raised his eyebrows at him, and Ethan simply turned his attention back to the man next to him. Draco grit his teeth and grabbed his firewhisky off the bar, walking around to where Ethan was sitting.

He obnoxiously tapped Ethan on the arm and loudly asked, “Excuse me, Sir, aren’t you Harry Potter’s boyfriend?”

The man next to Ethan went pale, and he scrambled from his seat.

“No- I don’t know what he’s talking about! Come back-” Ethan cut off with a groan and shot Draco a glare. “Screw you, that was going to be an easy lay.” He muttered, downing his drink before ordering another round.

“You are disgusting.” Draco said, and Ethan scowled at him.

“Piss off, I haven’t heard from _The Chosen One_ in ages. I thought the deal was off.”

Draco sighed and sat down next to him.

“Just finish your drink and we’ll go and talk to him.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to talk to him.” He downed another glass and held his hand up to the bar tender for the next round. “This isn’t going how I thought it would go.”

Draco sipped at his drink and tried his best to ignore Ethan, sighing when he only continued to speak.

“I thought that it’d only take a few weeks with me for Harry to get tired of you and see what he was missing.” Ethan shrugged, downing his third drink. “Little did I know he was head over heels for Mr. Pretty boy.”

“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s go.” Draco stood, putting a galleon on the bar.

“Pretty boy’s angry.” Ethan muttered to himself, sliding his glass away.

“Get up.” Draco said, grabbing his arm.

“Don’t touch me!” Ethan said loudly, jerking his arm away.

Draco was now aware of the many eyes on him and Ethan, and knew how badly it could turn out if he and Ethan were to get into a public fight.

“Meet me outside.” Draco muttered, putting on his jacket as he walked out the door.

Draco waited outside for over half an hour, and just when he was about to barge in and haul him out by the back of the neck, Ethan stumbled out.

Draco was so full of rage that it was all he could do from hexing him on the spot. He couldn’t quite place what exactly had pissed him off, but he knew that the grip that he had on Ethan’s arm wasn’t exactly tender.

Draco apparated without warning, and seconds after their feet had landed on the pavement outside Grimmauld place, Ethan keeled over and vomited.

“Vile.” Draco muttered, his nose wrinkling as he stepped away.

Ethan swayed on the spot, wiping at his mouth as he braced himself on the gate.

“What’d you do that for?” Ethan slurred, looking over at Draco with a bleary expression.

“Come on.” Draco ordered, walking up the steps to Grimmauld Place.

He pushed the door open and started up the stairs, not even glancing over his shoulder when he heard Ethan coming in behind him.

He shoved open Harry’s office door, and his anger was immediately tampered by the soft smile on Harry’s face.

“Hey.” Harry said, reaching out his hand as Draco approached him. “How did it go?”

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and took a deep breath, savoring at least a moments peace before Ethan stumbled into the room.

“What is he doing here?” Harry asked, and Draco sighed, retracting his arms from around Harry’s neck.

“I caught him trying to pick up some man at the bar.” Draco said, folding his arms as Ethan flopped down in the chair in front of Harry’s desk.

“What?” Harry asked sharply, and Ethan leaned his head back and sighed.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” He said, waving a hand dismissively. “I thought our little deal was off and was only trying to get a quick lay.”

“Why would you think our deal was off?” Harry asked, folding his arms.

“Because the word’s out about you two.” Ethan said with a shrug. “Didn’t you see the article? Isn’t that why you haven’t owled in ages?”

Harry and Draco looked at each other then, both holding the same fearful expression. Draco’s heart was pounding in his chest, and Harry turned his attention back to Ethan.  
  
“Ethan, what are you talking about? What article?” Harry had approached him now, and Ethan seemed to be in the middle of nodding off. “Ethan.” Harry demanded, and Ethan frowned at him and drew his wand.

He gave it a haphazard wave, and tucked it back into his sleeve before resting his head against the back of the chair and closing his eyes.

“Ethan!” Harry exclaimed again, reaching a hand out to stirr him awake.

Suddenly they heard a bustling in the stairway outside, and before either of them could get to the door, a newspaper flew in and hit Harry in the chest.

Harry scrambled to open the newspaper, his eyes skimming each page quickly until they landed on something that made his face go pale. He glanced at Draco and swallowed, taking a moment before reading the headline out loud.

“The Minister and the Ministry Mistress.” He read, and Draco frowned. “Rumor has it that the Minister’s new job comes with a few extra perks. Sources say that the Minister has a lover on the inside of the Ministry-” He cut off, continuing to skim the article.

Draco felt like he was about to burst, and just when he was about to snatch the paper from Harry’s hands, Harry looked up at him.

“They don’t know it’s you.” Harry said, and Draco exhaled in relief, bracing himself on the side of Harry’s desk. “They don’t know it’s you.” Harry repeated, setting the newspaper down.

“They mentioned the photo that I confiscated from _The Prophet_.” Harry said, his voice quiet. “The one of us on the motorcycle.”

Draco thought of the polaroid that he had set on his bedside table at home. “That was a million years ago.” Draco said and Harry nodded.

“They think I’m dating some blonde woman who works at the Ministry. They claim she works in the Department of Mysteries, but no one seems to know her name.” He put his hand on his hip and Draco sighed, resting his hand on his chest.

“I’m going to murder Ethan when he wakes up.” Draco muttered.

“Do it now and save us the trouble later.” Harry confirmed, plopping down in his chair.

Draco’s heart had stopped racing, but he was still unsettled. He looked over at Ethan’s sleeping face, hearing the echo of what he said earlier.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, and Draco shook his head.

“Nothing, it’s stupid.” He muttered.  
  
“Did something happen with Heathers?” Harry asked, and Draco shook his head.

“No, no, Ethan showed up before I even explained anything to her. Pansy’s with her now.”

“Do you think you should get back there?” Harry asked, and Draco took a deep breath, looking over at Ethan again. “I can deal with him. Go back to her if you need too.” Harry said, standing from his chair.

“I don’t have too.” Draco said, and Harry tilted his head.

“She’s your friend. I know how important friends are.” He said, his voice soft. “Go talk to her.”

Draco sighed, and looked from Harry’s handsome face down to Ethan’s sleeping body.

“I’ll be back soon.” He said, and Harry kissed him quickly.

“Good luck.” He said and Draco nodded, heading for the door.

* * *

After hours of conversation, and possibly one too many drinks, Draco flooed to back Grimmuald Place. He tried his best to stay quiet as he climbed the stairs and made his way into Harry’s dark bedroom, but he tripped over his own shoes and nearly fell over trying to take off his trousers.

“You don’t have to be quiet, I couldn’t sleep anyways.” Harry said in the darkness.

“Sorry.” Draco muttered, tossing his shirt on the floor before climbing into bed.

“How did it go?” Harry asked, wrapping his arm around Draco’s shoulders.

“It was fine. Pansy took her home, so I’m sure I’ll hear all about that tomorrow.” Draco said, sighing deeply when he rested his head on Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckled, running his fingers through Draco’s hair slowly.

“Ethan?” Draco asked after a moment.

“Upstairs.” Harry answered.

“ _What_?” Draco asked, lifting his head to look down at Harry’s face.

“I tried to take him home but he said he moved and wouldn’t tell me where his new flat is.” Harry explained, and Draco groaned, laying his head back down on Harry’s chest. “I’ll deal with him in the morning, I promise.”

Draco grumbled in response. “He could come in here and kill us as we sleep.”

“I put wards on his door, he’s not going anywhere.” Harry said, and Draco sighed.

He shut his eyes and wondered about Heathers and Pansy and wondered if they were alright. He thought of seeing Ethan in the bar, and what he said about Harry getting tired of him. He considered what else Harry asked Ethan about after Draco went back to the bar. Maybe that was the reason behind Harry’s lack of sleep?

“Why couldn’t you get to sleep earlier?” Draco asked.

He waited a moment for Harry to answer, lifting his head when no response came. It was then that he heard the soft lull of Harry’s breathing, and realized that Harry had already fallen asleep. Draco let out a quiet laugh and kissed his cheek, resting his head back down on Harry’s firm chest.

* * *

Draco awoke in the morning to shrill shouting, and recognized the voice immediately. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his trousers, rushing down to the drawing room.

“Pansy! What in the hell is going on?” He shouted, over her piercing voice.

“Get away from me, you cheating- lying-!” Pansy was screaming at Harry, who seemed to be trying to prevent her from cursing Ethan.

“What is going on?!” Draco shouted again, and all three of them looked at him.

Harry tried to stutter something out, but Pansy spoke up.

“I came over here to tell you- to talk to you- and I see them cozied up on the couch like lovers!” Pansy shouted, pointing her wand at Ethan and Harry accusingly.

“I was _not_ -” Harry started, cutting off when Pansy jabbed her wand in his direction.

“I know what I saw, Potter!” She looked at Draco. “Come on, Draco, we’re leaving.”

Harry let out an incoherent noise and looked at Draco desperately.

“Pansy, relax.” Draco said with a sigh, pulling his shirt on. “What happened?”

He asked, looking to Harry now.

“Ethan and I were just talking-” He started.

“They were holding hands!” Pansy exclaimed.

Draco raised his eyebrows, and Harry faltered.

“Harry?” Draco asked, feeling doubt creep into the back of his mind.

“Alright, yes. Yeah- I- I was holding his hands.” Harry stumbled out quickly, taking a step toward Draco. “But, it’s not like that-”

“I told you!” Pansy exclaimed, and Draco’s chest felt tight. “Come on, Draco. Let’s go.”

“No, just listen-” Harry pleaded, but Draco felt light headed. He wondered if all of this had been a lie. If he and Ethan had been messing around behind his back this whole time. What if Pansy hadn’t caught them? How long would it have gone on? Maybe it would have been better that way. Draco wasn’t ready to give this up yet.

“It’s like Harry said.” Ethan spoke up for the first time that morning. “It’s not what it seems. He was only holding my hands because he was turning me down.”

Draco was holding his breath.

“I thought that I could get him back. I thought-” Ethan cut off when his voice quivered. He cleared his throat and shook his head, looking at the coffee table. “He was rejecting me. That’s why he was holding my hands.”

“Is that true?” Draco asked, looking at Harry.

“Yes- yes of course it’s true.” He frowned and took another few steps forward. “Draco, I would never-” He shook his head, and Draco looked to Pansy.

“Alright fine. I suppose it’s believable. That could explain the crying.” She shrugged, and Ethan protested.  
  
“I was not _crying_!” He insisted, and Pansy rolled her eyes.

“Well. Sorry for all the commotion.” Pansy said, putting her wand away. “Breakfast, anyone?” She asked, clasping her hands together.

Draco let out a frustrated huff and glared at her shortly before turning his gaze to Harry.

“I’m sorry, let me deal with her. I’ll be back in a bit.” Draco said, leaning to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“Draco, I would never-” Harry started again, and Draco rested his hand on Harry's shoulder.

“I know- I know. I’m sorry.” Draco said soothingly, and Harry’s worried expression relaxed a bit. “We’ll talk when I get back.”

Harry hesitated a moment before he nodded, and Draco pecked a quick kiss to his lips. Draco’s tender expression hardened when he laid his eyes on Pansy, and she looked at Draco innocently.

“What?” She asked, as Draco grabbed her by the hand.

“Let’s go.” He said sharply, flooing them both back to his flat.

* * *

“I was only trying to protect you!” Pansy shouted, for probably the fiftieth time.

They had been rowing for what felt like hours, and Draco was exhausted.

“I understand that, Pansy, but that doesn’t mean you can just floo to my boyfriends house and assault him!”

“I thought he was _cheating_!” She exclaimed.

“I know that Pansy, but you shouldn’t have-”

“Shouldn’t have what?! Defended you?!”

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You shouldn’t have jumped to an assumption so quickly.” He said calmly, and Pansy folded her arms.

“If you think it’s such an outlandish assumption, then why did you believe me so easily? Isn’t that a bit of a red flag?”

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned.

“For Merlin’s sake- I had just woken up! I wasn’t thinking clearly. I forgot that Ethan came over last night, and it makes perfect sense that they would be up talking.”  
  
“Well all I knew was that I saw him at the bar, you took him back to Potter’s and then I floo there and they’re holding hands on the couch the next morning. What am I supposed to think?”  
  
“This is why you shouldn’t jump to conclusions so quickly!”

Pansy sighed, folding her arms.

“What were you doing flooing to Potter’s house anyway?” Draco asked, and Pansy’s face went red.

“You weren’t home!”

“Why did you need me?” Draco asked, and Pansy chewed her lip.

“Well, I don’t want to tell you anymore now do I?” She said, and then turned away to sit down on the couch.

Draco looked up at the ceiling and took in a steadying breath before he rounded the kitchen counter toward her.

“Tell me.” He said, and Pansy looked toward the fireplace.

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch next to her, smelling her sweet, familiar perfume. The frustration that he had felt toward her eased, and he nudged her with his elbow.

“Come on, Pans.” He said, and she finally looked at him.

Her suppressed smile turned into a grin, and she looked like she was about to explode.

“Julianna kissed me!” She exclaimed, and Draco’s mouth dropped open.

“She what?!” Draco blanched, and Pansy was practically cackling.

“I let her floo to her flat from mine and right before she stepped in the floo, she kissed me!”

“What?!” Draco emphasized. “But- but she’s so timid! And- and you’re so- so- _you_!”

“Hey!” She looked offended, folding her arms. “I’m a delicate fucking flower.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “If you hurt her-”

“ _She’s_ the one who pulled the moves on _me_.”

Draco tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. “Pansy. I know you.”

She sighed and looked all over Draco’s face before shaking her head. 

“Just go to work, would you. Tell me what she says about me.” Pansy grinned, her nose wrinkling up like it does when she’s particularly excited.

Draco groaned, but stood from the couch and went to get clothes from his room. Once he had changed, he flooed right back to Grimmuald place, finding Harry sitting on the couch in the drawing room.

“Hey.” Draco said, walking over to him. “Sorry for running out earlier.”

“S’Alright.” He said, standing up.

“We’re about to be late, you know.” Draco said, checking his watch.

“I know.” Harry said, rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, and Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

Draco looked down and saw the tea that Harry had shared with Ethan that morning.

“Oh- oh, Harry.” Draco said softly, immediately drawing to him. “I already completely forgot.”

He held Harry’s face in his hands, brushing back his hair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I was just overwhelmed, that’s all.” Harry remained silent, and Draco sighed. “I know that you wouldn’t-” He cut off, shaking his head. “You wouldn't ever do that to me.”

Harry finally looked at him, and the worry that had settled in his bright green eyes subsided. Draco had never seen him look so small, and Draco didn’t know what else to do except hug him. Harry let out a long breath and wrapped his arms around Draco tightly.

They hugged for a long moment, and Draco could only think of how hurt Harry looked when Draco didn’t believe him that morning. He shut his eyes and tried to think of anything to say that would lighten the situation.

“Want to hear something funny?” Draco asked, pulling away from their hug.

“Hm?” Harry asked, his expression still somewhat guarded.

“Heathers kissed Pansy last night.” Draco announced, watching a smile of disbelief spread across Harry’s features.

“You’re joking.” He said, and Draco shook his head.

“She told me not five minutes ago.”

“Incredible.” Harry said, laughter in his voice. “So what does this mean?”

“Julianna Heathers is no longer in love with you.”

"Should be in mourning?"

"Most definitely."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter coming soon![Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/Scarheadillustrations)


	36. Draco's Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are finally able to share a peaceful morning together, and Heather's reveals some secrets of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)

Draco woke up and listened carefully. For the first time in what he felt was forever, he didn’t hear anyone shouting, or laughing, or talking quietly in the distance. All he heard was birds chirping outside, and Harry’s steady breathing from beside him.

He turned his head and saw sunlight spilling onto their bed, and Harry’s arms glowed in the warm morning light. Draco reached his hand out, sliding his hand up Harry’s arm with a featherlight touch. Immediately Harry reacted, his steady breath interrupted as he rolled onto his side and stretched.

Draco watched Harry’s face as it screwed up against the sunlight, and laughed when Harry rubbed his eyes like he was trying to tear them from their sockets.

“Would you quit that?” Draco asked, swatting Harry’s hands away. “It’s no wonder your vision is so bad.”

Harry dropped his hands away and smiled at Draco tiredly, squinting so that he could see Draco more clearly.

“What are you doing awake? I usually have time to shower and make breakfast before you’re up.”

Draco sighed and shook his head, smiling at Harry who propped his head up on his hand. Harry reached up and pushed Draco’s hair back, studying his face carefully. They sat there for a long moment, looking at each other.

Draco hardly ever got to see Harry in the mornings, and observed his puffy eyes and hair that was even more disheveled than usual. For some reason, Draco felt almost giddy. His heart was fluttering in his chest, and he couldn’t keep his mouth from pulling up at the corners.

“What do you see?” Draco asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Harry chuckled, continuing to push his fingers through Draco’s hair. Harry’s smile subsided gradually, and soon he was almost frowning.

“Is there something on my face?” Draco asked, and Harry’s grin returned.

“It’s all over your face.” Harry answered, tilting his head. “It’s terrifying.”

“What is it?” Draco asked, and Harry leaned down to kiss him gently.

When Harry pulled away, his expression was sober. He looked all around Draco’s face again, from the roots of his hair to the tip of his chin and then back around again.

“Love.” Harry said softly, and Draco sighed.

They looked at each other for a long moment, studying the other’s face.

“You’re right. That _is_ terrifying.” Draco muttered, and Harry grinned again. “You’ve got it all over your face, too. We can’t go to work like this-” He cut off as they both started laughing, and Harry leaned down to kiss him.

Draco reveled in the languidity of their kisses, and thanked this morning for being so peaceful. He let his hands travel across Harry’s back, and each dip and plane felt so familiar. Harry’s strong hands were in his hair, and under his back, pulling him in and in and in. Draco wanted more. He wanted to be engulfed in Harry, he wanted to breathe him in his lungs and exhale him back out again.

Draco grabbed at the waistband of Harry’s boxers and pushed them down, hooking a leg around him. He wrapped both of his arms around Harry’s neck and arched his hips upward, eliciting the most beautiful noise from Harry’s mouth. Immediately there were hands pulling at his pants, and he moaned at how the sensitive skin on his cock felt against Harry’s thigh.

Abruptly, Harry’s mouth disappeared from his own, and he lifted his head to see where he went, only to watch his glorious tongue lick the underside of his dick.

His neck went weak and he flopped his head back down onto the pillow, shutting his eyes as he felt anything and everything that Harry was doing to him. Draco had rested his heels on the backs of Harry’s shoulders, his hands naturally falling into the soft curls of Harry’s hair. He was panting, and he was digging his heels into Harry’s back so hard his legs ached.

Suddenly Harry’s hands pushed up on the back of his thighs, and Draco’s yelp of surprise turned into an embarrassingly loud moan when Harry’s mouth dropped to his arse. Draco folded his arms across his burning face, feeling so overwhelmed with pleasure and shame that he could hardly take it. If that weren’t enough, soon Harry’s tongue had slipped inside of him, and Draco was falling apart at the seams.

Draco was gripping his own hair tightly, and letting out noises that he wasn’t sure should make Harry stop or encourage him along this road of Draco’s complete destruction. Draco’s head was spinning, and Harry’s fingers were digging into the backs of his legs in the most pleasurably painful way.

Suddenly one of Draco’s legs was released from it’s pinned position, and his heel fell to Harry’s shoulder once more. Draco looked down and his heart almost stopped at the look on Harry’s face.

Time seemed to stand still. The sun was shining in through the blinds, leaving little slivers of light all across Harry’s eyes and forehead. His lips were parted and red, expression dark as he looked up at Draco from between his legs. Draco sighed when Harry kissed his inner thigh, eyebrows peaking when he realized just where Harry’s hand was going. He was so beautiful that Draco didn’t want to look away, but he wasn’t sure just how much more he could take.

He groaned and dropped his head to the pillow when Harry slipped a finger inside him. His heart was pounding again, and he reached up to grip the windowsill. Moments later another one of Harry’s fingers found it’s way in, confidently pushing and hooking and twisting in just the right ways.

His other leg was released, and Draco almost came when a hand wrapped around his cock and started pulling him off. He groaned and arched up off the bed, gripping the windowsill with all the strength he had left.

“Another-” Draco choked out, gasping when a third finger immediately pushed into him.

Draco was a pink, sweaty, panting mess, and Harry’s mouth wasn’t doing him any favors. With three fingers already inside of him, Harry’s mouth seemed to be lost and was traveling the space between Draco’s cock and arse in the most delectable way.

“Harry-” Draco gasped, intended as a warning to the oncoming orgasm that was rolling over him like an ocean wave.

He lifted his head from the pillow, saw Harry’s handsome face, and that was the end of Draco Malfoy.

“Harry.” He moaned again, digging his heels into Harry’s back as he arched up off the bed.

Draco’s orgasm seemed to last an eternity, and Harry seemed determined to make it go on as long as he could. Harry’s hands didn’t stop moving until Draco had finished trembling, and his mouth didn’t stop until much longer after that.

Eventually Harry kissed the inside of Draco’s thigh, carefully untangling himself from Draco’s long legs as he kissed his way up Draco’s tired body. Draco let out a soft moan when Harry kissed him, dropping his arms from the windowsill to wrap around Harry’s shoulders.

Draco’s body ached from head to toe in the most glorious way, and he pressed his thigh to Harry’s groin to feel just how hard Harry was. Draco was just about to reach his hand down when Harry pulled his hips away, leaning back a little from Draco’s face.

“You don’t have too-” Shaking his head a little.

“I want too.” Draco interrupted, kissing him again.

He slid his hand down Harry’s back, and around the front of his hip. Draco’s fingertips had barely reached him when Harry pulled back again.

“I just-” Harry said, pushing Draco’s hair back off of his sweaty forehead. “I just want to lay here. And kiss you. And look at your beautiful face.”

Draco wanted to argue, but couldn’t find words for his objection, so when Harry kissed him again, he simply let himself enjoy it.

* * *

“Draco?” Heathers voice was on the very edge of his consciousness, but he couldn’t stop staring at Harry. He watched his mouth, and his hands and remembered exactly what had been done to him only hours before. He heard his commanding tone from across the training room, and Draco couldn’t hear anything but that. He couldn’t think of anything except Harry’s hands on the back of his thighs, and his strong, sure fingers pushing in and out of him-

“Are you listening? Draco?” Heathers hit him on the arm, and Draco looked down at her in surprise. “Would you stop staring at your boyfriend and listen?!” She asked, her voice a harsh whisper.

“Sh!” Draco exclaimed, checking their surroundings.

“Merlin, it’s like you went to another dimension!”

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry. What were you talking about?”  
  
“Pansy, of course!”

“Right, okay, I’m listening I swear.” Draco said, and he turned his back on where Harry was standing across the room, instructing the others on what to do.

He tried his best to listen, but the moment she said anything about kissing, his mind switched to Harry. His ears strained themselves to hear his voice, and he jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and there Harry was, looking up at him with those bright green eyes of his. 

“Jefferson, Maverick, and Gomez have all succeeded with their messenger patronuses. I know Malfoy has had progress with his patronus, but what about yours, Heathers? Any updates?” Harry asked, folding his hands behind his back.

“Well- sir, I can produce one for a little while, but it fades rather quickly.” She explained, and Harry nodded sympathetically.

“Show me, please.” He said, and Heathers drew her wand.

She shut her eyes and set her shoulders, waving her wand in a circular motion. A burst of silver light came from her wand, and soon a small bunny was hopping around them in the air. She opened her eyes, and the rabbit immediately disappeared.

“What happened? Your patronus was strong.” Harry said, and she fiddled with her wand.

“I- I’m sorry-” She looked back and forth between Draco and Harry, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

Draco frowned and rubbed her back gently, and she wiped at her face.

“Sorry- sir, this isn’t very professional.” She sniffed, trying to blink her tears away.

“It’s okay, I know that making a patronus is difficult-” Harry started, and Heathers let out a breathy laugh.

“No, sir, it’s not about that-” She shook her head, wiping at her face again. “My sister’s patronus was a rabbit, too. Just like that one. I look at it, and I think of her, and-” Her voice pitched and she bit her lip.

“Your sister.” Harry said knowingly. “Renée, right?”

Heathers nodded, and Draco looked to Harry confusedly.

“She passed away in the war. She was an Auror.” Harry explained gently.

“Heathers, why didn’t you tell me?” Draco asked and she shook her head, sniffing again.

Draco pulled her into a hug and she held onto him tightly. Harry rubbed her back gently, giving Draco a concerned look.

“I know how hard it is to lose someone you care about." Harry said, his tone soft. "Feel free to go home if you’re not up for training. Come see me tomorrow, we can work some things out.” Harry said quietly, and Heathers nodded, letting Draco go.

Harry glanced at Draco one more time before he walked back over to where the others were standing.

“Let’s go in the locker room, yeah?” Draco asked, and she nodded again.

She wiped at her eyes as they hurried into the locker rooms, exhaling shakily once the door had shut.

“I can’t believe I just started crying in front of the Minister for Magic.” She shook her head, grabbing tissues from her locker. “I can’t believe I cried in front of Harry _fucking_ Potter.”

She looked at Draco after she had wiped her eyes, and he gave her a sympathetic smile.

“At least Maverick didn’t see.” Draco offered, and she laughed a little.

She put her tissues away, and shut her locker door, sitting down on the bench. Draco sat next to her silently, waiting for whatever she wanted to say. This time he really was listening.

“I thought you knew about my sister. Everyone knows.” Heathers said, looking at him. “She was sort of amazing. Head auror. Even skipped a year of training because she was so advanced.” She shook her head. “I’ll never be as good as her. She’s not around to train me anymore.”

“Don’t say that. You have me, and you have Harry. We’ll make her proud.” Draco patted her knee and she teared up again.

“She always wanted to meet Mr. Potter. I wish she could have, he’s so wonderful.” She wrapped her arms around Draco’s and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m so happy for you, Draco. You deserve him.”

Draco sighed and rested his head on top of hers, not quite sure that he agreed.

* * *

Friday came around and Draco entered Harry’s office with a sandwich in hand.

“Is the Minister busy?” He asked Nora, who glanced at his face and then down at the sandwich.

“Yes, sir.” She said, adjusting her glasses. “However, in my humble opinion, he could do with a break.”

She stood, knocking on Harry’s door before pushing it open.

“Auror Malfoy here to see you, sir.”

“Thank you.” Draco said as he walked into the room.

Harry took off his glasses and sighed as Draco sat down, fixing him with a grateful smile.

“Just what I needed.” He said, and Draco smirked.

“It’s just ham and swiss, don’t get your hopes up.”

“I was talking about you, wanker.” Harry retorted, and Draco looked up in surprise. “How is your day?

“Fine. Busy, but not as busy as yours I expect.”

Harry shrugged. “Any progress on the case?”

Draco shook his head, and Harry sighed. “Hopefully Luca will write soon.” He picked at the crust on his sandwich.

“Eat, Harry.” Draco said, pushing a crisp bag in his direction.

Harry rolled his eyes, but took a bite of his sandwich.

“Ethan wants me to go with him to his weekly Prophet segment this week. He thinks it will help dilute the rumors that were published in the paper." 

“You should go. He is your boyfriend after all.” Draco said, laughing when Harry threw a crisp at him.

“I’d say no, but I still feel bad about what happened the other day.”

“You have nothing to feel bad about.”

Harry sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair. He took another bite of his sandwich and picked up a few crisps.

“I had no idea that he actually felt.. anything toward me, really.” He ate his crisps slowly, looking over at the window. “I should have never gotten him involved-” Harry started, shaking his head.

Draco leaned forward. “If you hadn’t’ve, we would still be miserable.”

Harry tilted his head as he looked at Draco. “So you were miserable without me, then?” Harry asked and Draco tutted, leaning back again.

“Piss off, scarhead, I was just fine.”

Harry chuckled, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Don’t forget about pub night tonight. You promised a round to Heathers and she’s ready to collect.” He said, and Harry nodded.

“She reminded me in our meeting earlier. She said she was bringing Pansy.”

Draco raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Should be interesting.”

“Well, at least now that they’re together I can give Heathers proper training without feeling like I’m harassing her.”

Draco covered his mouth as he laughed. “If anything, she was harassing you! She could never stop staring at your arse-”

Harry laughed loudly, shaking his head. “This is horrible, we shouldn’t-”

He cut off when there was a knock on the door.

“Excuse me, sir, but your-” Nora paused, glancing at Draco. “Your partner is here to see you.”

Harry frowned at her, and she stepped aside as Ethan walked into the room, pausing when he saw Draco.

“Ethan, what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“I- I just came by to give you more on the interview. It’s an article about fashion this time.”

“Right, sure. Come in.” Harry said, standing from his seat. “Thank you for lunch, Mr. Malfoy. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Yes, sir.” Draco said, giving him a curt nod before exiting the room.

Nora shut the door behind him, settling down at her seat. Draco felt like he should say something. Either an explanation, or an apology, he wasn’t sure what.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps bring the Minister a little something more nutritious, would you? Some fruit, perhaps?” She suggested, looking at him from over her spectacles.

“Yes, of course.” Draco muttered, fiddling with his crisp packet. He ducked his head again and then left, feeling much like he had just been reprimanded by his mother.

When Draco go back to his office, Heathers was in there waiting for him. She was sitting on his couch with a box of tissues, and staring down at her hands.

“Oh, no.” Draco said, hanging his robes up on the hook before he shut the door. “What has Pansy done?” Draco asked, and Heathers looked up at him with tearful eyes.

“What?” She asked, as Draco crossed the room and sat down next to her. “Pansy hasn’t done anything.” She shook her head, and Draco frowned.

“Why are you crying?” He asked.

“Mr. Potter-” She cut off with a sniff, plucking a tissue from the box.

“ _He fired you_?” He asked in horror, wondering why Harry didn’t mention it to him.

“Oh, shut up-!” She exclaimed, shoving him. “I’m not fired, and Pansy didn’t hurt me- you’re so dramatic.” She muttered, wiping at her eyes.

“ _I’m_ dramatic?”

“Point taken.” She sniffed, fiddling with her tissue.

They sat there silently, and Draco waited for her explanation.

“Mr. Potter offered me private lessons to get caught up on my technique.” She started, pausing for a moment. “I felt so guilty being behind, and didn’t want to take up any more of his time. I told him that and he said that he could bring someone in to train me. Of course, I thought it would be Mr. Weasley- or someone else- Jefferson, perhaps.” She trailed off, shaking her head.

“Well, who was it, then?” Draco pushed, and she looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

“None other than Kingsley fucking Shacklebolt.”

Draco choked. “You’re kidding.” He said quietly, and Heathers shook her head. “Nobody’s even heard from him since he retired. What in the hell is he doing here training _you_?”

She elbowed him. “Sorry, sorry- you deserve it, but what in the sodding _hell_?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know, Draco. And he said the nicest things about my sister- things I never knew about-” She cut off, continuing to shake her head and pick apart a tissue in her hands. “Why would Mr. Potter do that for me?” She asked, looking at him. “Do you think it’s because I know about you two? He knows I won’t tell anyone, right?”

Draco sighed. “Trust me, he knows. Harry doesn’t do bribes, but he does rely on the loyalty of his friends. He doesn’t trust very many people, but the few people that he does trust are frequently extended these types of gestures.”  
  
She shook her head and looked back at her hands. “It’s too much. I can’t possibly deserve training from Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

“Well, Harry thinks you do.” Draco said, reaching up to push her hair behind her ear. “So do I.” She looked at him then, and he tilted his head. “So should you.”

She sighed and leaned her head back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling for a long moment. Finally, she turned her head to look at him and muttered, "I need a pint." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)


	37. Polyjuice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)

The Leaky was nearly empty when they all filed in. Harry got them all a round of Drinks, as promised, and Pansy arrived late as usual. Heathers blushed furiously when Pansy slipped into the booth beside her, and almost drown herself in her pint glass.

Draco and Harry were sitting across from one another, feet pressed side by side under the table. He was listening to something that Jefferson was saying, sipping at his pint and Draco had managed to reduce his staring to only two or three glances a minute. Pansy and Heathers were talking to one another, and everyone else was trying their best to talk to Harry. Draco sighed and looked across at the other table to see Charles Maverick in pretty much the same position he was in. He tapped Harry’s foot under the table before he left to join the other aurors, setting his glass down next to Maverick.

Maverick glanced at him before sipping at his pint. “Malfoy.” He muttered, setting his drink back down again.

“Maverick.” Draco nodded.

They sat there and listened to Gomez and Patel argue over who has been the most influential Minister for Magic. At one point, Maverick looked over at Harry’s table, sighing almost laboriously before grunting out a sentence.

“Who’s the chick?” He asked, sipping at his drink.

Draco looked over his shoulder, and then back at Maverick.

“Pansy Parkinson. She went to school with Potter and me.”

Maverick hummed and looked back over there, his eyes lingering a little too long for Draco’s comfort.

“She’s gay.” Draco offered, and Maverick’s eyes snapped to his face.

“So am I, if you must know.” He said quietly, eyeing to check that no one else had heard. “I’m not looking at your little friend anymore. Look in the corner.” He said, tilting his head toward the far back corner of the bar, in the distance behind Harry’s table.

Draco looked over his shoulder again, squinting into the shadowy corner of the room. He didn’t know what Maverick was on about, but then he saw the slim frame of Luca Westlain sitting at a far table with his back against the wall. He had a drink in his hands, but his eyes were on Harry, and he had a look on his face that Draco couldn’t quite distinguish.

“What is that kid doing here?” Maverick asked, and Draco turned back to see him yielding his wand under the table.

“Put that away, he isn’t dangerous.” Draco said, pushing his glass away.

Draco stood from the table and inconspicuously made his way to the bar, leaning against it. He looked over at Harry, hoping that he would look at him, and was pleased to find that within seconds Harry’s eyes were scanning the room in search of him.

Draco tilted his head toward the bar and turned away, ordering two drinks.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, once he had approached the bar. Draco handed him a drink.

“Did you invite Luca here?” Draco asked, and Harry frowned.

“No- is he here?” Harry asked, and Draco barely tilted his head in the direction of the corner that Luca was sitting in.

Immediately Harry’s eyes searched the area, and a frown immediately drew on his face.

“We need to leave.” Harry said, and Draco frowned in confusion.

“Leave? What are you talking about?” Draco began, but Harry turned away.

“He’s coming over here.” Harry said, but Draco was still confused. He had put his hand on Harry’s arm to try and get his attention again, but Luca appeared suddenly.

“Excuse me, sir?” Luca asked, his voice timid as ever. “Mr. Potter?” He asked, clutching the strap on his bag so tightly that Draco could see his knuckles.

Harry turned to him with a blank expression, and Draco became evermore bewildered. When neither Harry nor Luca spoke, Draco took it upon himself to interrupt.

“Do you need something?” Draco asked, trying to keep his tone even, and his expression firm.

He didn’t know what the hell was going on, but it seemed that Harry could not solve this problem on his own.

“It’s me- sir, don’t you recognize me?” Luca asked Harry, ignoring Draco’s question altogether.

“Sorry, no.” Harry answered, looking to Draco with a seemingly genuine expression. “Do you know him?” Harry asked Draco.

Luca looked at him then, and for the first time Draco could see a difference in his eyes. They were glinting with something Draco had never seen before, and didn’t match the timid tone of his voice in the slightest.

“No, not a clue.” Draco said with a shrug, sipping at his pint.

“Did you want an autograph?” Harry offered, pulling out a pen.

“No, sir- It’s me, Luca. You’ve sent me letters.”

Harry sighed, putting his pen away.

“Sorry to break it to you, but my secretary answers my fanmail. All I do is sign them.” Harry said, sounding more annoyed than anything.

Draco watched Luca’s expression shift, and noticed Maverick getting out of his seat with his wand drawn. Draco gave him the slightest shake of his head, and Maverick paused, looking disgruntled as he returned to his seat.

“It wasn’t fanmail, sir. It was for help. About my father.” His tone had changed, and Draco could hear the anger in it. Harry was unfazed, shrugging as he sipped his drink.

“If you have a shit father you’ll need to take it up with the Division of Family and Children services. That’s not my job.” Harry said dismissively, and then walked past him, bumping against his arm.

Draco took his lead and began to walk back toward the table, only stopping when he realized that Harry was not with him. He looked back and saw that Luca had grabbed him by the wrist.

“Do you have any idea who I am?” Harry asked, and Draco hardly recognized his voice. He snatched his arm away. “Get an autograph from the corner shop and leave me alone.” Harry snapped, smoothing down his robes before he approached the table and sat down.

Draco sat down next to Heathers and turned his back on Luca Westlain, watching Harry’s face carefully. The whole table had seen the commotion, and were all sitting in silence as they waited for Harry’s queue. No matter how tipsy, they were all aurors, and knew when they were on the job. Even Pansy, who never knew when to hold her tongue, had remained silent through the whole ordeal.

After a few very long moments, Harry lifted his head and scanned the area carefully. He then looked over at the other party’s table and gestured them over. Once they surrounded the table, Harry grabbed a napkin and scribbled down a message, laying it down on the table for them all to see.

“That was Jonathon Westlain.”

They all looked around at each other and simultaneously knew that this Friday outing was the beginning of a very long weekend.

* * *

The ministry clock had just rung midnight when everyone filed into the squad room. Harry had laid out almost every single piece of parchment pertaining to the Westlain case, and every sheet had scribbled notes filling the margins of each page. They had already dispatched a team to watch the village and forest near Westlain manor, and had debated for over an hour on if they should send an owl to Luca or not. It was the rest of the team against Harry, who argued until he was blue in the face, but eventually was coerced into not sending a letter.

Harry, Draco, Shanu, and Trevors were all on one side of the table, reading through Harry’s notes and making notes of their own. Heathers and the rest of the aurors were on the other side reviewing the map of the village and Westlain Manor, trying to figure out a way to get onto the premises.

Harry was flipping slowly through the pamphlet that Luca had brought them almost two weeks ago, dragging his wand across it carefully as if trying to reveal a hidden secret. Draco intermittently checked on his progress while helping plan the happenings of the upcoming ceremony. So far they had looked through their  options for polyjuice disguises, planned the time and location that every auror needed to be in before, during, and after the ceremony. They had just gotten to planning what would happen if things went wrong when the Ministry clock rang four chimes.

Harry seemed to be pulled out of his trance and looked around the room at all of the people who were working. He sighed as he looked at them all, and then stood from his chair.

“It’s four in the morning on a Saturday. Go home to your families.” Harry said, and then he looked down at the table of work. “I’m sorry to have kept you all here. We can pick this up on Monday.”

“I’m good to stay, sir, I think we’re really getting somewhere.” Patel piped up from next to Heathers, not even bothering to look up from her map.

“Well, anyone who wants to leave is welcome to go. No judgement. We’ve all had a long week.” Harry said, looking around at them all.

Everyone, including Maverick, stayed seated. Harry ducked his head, beginning to return to his seat.  
  
“You’re welcome to go and get some rest if you need it, sir.” Heathers said with an expression that said she already knew his answer.

“Not a chance.” He answered with a grin, picking up his wand again.

He and Draco looked at each other, and Draco gave him a nod. They both returned to their work at the same time, and the whole group worked until the sun rose and even after that.

Harry made coffee and ordered takeaways, and sent another team to relieve the people who had been keeping watch over the village and forest.

For the most part they had come up with a pretty solid strategic plan for the upcoming ceremony, and Draco felt a sense of relief. He was glad to know that they had not only figured out a plan, but that they truly did have the whole auror team backing them up. It was nearly five in the afternoon by the time Harry started sending people home. In the end, it was only Draco, Maverick, and Heathers left in the squad room. Draco caught Harry’s eyes falling shut, and closed the folder in front of him.

“Alright, that’s enough.” He said, stretching as he stood up. “Everyone go home. We can get back to it on Monday.”

He could tell Harry was about to object, so Draco flicked his wand and pulled all of the files and folders into a pile in the center of the table. With another flick they disappeared to Harry’s office where they belonged.

“Supper, anyone?” Draco suggested, and Heathers shook her head.

“Bed.” She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck before exiting through the door.

“See you Monday.” Maverick said shortly before leaving the same way.

Harry sighed as he leaned back in his chair, looking up at Draco when he approached and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Lets go home, yeah?” Draco suggested, and Harry nodded, standing up with a groan.

Draco kissed his stubbly cheek and they collected their things, heading down to the floos.

* * *

When they got back to Grimmauld place, Draco immediately flopped down on the bed, his body aching and eyes exhausted. He heard Harry go into the bathroom and start the shower, and managed to turn his head in that direction. He listened to the patter of water against the shower floor, and how the noise was disturbed when Harry stepped into the steam of water.

He sighed as he thought of how nice warm water would feel on his aching neck, and dragged himself into a sitting position. He shoved off his shoes and tossed his shirt on the bed, pulling at his belt as he made his way into the bathroom.

He knocked lightly at the door, spotting Harry through the sliding glass door. He was sitting in the bathtub facing the shower, leaning his head against the wall.

“Can I join you?” Draco asked, poking his head around the door.

Harry opened an eye and smiled, gesturing for him to come in. Draco pulled off his trousers and stepped in the shower, sitting down between Harry’s legs. He rested back against Harry’s chest, and the hot stream of water beat down on his shoulder. They both sighed, and Draco tilted his head to lean against Harry’s cheek.

“You could’ve run a bath.” Draco suggested, and Harry grunted.

He sighed again and sat forward a bit to reach the shampoo. He wrapped his arms around the front of Draco’s body, and rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder to see his hands. He squirted shampoo into one hand and set the shampoo down, rubbing his hands together before pushing them into Draco’s wet hair.

Draco groaned, the muscles in his scalp and neck relaxing immediately. He let his head tilt in whatever direction Harry pushed it, eventually letting it fall forward to rinse out all of the suds. He grabbed the bottle and turned sideways, hooking his arm behind Harry’s neck. Draco squirted some shampoo into his hands and then pushed his fingers through Harry’s tangly mop of hair. Harry shut his eyes immediately, humming approvingly.

“That feels so good.” He muttered, hanging his head.

Draco chuckled and watched the side of his face, moving his fingers in slow circles all across Harry’s scalp and down to his neck. He kept one arm behind Harry’s neck, hand continuing to push through his hair while his other hand trailed down to the top of his chest, trailing suds across the sparse hairs there. Harry smiled and leaned his head against the wall, sighing as he tilted his head and opened his eyes to look at Draco.

“What would I do without you?” He asked, and Draco pursed his lips as he contemplated the question.

“You’d still be on the floor of your shower, but you’d be sad and lonely, with unwashed hair.” Draco answered with a grin.

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, leaning forward to kiss him.

“At least the water’s warm.” He said, and Draco shrugged.

Harry leaned his head forward and let the water rinse his hair. Draco haphazardly ran his fingers through it, pushing it out of Harry’s face when he finally leaned back against the wall again.

“We’ll have to get up soon.” Harry announced, and Draco sighed, twirling a piece of Harry’s hair around his finger.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes again, his arm slackening from around Draco’s waist. Draco dropped his hand to Harry’s chest again, trailing his fingers across his collar bones. He dragged his fingertips down and across Harry’s stomach, who chuckled at the feeling, tilting his head to look at Draco again.

Draco leaned forward to kiss the side of Harry’s neck as his hand dropped further, brushing Harry’s hip, then his inner thigh, and onto more interesting things. Harry let out a heated sigh and tightened his grip on Draco’s waist again.

“You don’t have to-” Harry started, and Draco was quick to interrupt, the tip of his nose brushing Harry’s cheek.

“I want too.” He said gently and Harry sighed again, but this time was different. A small sound came from the back of his throat, and Draco saw his eyebrows pull together. “I want to make you feel good.” Draco continued on, his hand continuing to go to work. “You deserve it.” Harry let out what was almost a laugh, but jolted at the upstroke of Draco’s hand. “You deserve to feel good, Harry.”

He leaned his head back against the wall again, and Draco continued to kiss the side of his neck and shoulder. Harry reached up and cradled the back of his head, and Draco leaned back to look at his face again.

He could watch Harry like this forever. He delighted in the way Harry’s lips fell open with small huffs of air, like he was just barely able to remember how to breathe. His face was flushed, and covered in droplets of water that were beading up and spilling down his face beautifully.

Draco leaned forward and kissed him, and Harry moaned against his lips, sliding his fingers up into Draco’s hair. Harry was holding him so gently, and Draco was relentlessly pulling Harry off, reveling in each moan and gasp that Harry gave.

Draco felt Harry’s leg twitch, and his grip on Draco tightened. He rested their foreheads together and Draco leaned back to watch his face split into agonizing pleasure. Draco drank him in, leaning forward to kiss him again when Harry’s body had relaxed.

Harry held the back of Draco’s head as they kissed, wrapping his other arm around his back to pull him closer. Draco smiled against Harry’s lips, and Harry smiled back, but neither of them dared pull away. They kissed until the shower water had long gone cold, and Draco had goosebumps up and down his arms.

Harry picked him up and put on a drying spell so that they could get straight into bed, and Draco grinned when he discovered the duvet was warm from a heating charm.

He hummed as he cuddled up in bed, pulling the duvet almost all the way over his head. Harry pulled him against his chest and they both sighed together, the lack of sleep from the past day and a half finally catching up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)


	38. Snitches Get Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)

“I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you say that one more time-”

Draco had the brilliant idea of having a small dinner party. Of course, he had regretted the idea as soon as it was out of his mouth, but Harry lit up and immediately started planning the menu.

Harry had successfully whipped up a pot roast and most of the sides, ready for them to go in the oven, before Draco had even come downstairs from writing all the invitations. He had decided to invite Ron, Hermione, Heathers, and Pansy, all of whom knew about Harry and Draco’s relationship, and were supportive on various levels. He thought for one wild moment of inviting Ethan, but ditched the idea within seconds.

“I just want to make sure-”   
  
“I don’t need any help, put that down.” Draco said, yanking a carrot from Harry’s hand. “I know how to make a bloody stew.”

Harry wrung his hands together. “I know, I know. I just feel bad I’m not helping.”

“Well go and make those treacle tarts again, you know how much I like them.” Draco said dismissively, skimming the wizarding cookbook in front of him.

When Harry didn’t respond, Draco looked over at him and was surprised when Harry planted a kiss on his lips. When Harry pulled away he held an unreadable expression, but quickly moved aside to start pulling ingredients from the cupboard. Draco passed it off and looked down at his cookbook again, picking up his wand.

“I meant to ask yesterday,” Draco started, stirring the pot three times counter-clockwise. “do they actually sell your autograph at the corner shop?”

He heard Harry chuckle. “Unfortunately, yes. I’m not sure who really buys them, though.”

Draco hummed contemplatively, tapping the side of his cauldron. “Does Nora really answer all of your fan mail?”

“No, she doesn’t. I just wanted to sound like a massive prat.”

“Mm, well you succeeded.” Draco put on a mocking voice. “ _I’m Harry Potter, how dare you touch my sacred wrist._ ”

He felt something whack the back of his head and turned to see a piece of bread on the floor.

“Piss off.” Harry laughed. “I wanted him to think I would be apathetic to Luca’s situation.”

“Well done, then. I would have believed it if I didn't know you.” Draco said, his eyebrow raised as he looked at him over his shoulder. “What if they all decline the invitations?” Draco asked. “Then we have all of this food for nothing.”

“Let’s hope we’ve got better friends than that.” Harry muttered, and it was only a few hours later that Harry was proved right.

All four guests arrived promptly on time, even Pansy, which Draco was surprised about. Ron and Hermione brought non-alcoholic champagne, while Heathers and Pansy brought a fresh-baked olive loaf.

Kreacher had helped Draco set the table while Harry checked and put heating charms on all of the food. When Draco lead them into the dining room, they all made sounds of admiration, greeting Harry with hugs and compliments. Harry thanked them and gave Draco the widest smile he had ever seen, making Draco’s chest go tight.

They all got seated and started passing plates to one another, chattering away at how delicious it all looked. Harry and Ron each sat at the heads of the table, with Hermione and Draco on one side of the table, and Pansy and Heathers on the other.

Heathers grinned at Draco from across the table, and then at Pansy who reached over to hold her hand. Draco jumped when he felt a hand on his, and looked over to see Harry smiling at him broadly. For an instant Draco almost pulled his hand away, thinking that Harry had gone mad, but then he remembered that everyone in this room knew about them and he squeezed Harry’s hand gently. Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s cheek, and Draco picked up his drink to hide the blush that threatened his cheeks.

He wasn’t used to Harry being affectionate in front of other people, and realized that he wasn’t quite sure how to react. Once they were able to go public about their relationship, would Harry be like this in front of everyone? Or was it only being surrounded by his friends that would bring out this side of him?

Draco wasn’t sure that he wanted other people to so plainly see how they felt about each other. He was used to being a somewhat private and unreadable figure. This would change all of that entirely, which was something that Draco had never considered. He looked over at Harry when he heard him laughing, and any worrisome thought fled from his mind. In that moment he decided that anything and everything that would happen was certainly worth being by Harry’s side.

“Draco? The bread.” Pansy called from across the table.

“Right, sorry.” Draco said, letting Harry’s hand go to pick up the bread and pass it along.

Hermione had grabbed Draco’s glass and was now pouring him some non-alcoholic champagne. She saw him looking and gave him a smile, and he was surprised to see that it looked rather genuine.

“How are you?” She asked, setting his glass down. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“I’m alright.” Draco said, taking a sip. “How’s the campaign? Hows the-” He cut off, glancing briefly across the table at Pansy and Heathers. “Other thing.” Draco said, with a pointed nod toward Hermione’s stomach.

“She’s doing well.” Hermione said quietly, smiling over her glass. “The campaign’s moving along nicely. Harry will be announcing my part in the running at the Christmas gala in a few weeks.”

Draco hummed as he chewed his food. “I forgot about that. I’ve never actually gone to a Christmas Gala in all the time I’ve worked here.”

“I know.” Hermione said, raising her eyebrows, and Draco would have asked why she knew that if his mouth weren’t full. “If it makes you feel better, Harry never went either. The only reason he goes to any of the functions now is because Ron threatens him with a press conference if he doesn’t attend.” 

“Only Harry would be threatened by that. The man can face a raging hippogriff without batting an eyelash, but put a reporter in front of him and he’ll run like he's on fire.” Draco said, shaking his head. “Has he always been like that?”

Hermione nodded. “Even back in school Harry hated reporters and interviews. Though, Rita Skeeter was horrible, I’ll give him that.”

Draco remembered the woman, and thought that she rather looked like an overgrown lizard with those green skirt suits and red claws she called fingernails.

“Does she still work at _The Prophet_?” Draco asked, and Hermione’s expression darkened a bit.

“No, not anymore.” She seemed to be thinking about something, looking down at the glass of bubbling champagne in front of her.

His attention was pulled when Harry touched his arm, leaning over to tell him how good his stew was.

“I told you I knew how to make a nice soup.” Draco said proudly.

“I should never have doubted you.” He answered with a grin, dipping a bit of olive loaf into his bowl.

“All of the food is so lovely, Mr. Potter.” Heathers said from down the table, and Pansy gave her a look. “H- Harry- I mean Harry.” Heathers said hesitantly, which earned her a grin from Pansy in return.

“It really is nice, Harry.” Hermione chimed in.

Harry ducked his head. “I’m glad you’re all enjoying yourselves.”

Draco reached over and pushed his hair out of his face, to which Harry gave him a timid smile.

“I’m ready for dessert.” Ron said from across the table, holding up his now clear plate.

Harry laughed, but pushed his seat back, heading into the kitchen to get the treacle tarts from out of the oven.

They decided to take dessert in the drawing room, and Pansy popped open a bottle of wine for them to sip at. The Treacle Tarts again brought up memories of Hogwarts, and they all had a surprisingly civil time reminiscing together. Heathers piped in only to ask questions, to which Draco would not hold back on embarrassing Pansy.

“I remember when Fred and George enchanted Filch’s broom-” Harry cut off, laughing, and Ron finished his sentence.

“They had him running all over the bloody castle. That broom sprouted so many legs an arms, I’d be surprised if old Filch ever got a good night’s sleep after that.”

“Fred and George were legends. Even to us Slytherins.” Pansy piped up.

They were all smiling, and then very suddenly they weren’t. Everyone seemed to look at Ron collectively, and Hermione put her hand on his knee. Draco swallowed and looked down at his wine. 

“What just happened?” Heathers asked Pansy quietly.

She didn’t answer, but instead looked at Ron who cleared his throat and looked at the mantle.

“Fred was my brother. He died in the battle of Hogwarts.” He said, and Hermione shook her head.

Harry looked at Draco and squeezed his hand, a small frown on his face.

“My sister died there, too.” Heathers said, after a pregnant pause.

Ron looked at her and they shared a familiar expression. They were all silent for a long moment, not looking at each other, but thinking about seemingly the same thing. Draco looked at the fireplace and remembered the flames in the room of requirement. He could almost hear Crabbe’s screams as he fell into the fiendfyre.

Eventually, it was Pansy who broke the quiet.

“Well- erm- who knows a good charm for the piano?” She asked, standing up.

They all fell out of their trances one by one, and Ron seemed to be the last one who couldn’t snap out of it. Hermione patted his leg and stood up to join Pansy and Draco at the piano, leaving him to his thoughts.

Hermione sat down on the bench and slowly started playing Für Elise. Draco sipped at his wine as he watched her fingers move gracefully across the keys, an inscrutable expression on her face. He felt Harry behind him and turned, seeing that he held a similar expression.

“She used to play this all the time when we were in hiding before the war.” Harry explained quietly, and his frown faltered a bit. “She tried to teach Ron, but he could never quite get it.” He was silent again for a long time, and they both listened as she played. “He played it at their wedding.” He said, finally, and Draco looked over at Ron to see that Heathers had joined him on the couch.

Draco watched as Heathers reached over to hold his hand, and Ron jumped, apparently so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice her sitting there. They shared a long look, and then, for some reason that was beyond what Draco could comprehend, they hugged. Draco looked away, feeling like this was a moment that belonged only to them.

Pansy was now attempting to play a tune, but it was far less successful than Hermione’s. Draco sighed and scooted in next to her, and she gave him a massive grin.

“Heart and Soul?” She asked, and Draco rolled his eyes.

“Yes, just like when we were nine.” He sighed, and she started banging out the familiar boppy tune.

He looked up at Harry while he waited for his part to come in, and found that he was smiling again. Reluctantly, he placed his fingers on the piano and pushed out the first three repetitive notes, followed by the rest of the verse. Eventually Ron and Heathers joined them, and no one said another word about Hogwarts or the war.

* * *

Later that night, after everything had been cleaned and put away, Draco came out into the hallway to find Harry sitting on the floor in front of Walburga’s portrait. Harry looked over and smiled as Draco sat down next to him, leaning up against the wall. He reached over and held Draco’s hand before looking up at Walburga again, who was seated in her chair with the lamp off, asleep.

“All of this makes me miss him.” Harry said with a sigh, and Draco thought of his cousin, and what it would have been like if he were there. “I’d like to think he’d be happy that this house finally had some sort of family in it.”

Draco stayed silent as he watched Walburga’s portrait, and then looked at Harry when he turned his head.

“Thank you for suggesting we do this. I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun.” Harry said, leaning his head against the wall.

“You work too much.” Draco said, and Harry smiled, shrugging his shoulders as he sighed.

“That’s all I know how to do.”

Draco shook his head and looked at Walburga’s portrait again.

“You’re so much more than that, Harry.” Draco said, and Harry observed the side of his face.

After a moment, stood up, pulling Draco up with him.

“What do you say we finish off the last of the wine?” He asked, and Draco grinned.

“I think that’s a brilliant idea.”

* * *

As promised, Harry gathered everyone into the conference room early Monday morning to continue their work on the Westlain case. They had just come back from lunch, which Draco was unsurprised to see that Harry had skipped in favor of working. Once everyone had settled in again, Harry stood and addressed the room.

“I just want to take a moment to express my appreciation for all of you.” He clapped his hands together and took a breath, clearing his throat. “I know that before I became Minister, I didn’t take the time to get to know you.” He looked around at them then, green eyes glancing at them one by one. “I am so thankful to know and work with all of you, and I couldn’t ask for a better team to handle such a delicate case-”

Harry paused his sentence when Maverick stood up, looking simply nauseous.

“Yes, Charles?” Harry asked, eyebrows raised, and Maverick wrung his hands together.

“I- I have something to say, sir.” He said, glancing at Harry nervously.

“Alright, then.” Harry said amusedly, resting his hands on the chair in front of him.

Maverick swallowed and shut his eyes tight, shaking his head.

“I leaked information about the Westlain case to Carter.” He blurted, and the whole room stirred as they all collectively turned to gape at Maverick. “I went through Jefferson’s files and gave Carter information about the case-”

“Charles, are you out of your _sodding mind_?” Jefferson asked, standing now.

“I know- I- I _know_ it’s bad-” Maverick said, shaking his head again.

Draco looked to Harry to see that he held a completely unperturbed expression.

“You’ve sabotaged this whole mission-!” Trevors exclaimed, standing now, and there were a few agreeing outbursts from others around the room.

“I knew we never should have trusted you.” Patel said, disappointment filling her voice.

Maverick finally opened his eyes and looked at her, his face reddening. He turned and bolted for the door, but Harry finally spoke.

“Stop, Charles.” He said, and Maverick froze, hand nearly to the doorknob. “I know about your communication with Carter. I’ve known for a while now.” Harry said, and it was Harry’s turn to be gaped at. “While your actions were irresponsible, you haven’t done anything to jeopardize the mission.”

Draco couldn’t see Maverick’s face from where he was sitting, but he saw his shoulders relax as he exhaled. Without a word, he opened the door and left, and Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Back to work, everyone.” He said, mainly to Jefferson and Trevors who were still standing, staring openly at Harry who had now begun reading over a file.

“Sir- you knew he was a snitch and did nothing to stop him?” Jefferson asked, bewildered.

Harry looked up, and sighed, knowing that they would not get back to work without explanation.   
  
“I planted fake information in your files once I realized what was going on.” Harry started. “All Carter has is an altered informational guide that explains nothing about the ceremony, and a false location on Westlain Manor. No harm done.” Harry returned to his file while Jefferson and Patel looked at each other.

“What I see is a man who bravely admitted his mistakes not only to me, but in front of all of his colleagues, and did not expect or ask for forgiveness. That is a difficult thing to do. And one would think that the reason Charles was pushed to such measures is because he felt excluded from the team. It might prove you all well to learn from this, just as he has.” Harry said, without looking up from his file.

Draco looked at Heathers who was watching Harry with a thoughtful expression. Then, she turned to Draco.

“Don’t you think you should go check on him?” She asked, and Draco blanched.

The thought of leaving to check on Maverick felt almost as bad as what Maverick had admitted too.

“Are you mental? They’ll tear me apart.” Draco whispered harshly.

She looked disappointed and sat back in her seat. “If it were you, I would already be out there.”

Draco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, his stomach turning uneasily.

Jefferson and Patel finally took their seats, and Draco shot Heathers a meaningful glare before he stood up, heading towards the door before he had the chance to talk himself out of it.

* * *

He finally found Maverick in his office. It looked like he had gotten halfway through packing up his things, and then gave up, sitting down on the floor behind his desk.

“Charles?” Draco asked, rounding his desk cautiously.

Maverick looked away from him, and Draco could see his cheeks were tear stained.

“Did Potter send you in here to escort me out? Wouldn’t even do it himself?” He asked, shaking his head before quickly wiping at his face. “Get on with it then.”

“Nobody sent me here. I just came to check on you.” Draco explained, and then he sat down, holding Maverick’s gaze steadily. “You’re not fired. People might be a bit pissed off for a while, but they’ll get over it.” Draco shrugged.

Maverick scoffed, shaking his head. “Jefferson will never forgive me. He was the only one who even tolerated me around here.” He groaned, pressing his hand against his eyes. “I’m such a sodding idiot.” He muttered.

Draco leaned back against the desk next to him, sighing. “Listen, I’ve done far worse than you. I was a sodding death eater for Merlin’s sake, and it seems like they can forgive me for that.” Maverick looked at him then, seeming to have altogether forgotten Draco’s past. “Sure, it took me nearly five bloody years-” He said, and Charles scoffed, looking away again. “But they forgave me.”

They sat there for a moment in silence, and Draco reached over to squeeze his shoulder. “If Jefferson has a problem with you, just move into my office for a while.” Draco offered, and Maverick looked hopeful for the first time that whole conversation.

“Really?” He asked, and Draco nodded, letting Maverick’s shoulder go.

Draco began to get up, but was stopped when Maverick grabbed his arm. Draco turned, and let out a muffled exclamation when Maverick kissed him. His lips were chapped and much thinner than Harry’s, feeling so foreign on Draco’s mouth. Draco leaned back so quickly that he nearly fell over, and clapped a hand to his mouth before scooting away from Maverick in fear that he would try again.

“Merlin, someone murder me, I’m such a bloody idiot-” Maverick was holding his head in his hands, fingers knotted into his hair. “I’m sorry- I don’t know why-” He groaned again, shaking his head.

Draco was standing now, wiping at his mouth.

“I thought you were gay-” Maverick tried, still not looking up at Draco.

Draco took in a deep breath, putting his hands on his hips.

“Let’s... not ever talk about this again.” Draco said, and Maverick nodded without another word. “I’m leaving now.” Draco announced, and Maverick kept nodding.

Draco rounded the desk and walked through the door quickly, shutting it before practically running back to the conference room.

* * *

Draco didn’t see Maverick for the rest of that day, and when he finally got to Grimmauld Place that night, the whole thing seemed rather funny to him. He sat down in the chair in front of Harry’s desk, propping his feet up with a sigh.

“I got snogged today.” Draco announced, and Harry looked up with a small frown.

“By whom?” Harry asked, reaching over to dip his quill in his ink-pot.

“I can’t say.” Draco said with a shrug.

Harry eyed him speculatively and then went back to scribbling in his folder.

“Charles is gay, huh?” He said after a moment, and Draco spluttered, pulling his feet from the edge of the desk.

“How could you possibly know that?” Draco demanded, infuriated by the smug smile that spread across Harry’s face.

“Maverick was the only person you were alone with today besides Me and Heathers. Easy guess.”

Draco grumbled and folded his arms, putting his feet up again.

“How was it?” Harry asked.

“What?” Draco muttered, propping his cheek on his hand.

“The kiss. How was it?” Harry repeated, and Draco saw that Harry was no longer smiling.

Draco considered pushing it farther and making Harry jealous, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it.

“It was horrendous, to say the least.” He groaned, rubbing his face. “His lips were so chapped and rough- Merlin, Potter, I’m never kissing anyone else ever again.” He said with a sigh.

He pulled his hand from his face and saw Harry giving him a smug smile.   
  
“Oh piss off, you aren’t that fabulous.” Draco rolled his eyes and looked away, but felt his face heat under Harry’s gaze. “You’re just lucky you use chapstick.”

Harry laughed and went back to his file, shaking his head.

“Speaking of snogging, Ethan didn’t try to pull anything weird in the interview today.”

“Oh?”

Harry nodded. “I was really only needed for the photo at the end. Ethan took care of the rest. It was brilliant.”

Draco hummed contemplatively.

“Any word about your mysterious blonde lover?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded.

“The interviewer tried to get into it, but Ethan cut her short. Though, I saw another article in Witch Weekly talking about it.” Harry said, looking up from his paperwork. “Do you think people will catch on?”

Draco shrugged. “Well, they all think it’s a woman.”

Harry twirled his quill between his fingers, nodding a little.

“Ethan said he would keep an eye on the whole thing.”

Draco picked at his fingernail, considering his question before he asked it.

“This might be redundant, but are you sure that we can trust him?” He asked, and Harry tilted his head.

He waited a moment before answering, but eventually nodded. “Yeah. Yes, I think we can.” He said, and Draco sighed.

Harry went to write in his file again, and Draco stood.

“Come on then, supper time.” He said, holding his hand out to Harry across the desk.

“I’m almost finished-”

“You’re _never_ finished, scarhead. Supper.” He demanded, wiggling his fingers.

Harry scratched one more thing out on his parchment and stood, taking Draco’s hand as he rounded his desk.

“One day the Ministry will fall because of you.”

“Oh, what a sad day that will be.” Draco answered sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)


	39. The Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With rumors about Harry's secret lover in the ministry accumulating, Draco gets an idea that might help them keep their relationship a secret for a little bit longer-- That is, if his new office partner doesn't figure it out first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)

Harry had come by Draco’s office at lunch with a copy of a magazine article discussing Harry’s secret interorganizational lover. The woman was described as blonde, leggy, and slender which Draco felt indifferent about. He sighed and pulled his hair from it’s bun, getting a rather foolish yet beguiling idea.

He fiddled with his hair tie for only a moment longer before scribbling out a note to Pansy and sending it off. It was hardly twenty minutes later when Pansy showed up with a massive grin and _A Wizard’s guide to Haircutting_.

For the rest of that day, Draco held up in his office. Maverick, who had just finished moving his belongings into Draco’s office, froze when he saw Draco’s haircut. He was giving him a look that made Draco want to dive under his desk, but Draco held firm.

“Well?” Draco asked, and felt the redness of his cheeks. Did it really look so awful?

“Wow-” He started, and then cleared his throat, setting a box down on his desk. “I- I mean-” Draco wanted to cover his face with his hands.  
  
“ _Well_?” Draco emphasized, and his heart was racing.

Maverick shook his head, and looked away from Draco for the first time. “If I hadn’t’ve already tried to kiss you..” He muttered, shrugging a little.

Draco exhaled in relief, slumping back against his chair. So he didn’t look horrible. But was solely Maverick’s opinion enough? He needed someone else.

“Erm- would- would you mind going to get Heathers for me?” Draco asked, nervously pushing at his hair.

Maverick turned again, studying Draco’s hair and then his face before he grunted out something incomprehensible and walked out the door. Draco picked up the mirror that Pansy had left for him, adjusting the long strands of hair that lay back on top of his head. He tilted his chin and observed the short bits around the edges, but quickly put the mirror down when the door opened again.

Heather’s walked in, seemingly about to ask a question, but everything was forgotten when she caught a glimpse of Draco’s hair and quite literally screamed.  
  
“Sh!” Draco exclaimed, and she cut off immediately, clasping a hand to her mouth.

“Ahh!” She whispered, running around Draco’s desk excitedly. “Oh my God, you look amazing!” She said in a low voice, fussing with Draco’s quiff.

Draco felt relief flood through him as he looked up at her face, and she reached forward to hug him, laughing brightly.

“Oh- you just wait until Mr.-” She started, and Draco squeezed her so tightly that she couldn’t continue her sentence.

They both separated from the hug and looked over at Maverick, who had been standing behind his desk watching them this whole time. He seemed to realize what he was doing and sat down, moving around some files that were on his desk.

“Just wait until he sees.” She said, and Draco gave her a meaningful smile. “You’re going to be bus- _ay_ _tonight_ -!” She started, pushing against his shoulder.

“Oh- get _out_!” Draco exclaimed, blushing furiously as he pushed her towards the door.

She laughed and made her exit with a cheeky grin, and Draco smiled to himself, feeling much more confident about his haircut now.

That confidence, of course, had completely flown out the window by the time their group training session had started. Harry was late, and that was not doing anything for Draco’s nerves. When he finally walked in, Heathers elbowed his arm, and Draco thought his heart would burst through his chest. He couldn’t remember a time that he had been more nervous to see him.

“Sorry I’m late everyone, I-” He cut off abruptly when his eyes met Draco’s face- and then his hair rather rapidly. “I-” He stuttered, and Heathers squeaked excitedly from beside him. “I- erm- had some- uh- business.” He finally said, and seemed to come to his senses and address the other people in the room. “In fact, I was setting up a location for us to go in today’s session. We will be taking a little bit of a field trip.” People in the group muttered excitedly to each other, and Harry continued on.

“Now, this is not any ordinary training ground. It is a location that is involved in an active auror case-” The interns beside Draco murmured eagerly. “so it is very important that you all be responsible and careful in today’s lesson. It will be quite observational for the interns, and for those of you who are not interested in learning how to visualize spells and concealment charms-” Harry cut off when there was an influx in chatter, raising his voice. “If you would like to stay, raise your hand."

He paused, and everyone seemed to look around for the insane person that wanted to volunteer to miss out on learning how Harry sees spells and enchantments. Harry looked surprised when nobody raised their hand, but continued on anyways.  
  
“Alright then. Firstly, everyone needs a little bit of a glamor charm, if not on your face then on your clothes. There will be no auror robes, no use of anyones names, no spell-casting unless specifically asked by myself, Ron, or Jefferson, and _absolutely_ no returning to this area after this training session is done. To assure that you do not know the location, the interns will be required to side-along with the aurors. I’ve temporarily cleared this room for apparation, leave when you’re ready.” Harry said, and at once the room was filled with people talking to one another, and deciding who was apparating with who.

“Mr. Malfoy.” Draco heard Harry’s voice and turned, surprised to find that he was giving him a rather dark expression.

Draco moved his way through the crowd, and Harry watched his hand when Draco nervously pushed at his hair.

“Minister?” Draco asked, glancing around to see who was in close proximity.

Harry stood there with his hands on his hips and sighed, observing Draco’s hair contemplatively. Draco’s stomach flipped uncomfortably, and his heart sank.

“You don’t like it.” Draco said, pushing at it again.

Harry’s eyes dropped to his face, and he seemed to realize that he hadn’t said anything. He stepped forward like he wanted to touch Draco, but then put his hands behind his back.  
  
“No- no it’s not that at all-” He said quickly, his voice lowered. Draco felt relieved, but still confused at Harry’s expression. “I- I was just worried that you did this because of the stupid articles-”

Draco nearly sighed in relief. “That had nothing to do with it-” He started, but then realized that wasn’t exactly true. “Well, it gave me the idea- but I wanted to do it. I was tired of the long hair, I never did anything with it anyways.” Draco said dismissively, and noticed that Harry was back to looking at his hair again.

“So you do like it?” Draco asked, and Harry’s green eyes fell to his face again.

“I love it.” He said, and then lifted a hand to brush at the short strands, and then the side of his cheek gently. Suddenly Harry leaned forward and kissed him, slinking an arm around his back

Draco’s brain short circuited, the immediate exhilaration that came with kissing Harry was interrupted with pure terror when he realized that they were still in the training facilities. He jolted backwards, shoving against Harry’s chest as he turned to see who all had seen their encounter.

He was both relieved and confused when he realized that no one else was in the room, having all apparated during Draco and Harry’s conversation. Draco removed the hand that he had clasped to his mouth, and looked at Harry who was now laughing loudly at his reaction.

“You scared the hell out of me, Scarhead, I thought you had gone mental!”

Harry shook his head and continued to laugh as Draco shoved his chest again.

“Besides, what ever happened to no relationship stuff at work?” Draco asked.

“Haircuts are unprecedented territory.” Harry said, wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist. “Besides, do training facilities really count as part of the workplace?”

Draco grinned and pushed Harry’s hair back.

“We should go.” Draco said, in place of answering his question.  
  
“One more kiss?” Harry asked, leaning forward a bit.

Draco leaned in and ghosted Harry’s lips with his, pulling away just as quickly.

“Later, perhaps.” Draco said, and before Harry could open his eyes, Draco had stepped away and apparated to the forest outside Westlain Manor.

* * *

 

The training session was far more successful than Draco was anticipating. He had never thought in a million years that he would be able to see and feel magic the way Harry did, but towards the end of the session he was able to feel a warm buzz under his fingertips where the wall of enchantments surrounding Westlain Manor was meant to be. He wanted to keep working on building the skill, but Harry directed everyone back to the office when the hour was up.

Harry had stayed behind to remove all of the protective enchantments that he had put up while everyone else had gone to change and begin their journeys home. Draco didn’t arrive to Grimmuald Place until around supper time because he and Heathers had stayed in the training facilities trying to see each other under their disillusionment charms.

Draco lay down on one of the couches in the drawing room, too tired to go up to Harry’s office and greet him. His eyes ached from straining them to catch even a glimmer of magic in the air, and all he wanted to do was sleep. In fact, he might have dozed off for a moment because he didn’t hear Harry approaching until he was knelt down next to him.

“I thought I heard you floo in.” Harry said, tilting his head when Draco tiredly looked up at him. “What are you doing down here?”

Draco groaned something and then sighed, shutting his eyes again.

“Come on, Kreacher’s made supper.” Harry said, pulling at his hand.

Draco sighed and then pushed himself into a sitting position, reaching up to rub at his face.

Harry chuckled and then combed both of his hands through Draco’s hair, and Draco let out a long, delighted sigh. Harry pressed a kiss to his lips, and Draco heard him stand.

Draco followed him to the kitchen, and thanked Kreacher for supper before tucking in and eating it all within minutes. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was, and was suddenly very grateful that he had Harry to look after him.

“I really do like the hair, you know.” Harry said, and Draco looked at him over his wine glass.

“Me, too.” He said, pushing a hand through his hair.

“What will your mum say?” Harry asked, and Draco shrugged.

“I reckon she will give me a few scolding words and then tell me that I look handsome as always.” Draco said, and Harry scoffed.

“Does your mum really tell you things like that?” He asked.

“Of course. That’s what mums are for.” Draco smirked, and Harry shook his head, picking at his food with his fork.

As Draco looked at Harry then, he was struck with the horrific reminder that Harry never had a proper mum.

“Oh, Harry-” Draco said quietly, reaching his hand to rest on Harry’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

He was sorry both for the fact that he had said what he said so flippantly, and also for the fact that Harry had never had a mum to tell him those things, too.

Harry gave him a dismissive smile.

“S’Alright.” He muttered, and took a bite of his food. “I have Molly.”

He said, as if that were an excuse for how he was treated for the earlier half of his life.

“You didn’t always have Molly.” Draco said, and Harry didn’t look up from his plate.

“No, I didn’t.” He said after a long moment, and he pushed at his green beans.

Draco observed his profile and wanted to say so many things. He wanted to tell Harry how wonderful he is, and how much he would give for Harry to have been able to grow up with a mum like he did. For him to have had someone to hold him when he cried and patch up a scraped knee. To have cooked him breakfast before school and made sure his clothes were washed. For someone- for _anyone_ to have cared about Harry the way that Draco cares about Harry.

Before Draco realized it was happening, tears were falling down his face, and he hurried to brush them away before Harry saw. It was too late, Harry had heard him sniff and started to look up, and Draco pulled him into a hug just so that he could spare himself from crying right in front of him.

“Wait- what-?” Harry tried to pull away, but Draco held him firm, wiping off his face again as he laughed at himself.

“I’m just imagining skinny little Harry Potter in those dingy clothes that you showed up to Hogwarts in. They were dreadful, Harry.” Draco said, his arms still wrapped tightly around Harry’s shoulders.

“They were my cousin’s.” Harry explained, seemingly resigned to the fact that Draco wasn’t going to let him go. He rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder and carried on. “He was about the size of a small car by the time he was eleven.” Harry chuckled to himself. “His clothes hung on me like I was a coat rack.”

“I remember the first time I ever saw you. You weren’t at all what I was expecting you to be.” Draco said.

“How do you mean?”

“I thought you would be pompous and conceited because people had been telling you how great you were your whole life.”

“So you thought I’d be like you?” Harry asked, and Draco tried to shove him away.

Instead Harry laughed and held him tight, and Draco settled down with a resigned sigh.

“Well, yes, in fact. I thought you’d be like me.” Draco murmured, leaning his head against the side of Harry’s. “But then you turned out to just be this shy little kid who was already trying to duel me over Weasley of all people. You’d only met him not ten minutes ago.”

Harry snorted and shook his head. “He was the first friend I’d ever had, I wasn’t about to go and ditch him, now was I?”

“That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” Draco said, though a sick part of him wanted to laugh.

He was relieved when it was Harry who burst out into laughter, and Draco followed shortly in suit, and they sat there hugging and laughing next to their forgotten supper, probably looking like absolute madmen if anyone were to walk in at that moment.

After they had pulled themselves together, Draco was about to lean away from their hug, but Harry said something that made his heart clench.

“I slept in a broom cupboard for the first eleven years of my life.” Harry said, and Draco was no longer laughing. “They moved me into my cousin’s second bedroom once I had come back from Hogwarts, but they caged in the window and only let me out to use the loo twice a day. They fed me through a cat flap.”

Draco’s eyes prickled again and he held Harry tighter. “Bastards.” Draco choked out, and he shut his eyes tightly.

“The past is the past. We can’t change it.” Harry said simply, and Draco turned his face into Harry’s hair and wished with all he had that it weren’t true.

Eventually, they separated from their hug and then found themselves back in each other’s arms once they had gotten to bed. Instead of sleeping, they lay awake in the dark talking until the first rays of sunlight slunk into their bedroom.

Draco could hardly open his eyes all morning, and sat until lunchtime drinking coffee and trying to keep the words straight on the page in front of him. He heeded Nora’s advice and went to the corner shop to get a bit of a healthier lunch for Harry, feeling the tiniest bit more awake by the time he returned, only-

“What do you mean he’s not in?” Draco asked, and Nora looked up from her desk.

“I simply mean he’s not in, Mr. Malfoy, you’ll have to check back later. Feel free to leave his lunch on his desk if you please.” She said dismissively.

“Well, where is he?” Draco asked, folding his arms as best he could with a bag in his hand.

“I do believe the Minister will tell you that in his own time.” She said, without an upward glance.

Draco sighed and glared at Harry’s office door, spiting him for not telling him he would be out at lunch.

“I even brought him a salad this time.” He said offhandedly, and Nora looked up.

She tutted. “I’ll direct the Minister to your office once he returns, Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you don’t mind..” She nodded toward the door.

Draco kept himself from sighing disappointedly as he headed toward the door, dragging his feet all the way back to his office. How was he supposed to get through the rest of this miserable day without a lunch with Harry?

He returned to his office and set Harry’s lunch on Maverick's desk, sitting down with a resigned sigh.

“You brought me lunch?” He asked.

“I brought it to Potter, but he wasn’t in. It’s yours if you want it.” Draco said, propping his cheek on his hand.

Maverick looked into the bag and then back at Draco.

“A salad?” He asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood, searching his bookshelf.  
  
“Nora said I should be more mindful of the Minister’s health.” He grumbled, pulling a book from the shelf. “Toss it in the bin if you don’t want it.”

Draco sat down again, and saw that Maverick had already opened the salad and begun eating, shrugging at Draco when he saw him looking.

Draco skimmed through his book and then scribbled down what he read, thinking about when would be the next time he saw Harry. Then, he remembered his Task Force training session this afternoon and was immediately relieved. He sighed and looked across at Maverick and was reminded of the confession that brought him to move into Draco’s office.

“Will you be coming to the training session tonight?” Draco asked, and he raised his eyebrows.

“I didn’t think I had the choice. Potter said they’re mandatory.”

“I’m sure he’ll give you a pass if you ask for it.”

He snorted in disagreement and shook his head, poking at his salad.

“I don't know why he should answer any request I have. I shouldn’t even be working here anymore.”

“He’s more understanding than people think.”

He snorted again, taking a bite of his food.

“What?” Draco asked, and Maverick sighed.

“He’s Harry Potter. He can be as understanding as he wants, we all owe him our lives.”

“He doesn’t think that way-”

“Bollocks.”  
  
“He doesn’t!” Draco exclaimed, and Maverick raised his eyebrows. Draco cleared his throat, embarrassed about how defensive he was being. “I’m just saying that Harry doesn’t view himself that way. He’s caring, and humble, and if you knew anything about him-”

“And you do?” Maverick challenged.

Draco clenched his quill so tightly his hand ached. He wanted to blurt out just _how_ well he really knew Harry.

“Yes, I quite think I do. We went to school together, we’ve worked together for five years, and I am his auror partner after all-”

“Some might think you’re a bit more than that.” Maverick suggested, and Draco’s neck prickled.

Draco swallowed and scribbled nonsense on the paper in front of him, just as an excuse to not look at him anymore.

“I’m the only friend you’ve got around here, so it would do you well to shut your mouth.” Draco muttered, and Maverick remained silent.

Draco didn’t dare look over at him, afraid that his expression would give too much away. He only looked up when there was a knock on the door, and Draco called to them without lifting his head.

“Minister’s here.” They said, and Draco sighed with relief. Both because it was an excuse to get out of this conversation, and also because Harry was just outside.

Draco went out into the lobby and Maverick was slow to follow, stepping behind Draco after everyone had already come out of their offices and focused their attentions on Harry.

“Thank you everyone for pulling yourselves from your work.” He said, folding his hands behind his back. “I’m sure you all will be pleased to hear that starting next week, we will no longer be holding mandatory Task Force training sessions.” Some of the aurors grumbled to each other as Harry continued speaking. “I’ve been seeing some real improvements in every group, and think that narrowing it down to only one group training session on Wednesday’s would be advantageous, and give you all more time to work on your cases.” He turned to address the interns, who were standing in a group off to the side. “Because the group training session is now mandatory for aurors, I’ll be holding a separate voluntary session on Thursday’s after work for interns, starting next week.”

He took a breath and looked at them all again. “We’ve got a big week next week, and I’ll be holding a meeting on Monday so that we can go over the schematics of the events leading up to the take down on Wednesday. We will need all hands on deck for this one.”

An intern raised their hand and Harry nodded his head at him.

“Can we do anything to help, sir?” He asked, and Harry smiled, a peculiar glint in his eyes.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. I will be calling a few of you to my office later today. Nora will come around to collect you.” He said simply, and then turned to address the aurors, too.

“That will be all, thank you.” Harry nodded, and then turned on his heel to walk back towards the lifts. Draco would have followed him if Heather’s hadn’t caught him by the arm.

She pulled him into his office, shut the door, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt is a literal god.” She said, and Draco scoffed.

“I take it you had your first session with him?” He asked as he rounded his desk, looking over at her when she flopped down on the couch.

“He was amazing. He could do anything! He was so quick with his spell-casting- I think he could even defeat Mr. Potter!” She exclaimed, a distant look on her face.

“Do you mind?” Maverick asked, and they both looked at him.  
  
“Shut up.” They said simultaneously, and then looked back at each other.

“I feel like I could do anything right now.” She said to Draco with a grin. “Ride a hippogriff, defeat a dementor, tackle an acromantula with my bare hands-!” She cut off, holding her hands up so that Draco could see them.

He chuckled and shook his head at her. “You’re a force to be reckoned with.”  
  
“Bloody right I am.” She said, letting her hands flop down to her stomach. “Kingsley _Fucking_ Shacklebolt.” She muttered, shaking her head.

“Don’t forget about Pansy.” Draco warned, and she glanced at him.

“Right- right. Pansy.” She sighed, and a small smile formed on her face.

“Wow.” Draco said, and she looked at him again. “I’ve never seen someone look so happy when I mentioned Pansy’s name. Even her mother-” He cut off when she threw her shoe at him.

They both laughed, and earned a glare from Maverick. She pressed her lips together and walked over to Draco to collect her shoe and kiss his cheek.

“See you in a few.” She murmured, and left as quietly as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)


	40. Animagus Animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds himself face to face with something rather odd in the forest outside Westlain Manor. Meanwhile, he is finding it more and more difficult to turn down Charles Maverick's advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)

In the end, Maverick didn’t end up going to the training session. Instead he stayed in their office, and was still there when Draco stopped by to pick up his things at half past six.

“Care for a pint?” He asked Draco, as he closed and organized the files on his desk.

“Busy, sorry.” Draco answered, and Maverick made a noncommittal sound.

“This weekend, then?” He offered, and Draco looked at him from over his shoulder, analyzing his expression.

“Ah, busy as well, I’m afraid.” Draco said, turning back to his bookcase. “Getting ready for Wednesday.”

“Don’t you have a life, Malfoy?” Maverick asked, and Draco noticed his voice was closer and turned to see that he had rounded his desk, and was standing near the couch with his hands in his pockets.

“My life is my work.” He said shortly, and quickly collected his auror robes and the book he had been searching for. “Maybe next weekend.”

He said, passing by Maverick on the way to the door.

“You know who to owl if you need a break.” Maverick said, and Draco looked at him again to see him leaning against his desk.

He shut the door without replying, confused at Mavericks suggestion. Was this another pass that he was making, or was it simply a trick to get him drunk and learn exactly what Draco was hiding. He didn’t have too long to think about it, because when he flooed to Grimmauld Place, Harry was unexpectedly sitting on the couch in the drawing room with a glass of wine.

He hesitated, glancing around the room for visitors, and then became even more confused when it seemed that Harry was having a quiet night to himself.

“What’s going on?” He asked, and looked down to see Harry pouring him a glass of wine.

“Just thought I’d have a night off. Wine?” He asked, holding it up to him.

“I- I brought some work to do.” He said, still holding a book and robes in his hand.

“The study is open.” Harry said, setting the wine down.

Draco stood there silently, and watched in disbelief as Harry picked up a newspaper.

“But it’s Thursday.” Was all Draco said, and Harry looked up again. “You never take a night off, even on the weekends.”

Harry shrugged and Draco stood there for a moment longer before slowly putting his things on the couch. He sat down on the couch adjacent to Harry and watched him for a moment longer before picking up his wine and taking a sip.

“So this is it then? This is our night?” Draco asked and Harry folded his newspaper, an amused smirk pulling at his lips.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that I need time away from work?” He asked.   
  
“It’s obvious that you need time away from work, but I’m just surprised you’re actually doing it of your own free will.”

Harry tutted and shook his head, looking over at the fireplace.

“It’s not that I _like_ working so much, I just feel like if I don’t..” He shook his head again. “I feel like the whole world will fall apart.”

“That’s a lot of pressure.” Draco said, and Harry looked at him again.

“Well I am _‘The Chosen One’_.” Harry said in a mocking tone, and Draco reached over to shove his knee.

“Not anymore. Now you’re just Harry.”

“Just Harry?”   
  
“Just Harry.”

Harry sighed and set his paper beside him. “I don’t feel like ‘Just Harry’ most of the time.” Draco tilted his head. “I do around you.” Harry followed up, and Draco smiled at him.

Harry returned his smile briefly before reaching up with both hands to rub at his face. He sighed and leaned his head back against the couch with a groan.

“Remind me why I took this job again?” He asked, behind his hands.

“Because you love me and wanted me to keep my job and also clear my name and better the lives of everyone in the ministry.”

Harry groaned loudly and Draco laughed, standing up to swat away Harry’s hands.

“Quit digging at your eyes, you’re like a child-” He started, and yelped when Harry pulled him down onto his lap.

His eyes were pink from rubbing them, and he had a soft smile on his face as he looked up at Draco, his arms wrapped around his waist.

“Ah, I suppose it’s worth it after all.” He said softly, and Draco leaned forward to kiss him.

He draped his arms around Harry’s shoulder and tucked his fingers into his hair, taking in a deep breath of the cinnamon sweet smell that surrounded Harry.

“But really, I have work to do.” He muttered against Harry’s lips, and then kissed him again as Harry laughed, pulling him in even closer.

* * *

They ate dinner and fell asleep easily, but sometime in the night, Draco reached across the bed and was met with a handful of cold sheets. He sat up and looked around, but already had the feeling that Harry wasn’t there. He tugged on a sweater and hurried down the stairs to Walburga’s portrait.

“Aunt-” He had started to call for her, apathetic to if she was awake or not, but she interrupted.

“Finally! I’ve been trying to call to you for ages- He’s run off again-”   
  
“Where?” Draco asked, grabbing a jacket from the coatrack nearby.

“To that bloody forest, of course- _Draco_ \- Be careful!” She called after him, for he had already started towards the door.

He burst out into the street and apparated immediately, stumbling when his feet sunk into knee-high snow. He quickly cast a disillusionment charm, and looked around slowly for any trace of another person. When no one revealed themselves, he started forward, gradually mending the snow behind him to not leave footprints.

The forest was deathly silent, and Draco’s ears strained to hear the quietest noises. He was a few meters away from the wall of protective enchantments that guarded Westlain Manor, and there was still no sign of Harry. Maybe Walburga had been wrong about where Harry had gone.

He wanted to cast a revealing charm, but didn’t want to put Harry in danger if he were in some sort of predicament. He was now approaching touching distance of the wall, and decided to turn back to make a wide sweep of the area.

Just before he turned around, he felt a hot gust of wind blow against his neck like there was someone standing just behind him looking over his shoulder. Slowly, he turned his head, and stumbled when he found himself nose to nose with a stag that was taller than he was. Draco fell, and his wand slipped from his hand and planted itself in the snow some distance away.

He had somehow kept himself from shouting, and was now sitting in the snow completely still in hopes that the stag would lost interest. They continued to look at each other, and Draco suddenly remembered that he was under a disillusionment charm. He looked down at himself and only saw snow, and wondered how this stag had even seen him in the first place.

The stag bent it’s head down, nose grazing the snow until it came to the place where Draco’s wand had fallen. It nuzzled its nose down, picked up Draco’s wand, and then slowly moved his head to drop the wand in Draco’s lap. It held it’s head there, and Draco could see a jagged scar above the stags right eye, in the shape of lightening.

“Harry?” Draco whispered, and the stag huffed in response, toeing the snow at its feet.

Draco scrambled to stand, and the stag stood to its full height which was at least a head taller than Draco. He reached his hand out to the stags neck and stroked it gently, looking up at his face again.

“Either I’m having some strangely delirious fever dream, or your Harry Potter.” The stag huffed again and gave Draco a meaningful look.

“I’m mad at you, scarhead, don’t think this distracts me from that.” Draco said threateningly, but moved to the side to run his hand down Harry’s back. “My god, you’re beautiful.” Draco whispered, and Harry knocked him on the side of his head. “Quit that.” Draco said, pushing his face away.

Draco reached up and felt his antlers which added another foot or two to his height. They were smooth and cold underneath Draco's hand, and his mane felt surprisingly similar to Harry's regular hair.

Suddenly Harry snorted and pushed his nose against Draco’s shoulder.

“What?” Draco asked, and Harry shook his hand off, pushing against his chest now.

Draco was forced backwards, until he was up against a tree, and Harry stopped, lifting his head to watch something in the distance. Draco wanted to know what Harry was looking at, but he was too busy admiring the beauty of Harry in stag form. With his head raised, Draco could see him in full moonlight, and the scar which traveled all the way down to his cheek. He looked utterly majestic.

It wasn’t until Harry snorted again that Draco remembered the situation. He peered around the tree and looked for movement, eventually spotting someone far off in the distance. They were walking slowly, and had on a hood, but Draco recognized the satchel hanging from their shoulder and knew immediately that it was Luca Westlain.

“Luca.” Draco whispered, and Harry huffed.

He was walking in their direction, glancing over his shoulder every few steps as if he were afraid he were being followed. He was skirting the barrier of protective enchantments that surrounded his house, and stuck out his hand to seemingly drag his fingers across the wall. At one point, he slowed his already glacial pace, and then came to a stop, stepping back as he pulled out his wand.

He looked around very slowly, and Draco moved back behind the tree when Luca began to turn his head their way. He looked up at Harry, who remained where he was, watching Luca with unblinking eyes. His ear twitched, and then the whole forest was illuminated by a blinding white light.

Draco and Harry remained still and silent for a long moment after the light had gone. He waited for Harry’s signal, and then stepped out from behind the tree to go investigate.

* * *

“I just can’t believe you never told me.” Draco said, for the third time as he poured Harry’s cup of tea. It was now past seven in the morning, and they saw no point in returning to sleep. Kreacher was making their breakfast, and Draco decided to take the moment to bring up the fact that Harry was an animagus.

Harry sighed again and hung his head, rubbing his face tiredly.

“I forgot that it’s not in my file. I’m sorry.” He repeated, putting his glasses back on as Draco handed him his cup. “I thought that everyone at the Ministry knew that I was an animagus.”

“Clearly not.” Draco muttered. “I can’t believe i’ve been dating an eight foot tall deer and had no idea.”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sipped his tea, and Draco sighed again, feeling that he had scolded Harry enough.

“So that was really Luca then?” He asked, and Harry lifted his head.

“It was really him.” Harry confirmed, and Draco leaned back against his chair.

“I’m glad that he’s okay.” Draco said, after a moment of thought.

“Being alive doesn’t make him okay.” Harry murmured, and Draco observed the deep frown on Harry’s face as he took a long sip of his tea.

“We’ll get him out of there.” Draco said, reaching his hand over to rest on Harry’s arm. “Then he’ll be here with us. He’ll be safe.”

“And until then?” Harry asked, looking over at Draco. “Feeling alone- feeling like nobody cares about you- it’s just as soul crushing as anything.” He shook his head and looked away. “I just want to tell him that we haven’t forgotten about him.”

“He knows, Harry.” Draco said comfortingly, rubbing his arm.

He sighed heavily and stood up, going over to the stove where Kreacher had begun plating their food.

“I had people all my life who stood by and watched me be mistreated. All for the supposed ‘greater good’.” Harry shook his head and paused, plucking bread from the toaster. “I swore to myself that I would never be like them, and here I am doing exactly what they did to me.”

His voice was bitter, expression pinched as he brought their food over.

“If we go and get him now, we won’t be able to arrest his father or anyone else in their-”

“I _know_ \- I know.” Harry interrupted, handing Draco a fork. He sat down and sighed, looking at the table in front of him. “I know.” He said quietly, and then paused for a long moment before he shook his head and cut into his bacon.

* * *

Their conversation that morning stuck in Draco’s head all day long. He could hardly concentrate on the files in front of him, and his mind was racing trying to weigh all of their options. He was sitting in his chair, staring out of the window with his chin resting on his hand when Maverick came back from lunch.

Draco turned when he heard Maverick put something on his desk, spotting an Indian takeaway and a water.

“What’s this?” Draco asked, as Maverick rounded his desk.

“You brought me lunch, so I thought it was only fair.” He said with a shrug, sitting down. “Bring it to Potter if you don’t want it.”

Draco had been feeling queasy from the uncertainty of Luca’s future, but the smell of food made his stomach growl.

“I’m starving, actually, thank you.” Draco said, beginning to unbox his food.

“Welcome.” Maverick grunted, dipping his quill in his inkpot.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened a moment later.

“The Minister would like to see you.” Draco recognized Nora’s voice, and shut the lid of his box again, standing.

He frowned when Maverick stood too, and realized that Nora had, in fact, been talking to Maverick.

“Relax, Malfoy, you can see your boyfriend later.” Maverick muttered as he rounded his desk, but he didn’t look at all amused. Draco would have hexed him if it weren’t for the nervous expression on his face.

The door shut and Draco sat back down again, frowning across at Maverick’s desk. Why did Harry want to see him? Was it to do with him missing training yesterday?

The smell of Indian takeaway distracted him, and he tucked into his food. It was nearly three hours later when Maverick returned to their office, and he didn’t look any less nervous than he did when he left.

“Get lost?” Draco asked, and Maverick shot him a glare.

“None of your business.”

“Fine.” Draco shrugged, and tried to appear apathetic as he looked back down at his file.

In fact, the longer Maverick had been away, the more Draco began to wonder what on earth Harry had asked him down there for. Curiosity was itching at him, and he was considering marching down to Harry’s office to ask him what was going on.

“I’ll tell you about it over a pint after work if you like.”

Draco looked up, and Maverick was giving him a crooked smirk, which was the closest thing to a smile that Draco had ever seen on his face.

“I’ll give that a miss, thanks.” Draco snipped back, and then looked down at the parchment on his desk again.

“C’mon, Malfoy, just one pint.” Maverick insisted.

Draco ignored him, pulling open his drawer in search of a file.

“Draco-”

“Oh, piss off.” Draco muttered, for some reason incredibly irritated at Mavericks advances.

There was silence for a long moment while Draco read the same line over and over again, still feeling Maverick’s gaze on him.

“Just one-” Maverick started, and Draco felt about ready to burst.   
  
“FINE! _Fine_!” Draco shouted, and he looked across at Maverick who looked absolutely chuffed. “ _One_ pint. For the love of Merlin just shut up about it.”

Maverick held up his hands innocently, almost giving Draco a real smile before returning to his paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)


	41. Floo Logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick finally talks Draco into having drinks, and Draco accidentally brings up the idea of having kids with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)

Draco was tapping his foot wildly under the table, glancing around, and back over his shoulder nervously. For some reason, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he were doing something very bad. He was just having drinks with a friend- so why did he feel so uneasy?

Maverick returned to the table with their drinks, sighing as he sat down and sipped at his pint. He licked his lips as he set his drink down, and gave Draco a long look.

“Why do you look like your waiting for someone to attack you?” He asked after a moment, and Draco gripped his drink tightly.

“This isn’t a date.” Was his only response, and Maverick shrugged it off easily.

“I know.” He said, and he seemed unbothered by Draco's statement.

Draco gave him a scrutinizing look, and Maverick held up his hands innocently.

“I won’t make any passes, I swear.” He said, and Draco analyzed his expression.

He was surprised that it looked rather genuine, and he looked back down at his cup.

“There is a reason I haven’t been fired yet, you know. I am a rather good auror, believe it or not.” Maverick said, sipping at his drink again.

Draco hummed uninterestedly, rubbing his thumb against the side of his cup to make designs in the condensation.

“I know you’re not interested in me.” Maverick said, and Draco huffed.

“Did your magnificently advanced auror skills tell you that?” He asked, and then looked up at him, finding an amused smirk on his face.

“Why would you be interested in me when you’re dating Harry Potter?”

“Oh, not this again.” Draco groaned, reaching a hand up to his face to rub at his eyes before giving Maverick a tired look. 

Maverick was unfazed, his smirk dangerously confident. “Two words; Floo logs.”

Draco’s stomach turned to ice, and the back of his neck prickled. Floo logs. How could he have been so stupid? Anyone with any common sense could look through the floo logs and see that Draco had been flooing directly to Grimmauld Place for months now. And more importantly, that he was flooing directly to work from there the following mornings. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, wondering how much his face was giving him away.

“I know a guy in that department and got access to the files. If anyone got a hold of them now, all they would see is you flooing to and from your flat like usual. Given that in the future you floo to Potter’s from your own flat like any smart person would do.”

Draco remained silent, unsure of if he should confess, or embarrass himself by trying to deny it.

“I won’t tell anyone.” He said, and took a sip of his drink. “You should be careful, though. Who knows if I’m the only one to have thought of that.”

Draco looked down into his glass, holding it with both hands.

“Why would you try and protect me?” He asked, settling on a bit of a middle ground between confession and denial.

Maverick took a long time answering, but Draco didn’t dare look up again.

“You had my back when I messed up, so I figured I should have yours, too.” He said quietly, and Draco finally looked up at him. His expression was soft and open, and far from the usual pinched expression that he generally held. Something on his face shifted, and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. “Plus, I did curse you in front of the entire auror department that one time, so I figure I owed you anyways.”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. “I had completely forgotten about that.” He said, but couldn’t hold back his smile as he dropped his hand away. “You’re a right arsehole, you know that?” Draco asked, and Maverick grinned at him.

His teeth were crooked, and his hair looked a mess, and Draco couldn’t help but laugh at the chuffed expression on his face.

“So what if I hadn’t’ve said yes to coming here? Would you have just kept all of that to yourself?” Draco asked, and Maverick chuckled.

“Maybe. I didn’t want to risk telling you at the office. You never know who’s listening.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Next you’ll be telling me about all of your conspiracy theories.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a few.” He said with a shrug.

Draco sighed and took a long drink from his glass before setting it on the table.

“Well, go on then. Let’s hear it.”

Maverick smirked, but didn’t need any more convincing, and thus ensued a surprisingly entertaining conversation.

It was nearing half past nine when Draco realized the time, and was surprised when Maverick paid for their quite hefty bar tab.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Draco insisted again, and Maverick shrugged, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as they stepped outside.

The cold night air felt nice against his warm cheeks, and he found himself regretting that he cut the night off so soon, for he was actually having a good time despite how he had felt in the beginning.

Maverick kicked at a nearby rock, and Draco felt the need to break the silence.

“Thanks for inviting me. I surprisingly didn’t have a horrible time.” Draco said, and Maverick grinned and elbowed him.

Draco rubbed his arm and smiled back, but didn’t fail to notice the way Maverick’s eyes lingered on him. "How did you know? About me and him?" Draco asked, and Maverick looked away, taking a deep breath and exhaling in a big cloud of vapor. It was a long moment before he spoke, and Draco thought that he might not answer at all.

"If you could see how he looks at you-" He cut off and shook his head, laughing bitterly. "During training- at the pub-" He paused again and swallowed, wrinkling his brow. "He looks at you the way everyone wants to be looked at. Like the sun rises and sets on your bony arse." 

Draco reached over and pushed him while he laughed. If Draco had had one less pint, he might’ve thought of something sharp to say, but instead he looked at the ground and adjusted his jacket, unsure of how to respond. Maverick sighed again and then he stuck out his hand, and it took Draco a moment or two to realize he was looking for a handshake.

It felt too formal, but Draco reciprocated and ducked his head a little. Maverick gave his hand a little squeeze before letting it go, zipping his jacket all the way up to his nose.

“See you Monday.” Draco muttered awkwardly.

“See you.” Maverick said, flashing his crooked teeth before turning on his heel and starting down the road.

Draco curiously watched his retreating back for a few seconds before apparating to just outside Grimmauld Place, hurrying to get inside and away from the cold. It was nice and warm inside, and smelled like fresh bread. He started up the stairs to Harry’s office, and found him sitting behind his desk, scribbling notes on a piece of parchment as he read through a rather large book. He glanced up when Draco entered, and looked back down at his book again.

“Hey.” He said, gesturing to the plate of sliced bread that sat at the edge of his desk. “Help yourself.” He offered, and Draco was quite happy to accept the offer, still feeling quite tipsy.

He sat down and ate his bread, watching Harry’s fingers become progressively covered in ink the longer he wrote.

“Charles Maverick knows about us.” Draco said, after the bread had settled in his stomach, and his head didn’t feel as spinny.

Harry sighed, but didn’t seem surprised. “I was hoping that wasn’t the case.” He said, and Draco scoffed.

“How could you have _possibly_ known that?” Draco asked, and Harry looked up in surprise at Draco's tone.

“Robert from the Floo office said that Charles was snooping around the Floo Logs. It’s not hard to put two and two together.” He said with a shrug, and Draco groaned, dropping his head back against his chair.

“The amazing Harry Potter, solves the case once again.” Draco muttered, shutting his eyes.

There were a few moments of quiet, and Draco heard Harry put his quill down.

“Draco.. are you drunk?” Harry asked, and Draco lifted his head.

“What? No-” He cut off, his dizzy head saying otherwise. “Well- no, not really. I’ve had a pint or two.”

Harry smirked and tilted his head.

“Did Charles tell you what he was going to do with this information?” Harry asked, though he looked unconcerned.

“He said he would keep it to himself.” Draco shrugged.

Harry sighed. “I guess we’ll add him to the list then.”

Draco watched him while he opened his book again and started reading, picking up his quill.

“You seem surprisingly unbothered by this.” Draco said, and Harry shrugged again.

“Well, your case file is sorted, the auror department is trained up, I’ve made countless adjustments to each department, and I’ve given raises to all of the people that deserved them. Don’t you think it’s about time we start telling people?”

“You’ll be fired.” Draco said, sitting up straighter now.

Harry shrugged. “That wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

“If you get fired, you can’t ever work at the Ministry again. It’s in the rules.” Harry sighed, and looked down at his book again, but didn’t begin to read.

“I’ve thought about it. I have enough money to be comfortable without a job, and raise a few kids, and they’d have a fair amount of money if something were to happen to me-”

“It’s not about the money. Our kids will be fine with our combined inheritance, but you’ll go mental cooped up in this house. You can’t retire at twenty-five.”

Harry’s eyes had snapped to his face, but he remained silent after Draco had finished talking.

“What?” He asked, and Harry smiled at him softly.

“You said ‘our kids’.” He responded quietly, and Draco’s sluggish brain started ringing alarm bells like a ship in the fog.

He stuttered, feeling his face go red. “I- well, clearly I’m more drunk than I thought.” He said quickly, and then stood, turning his back on Harry’s desk. “I- I should go to bed.”

He started for the door, and heard Harry coming after him.

“You can’t just say something like that and then go to bed!” Harry exclaimed, as Draco started up the stairs.

“Watch me, Scarhead. I’ve just come back from having drinks with another man, we’re not that serious.” Draco called over his shoulder, and heard Harry laugh behind him.

He pulled off his sweater and unbuckled his trousers before Harry made it into the room, leaning against the bedpost as Draco sat down on the side of the bed.

“What would you call them?” Was all Harry asked.

Draco looked at the nightstand, and thought of any family name that he could use. He first thought of his father, and cringed at the thought of naming one of his children after him. Then, his last name, which would haunt their kids every day of their lives. He thought of the hundreds of years of horrible people that made up his family, and didn’t want anyone else to live with the suffering that his name caused.

“I don’t want them to have my surname.” Draco said, though he realized that he hadn’t answered Harry’s question.

Harry sat down and Draco looked up and at the speculative expression on his face.

“I don’t want there to be any more Malfoys.”

Harry looked at him for a moment and then nodded, resting his hand on Draco’s knee.

“Okay.”

“If they want to take my surname later- once they know-” Draco cut off, and looked away from Harry’s face again. “Once they know what I’ve done.” He looked down at the dark mark on his forearm, ugly and raised in the dim lighting of Harry’s bedroom. “I want them to be good, and kind. Like you.”

Harry reached across to place his warm hand across Draco’s forearm, and Draco shut his eyes with a sigh.

“Our kids will be so lucky to have you.” Harry said, and Draco’s throat became tight when Harry kissed his cheek gently.

He turned his face away and lay down on his pillow, unsurprised when Harry followed in suit, curling his arms around Draco tightly. They lay there together in silence, and Draco blinked back the tears that had welled in his eyes.

“I’d take your surname.” Harry said, eventually.

Draco huffed, and shook his head. “Don’t be daft. Harry Malfoy sounds absurd.” He muttered, and then smiled to himself. “Draco Potter sounds so much better.”

* * *

Getting Harry out of his study that weekend was like chasing a toddler on a broomstick. Every time Draco would look away, Harry would manage to find himself behind his desk, even going so far as to apparate there which Draco didn’t even know was possible within Grimmauld Place.

Eventually on Sunday, after Harry had agreed that they would spend the evening together after dinner, Draco resigned himself to reading in the chair in front of Harry’s desk, like he so often did when Harry got like this.

He was writing letters and notes left and right, bringing in owls like they lived in a barn. Eventually, like always, Harry reached some sort of goal in his work and sighed, putting his quill down as he leaned back in his chair.

Draco looked up and shut his book, pulling his glasses off.

“So?” Draco asked.

“The official rough draft for Wednesday’s mission is complete, and Azkaban has been given notice of the potential influx in capacity.”

“That’s it?” Draco asked, and Harry scoffed.

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’? That took me ages! Do you know how many people I had to contact? How many files I had to read?” Draco had stood up now, and rounded Harry’s desk to sit on the edge of it. “It’s hard work, this, and just because I didn’t leave my desk-”

He cut off at the smirk on Draco’s face.

“Oh-” Harry leaned back in his chair. “You’re messing me about, aren’t you?” He asked, and Draco grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, sighing as he stood from his chair.

“Well, as promised, I’m yours for the evening.” He said, holding out his arms like he were offering himself up for sale.

“How much time do you think we have before Kreacher’s done with supper?” Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. He smiled and looked past Draco at the clock on the wall.

“About two minutes.” He said, and Draco pulled him between his legs.

Harry braced his hand on the desk as Draco kissed him, sliding a hand down Harry’s chest to pull him forward by his tie. Harry rested his hand on Draco’s back and leaned forward, laughing as Draco grabbed his arse.

“If we don’t go down soon he’ll come up and look for us.” Harry said, as Draco started kissing down his neck. “At this point, I’m afraid of what he might find if we carry on.”

Draco groaned, but made his way back up to Harry’s mouth, sliding his hand up his firm back. He kissed him deeply, and made sure that Harry would be thinking about it the whole way through dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)


	42. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days leading up to the ceremony become evermore tense, and Draco and Harry share their thoughts with each other about the upcoming events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)

Monday morning Harry called everyone into the conference room, and thus began the mad race to Wednesday. Harry spread out his rough-draft in front of everyone, and immediately people were assigned specific things to review and help organize. Draco was with Harry picking out polyjuice disguises and outfits for the ceremony while Shanu and Trevors worked on the semantics of when and how they would arrive at Westlain Manor. Harry and Draco both picked their disguises, and traded pictures so that they could recognize each other in the crowd. One thing was for certain; they would not be arriving to the ceremony together.

When everyone was given their assignments, they split back up to go to their individual offices and agreed to meet back in the conference room tomorrow morning with updates. Once Draco returned to his office, he found Maverick sitting at his desk, coffee in hand.

“How’d it go?” He asked, and Draco eyed him warily.

“It was alright. Everyone’s a bit nervous I think.” Draco explained, sitting down with a sigh.

“I bet they’re less nervous now that I’m not there.” He muttered with a bitter laugh, sipping at his coffee.

“They’ll get over it someday.” Draco offered. “It’s not like you were feeding information to Voldemort himself.”

“I might as well have been. Carter was right up there with old baldy.” Maverick said, and Draco laughed.

“I can’t deny, he was a prick.”

“A downright arsehole.” Maverick muttered, and Draco nodded. “Makes Potter look like a pretty penny.”

Draco sighed and looked across at him. “Haven’t we already concluded that you can’t talk shit about Potter around me?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Maverick shrugged and set his coffee down, propping his feet up on his desk.

“I don’t have a bad word to say against Potter.” He said, looking across at Draco again.

“Oh, so you’ve miraculously decided that he is just as nice, and humble, and forgiving as I’ve been telling you he is?”

“It’s not a miracle, believe me. He proved it to me himself.” Maverick said, but didn’t seem like he was going to offer up anymore information than that.

“Well you can’t just say that and not tell me what happened.” Draco said, after a moment’s pause.

“I figured he would have told you what we talked about on Friday.” Maverick said, tilting his head.

“No, he didn’t say anything. I didn’t ask.” Draco shrugged. “If he wanted to tell me, he’d tell me.”

He hummed contemplatively and picked up his coffee again, sipping it as he looked across at Draco.

“Are you going to ask him about it now that I’ve brought it up?”

Draco thought for a minute. “I might. That doesn’t mean he’ll tell me.”

He hummed again, and pulled his feet from his desk, glancing down at the files on Draco’s desk.

“Do you need help with the case?” He asked, and Draco shook his head.

“No, I’ve just got to stare at this guy’s face for a very long time and try not to forget it.” Draco said, holding up the picture of Harry’s disguise.

“I can help out if you like. I’ll pull together a little line up of similar looking blokes.” Maverick offered.

Draco raised his eyebrows, surprised at such a helpful suggestion.

“That would be great, actually. If you're not busy.” Draco said, and Maverick shrugged, beginning to search through a drawer in his desk, pulling out a few booklets.

“Thank you.” Draco said, and Maverick grunted.  
  
“Not a problem. I’m not doing much nowadays.” He said, and Draco sighed, wishing there was more he could do to help Maverick's situation.

“Don’t forget I’m buying lunch today.” Draco said, and Maverick grinned, crooked teeth and all.

“Believe me, I won't.”

* * *

Mavericks idea proved to be very helpful in the end, and Draco was able to pick out Harry’s polyjuice disguise more and more quickly with each lineup. He brought the book that Maverick had made for him to the meeting on Tuesday, and everyone seem greatly impressed until Draco revealed that it had been Maverick who had come up with it. Heathers was still on board, but her voice was drowned out by Jefferson suggesting that they change Harry’s disguise now that Maverick knew about it.

Harry raised his hand for silence, and everyone obliged almost immediately.

“I’ll not be changing my disguise. This is a brilliant idea, and I’ll be sure to drop by later and thank Charles for the helpful suggestion. Now, if you all would grow up, we have some work to do.” He said scoldingly, and everyone kept their heads down as they returned to their various files and maps.

Jefferson looked quite like he wanted to object again, but it seemed that his loyalty to Harry interrupted his sense of pride, and he eventually went back to writing on the parchment in front of him.

They went through the rest of that day without so much as a mention of Maverick, but at around five-thirty, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Harry called, and none other than Maverick himself poked his head from around the corner. 

“Sir, could I see you for a moment?” He asked Harry, who set his file down.  
  
“Yes, of course. Excuse me, everyone.” Harry said, and Draco looked over at Maverick who was already looking back at him with quite a dreary expression.

Harry stepped in front of Maverick and through the door, shutting it quietly behind him. Draco watched the door until it opened again, and Harry took a step inside.

“There’s something that requires my attention, I’ll be back shortly. If you need me I’ll be in my office.” Harry said, and then stepped back through the door again.

“Probably doing his best to find out Draco’s disguise, too.” Shanu muttered, and Trevors snickered.  
  
“Leave him be.” Gomez said without lifting his head. “They guy made a mistake, get over it.”

Heathers snorted and then clasped a hand over her mouth, looking over her shoulder at Draco who shook his head at her, repressing his own smile. He looked back to the folder in front of him, and then glanced at the door one more time, wondering what had been so important that Harry needed to excuse himself from the meeting. He shook his head and returned to his work, sighing heavily.

Once Harry had returned, they created the official strategic plan for the ceremony the following day, and by the time they were wrapping up in the office that night, there was hardly twenty-four hours until the ceremony would begin. Harry sent them all home and directed them to arrive at the office at noon, to take care of anything they needed before regrouping for the mission. 

* * *

Draco groaned and landed face first on one of the couches in the drawing room, looking over as Harry did the same. 

"What a day." Harry said, voice muffled by sofa cushion. 

"Dinner?" Draco asked, and Harry grunted in confirmation.

"Kreacher." He said, and there was a small  _pop._

"Master?" Kreacher asked, and Harry sighed, tilting his head to look at him. "Dinner, sir?" He asked, when Harry said nothing, and Harry grunted something in confirmation. "Coming right up, Master." Kreacher said, bowing his head. 

"Thank you." Harry croaked out, sighing once Kreacher had apparated again. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked across at Draco, who had now shut his eyes and was considering taking a pre-supper nap. 

"Draco, don't fall asleep." Harry said, reaching a foot across to nudge him. 

Draco groaned in response and forced an eye open, glaring at Harry as best he could. 

"It's only eight, if you fall asleep now, you'll wake up at an odd hour and won't be rested for tomorrow." 

"Oorr, I'll sleep right through until nine in the morning and be the most rested person alive." He contradicted, and shut his eye again. He groaned when Harry nudged at his leg, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Fine, fine. I'll give it one more hour but then I'm going to sleep no matter what you say." He said, reaching up to begin unbuttoning his auror robes. 

They both got changed into their house clothes just in time for dinner to be ready, and hardly talked the entire time they ate. Draco considered that it was because of the long day they had just put behind them, but he also wondered if Harry was as nervous as he was about tomorrow. He didn't end up asking until long after they were both in bed, and Draco thought that Harry might already be asleep. 

"How do you think tomorrow will go?" Draco asked, his voice a whisper. 

Harry didn't stir, and Draco thought for sure that he was sleeping until he took a big breath and tightened his arm around Draco's shoulders. 

"I don't know." He said, and Draco sighed, tracing a circle around the scar on Harry's chest. 

"What if something happens? What if-?" 

"There's no use in wondering." Harry said, and Draco sighed again, pressing his lips together as he watched his finger trace the scar over and over again. 

He let out a noncommittal noise and pushed himself up on his elbow, looking down into Harry's dark, handsome face. "But what if something happens to one of us?" Draco asked, and Harry looked up at him steadily. 

"All we can do is hope that everything will be fine. There's no use in worrying-" He started, and Draco cut him off. 

"Don't give me that Minister bullshit." Draco said, and Harry smirked a little. " _What if something happens_?" He asked again, and Harry's expression sobered. He slid a hand up Draco's back and stroked his hair gently, his green eyes searching all around his face. 

"I don't know." He said quietly, and Draco rested his arm on Harry's chest, holding the side of his face. 

They both looked at each other for a long moment, and Draco dared to let his mind wander to the darkest of places. How could he face a world without Harry in it? How could anyone? Harry stroked his hair again gently, and Draco could tell from his expression that he was thinking the same thing about him. They had just started their lives together, how could they risk cutting it off so soon when there is so much left to be done? 

Draco leaned down and kissed him, wrapping an arm underneath his warm neck. Draco began kissing down across his cheek, and up to his forehead. He made his way back down to the other side of his face and onto his lips again, and Harry wrapped both of his arms around Draco's back. Draco let out a somewhat anguished noise, trying to ignore the fear that thoughts of tomorrow brought him.

He pushed himself upward and placed his leg on the other side of Harry, now wrapping both of his arms underneath Harry's head as they kissed. Harry's hands traveled Draco's back, his strong fingers rough and familiar to Draco's skin. He sighed against Harry's lips, the hint of a desperate noise deep in his throat sending out a wordless prayer that their time together would not be cut short. Until then, Draco thought, he would get as much of Harry Potter as he possibly could. 

He dropped his mouth down to Harry's chest, his neck prickling when Harry's hand found his hair. He clumsily pulled his own boxers off and flung them somewhere on the floor. His hands grabbed greedily at the waistband of Harry's pants and pulled them down, and Draco kissed Harry's hipbone and upper thigh breathlessly as he stroked him. He could hear Harry moaning softly, and tongued the base of his cock, exhaling in a hot breath as he licked his way to the tip. 

His cheeks flushed as he looked up towards Harry's face, and saw his completely captivated expression. His mouth was open and he had one hand in his hair, and he looked like he would be lost if Draco weren't there to hold him down. Draco held his gaze as he sucked him off, noting each and every shift in Harry's expression. He only looked away when he started to kiss his way up Harry's body again, and they kissed each other slowly and purposefully.  

Eventually, Draco grabbed Harry's hand, bringing it to his face. Harry let out what could only be described as a soft whimper when Draco pulled two of his fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, and moved his tongue between them easily, the taste of Harry's salty skin making his lips tingle. He slowly pulled them from his mouth, and Harry didn't need any more encouragement to slide his hand between their bodies and put his fingers exactly where Draco wanted them. 

Draco dropped his forehead down to Harry's shoulder as Harry pushed into him, his finger powerful and steady. Draco gasped against Harry's collarbone and shuddered when Harry pushed in a second finger. He fisted the bedsheets as he rocked himself down on Harry's hand, letting out a choked moan when Harry hooked his fingers upwards. 

He caught Harry's lips in a shamelessly sloppy kiss, knotting his fingers into Harry's mop of hair. He felt a third finger slip in with ease, and realized that Harry had cast a lubrication charm.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked, pulling in a sharp breath at the new intrusion. 

"I've done my reading." Harry murmured, and Draco couldn't help but grin. 

"Sexy-" He snipped, but cut off when Harry pushed all three fingers deep inside of him. 

Draco moaned unabashedly, gripping Harry's hair firmly as he rocked himself down on Harry's skillful fingers. He reveled in how good Harry's fingers felt inside of him, but wanted more. If he hadn't lost all sense of a vocabulary, he would beg for it, but all he could remember at that point was Harry's name. 

"Harry-" He gasped, pressing his nose against the side of Harry's cheek. He moaned, and moved his free hand down to stroke Harry again, kissing the side of his jaw and neck. Harry moaned softly and Draco leaned back, grabbing for Harry's wrist that belonged to the hand inside of him. He pulled Harry's hand up to his mouth again, and looked down at Harry's flushed face as he sucked on his fingers again, licking them with care before pressing their palms together and intertwining their fingers.

He leaned forward and pressed the back of Harry's hand into the pillow, kissing him languidly as his other hand went down to stroke Harry's cock. Draco pulled away from their kiss, only inches away, and he watched Harry's bright eyes search his face. Harry nodded, and Draco kissed him again in a sigh before leaning back to watch Harry's face as he sunk down on his cock. 

His eyebrows immediately pulled together, hand resting on the outside of Draco's thigh. Once the head of Harry's cock was inside, Draco let him go and started pulling himself off slowly, leaning back farther as he pressed down at a delectably painful pace. They breathed together. Harry reached a hand up to tangle into his hair, what looked like blissful agony filling his features. 

"Fuck." He groaned, once Draco was fully seated, and started to rise up again. 

Draco could only bear to look at his awed expression for so long until his own selfish pleasure overwhelmed him. He tilted his head back and let waves of warmth and ecstasy roll over him slowly as he pushed himself up and back down again. He savored the feeling of Harry inside of him, and didn't think he had quite felt anything so delectable in his life.

"Beautiful-" He heard Harry gasp, and opened his eyes again when he felt Harry's fingers brush the back of his hand. He moved his own hand aside to let Harry pull him off instead, resting his hands back on Harry's thighs.

Draco could have sobbed if he weren't so overwhelmed by his own elation, and he looked down to see the most beautifully euphoric expression on Harry's face. Draco leaned forward, resting his elbows on the pillow above Harry's shoulders as he kissed him, and they moaned together as Draco rocked himself down and back up again.

Harry was still pulling him off, and Draco moaned in surprise as Harry thrust his hips upwards to push into him. Draco reached up and gripped the windowsill when Harry did it again, pulling away from their lengthy kiss with a gasp. He pressed their foreheads together as Harry pushed into him again, and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair to try and keep himself grounded. 

He could hear himself encouraging Harry to continue, but had absolutely no clue of the words coming out of his mouth. All he could hear were Harry's staccato breaths and soft words of endless admiration as he pushed into Draco and cradled the back of his neck. At the rate Harry was pulling him off, he knew he would cum within mere moments. 

Harry gripped the back of Draco's neck tightly, his nose brushing the shell of Draco's ear. 

"Draco-" He gasped, and the complete adoration in his voice sent Draco right up to the edge and a final stroke of Harry's hand had him spiraling. 

His hand dropped from the windowsill to Harry's hair, and he clung on for dear life as he released over Harry's knuckles, his climax sending floods of warmth and pleasure all across his body. His heart pounded, and his cheeks burned as he kissed the side of Harry's face, soothing him as he came down from his own orgasm.

He gasped softly as Harry pulled out of him, and stretched out his exhausted legs while Harry cast a cleaning charm. He lay himself against the side of Harry's body, now kissing his shoulder and the side of his neck as Harry's breath slowly became steady again. He pressed his nose against Harry's stubbly cheek and kissed his jaw once more before settling his head on the pillow, watching his profile. 

Harry reached a hand up and stroked Draco's hair before turning his face to kiss his forehead. Draco shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, and through the absolutely euphoric bubbliness in his mind crept in the melancholy from before. He considered that this could be their last night together. 

"I love you." He said, in a quivering voice. 

Harry took in a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Draco's back to pull him in closer against his chest. 

"I know." He whispered, against Draco's forehead, and Draco took in a shuddering breath. "I love you, too." Harry said, rubbing his hand up and down Draco's back. "Everything will be okay." 

He said, and Draco tried to let that assure him. He pushed away the dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach, and tried to remember the good things from the past few months with Harry. Those memories were eventually the only way he was able to sleep. 

* * *

Draco felt like he had hardly blinked before he found himself back in the conference room on Wednesday morning. It was only ten by the time everyone got there, regardless of Harry’s suggestion yesterday to not come in until noon.

The room was strangely quiet as they all read the mission file over and over again, checking and re-checking every possible detail. Draco could feel the thrum of energy in the room, of everyone knowing what they had to do, and when they would do it. The thrill of preparation and fear of forthcoming danger hummed in the air like an angry bee.

Draco felt jittery with all of the anticipation of what was to come. There were so many things that could go wrong, and they could only think of so many back-up plans. His stomach was unsettled, and he couldn’t stop tapping his foot.

When someone knocked on the door, Draco jumped and nearly reached for his wand.

“Come in.” Harry called, and Draco remembered who was supposed to be meeting them.

Ron and Kingsley Shaklebolt appeared from around the corner, and the group collectively stood.

“Are you lot ready?” Kingsley asked, and there were a few ‘Yes, sir’s with varying levels of confidence.

“Let’s go then. We’ve got some people to arrest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)


	43. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the ceremony finally rolls around, and Draco drags up old Pure-Blood etiquette to blend in. He can't shake the feeling of dread, however, and finds out that it was for good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)

Draco took a steadying breath as he looked at Harry’s new polyjuiced face, aware of the herd of aurors behind them.  
  
“Are you ready?” He asked, and Draco nodded. “Don’t forget that we are supposed to be strangers. Don’t approach me at any point, don’t stand next to me, and don’t react if something happens to me.” Harry said firmly, and Draco hesitantly nodded.

“We’ve got this.” Harry said, and then looked over Draco’s shoulder to address the rest of the group. “I’ll see you all soon.” He said with a confident nod.  
  
“Yes, sir.” A few people confirmed, and Harry reached over to pat Draco’s arm before stepping back and apparating.

Draco took a deep breath once Harry was gone, shutting his eyes as he built up the courage to apparate. Suddenly, he felt someone hug him around his midsection, and looked down to see Heathers hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, and looked over his shoulder when someone put their hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You’ve got this, Malfoy.” Ron said, nodding his head.

“You’ve got this!” Jefferson shouted from the group of aurors.

A few other people followed in suit and Draco smiled, ducking his head appreciatively.

“I’ve got this.” He said, mostly to himself as he stepped away from Heather’s hug.

He shut his eyes and took another deep breath before apparating.

* * *

Upon entering the Westlain Manor, Draco felt sickeningly like he were back in his father’s house. Everything was black marble and dark wood and leather. There was no homeliness about it.

He showed his pamphlet to a witch near the entrance, who waved him in without a second glance, and he immediately searched for Harry. It took longer than he thought it would to find him, and was unsure of if he really remembered what Harry’s polyjuiced face looked like, but once they made eye contact, Draco was sure that it was him.

They nodded to each other from across the room, and then both continued examining the place. Draco held his champagne, and plucked a quiche from a passing waiter to help blend in as he observed the high, glass ceiling, and all too familiar poster of Voldemort which read ‘May he rise again!’.

Draco swallowed and let his eyes travel the crowd, looking for any people that he might recognize and approach. There were a few vaguely familiar faces, which he was sure were in a few pictures on his Father’s office mantle, but there was one person who stuck out to him immediately.

“Clarice!” He exclaimed charmingly, extending an elbow to her. She took it naturally, as expected of any Pure-Blood at these type of gatherings. “Clarice Wellsinger, how good to see you.” He said, cheersing their champagne glasses.

She laughed politely, her eyes traveling his face to try and place him.

“It’s Jackson!” He said, as if he had known her all his life. “Jackson Bradley.”

“Ohh!” She exclaimed, and Draco was relieved to see that Pure-Blood etiquette hadn’t changed over the years. Pretend that you’re everyone’s best friend, because one day you might be married to them. “Yes, of course! Jackson! You look so sharp in that suit of yours, I hardly recognized you.” She patted his shoulder and he smiled at her. “I didn’t see you at the last gathering, you missed quite a show.” She said the last part lowly in his ear as they walked toward the center of the room.

He put on his best look of innocence. “I’m sorry I missed it. Little Ila was sick and I had to look after her.”

She tutted at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll fill you in on the details later.” She whispered, glancing around them. “It’s a bit of a touchy subject around here.”

Draco nodded, and waived down a waitress to get her another glass of champagne.

“Such the gentleman.” She said impressively, sipping at her drink.

“Remind me, Jackson, are you married? I don’t see a ring on that finger.” She said, leaning closer.

“Err-” Draco started, looking around when the lights dimmed.

“Oo, it’s starting!” Clarice said excitedly, and a very bright spotlight focused in the middle of the wall in front of them as Jonathon Westlain began to speak.

Clarice and Draco had successfully walked their way into the crowd, and Draco could see the small stage where Jonathon Westlain stood very clearly, but he had completely lost track of Harry in his attempt to blend in with Clarice.

He tried his best to scan the crowd inconspicuously, and eventually spotted Harry over near the left side of the semi-circle, a mild frown on his face.

Draco only tuned into what Jonathon Westlain was saying when he heard Luca’s name, and fixed his eyes to the center of the room when Luca stepped up near his father.

“As you all know, my son has expressed his concern for our world in its current state, and has done me the great honour of offering himself as the sacrifice for the ritual tonight.”

He paused as several people applauded, and Luca ducked his head looking at his father when he put his hand on his shoulder.

“I could not be more proud of my son, or more happy to share this moment with all of you!” There were more cheers and applause, and Draco clapped along, smiling at Clarice when she looked at him.

“Now, its about time for the ceremony to begin, but before we get started tonight I wanted to welcome a special guest.” He raised his wand and he spotlight shifted from the stage and shone directly on Harry. “One, Harry James Potter!”

Clarice gasped beside him, and Draco’s whole world shuddered to a halt. He watched Harry’s expression shift from mild disgust to realization, and he had hardly been able to reach for his wand before three streaks of blue light shot through the crowd and seemingly electrocuted him.

He collapsed onto the floor, jolting and writhing as his polyjuiced disguise bubbled off, revealing his dark face in excruciating pain. There was a wide circle around him, the spotlight was still bright upon him, and all Draco could do was stand there and watch. His heart was palpitating in his chest, and he felt as if it were he who were being electrocuted. 

Clarice was gripping his elbow tightly, and he swallowed, clenching his fist in his pocket. He remembered what Harry had said to him mere moments before he apparated, and ran them over and over again in his head. 'Don't react if anything happens, don't react, don't react' Draco repeated it over and over in his head, and his eye twitched as he started unblinkingly at Harry, thrashing on the floor. 

“Stop!” Someone shouted, above the crackling electricity in the air. For a wild moment, Draco feared that it had been him who had shouted, being that it was taking everything within him to remain where he was. It was then that he saw Luca Westlain bust through the circle of people and kneel down next to Harry. The streaks of blue light immediately halted, the room instead filling with silence as Luca reached to feel Harry’s pulse.

Three very large men emerged from the crowd, two of them hauling Harry up by his arms while the other removed Luca from the area. He heard Harry groan and saw him try to lift his head as he was being picked up, and that was the only thing that gave Draco the slightest peace of mind. 

“That’s an interesting development.” Clarice whispered, and Draco stiffly nodded, watching the dark silhouette of the two security men as they hauled Harry out of the room and down a dark corridor. Once he could no longer see them, he took a deep breath and looked at Luca, who had been escorted back to the stage to stand near his father.

“Ah, my son, the bleeding heart.” Jonathon said, but Draco could hear the bitter notes of disappointment that filled his words. He reached over and squeezed Luca’s shoulder, and Luca winced at the pain, but didn’t shy away from it.

“Now the Dark Lord will have something to do once he is risen again.” Jonathon said, and a few people in the crowd chuckled.

He looked up toward the ceiling, at the moon which was creeping ever higher.

“It looks like we are about ready to begin.” He said, removing his hand from Luca’s shoulder to pull out his wand again. He and Luca stepped back as the center of the stage opened up, and a giant golden cauldron emerged, the logs underneath immediately setting aflame.

Draco glanced down at his watch, noting that there was still a solid three minutes before the auror team would make their move, and now Draco had absolutely no backup.

Jonathon Westlain conjured a golden silk dressing gown, and helped Luca into it, synching it tightly around his waist. He then flicked his wand, and suddenly the entire crowd was engulfed in a foot of flame. Draco looked down as fire licked the sides of his trousers, but all he felt was a gust of warm air.

“Bit dramatic.” Clarice muttered, and Draco let out a huff that he hoped sounded like laughter.

Jonathon stowed his wand and raised his hands toward the ceiling, and the roof began to slide open, letting in the cool breeze of the night. He began speaking in a language that Draco assumed was Latin, and cursed himself for fighting his mother over stopping lessons as a child.

He checked his watch again, and looked back up as Jonathon pulled out his wand again. Draco looked to Luca, and his heart lurched when he realized that Luca was looking right at him, fear etched into his bright blue eyes. That is, until Jonathon swished his wand and they went glassy.

Draco recognized his expression immediately, and knew that Luca had just been put under the Imperious curse. Now, no matter what he really wanted, this ceremony would be completed unless the Auror team would get there arses in there already.

Luca slowly stepped toward the cauldron, and Draco looked at his watch again.

“Late for something?” Clarice asked, and he pushed a pleasant smile onto his face.

“I just want to make sure they don’t miss the moon rise.” He said casually, and she looked up at the sky again.

Draco watched as Luca put one foot into the cauldron, and then the other, turning to face the crowd with the same glassy expression. Draco was biting down on his lip, his fingers aching to reach for his wand and disarm Jonathon Westlain, who was still chanting on in Latin.

“What’s that?” Clarice asked, and Draco turned to her, then looked up to where he saw her pointing.

“Finally.” He couldn’t stop himself from whispering as he spotted three white streaks overhead, directing themselves straight for the ceremony. “Sorry about this.” He muttered, and her expression turned to confusion just before Draco stunned her and let her fall to the ground.

Mere seconds later, four pillars of white light landed in the ballroom, and spells immediately started flying. Draco put up a protective bubble charm and looked to the stage, watching as an undisturbed Jonathon Westlain rested his hand on top of Luca’s head and began slowly lowering him into the cauldron. Draco ran forward, flinging a spell towards Jonathon to try and stop him. The spell deflected, and Draco realized that he had put up protective enchantments to guard them during the ceremony.

Luca’s head was hardly a foot away from being under water- Draco would never get there in time. He started flinging spells at the barrier more frantically, and a white pillar of light shone right next to him before Heathers emerged, sending off spells just as rapidly.

Luca’s nose was already underwater, and all Draco could see now were the roots of his hair.

“LUCA!” Draco shouted, his voice lost with all of the commotion surrounding them.

Both Heathers and Draco were at the barrier now, shooting out every counter-curse and spell they knew.

Jonathon Westlain was still muttering his enchantments, holding Luca’s head beneath the water.

Draco could feel his throat aching with how loudly he was shouting, and he had resorted to banging on the barrier that was keeping him from saving Luca. His heart was pounding, and it felt like his throat was about to tear in two. 

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him to the ground, and Draco watched as the barrier exploded like glass, raining down on them as aurors rushed the stage, grabbing Jonathon’s arms and tying them behind his back.

Draco sat up as they dragged him past, and he heard him screaming “It’s too late! It’s done! The ceremony is complete!” He screeched, his eyes manic as he laughed.

Draco pushed himself up from the ground and rushed toward the cauldron, watching as they pulled Luca from the boiling water.

His skin was bright pink, and steam was rising from his soaking limbs, his body limp as someone tried to resuscitate him. Draco reached up and pushed his curly hair off of his face, frantically trying to help.

“Luca!” Draco shouted, holding his face, which was burning hot under Draco’s palms. “LUCA!” He cried again, knowing deep in his gut that he had been under for too long.

He knew it, but didn’t want to believe it, and when the mediwizard halted resuscitation, Draco pulled him into his arms and sobbed like he had never sobbed before.

He had never cried so deeply. Not when Crabbe died in the Fiendfyre in the battle of Hogwarts, and not even when he found out that his father passed. This was an ache in his very core, from which he thought he might not ever recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)


	44. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is given the task of clearing up the aftermath of the ceremony, and Harry reveals the truth to what he got up to in the early morning that Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)

Draco’s eyes were raw from crying. His vision was blurry as he watched Harry’s heart monitor, chewing on his fingernail as he waited for him to wake up. It had been over twenty-four hours since the ceremony at Westlain Manor. Twenty-four hours since Luca died in Draco’s arms. Twenty-four hours since they found Harry locked up in the dungeon below the manor, unconscious and barely breathing.

Draco sniffed, and leaned forward to hold Harry’s hand, rubbing his thumb against the scarred writing etched into his skin. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed, shaking his head.

“You’ll hurt yourself doing that.”

Draco jumped at Harry’s croaky voice, lifting his face from his hand.

“Harry.” Draco whispered, getting up to sit on the edge of his bed. His eyes filled with tears again as he looked down at Harry’s face, reaching up to smooth back his wild hair.

He helped him sit up, and handed him a cup of water, which he took a sip of and then cleared his throat.

“What happened?” He asked, grimacing when he moved his arm a certain way. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“I don’t know the spell exactly, but it looked like you were being electrocuted.” Draco explained quietly, and Harry groaned.

“That would do it.” He muttered, setting his water down.

He grimaced again and rubbed at his shoulder looking up at Draco’s face again. He seemed to read Draco’s thoughts and his expression cleared, fear settling in his bright green eyes.  
  
“No.” He whispered, shaking his head. "Don't say it."

“We were too late-” Draco’s voice pitched, and hot tears streamed down his cheeks as Harry reached up to rub his forehead. “Luca’s dead.” Draco said aloud, for the first time since it happened.

“No.." He said, and his face twisted up with sadness and rage. "No, no- No!” Harry shouted, smacking the arm of his bed forcefully. 

He shook his head and held his face in his hands, and Draco wiped away his tears before reaching a hand to rub Harry's arm .

"I should have been there- I should have stopped him-" Harry gritted out, knotting a hand in his hair. 

"It's not your fault-" 

"It is! It is-" He cut off, looking at Draco with a pained expression. He shook his head, looking down at his hands. "It is." He repeated quietly. 

Before Draco could say anything else, a few mediwitches came in, probably having heard the commotion.

“Mr. Potter, how good that you’re awake.” One of them said, swishing her wand to accio Harry’s chart.

Draco got off the bed as they approached, wrapping his arms around himself as he watched them poke and prod Harry who looked completely lost in thought and unaware of the people around him.

“How are you feeling, sir? Any problem areas?” She asked, and Harry was still staring at his knee. “Sir?” She asked again, and Harry looked at Draco.

“There’s something you don’t know.” He said, and Draco frowned.

“Go to Grimmauld Place, to Sirius’ room. Don’t tell a soul about what you find there. Not anyone. Not Ron, not Heathers, not Kingsley- not anyone. Do you understand?”

Draco nodded quickly, nervous at Harry’s expression.

“Sir?” The Mediwitch said again.

“Once you see what’s there, you’ll know what to do.” He said, and Draco nodded. “Go.” He directed, and Draco did exactly that, grabbing his jacket before rushing for the door.

* * *

When Draco arrived at Grimmauld Place, he shut the door behind him quietly and rubbed his face as he made his way to the stairs.

“Draco?” He heard Walburga ask, and paused, stepping in front of her portrait. She hesitated when she caught sight of him, bringing a hand to her mouth. “Is he-?” She cut off, and Draco shook his head.  
  
“Harry’s alive.” He said quickly, and she let out a sigh of relief, practically collapsing into her armchair.

“Who?” She asked.

“Luca Westlain.” He said, throat raw.

“That young boy who visited?” She asked, and Draco nodded. “Oh.” She said softly, resting a hand on her heart. “Draco, I’m so sorry.”

Draco sniffed and nodded, looking to the stairs. “I’m meant to be getting something for Harry. He’s at St. Mungo’s.” He explained, and she nodded.

Draco took this as a dismissal and started up the stairs slowly, rubbing at his sore nose. He took in a deep shuddering breath, shaking his head to try and get the image of a dead Luca Westlain out of his head.

He wished he could simply remember him as the boy who came her for tea, like Walburga did. Or the boy who tried his hardest to have the courage that Draco so wished he had in his childhood. He wanted to remember him that way, and not soaking wet, half boiled and drowned by his inadequate father.

He shook his head again and pushed the door to Sirius’ room open, finding it exactly how it was on the day so many months ago when Harry and he refurbished Grimmauld Place. Everything was in the same place, even the bits of crumpled parchment that lay on the floor. Draco didn’t know what he was supposed to be looking for, but he stepped into the room and sighed, reaching for the light switch.

Before he could turn on the light, he heard a sheet ruffle, and suddenly standing before him was Luca Westlain, unboiled, undrowned, and seemingly undead. Draco blinked and turned on the light, not believing his eyes.

Luca was holding a silky blanket that Draco recognized as Harry’s, and he looked like he was expecting Draco to barge in there and curse him senseless.

“Luca?” Draco croaked out, blinking again.

Luca nodded, and took a step forward, which made Draco take a step back.

“How- how do I know-” He started, not letting himself believe this to be true.

“Mr. Potter approached me in the forest outside my house- He- he convinced me to stay here during the ceremony and I gave him a lock of my hair so that he could make polyjuice and my father wouldn’t know I was gone.” Luca explained, kneading the blanket in his hands nervously. He stepped forward again, and Draco didn’t step back. “I swear it’s me, sir-” His voice shook, and he swallowed nervously.

“The second time I came here was when my father hit me- and- and Mr. Potter gave me a red blanket and I sat in front of the fire because I was wet from the rain-” He paused, seemingly not thinking that this was evidence enough. “I came back another time and Mr. Potter told me about how you two were together, and how I could stay here if- if- if my father-” His eyes filled with tears of desperation, and Draco decided that he had enough convincing.

“Luca.” Draco breathed, and rushed forwards to gather him into a hug.

Luca broke down, taking in gulps of air as Draco held him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as tears streamed down his cheeks. He held the back of Luca's head, taking in a shuddering breath of relief as he tried to bite back his tears. 

"I'm so happy that you're okay." Draco said, in a choked voice. To say that he was happy would be a magnificent understatement. 

Luca sniffed heavily and leaned away, wiping his tear stained face with the back of his hand. “He’s dead, isn’t he?” Luca asked, his voice pitching. "My father?"

Draco shook his head, leaning back to look at Luca, his hands still resting on his shoulders. “Your father’s alive.”

Luca’s eyes went wide, and he clutched the fabric of Draco’s jumper. “Did they catch him? Is he in Prison?” He asked.

“Yes, they did. They got his statement and he’s being transferred to Azkaban as we speak. Along with a lot of his friends.” Draco said, removing his hands from Luca's shoulders. 

His eyes welled up again, and he nodded, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Thank you for keeping him safe.” Luca said quietly, wiping at his face. “And making sure I got away from him.”

“That was all Harry.” Draco said, and Luca gasped.  
  
“Mr. Potter! Is he okay? Where is he?” Luca asked concernedly, and Draco shook his head.  
  
“He’s fine- he’s in St. Mungo’s for now. He’ll be out in just a couple of days.” Draco said, and Luca sighed in relief, and then walked a few paces backwards to sit down on the bed, staring at the floor as he digested what Draco had just told him.  
  
“Can I go and see Mr. Potter? To thank him?” Luca asked, after a long moment of silence.

“I don’t think that would be the best idea.” Draco said, shaking his head. “Harry kept you here for a reason. It’s not safe for anyone to know you're alive.” Draco said, and Luca looked down at his knees.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, and hopped up off the bed so quickly that it made Draco jump. He pulled a piece of parchment from the back pocket of his trousers and handed it to Draco.  
  
“Mr. Potter told me to give you this if you showed up without him.” Luca explained, and Draco took the parchment and unfolded it.

“Draco, If your reading this, then I’m either in St. Mungo’s or I’m dead. Let’s hope it’s not the latter. I’ve brought Luca here to stay safe during the ceremony, and have made arrangements for-” Draco cut off, reading and re-reading Harry’s scribbly handwriting over and over again. “I’ve made arrangements for Charles Maverick to take polyjuice and stand in as Luca during the ceremony...” Draco trailed off, reading through Harry’s note. “If things went well, keep Charles with Luca until things settle down. If things turned sour..” Draco trailed off as he kept reading, learning what to do with Charles’ body and how long he had before the Polyjuice would wear off.

Draco sat down as he read, eventually holding the letter in his lap when he had finished reading it for the second time. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there staring at the parchment in front of him before Luca spoke.

“Is that man dead?” He asked. “The one who replaced me in the ceremony?”  
  
It was a long moment before Draco nodded, and Luca folded his arms across himself.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Luca said quietly. “Did you know him?”

Draco nodded again, and Luca sat down next to him silently.

“He must have been very brave to do something like that for someone he didn’t even know.” Luca said after a while.

Draco looked down at Charles’ name written in Harry’s messy handwriting.

“He was.” Draco said, and his eyes stung with tears again. He could imagine Charles’ face if he knew that Draco had cried over him and blinked his tears back, clearing his throat.

He looked over at Luca and gave him a small smile, reaching an arm across his shoulders.

“What’s important is that you’re safe.” Draco said, giving his shoulders a squeeze. Luca leaned his head against Draco’s shoulder, and Draco rubbed his arm gently. “Why don’t I get you a bit of lunch before I head off to check on Harry?”

“You don’t have too.” Luca said as Draco stood, and as if on queue, Luca’s stomach rumbled.

“Come on, I’ll have Kreacher whip something up for you. I’m a dreadful cook, just ask Harry.” He said, and they walked toward the door together. “I do make a mean stew, though.” He said, shutting Sirius’ door behind them as they went.

* * *

After Luca was fed and tucked away safely in the drawing room with an inactive floo, and Walburga to keep him company, Draco returned to St. Mungo’s. This time instead to the mortuary. He went through the steps of identifying Luca’s fake body, and signed the papers on what to do after they moved him from the morgue.

The Mediwitch gave him a moment alone with him, and Draco stood next to him, looking down at the familiar face that he knew was a mask. He tentatively reached up and rested a hand against his cold shoulder.

“Thank you, Charles.” He whispered, almost silently. His throat felt tight again, and he took a deep breath, steadying his voice. “You deserved so much more.” He said as evenly as he could, and sighed as he looked down upon his resting face.

He cleared his throat and blinked back tears as he pulled his hand away, taking in another deep breath. He took one last look and started toward the door, signaling for the Mediwitch to come back in.

He made his way back up to Harry’s room for an update, and also assured him that Luca was safe and nobody knew that he was alive. Then he went all across St. Mungo’s and checked on every auror who was under their care. When he finally returned to Harry’s room, he found him there asleep and under the watchful eye of Nora.

She looked up as Draco entered, adjusting the spectacles on the bridge of her nose.

“Why don’t you go home, Mr. Malfoy? You’ve had a busy day.” She said, and Draco sighed, reaching out to hold Harry’s hand.

“I don’t want to leave him.” Draco said, looking up at his peaceful face.

“With all due respect, sir, the Mediwitches and wizards of St. Mungo’s are more than capable of taking care of Mr. Potter.” She said, and Draco looked over at her. “There are other people that require your attention, as I understand it.” She looked at him over her spectacles, and Draco blanched.

“He told you?” Draco asked, and she lifted her chin.  
  
“I’m afraid the Minister has far less secrets than he thinks he does.” She said, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards.

Draco looked down at Harry again and sighed, checking over his shoulder at the door before leaning down to kiss his forehead. He brushed his hair back and leaned away, letting his hand go as he picked up his jacket again.

“Thank you, Nora.” He said, and she ducked her head in response.

“I’ll take good care of him, Mr. Malfoy.” She said, and Draco nodded, looking back at her as he opened the door.

“I know.” He said, and then smiled at her one more time before shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Illustration for this chapter. Please see other Illustrations [Here!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations)


	45. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Harry, and Luca settle into their new lives together at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Draco finally attend the infamous annual Christmas party at the Ministry of Magic.

Two days later, Harry was released from St. Mungo’s. He was the last of the aurors out of the hospital, both because he was the most hurt, and also because he is Harry Potter. He had hardly arrived to Grimmauld Place before he was trying to floo out again, much to Draco's protest. He could tell that Harry was still sore from the events of the ceremony, and was determined to have him on bedrest at least until Monday. 

"Not a chance, Potter-" Draco stood in front of the fireplace, arms folded. 

"I just want to drop by and check on-" 

"I don't give a flying hippogriff what you want to do at the Ministry- you're  _not going._ " Draco insisted, stepping in Harry's way when he tried to reach for the floo powder. 

"Draco-" He said impatiently, looking up at him. 

" _No_." Draco repeated. 

"I'm the Minister for Magic, I can't just drop everything-" 

"Mr. Potter?" 

They both turned to look towards the door, spotting Luca near the grand piano looking quite apprehensive. 

"Sorry-" He started, glancing down as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Draco heard Harry let out a quick breath, and then watched as he ran across the room and hugged Luca fiercely. He looked surprised for one brief second before he gripped the back of Harry's robes with both hands, his face twisting up as he tried to hold back tears. Harry cradled the back of Luca's head, holding him closely as he sniffed, rubbing his hand across his back carefully.

"Thank you-" Luca murmured, shaking his head as he pulled away to look up at Harry again. "Thank you." He said again, more clearly. 

Harry gave a breathy laugh and reached a hand up to wipe away Luca's tears. "I'm glad you're safe." Harry said, resting a hand on Luca's shoulder. 

Luca gave him a shy smile, and then looked over at Draco, who suddenly realized that his cheeks were wet. He let out a self deprecating breath and wiped his face, walking towards them. "I thought that I was finished perpetually crying, and then you two go and do that." Draco said, sniffing as Harry rested his hand on the small of Draco's back. 

Harry smiled at him, and then Draco sighed, looking at Harry again. 

"Are you still going to try and leave?" He asked, and Harry looked from his face to Luca. 

He paused for a moment and then shook his head. "No, you were right. I should take it easy for a few days." Harry said, and then both he and Luca looked at Draco again. 

"Thank Merlin. Upstairs, then, both of you." Draco said, reaching over to grab their cloaks, which were draped on one of the couches. 

Harry murmured something under his breath, but started towards the door with Luca. When Draco rounded the corner, he saw Luca helping Harry up the stairs, and had to fight himself from tearing up again, taking a deep breath as he started up behind them. 

Harry groaned as he sat down on the bed, and his face only briefly showed the true pain he was in before he saw Draco looking and lifted his head, sighing as Draco pulled his shoes off. 

"This isn't necessary." He said, and Draco hushed him, arranging the pillows that Luca handed him so that Harry could lean back on them. 

Draco helped Harry lift his legs on the bed, and watched the stiffness in his expression ease as he rested against the pillows, letting out a long breath. 

"Feel better?" Draco asked, and Harry shot him a look. 

"I'm fine." He said, grimacing as he readjusted himself. 

Draco sighed, and then sat criss-cross on the bed near Harry's feet, looking over at Luca. 

"Alright, you two have some explaining to do." He said, looking back to Harry. 

Harry sighed and winced as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know where to start." He said, and looked over as Luca sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"How did Charles get involved?" Draco asked. 

"That was the man who replaced me, right?" Luca asked, and Draco nodded. 

"The whole thing was his idea." Harry said, rubbing his face tiredly. "I had called him into my office to check on him after he missed the training session." Harry pulled his hand from his face and he looked at his knee, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to fill him in on the case, and get him in on the meeting that following Monday, which is when he brought the whole thing up." He paused to look over at Luca. "Our problem was that we couldn't send you any letters, because it would risk your safety and the integrity of the mission if you father were to have seen them."

"But you were watching Luca in stag form. You could talk to him-" He cut off when Harry looked at him and nodded. 

"I wanted too, but I was concerned that Luca's father might be using Legilimency on him." He said, and looked at Luca again, who immediately looked down at the duvet, seemingly ashamed.

"He only ever did when he suspected I was doing something against his wishes." He said quietly. "That's why I stayed away- I didn't want to know any more than I already did." 

Harry sighed, waiting a moment before continuing on. "Maverick and I had scrapped the idea, but I still kept an eye on Luca when I could." The corner of his mouth quirked upwards, and he looked at Draco again. "Then on Tuesday, when Maverick interrupted the meeting, he suggested that we kidnap Luca later that night." 

" _What?_ " Draco questioned, looking at Luca, who was also smiling. 

"That's exactly what I said to Charles when he first told me his plan." Harry said, glancing at Luca before continuing on. "But the more Charles explained, the more I agreed with him that it had to be that way. We couldn't have Charles there for more than a few hours or his father would suspect something, and we couldn't let Luca know beforehand in the case that his father used the Legilimency on him."

"So, what, you just popped out of the forest as a stag and Luca hopped on your back and you rode off into the sunrise?" Draco asked, and Luca snorted. 

"No, not quite like that." Harry said, and he looked at Luca again with a smirk. "I was waiting for Luca under the invisibility cloak, and he somehow spotted me and nearly cursed my head off." 

Draco gaped at Luca, who had turned pink and was rubbing his arm. 

"Sorry, sir." He said with a guilty smile, and Harry simply grinned at him. 

"Once he saw who I was, he stowed his wand and Charles and I explained to him what was going on." 

"When was this?" Draco asked, trying to remember what time he and Harry had gone to sleep the night before the ceremony. 

"About six in the morning." Luca answered. "That's when I come home from moonlight meditation class. Father made me go to the sessions every day for the whole month before the ceremony." 

"Well, he was taking quite a bit more convincing than Charles and I were expecting, and the sun was beginning to rise, so-" 

"They stunned me." Luca said, and Draco's hand went to his chest. 

" _Harry!_ " He exclaimed. 

"Just until I was able to bring him back here!" Harry explained. "Charles drank the polyjuice and took Luca's bag, and I showed him how to get onto the property. Then I brought Luca straight back here and set him up in Sirius' room with my invisibility cloak." 

"Wait- you mean Luca was  _here_ before we had even left for work that morning?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded. "Wh- tha-" Draco stuttered, looking at Luca incredulously. "How- how did I not know- you sneaky _bastard_!" Draco shoved Harry's leg and then immediately regretted it when Harry grimaced in pain. "Sorry- sorry." Draco said quickly, reaching to pat Harry's leg and then thinking better of it. "How could you not have told me?" Draco asked. 

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't want to add anymore risk to the situation. I knew that you would find out soon enough, and Charles thought it was better kept to ourselves." 

Draco thought of the countless scenarios that could've played out if he had known that it were really Charles Maverick on the stage with Jonathon Westlain that night, and still thought it impossible for it to end with all three of them still alive. 

"But I still don't understand how Jonathon Westlain knew that you were there. If he knew you were polyjuiced, why didn't he take me out as well?" Draco asked, and Harry shook his head. 

"Legilimency." Luca said, and both Harry and Draco looked at him, and then slowly at each other. 

"Charles never saw my Polyjuice disguise." Draco said softly. "I only showed him yours. He must have been able to keep Jonathon from seeing the other details of the mission." Draco rubbed the side of his face, leaning back against the bedpost. 

They sat together in silence, and Draco stared across at the tiny golden detailing interlaced in Harry's red wallpaper. "I still don't know why he didn't try and fight it. When Jonathon put him under the Imperio curse he was just... gone." Draco said, shaking his head slowly. "Maverick was a good auror, he should have been able to defend against it at least a little bit." Draco said, looking to Harry who was observing him with a sad expression. 

"I don't think he ever intended on getting out of there alive." Harry said, and Draco's throat went tight. 

He shut his eyes and shook his head, rubbing at his temples. Harry sighed, and when Draco opened his eyes again, they shared a long look before he turned his gaze to Luca.

"Well, that's all in the past now." Harry said softly, and Luca gave him a small smile. "The good news is that we're safe." He said, and Draco reached over to hold his hand. 

"And we're together." Draco said, looking over at Luca, who had gone pink again. 

"So I can really stay here?" He asked. "With both of you?" 

"Of course you can, Luca. If that's what you want." Harry said, and Draco's heart lurched at the thought of Luca leaving. 

"Yes, sir. I- I want to stay. Please." He stumbled out, turning ever redder. 

"You're welcome here for as long as you want, Luca." Draco said, and Luca smiled at him shyly. 

They stayed there chatting for the rest of the night, and even ate supper in bed before Luca fell asleep and Draco had to carry him upstairs to his room. Draco managed to keep Harry on bedrest all the way through until Monday, and woke up that morning unsurprised to see that Harry had already flooed to work. 

Harry announced privately to the aurors that Charles Maverick had decided to resign from his position in the auror department, and there were a few confused mutterings, but no other general comments. Draco spent the rest of that Monday packing up Charles’ side of the office, and put it all in a box to take home with him to Grimmauld Place. 

In the following week, the three of them slowly renovated Sirius’ bedroom. Even though they couldn’t get the motorcycle pictures off of the wall, Luca seemed to be happy. It was a slow process getting Luca to open up, but slowly he began to share parts of himself once he realized that neither Draco nor Harry were going anywhere.

Draco found out that Luca liked to draw, and shared his old sketchbook with him one night when neither of them could sleep. They both tried to get Harry to create anything but chicken scratch with his pencil, but it seemed they had found the one thing that Harry Potter couldn’t do. There was payback eventually, when Luca suggested that he help Harry cook supper, and from then on he was dubbed the official sous chef of Grimmauld Place.

It was over two weeks until Harry and Draco shared with their closest friends the news about Luca, and he explained to Heathers the truth behind Charles absence. They took it easy in the weeks following the ceremony, adjusting to their new lives together and recovering from the loss that the three of them felt.

Luca had decided that he didn’t want to see his father, but requested regular updates regarding how he was doing, and news on his trial which was more prolonged than Draco thought it would be. By the time the Annual Christmas party was due, his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and the news was bittersweet for all of them.

The evening of the Christmas Party, Luca found himself in Harry and Draco’s room, holding out ties to Draco as he draped them around Harry’s neck in turn and analyzed him.

“No- No, the red was better.” Draco said, reaching as Luca handed him the red tie again. “Red with yellow stripes or red with no stripes?” Draco asked.

“Red with yellow stripes seems a bit too Gryffindor.” Harry suggested.

“Ah!” Draco gasped, yanking both ties from off of Harry’s shoulder. “I can’t believe I almost went with red, hand me the teal again.”

Harry sighed, but looked over at Luca amusedly, who shrugged, and handed Draco a navy tie without having to be asked.

“This one- it’s this one for sure. The white polka dots make it look like snow.” He said, beginning to knot Harry’s tie. “It’s festive.”

Harry leaned forward and kissed him once his tie was knotted, tucking it into his suit. Draco reached up and smoothed out the fabric on his shoulders, turning Harry around to face the mirror.

“Wonderful.” Harry said, adjusting his tie again before leaning over to kiss Draco’s cheek. “Can we go now? Please?” He asked, and Draco sighed, picking up his jacket from the edge of the bed.

“Yes- Yes, fine. Get a head start so we don’t look suspicious.” Draco said dismissively, and Harry grabbed his wand and gold watch from the bedside table, latching it on his wrist before reaching over to mess Luca’s hair.  
  
“See you after. We won’t be too late.” Harry said.

“Not to worry, I have a chess game to finish up with Walburga.” Luca said, and Harry chuckled, waving from the door.

Draco sighed as he looped his own tie, analyzing himself in the mirror.

“How do I look?” He asked Luca, holding out his arms.

Luca smiled at him, and then very suddenly got up from the bed and hugged him.

“You look great.” He said, after Draco hugged him back, resting his cheek on the top of Luca’s head.

Luca let him go after a moment, and then smoothed out the fabric on his shoulders like Draco had done to Harry.

“Thank you.” Draco said, and then Draco sighed. “If you get hungry, ask Kreacher for supper. And save me some dessert, I know how you are with those Treacle Tarts.”

“Blame Harry for that!” Luca exlaimed, and Draco laughed as he started down the stairs towards the drawing room.

“Trust me, I do.” He said, pulling on his cloak once he got to the floo. He turned and patted Luca on the cheek gently. “Be good.” He said, and Luca nodded before Draco stepped into the floo, first to his flat, and then to the Ministry on Charles’ command.

* * *

Draco made his way into the crowd, waving at a few interns and other familiar faces as he collected some champagne and hors d’ouvures for himself. He had barely bitten into his crabcake before he heard a shriek, and spotted Heathers hurrying towards him through the crowd.

“You look amazing!” She said in a high-pitched tone, holding Draco by the shoulders to get a better look at him.

Pansy came shortly in toe, holding two glasses of champagne.

“Both of you look beautiful.” Draco said, hugging them both and kissing their cheeks.

“I know.” Pansy said, handing Heathers her champagne.

“Have you seen Harry?” Draco asked, and Heathers nodded toward the stage, where he spotted Harry, Ethan, Ron, and Hermione.

Ethan spotted him first and gave him a quick wave, nudging Harry who turned and smiled at him from across the room.

“Oi oi.” Heathers whispered, and he elbowed her, repressing a grin.

“Watch it, Malfoy.” Pansy warned, and Heathers beamed up at her.

“Sh.” Draco hushed, as the lights dimmed.

Harry approached the podium, pointing his wand to his neck. The room had gone silent as he looked around at them all.

“I guess I should start by thanking all of you. Over the past few months, I have had the privilege of working closely with several people and departments that I have never worked with before. I’ve gotten to see how hard you all work, and help as best I can in making sure you get what you need to keep doing such a magnificent job.” He paused, looking around the room. His gaze fell briefly on Draco and he sighed, something on his face shifting before he glanced down at the podium again. “I should let you know that there have been a few developments recently that have lead me to a decision that I know a lot of you won’t be happy with. I do, however, trust that you will support me as I have done my best to support you." He took a breath and steeled his expression. "I would like to announce that I will stepping down as Minister for Magic.”

Draco blanched, and many people in the room gasped and started whispering to the others near them.

“What’s he talking about?” Heathers asked, grabbing Draco’s arm. Draco shook his head, and looked back to the stage when Harry started talking again.

“With that being said, I’d like to give my full support in nominating Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger to be the next face of the Ministry.” The spotlight shifted to Hermione who was standing behind him, looking completely shell-shocked. Ron nudged her once the light was on her, and she quickly recovered to walk forward and meet Harry at the podium. “Happy Christmas!” Harry exclaimed to the room, and then he kissed Hermione’s cheek and stepped away, hopping off the edge of the stage to walk directly toward Draco.

The spotlight followed him as he weaved his way through the crowd, and when he finally got to Draco, he stood there panting, with a massive grin on his face. Draco could feel the heat of the spotlight on his skin, and the eyes of the many people surrounding them.

“Have you gone mental, Scarhead?” Draco asked, and Harry laughed out loud.

“Yes, I quite think I have.”

Then he reached forward, wrapping both of his arms around Draco as he pulled him into a kiss. Draco only briefly heard a few cheerful outbursts from the crowd around them, and then he was completely engulfed in Harry. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back, sighing in relief with the knowledge that they could finally stop hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! It's been quite the journey writing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please comment down below so that I can chat with you all. I read every single comment, and appreciate your support more than you'll ever know. <3
> 
> Feel free to check out many illustrations I did for this story over on my [Tumblr!](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/tagged/scarheadillustrations).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear any feedback, so don't forget to comment down below. Please feel free to check out my other fics, or visit my [Tumblr](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com) where there will be some illustrations from different chapters!


End file.
